Trials of Destiny
by TydRipper1
Summary: Five Thousand years after the binding of the demon, Rogi and death of Amaterasu and her army, Ranma Saotome and those close to him have strange, yet vivid dreams. Together, as well as with the help of Feng Bo, they must find the secret of the dreams.
1. Prologue: The Dawn

Trials of Destiny  
  
  
by Kyle Emmerson  
(kyle_emmerson@geocities.com)  
  
Ranma 1/2 and all of its characters and situations are  
the creation and property of Rumiko Takahashi. I use these characters   
and situations without permission.  
  
  
Prologue: The Dawn  
  
"The true power of a man lies not in the strength of  
his muscles, but of his heart. Not by the skill of  
his art, but by the knowledge of his mind. Neither by  
the might of his allies, but by the trust he places  
in them." ~ Unknown  
  
****  
  
"Amaterasu. It's been a while," he laughed. An evil  
laugh, corrupted the the rows of jagged teeth in the  
demon's mouth.  
  
"You can't defeat us that easily, Rogi," she replied.  
  
"Ahh, to have the Goddess of the Sun shouting idle  
warnings. This is a good day indeed." He continued to  
laugh. "Look about you, Goddess. Your army has failed. I  
still reign."  
  
"Wrong, Rogi. In defeating the ones who fight under  
my name for justice, you too have lost your fighters."  
  
"So it seems, Goddess." He continued to laugh.  
"However, I still stand. You are far from your realm. You  
have no power that can overwhelm me."  
  
Amaterasu sneered. "Damn you, demon."  
  
Rogi stopped laughing long enough to stare the  
Goddess down. "No, Goddess," he said with contempt. "Damn  
you."  
  
As Rogi slowly approached the lone figure of the  
Goddess Amaterasu, he continued to laugh. Amaterasu,  
fearful of what would happen, stood expressionless. She  
would have to come up with something. Anything.  
  
Thankfully, she didn't have to. The wind started  
blowing heavily into the ridges of the valley, through  
the branches of trees and past the craggy peaks high  
above. They converged on one single source.  
  
Amaterasu smiled. She knew what was happening. The  
wind blew past her ear, and she heard a voice. The voice  
of an ally.  
  
*I'll fight him back. You get rid of him.* the voice  
said.  
  
She looked up into the sky and smiled. "Thank you,  
Fei Liang."  
  
Rogi blinked. His demonic form rippling in the wind,  
deep red eyes staring in confusion.  
  
"No," he muttered. He could not move. The wind was  
holding him back.  
  
"No!" He shouted again.  
  
Amaterasu thought. She had used up the last of her  
magic in the battle, and now she was weak. She had come  
to a decision.  
  
"Rogi. This battle is not over. It is far from over."  
  
"You bitch! You will die by my hand!"  
  
"No." She said. "I will die by my own."  
  
The wind seemed to let up for a moment, allowing Rogi  
momentary movement, but as a lone figure appeared before  
Amaterasu, it caught up again, holding Rogi in place.  
  
"Fei Liang." She said.  
  
"What are you thinking, Amaterasu?"  
  
"I have used up the last of my magic. There is only  
one other alternative."  
  
Fei Liang shook his head. "You cannot, Amaterasu. The  
sun in your land shines because of you."  
  
Amaterasu shook her head. "There will be a successor.  
I have prepared one in case. The sun will continue to  
shine upon my people."  
  
Fei Liang shook his head again. "I cannot allow this,  
Amaterasu. You know I cannot."  
  
Amaterasu smiled. "You would place your own life  
before that of a foreign deity? My Fei Liang, how you've  
changed."  
  
"I will not allow you to make such a sacrifice,  
Amaterasu."  
  
"You must." She looked up at Rogi. "If I do not, he  
will succeed. You need mankind as much as I do, Fei  
Liang. Without man, we will cease to exist."  
  
"Ama--"  
  
"Stand aside, my old friend."  
  
Fei Liang stared at his friend. It took him a few  
moments to consider, but at last he decided. "Very well,  
friend."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"If you do not let go of me, both of you will pay  
with your lives!"  
  
"Silence, Rogi. I will not be ordered by a demon."  
Amaterasu stared at him. "I curse you." She said. "I  
curse you to five thousand years of slumber. Five  
thousand years in which the resistance of mankind will  
rise again to fight you."  
  
Rogi closed his eyes. "Very well, Goddess. But be  
forewarned." He opened his eyes again. "In five thousand  
years time, my servants shall return to me. In five  
thousand years time, I will not require an army to defeat  
the likes of you. Or humankind."  
  
Amaterasu continued. "In five thousand years time,  
the lives of all who have fought here shall be  
rebirthed."  
  
Rogi smiled. "Then we shall have a rematch, Goddess."  
  
Fei Liang realized what Amaterasu was doing. He  
smiled in understanding as Rogi flickered out of  
existence.  
  
A moment later, Amaterasu collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Amaterasu? Can you stand?"  
  
The Goddess looked up towards Fei Liang and smiled.  
"I cannot."  
  
Fei Liang frowned as he stepped towards her. "Ama--"  
  
"Fei Liang. I have used the last of it."  
  
"The... Last?"  
  
She nodded. "It no longer flows through me."  
  
"But, how?"  
  
"I will die soon, Fei Liang. I can feel the coldness  
gripping me." She smiled. "I have always wished to know  
the feeling of it. Of mortality."  
  
"Amaterasu," he knelt down beside her. "You will not  
die. You will--"  
  
"Five Thousand years, Fei Liang. Gather us." She  
said, smile still on her face.  
  
"Amaterasu, I cannot--"  
  
Her voice was now rasping. "Promise me, my friend."  
  
"I--" He began. "I promise. You have the word of Fei  
Liang, foreign Goddess."  
  
Amaterasu placed her hand to Fei Liang's face  
momentarily, stroked it with love in her eyes. As if like  
a lantern dimming, so did the life of her eyes.  
Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun, died that day.  
  
Fei Liang stood motionless for several moments. The  
death of a God, foreign or not, was not to be taken  
lightly. Or be dishonoured in the least. He looked up  
towards the sky and began to shout.  
  
"I honour the memory of my friend, Amaterasu. I  
hereby bless this valley in her name. Each of those dead  
here shall become a spring. Each spring shall be blessed.  
Those who drown in each spring shall be remembered. Those  
who fall in springs in which a life has been taken shall  
take the form of those who died. So says I, Fei Liang.  
God of the Winds."  
  
As if melting, each of the dead bodies that riddled  
the ground of the sacred valley, turned into a spring.  
The water glistened as Fei Liang smiled. Then he spied a  
lone figure at the center of the valley.  
  
He walked calmly over to the figure, and then knelt  
over to catch a glimpse of his face.  
  
He smiled. This man was fortunate to have survived.  
Fei Liang lifted him up and slung him over his shoulder.  
The bloody wound at his side pouring a crimson flow, he  
frowned. He managed to seal of the blood temporarily, but  
he would have to find more permanent healings. As he  
started away from the sacred valley, he paused. He had  
forgotten the most important of all. A name.  
  
The man on his shoulder muttered something. Fei Liang  
could barely hear it.  
  
"J...Senkyo..." he said, half conscious.  
  
After a moment of thinking, and trying to decipher  
what the man had said, he looked at the valley.  
  
"Very well, warrior of man. I name this valley,  
Jusenkyo."  
  
The hidden valley of Jusenkyo lay unknown to mortal  
man for a thousand years.  



	2. Chapter One: The Dreamers

Trials of Destiny  
  
  
by Kyle Emmerson  
  
  
Ranma 1/2 and all of its characters and situations are  
the creation and property of Rumiko Takahashi. I use  
these characters and situations without permission.  
  
Thanks to Alan Harnum & Nathan Baxter for pre-  
reading!  
  
  
Chapter One: The Dreamers  
  
"Hidden by the unseeing eyes of Humans and Gods  
alike, he lies in wait. His purpose unknown, but his  
goal evident. It is the choice of mortal man that he  
should succeed, or that he should fail. May the Gods  
help us all should he succeed." ~ Unknown  
  
****  
  
He stood unsure of his surroundings. He stood  
unknowing of what brought him to this place. And he  
stood unbelieving of who, and what, he saw before him.  
  
Two figures blended into darkness. Had he been able  
to see with greater clarity, he could have made out  
shapes, maybe even colours or clothing.  
  
But as it was, he could only make out one large  
figure, and a smaller, less threatening one.  
  
"Maigo," the tall figure said. "You have  
disappointed me. I had thought I could trust your  
loyalty to me."  
  
"I bear no sense of loyalty towards you anymore,"  
he replied, involuntarily.  
  
The larger figure seemed to ripple. "You have made a  
grave error. The price for betraying the trust of your  
Master." The being paused. He knew it was smiling, even  
though he couldn't see, "is death."  
  
The smaller figure chuckled under its breath.  
  
"You were never my master, demon."  
  
The smaller figure stepped towards him, its darkness  
rippling like a shadow affected by the light from a  
prism.  
  
"You will pay for your insolence, Maigo. I was going  
to allow you naught but a slow death. Now I must punish  
you in other ways."  
  
The tall figure paused in consideration for a few  
moments. As the smaller figure grabbed onto Maigo and  
held him down, the tall one began to speak.  
  
"In addition to the glorious death you will suffer  
by the hands of your former acquaintance, Maigo, you will  
suffer my curse."  
  
Before the demon began to speak, the pain started.  
Stabbing pains, blanketing his ankles and wrists, and  
working its way to his center. Even though he was  
screaming, the large figure's words did not escape his  
understanding.  
  
"I curse you Maigo. I curse you from here to  
eternity. You will never ascend past this world. You  
shall be reborn time after time, each life will be as  
the last. You will never find happiness. You will  
forever be as lost as you are now, and love shall reject  
you."  
  
The screams continued as the pain grew. Finally, the  
stress had gotten to an unbearable point.  
  
He woke up.  
  
Actually, he shot up, for lack of a better word.  
Wiping the sweat that had beaded up by his forehead, he  
sighed. As he realized it was only a nightmare, he slowly  
started to drifted back to sleep. It was then that he  
realized, he didn't remember any of it.  
  
Staring into the night sky, he dozed off. It would  
still be some time until morning, and it would be best  
to sleep now, lest he be too tired in the morning to  
continue his travels.  
  
****  
  
"Jiao?"  
  
The old man opened his eyes.  
  
"Jiao, Aiko is... I'm sorry, Jiao."  
  
"Shinnosuke?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. It was Rogi."  
  
The old man sighed. Ever since Shinnosuke had been  
healed with the help of the ones from outside of the  
forest, his memory had improved. But a side effect of  
that was his constant talking in his sleep.  
  
"Jiao, Amaterasu should be here soon. We should hold  
off the attack until she arrives."  
  
The old man squinted. A dream of Amaterasu?  
  
"That would not be advisable in your condition.  
Kedakai, please assist me."  
  
Kedakai? Jiao? Aiko? Rogi? The old man shook his  
head. Whatever Shinnosuke dreamt about must have been  
interesting.  
  
"Rogi will not best us. Our fate is not to die."  
  
The old man was tired. First the incident earlier,  
when the squirrel had jumped onto the roof, and broken a  
beam, and now he was losing sleep to Shinnosuke's  
ramblings.  
  
"We must not fade away, our de--" He was interrupted  
by a swift pillow to the face. A moment later, he woke  
up.  
  
"What... Grandfather?" he asked.  
  
"Shinnosuke, its very late. I cannot bear to be  
deprived of my precious sleep by your midnight  
ramblings!"  
  
Shinnosuke blinked as he recalled his dream. "I'm  
sorry, Grandfather."  
  
The old man simply grumbled as he rolled over in his  
bed and fell asleep.  
  
****  
  
Shinnosuke lay awake a few more minutes. His dreams  
had been getting more vivid lately, and he was beginning  
to remember more and more about them. He knew the dreams  
meant something, and he would have to find out how.  
  
As he lay, staring at his grandfather, he came to a  
decision. His memory was getting better by the day, and  
he would soon have to leave this place, not to abandon  
his Grandfather, but to search. Search for answers to  
his dream. And most of all, to find the people in them.  
  
He smiled. He would leave tomorrow. He had never  
been outside of the forest before, at least not to his  
memory. And there was only one place he could even  
consider going to.  
  
The Tendo Dojo.  
  
****  
  
It was dark, although it was midday. Maya stood at  
the center of the valley, amidst the carnage of the  
unseen battle ensuing around her.  
  
And for the first time in her life, she knew exactly  
what to do.  
  
The people around her seemed like blurs, black and  
white voids, battling silently. As she moved closer to  
her target, as yet unknown, she paused.  
  
Had she known who or what caused her to stop dead in  
her tracks, she would have continued. But as it was, she  
didn't. Maya stood, dumbfounded. And then she spotted  
it.  
  
A woman adorned in a sickening, crimson-stained  
armour. The leggings and arm-guards of the armour were  
riddled with rows of jagged barbs.  
  
She frowned. The armour acted as a weapon.  
  
"So, Whore of the Resistance," the woman began, "you  
think you can assassinate my lord in my presence?"  
  
Maya narrowed her eyes. "Leave, Nekkyo. I have not  
the time to frolic with the likes of you."  
  
Nekkyo laughed; a maniacal laughter that suited her  
appearance perfectly.  
  
"You would order me around, Whore of the Resistance?"  
  
She brought herself into a defensive stance. "My  
name is Maya," she said, "and I will thank you to  
remember that."  
  
Nekkyo smiled. "I'll be sure to carve it on your  
gravestone."  
  
The battle ensued. She drew forth her katana and  
managed to deflect Nekkyo's arm. She was wearing limited  
armour, most of it made by a light metal, and her legs  
and head were left unprotected.  
  
As Nekkyo came by again, she tried to slice her  
legs. Maya managed to deflect it again, but Nekkyo came  
up at the last minute, slicing her cheek.  
  
"Well, Maya, Whore of the Resistance. What do you  
think of that?"  
  
Maya sneered. "I think I'll have to kill you for  
that."  
  
The battle continued, even more fervored than  
before. Nekkyo started with her left arm. Maya deftly  
avoided it, bringing her sword up towards Nekkyo's  
throat.  
  
Unfortunately for Maya, Nekkyo sidestepped it,  
knocking the katana down out of her hands.  
  
Nekkyo swore. "Damn you, Whore!" She cupped her face,  
away from Maya. Acting quickly she rolled to the ground  
in time to get her katana and stand back up.  
  
Unfortunately, Nekkyo had foreseen it. As Maya  
regained her bearings, Nekkyo used the chance to swipe  
the side of her face with her arm guard. Thankfully, Maya  
dodged just in time to only receive some minor cuts.  
  
As the blood dribbled down to Maya's neck, she  
scowled. "Nekkyo. You'll die for this."  
  
"As you will for this, Whore!" She turned around.  
Maya smiled in understanding. Either from chance or  
unknown skill, Maya had cut her. Deep. So deep, in fact,  
that it left only one of Nekkyo's eyes operational.  
  
The cut ran down from her brow to her lower cheek.  
The blood ran thicker than any of Maya's wounds. Nekkyo  
stared at her, almost feral with anger and hatred.  
  
"So, the great warrior of Rogi can be hurt," she  
said, smiling.  
  
"You hateful whore!" Nekkyo ran towards her at full  
speed.  
  
For the first time since the battle had started,  
Maya felt in control. That was her mistake.  
  
As Nekkyo ran forth, preparing to swipe Maya with  
her armour, she did something unexpected. She put her  
hand out, bending her wrist with her hand pointed  
upwards. It was then that she saw it.  
  
Nekkyo had attached a knife to her wrist.  
  
The knife pierced through Maya's armour, plunging  
into one of her lungs. As she dropped her katana and fell  
to the ground, knife still inside of her, she coughed a  
thick crimson fluid.  
  
"So, whore. You've tasted my superiority. May you  
rot in hell for eternity."  
  
Maya looked up at her, half-conscious. She knew she  
was slipping out. As everything she could before see  
clearly started to disintegrate, she fell deeper towards  
the ground.  
  
Suddenly, the laughter of Nekkyo was drowned out by  
a feral scream. A moment later, Maya managed to see one  
final thing before slipping into death.  
  
The sword stabbed through Nekkyo's back, extending  
into her front. Nekkyo stopped laughing and looked down.  
As the blood flowed out of her mouth, she dropped to the  
ground. Dead.  
  
Maya took comfort in knowing that Nekkyo had died  
before she did. She took even more comfort in seeing the  
form standing behind her.  
  
"T... Torako," she muttered as death finally  
enveloped her.  
  
However, she was not dead. Thought still worked, she  
found. And as she awoke, the thought turned into  
realization.  
  
With a start, she woke up, staring at an unfamiliar  
ceiling. It remained unfamiliar for a few moments, until  
the realization had set in.  
  
She laughed. Not very hard, just a soft chuckle,  
more of a scoff. It was simply a dream. She had lived  
another woman's death in a dream.  
  
She lay back down and close her eyes as the pig next  
to her snored lightly. That was the first time she ever  
remembered having the dream.  
  
The dream that she was Maya, a warrior for the  
Resistance. Whatever that was. Much else was not known,  
except that Torako was her sister.  
  
No. She corrected herself. Maya's sister. Maya the  
dream girl.  
  
As sleep started to envelope her again, it eased the  
tingling, numbed sensation in her chest.  
  
****  
  
"Saiko. You have served me well," it said, floating  
around him.  
  
For some reason, the large, menacing figure standing  
above him did not threaten him. In fact, for some  
unknown reason, he felt nothing but the most sincere  
love for him.  
  
"I am sorry, my lord," he answered.  
  
"You have served your purpose well. The battle is  
nearly over, and the forces of the resistance have been  
all but diminished. Your death is at hand."  
  
"It hurts, Lord."  
  
The figure seemed to flinch somehow. He could tell  
it was smiling menacingly, but he still felt no threat.  
  
"For your service, I shall grant you this wish,  
Saiko. May you serve under me in your next life."  
  
He smiled. "That is my wish, Lord."  
  
As the figure growled and bit into his neck, he felt  
a searing pain. And then it all stopped.  
  
He merely opened his eyes.  
  
Normally, he would have been screaming, as some of  
his more tame nightmares had sent him into. But now, for  
some reason, he felt safe. Secure, even.  
  
As he slipped back into sleep, he wondered. Why was  
the dream so pleasant? It was more pleasurable than some  
more questionable dreams he had in the past. Dreams that  
involved himself and Akane Tendo, the girl who he had  
lusted after for as long as he had attended Furinkan High  
School.  
  
Finally, he fell asleep, morbidly hoping to have the  
same dream again.  
  
  
****  
  
The morning brought itself from the east. Plowing  
over ocean, over island, and eventually bringing itself  
to Tokyo.  
  
Tokyo was a vast place to Feng Bo. He had always  
hated densely populated cities. He avoided Hong Kong  
whenever he could. But the sights of Tokyo were  
breathtaking.  
  
He stepped off of the boarding plank the minute his  
ship had touched ground. It wasn't actually his ship, he  
had just negotiated passage. And now, he had arrived at  
his destination.  
  
Tokyo. He knew his task. He had to find the  
dreamers, but he had very limited time. Perhaps a week,  
maybe more if he was lucky. But any more than that, and  
he would have to return.  
  
It was unfortunate for Feng Bo. He had so wanted to  
see the foreign country. But he tightened his resolve.  
He had one task and one task only.  
  
"Might you know where I can find my way to Nerima?"  
he asked a man walking by. The man merely spit in  
response. With a sneer, he laughed and walked away.  
  
Feng Bo wasn't used to that attitude. Not at home,  
not even here. But, he took it in stride, there was no  
reason to raise a stink about it all. He would just ask  
the next person.  
  
"Might you know where I can find my way to Nerima?"  
he asked yet again.  
  
Someone had surely smiled upon Feng Bo from heaven,  
because the man stopped long enough to give directions.  
After a quick thanks from Feng Bo, he was on his way.  
  
****  
  
"Ukyou?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Miss Ukyou, wake up please. You're late!" Konatsu  
pleaded.  
  
"I... uhh... What?" she finally said, trying her  
best to enter consciousness.  
  
"Miss Ukyou, I'm sorry. I had to wake you up. You'll  
be late for school!"  
  
Ukyou blinked as she came to the realization he was  
right. She had been so caught up in her dream, she  
failed to make use of her natural 'alarm clock', and  
Konatsu ended up having to fill the void.  
  
"It's alright, Konatsu. Thank you." She got up and  
stepped toward her closet, turning away from him for  
only a moment.  
  
"Can I have some--" She turned around to an empty  
room. "...Privacy...?"  
  
She smiled and shook her head. After disrobing, she  
reached into her closet for her uniform and changed into  
it. After leaving her room, she hurried down the stairs  
and nodded towards Konatsu.  
  
"Have fun at school, Ukyou!" he said as she left the  
restaurant.  
  
****  
  
She smiled.  
  
That was all he could focus on. Her smile, the  
serene,almost pleased look on her face.  
  
In fact, that was all he wanted to focus on.  
  
"Jiao," she said, reaching up to stroke his face.  
  
"Aiko, stay with me. Stay with me, you won't.. You  
can't leave us now!"  
  
She continued to smile. "Jiao, I'm sorry. I'm so  
sorry."  
  
He shook his head. "No," he said, "you have nothing  
to be sorry about. I.. It was my fault, I should have--"  
  
"No, Jiao. That's not it," she stared into his eyes,  
her life force visibly fading from her.  
  
"Aiko, I--"  
  
"I never got the chance, Jiao. I never got to tell  
you."  
  
"Tell me what, Aiko?"  
  
"Jiao, I never got to tell you how I felt."  
  
The feelings began to swell up inside of him. He put  
his arms around Aiko and hugged her deeply. "Aiko, I'm  
sorry!"  
  
"Jiao. I love you." She began to fade away.  
  
"Aiko, no. I love you too, Aiko. Please stay with  
us. Please live!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Aiko?"  
  
More silence.  
  
A hand fell on his shoulder.  
  
"Jiao?"  
  
Nothing was uttered from his lips.  
  
"Jiao, I'm sorry, Aiko is--"  
  
"No. She's alive. She has to be!" He cried into her  
stiff shoulders.  
  
An armed woman appeared beside them.  
  
"Those BASTARDS. They got Maya," she said, barely  
holding on to her emotions. "Damnit! She killed her!"  
  
Jiao seemed to flinch. He hardened quickly. "Enough  
of this. Who killed Aiko? Rogi?"  
  
"Yes, it was Rogi."  
  
He looked at the woman next to him. "And Maya?"  
  
Holding back tears, she managed to answer, "it was  
Nekkyo. She won't be a problem anymore."  
  
Jiao turned to the ensuing battle.  
  
"We've lost too many. Its time to end this."  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Amaterasu Ohmikami."  
  
"What?"  
  
He turned toward the man. "Amaterasu Ohmikami alone  
has the power to end this. We must clear her path."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
He closed his eyes. "Kill all but Rogi."  
  
****  
  
Shampoo was feeling pretty good about herself.  
  
It had been a mere twenty-four hours since the  
failed wedding attempt, which Shampoo had so graciously  
decided she would help Ranma out of.  
  
And, with Ukyou's help, she found it had gone  
without flaw. Even some unsuspected help from others.  
Kuno, Kodachi. Even Ryouga showed up.  
  
But all in all, Shampoo was in a good mood.  
  
"Shampoo, dear," Cologne asked, coming out of the  
kitchen. "Are you planning on seeing son-in-law today?"  
  
Shampoo smiled widely. After a nod, Cologne sighed.  
  
"If that be your wish, child, I cannot stop you."  
  
Shampoo blinked in confusion. "What Great Grandmother  
mean?"  
  
****  
  
Cologne closed her eyes for a moment. For a long  
time she had been very able to see clearly at human  
relationships. And not long ago, she also realized that  
Ranma was not in love with Shampoo. It would take a fool  
not to be able to see that.  
  
She sighed. And then there was Shampoo. Her  
great-granddaughter was by no means a fool. However, the  
laws of Joketsuzoku, and her own love-blind eyes had  
prevented her from seeing the truth.  
  
"Great Grandmother?"  
  
"I'm sorry Shampoo, I allowed my mind to wander for  
a moment," she sighed. "I... was disturbed last night by  
a dream."  
  
Shampoo blinked. "Dream?"  
  
"Yes." Cologne stretched her hand out. Long ago had  
she realized she could control her dreams with but a  
thought. But the one of the previous night defied  
explanation.  
  
She shook her head. "Don't worry about it child,"  
she looked around the Nekohanten casually. "Mousse should  
be awake soon, why don't you get the restaurant ready for  
the morning rush?"  
  
Shampoo blinked. "Shampoo no see Ranma?"  
  
"I'm sorry, child. I will need your help for today,"  
she said, her mind still wandering.  
  
Shampoo sighed in defeat. "All right, Great  
Grandmother. I stay and help."  
  
****  
  
"I can't believe you slept in again."  
  
"Well, after a day like yesterday, who can blame  
me?" Ranma smirked.  
  
Akane shook her head. "Yesterday was a disaster,"  
she said, slightly blushing.  
  
"You're telling me."  
  
Ranma actually regretted what had happened the day  
before. He knew he wanted to marry Akane, eventually.  
But with so much interference from countless sources, it  
was getting harder and harder to get close.  
  
But, even now, after what had happened, he felt  
somewhat thankful.  
  
If it wasn't for that Nannichuan. He winced as he  
thought about it. He was so close. But for some reason,  
he didn't mind it all that much.  
  
Sure, his curse was a nuisance. An annoyance. But he  
had grown used to it. He didn't even mind the curse as  
much anymore.  
  
Not now, anyways. At first, he would have given  
anything to have it taken away. But now, it was as much  
a part of him as martial arts.  
  
And, he had to admit, there were some definite  
advantages of changing into a girl. It could get him  
things he could never get as a man. Even the joke factor  
worked.  
  
But, all things aside, he would rather be rid of it.  
He would rather be rid of his girl side, and stay male  
the rest of his life.  
  
****  
  
Akane tried to beat her blush down the best she  
could. As it was, she was failing miserably. It had, in  
fact, caused her blush to deepen. Thankfully, she  
noticed Ranma was in his own little world.  
  
Akane cursed herself inwardly for the events that  
had transpired the day before. She should never have  
taken the side of her father. What they had done had  
ruined everything.  
  
She had to tighten her resolve and decide that if  
she and Ranma were to get married, they would do it on  
their own. No interfering parents, amazon warriors,  
okonomiyaki chefs, kendoists or gymnasts ruining  
anything. Not to mention dirty, old underwear thieves.  
  
She was fairly sure Ranma felt the same way about  
her that she did for him. At least, she hoped so. She  
could remember vaguely what he had said at Jusendo. But,  
there were parts that were unclear.  
  
And then, the failed wedding had also made an impact  
on her self-esteem. He had seemed so unwilling to marry.  
She didn't know what to make of it until that night,  
when she lay in bed, thinking.  
  
Then she had come to the conclusion of their  
fathers. All of this, in the beginning, was their idea.  
They did everything in their power to try and make Ranma  
and herself fall in love with each other. As it turned  
out, they had more success on their own, rather than  
being pushed into it.  
  
  
As Akane walked onward, through the gates of the  
school, she blinked in confusion as she noticed Tatewaki  
Kuno walk by, without even acknowledging her presence.  
  
****  
  
Tatewaki sighed in frustration. Since the dream the  
night before, he had been visibly distracted by his  
thoughts.  
  
He couldn't remember much of the dream, as he rarely  
did. But he did remember some things quite clearly.  
Death at the hand of a demon. Or, was it death? He  
didn't feel dead at the end of it. Usually during his  
dreams, if his life were taken, the dream would  
simulate death, although he was still able to observe.  
  
And then there was the tall man dressed in samurai  
armour. The man who had picked him up and taken him to  
safety in a field of pools.  
  
But, most of all, he could remember two names. Jiao  
and Senkyo.  
  
Long ago, Tatewaki had realized that some dreams  
hold prophecies. Futures to be told, or pasts to be  
realized. Right now, Tatewaki was unsure what to make of  
this one.  
  
Not even paying attention to his surroundings, he  
walked through the front gate to Furinkan High, and in  
the front door.  
  
****  
  
Nabiki stared in disbelief.  
  
"Hey Nabiki, what's going on?"  
  
"You didn't just see that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kuno just walked by Akane and Ranma like they  
weren't even there."  
  
"So? You stopped taking bets on them a long time  
ago."  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "It's not just that. I mean,  
he walked by without even noticing them."  
  
"Maybe Kuno finally got a clue."  
  
Nabiki scoffed, "Kuno, get a clue? Are you serious?"  
  
"Good point. So, what do you want to do about it?"  
  
Nabiki narrowed her eyes. "Nothing right now. Let's  
just work out a strategy."  
  
****  
  
"You want to WHAT?" He asked, astounded.  
  
"Grandfather, please calm down."  
  
"Calm down?! You want to leave me!"  
  
Shinnosuke sighed. "No, Grandfather. I do wish to  
return. I've never been outside of the forest, and I--"  
  
"There's nothing outside that would interest you,  
boy! Where would you go?"  
  
"The Tendo Dojo."  
  
"Tendo? You mean those people who were here a few  
months ago?"  
  
Shinnosuke nodded.  
  
"Why would you want to go there?"  
  
He sighed again. "Grandfather. My memory has  
improved. My life is no longer in danger because of  
their help. I merely wish to visit and give thanks."  
While it wasn't completely true, he had, in fact, planned  
to give thanks after he had arrived.  
  
"Why now?"  
  
"Grandfather, many of the animals are hibernating  
now. There will not be many problems with them now."  
  
"But what of me? What if I were to die while you  
were gone?"  
  
Shinnosuke was losing his patience. "Grandfather," he  
said gruffly, "you will not die in my absence." He  
closed his eyes. "Please allow me this wish."  
  
His grandfather stood silent for a few minutes.  
After a moments consideration, he looked at him.  
  
"Under one condition."  
  
Shinnosuke smiled. "Anything, Grandfather."  
  
His Grandfather smiled. "Return with a wife."  
  
"A... Wife?"  
  
"Shinnosuke, I am growing old. We will need an heir  
for the next generation of Guardians for Ryugenzawa, and  
a female companion would do you a world of good!"  
  
Shinnosuke stuttered for a moment, "I... I will,  
Grandfather. I will not return without a bride."  
  
"Then go, my Grandson." He smiled. "Quickly, before  
I change my mind!"  
  
Shinnosuke picked up his ready packed bag, attached  
his broom to his back, hugged his grandfather and left.  
  
****  
  
"Nodoka, please reconsider," Soun pleaded.  
  
"I'm afraid that's impossible, Soun." Nodoka cast her  
gaze towards her husband out in the yard. "After all  
Ranma and my husband have put you through, it's the only  
thing to do."  
  
Soun sighed. "Surely you can't just take them away  
like that?"  
  
Nodoka shook her head. "I understand how you feel  
about this. The incident in China should amplify the fact  
that Ranma would be better off with me."  
  
"But, we are in the midst of taking care of the  
excess problems," he pleaded. "Soon, they will be able to  
marry in peace."  
  
"Soun, I am in no way against this marriage. In fact,  
I encourage it. Seeing Ranma and Akane together warms my  
heart." She smiled. "But she nearly died in China. You  
may argue that if it wasn't for Ranma, she would have.  
But I may argue that if it were not for my husbands visit  
to Jusenkyo, that child would never have come here, and  
thus Akane's life would never have been in danger to  
begin with."  
  
Soun sighed. "But surely you see--"  
  
"Yes, Soun. I see them. I am not so blind that I  
cannot. They harbour strong feelings for each other, and  
I will not stand between them."  
  
Soun closed his eyes. "Then I have a favour to ask of  
you."  
  
Nodoka smiled. "Anything, Soun."  
  
"I know you don't live far from here," he sighed.  
"But will you accept Akane into your home as well." He  
opened his eyes. "I will pay for any expenses needed,  
I--"  
  
"That won't be necessary, Soun. I would be happy to  
accept Akane into my home. As for payment, don't concern  
yourself with it." She smiled. "I have more than enough  
money to support her."  
  
Soun smiled. "Thank you, Nodoka Saotome."  
  
****  
  
"Hey, Freak!" the masked boy yelled. "A little late  
today, aincha?"  
  
Gosunkugi cast his gaze downward. "What is it now?"  
  
"What, did he forget the drill already?" another  
asked.  
  
"Money. All of it. Now," the third one said.  
  
Hikaru sighed and reached into his bag. He played  
around with the idea of fighting back. Something he  
normally tried, and usually failed.  
  
He felt around in his bag. His hand fell upon his  
hammer.  
  
Correction. Something he had always failed. But  
unlike some other, more intelligent students, Gosunkugi  
failed to realize that.  
  
He pulled the hammer out.  
  
****  
  
The ground shifted. Not so much that people could  
feel, just a small, inconsequential shift in the lower  
mantle of the earth, that set earth trembling under the  
ocean.  
  
For most, it meant absolutely nothing. Just another  
random working of the earth's geology. Continental shift  
or some other scientific term.  
  
But for one, it meant everything. It meant the day  
of release was near. It meant the day of his servant's  
return was at hand. It meant the one who he served would  
soon return.  
  
The most dangerous thing was that over five  
thousand years, one can come up with one hell of a  
strategy.  
  
****  
  
Gosunkugi blinked.  
  
Not in a thousand years had he ever suspected that he  
could beat one, let alone four bullies off with nothing  
but his hammer.  
  
And yet, he did. They must have been expecting it.  
They always expect it, and they always end up beating  
Hikaru into the ground. And yet this time, they merely  
ran.  
  
All he had done was hit one with his hammer. Not even  
in a vulnerable place. The arm. He hit him in the arm,  
and they ran.  
  
If Gosunkugi had been paying closer attention to his  
own body, rather than the fleeing forms of the bullies,  
he'd have noticed why they were fleeing.  
  
Hikaru Gosunkugi's battle aura flared. It took him a  
moment to notice, but it was flaring. How or why, he  
couldn't explain. And the fact that it was dark. Almost  
black, he also couldn't explain.  
  
He examined his arms. He could see the aura start to  
flare down, but it was still a remarkable sight.  
  
A few moments later, Gosunkugi packed his hammer back  
into his bag, and continued on his way to class. His  
battle aura slowly fading into non-existence as he  
continued.  
  



	3. Chapter Two: The Dreamer With Open Eyes

Trials of Destiny  
  
  
by Kyle Emmerson  
  
  
Ranma 1/2 and all of its characters and situations are  
the creation and property of Rumiko Takahashi. I use  
these characters and situations without permission.  
  
Also: Special thanks to Donny Cheng and Yucca for  
helping me translate a phrase from English to  
Chinese.. ^_^  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Dreamer with Open Eyes  
  
"The dreamer with open eyes will confront him, and  
the dreamer shall escape. He lies in wait no longer,  
and with the taking of twelve, he shall reawaken. The  
world shall fear him soon." ~ Unknown  
  
****  
  
"Do I know you, boy?" he asked.  
  
Shinnosuke sighed. "I don't believe so. I'm looking  
for Nerima."  
  
Another man scoffed. "Nerima? You're a ways away from  
there, boy." He leaned towards him. "This here's  
Ryugenzawa."  
  
Shinnosuke rolled his eyes. "I know that."  
  
The four men at the Ryugenzawa youth group hostel  
building looked at each other confusedly.  
  
"Are you going to tell me how to get to Nerima, or  
what?"  
  
"Sure, kid," a third spoke up. "Nerima is a ward of  
Tokyo. Just go to Tokyo, hop on any train, and then get  
off when it reaches Nerima. Most of them run on a loop,  
so as long as you get on one of them, there's no way you  
can lose it."  
  
Shinnosuke blinked for a moment. His Grandfather  
often spoke of things outside of the forest. A train was  
merely one of them. His Grandfather described them as 'an  
insult to the feet of every living man'. He also said  
that they would become obsolete soon. Of course, his  
Grandfather hadn't left the forest for nearly twenty  
years.  
  
"Kid, you in there?"  
  
Shinnosuke looked up. "Yeah," he said. "Look, would  
you know how to get to Tokyo?"  
  
The man blinked. "You don't know where Tokyo is?"  
  
Shinnosuke shook his head.  
  
The man shook his as well. "Look, about four  
kilometers down the road there's a town. Hop on the train  
there, and it will take you directly to Tokyo."  
  
Shinnosuke nodded. "Thank you." He turned to walk  
away.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, boy." One of the men put a hand  
on his shoulder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A few months ago, this girl came from Nerima, and  
she was looking on getting into the forest. Not long  
after, a boy followed her. You wouldn't be looking for  
them, would you?"  
  
Shinnosuke narrowed his eyes. "And if I am?"  
  
"No problems here, kid. I was just wondering."  
  
Shinnosuke nodded. "I am. I believe they have answers  
to some questions I have. I don't know how, or why, but I  
just believe they do."  
  
The man nodded silently. "Good luck in finding him,  
boy."  
  
Shinnosuke smiled and nodded. He continued on his  
way.  
  
"You know what?" One man said to the other.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I hope his Grandfather can take care of the animals  
as well as he could."  
  
The other man blinked. Realization soon dawned on  
him. "You mean, he...?"  
  
The other man slowly nodded.  
  
"Oh, crap."  
  
****  
  
"So, Kuno-baby," Nabiki greeted. "What's up?"  
  
Tatewaki Kuno paid no more than a glance towards her.  
"Nabiki Tendo," he replied. "I do not know what you speak  
of."  
  
"Then why so defensive?"  
  
Kuno scoffed. "I have no need to defend myself  
against the likes of you, Nabiki Tendo."  
  
"Well, either way, Kuno-baby, you've been pretty  
easy-going all day. Where the hell is your bokken?"  
  
As if noticing for the first time, Kuno cast his gaze  
towards his side. Indeed, the bokken was absent.  
  
"I have no need to give a reason for my melancholy  
behavior, Nabiki Tendo," he sighed.  
  
"Look, Kuno," Nabiki said, changing her tone,  
"something is up. You may act as if there's nothing  
wrong,  
but there is."  
  
"Nabiki Tendo, I--"  
  
"You walked right by my sister this morning. You  
didn't even look at her!"  
  
"If you wish for me to return my affections to Akane,  
could you have said so in the first place, Nabiki Tendo?"  
  
Nabiki sighed.  
  
"I merely decided to give her a rest. Yesterday had  
to be... disturbing for her. She was nearly forced to  
marry Saotome."  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "There was nothing forced  
about it, Kuno-baby."  
  
Tatewaki eyed her suspiciously. "What do you speak  
of, Nabiki Tendo?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "Nothing Kuno. Don't worry  
about it," she glanced at the clock. "Look, lunch is  
nearly over. We should meet after school and conduct the  
usual business." She smiled. "I have some shots of Akane  
in her wedding dress you might like."  
  
Tatewaki waved his hand dismissively. "I care not for  
such things at this time, Nabiki Tendo. I am much too  
troubled by more pressing matters."  
  
Nabiki blinked. This wasn't like Kuno. For him, what  
could be more pressing than her sister? Or even Ranma's  
girl form?  
  
Tatewaki continued to sit and stare into open space  
as Nabiki eventually tore herself away from him.  
  
****  
  
"Ranma-honey!" Ukyou smiled. "I made you some lunch!"  
  
Ranma froze for a moment. He turned slowly, almost  
calculatedly.  
  
"That's.. uhh.. great, Ukyou," he said, casting his  
gaze downward.  
  
Ukyou wasn't blind. "Ranma? What's wrong?"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it,  
Ukyou."  
  
Ukyou? Why was he addressing her so formally? What  
happened to Ucchan?  
  
"Ranma--"  
  
"I said don't worry about it," he frowned. "Look,  
Ukyou. I gotta go. Akane's waiting for me."  
  
Ukyou frowned. "Akane? Ranma, I thought--"  
  
"Do you know what happened in China, Ukyou?" He  
asked.  
  
Ukyou blinked. She had heard very little. Something  
about a dragon and Jusenkyo, but that was about it. She  
shook her head.  
  
"Akane almost died," he muttered. "She would have  
died if... if I hadn't been there for her."  
  
"Ranchan, I--"  
  
"Shut up, Ukyou," he shook his head. "I don't want to  
hear anymore. Not after what you did yesterday. That was  
unforgivable."  
  
"But... I only did it--"  
  
"I don't care why you think you did it. It was  
wrong."  
  
"Ranma..." she stepped towards him. Extending her  
hand out to him, she continued. "I didn't mean to--"  
  
Ranma pushed her hand away. "But you did, Ukyou," he  
sighed. "It's funny. I would expect something like that  
from Shampoo. But I thought you were my friend. And  
Akane's friend, for that matter."  
  
"Ranma...?" Another voice asked from a small distance  
away. "What's... what's going on?"  
  
Ranma didn't even turn. "Nothing, Akane."  
  
Akane blinked. Any ill will she had harboured for  
Ukyou had passed in the last few moments. Now, she felt  
sorry for what Ranma had said.  
  
"Ranma, can't you--" Akane began.  
  
"Let's go, Akane," he said, and then turned away from  
Ukyou.  
  
The last sight Ukyou saw before it happened was Akane  
looking back at her with concern. As she hit the ground  
with amazing force, she blacked out, and dreamt.  
  
****  
  
"Ranma!" Akane yelled, running over to the prone  
figure of Ukyou on the ground. "What happened?! What did  
you do to her?"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "I didn't do nuthin! I just  
told her what needed to be said!"  
  
"Help me get her up," she said, lifting her. Ranma  
helped out with the other arm.  
  
"Ukyou?" Akane asked. "She's out cold. Let's get her  
to the nurses office!"  
  
"I didn't do nuthin to her! How come she fainted?"  
  
Akane felt her head. "She's got a fever, Ranma. We've  
got to get her some help."  
  
"A fever?" Ranma put a hand to her head and abruptly  
pulled it away. "Damn, she's hot. She looked fine a  
minute ago!"  
  
"Just get her to the nurses office!" Akane yelled.  
  
Ranma shook his head, lifted Ukyou over his shoulder,  
and complied.  
  
****  
  
"What's going on?" Ukyou asked, looking around.  
  
"You are one of the dreamers," the voice stated, a  
cruel, inhuman voice coming from several directions. The  
same voice, but many tones.  
  
"Who are you?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"I am the one you were born because of, girl."  
  
Ukyou sneered. "What the hell do you want?!"  
  
The voice laughed. Not one, but several. Each source  
seemed to laugh by itself. "Young one, you have no idea  
of the fall that is to come."  
  
Ukyou took in a deep breath. "What fall?"  
  
The single voice from many sources screeched with  
laughter. "You shall find out soon enough, dreamer. I  
shall find my servants."  
  
Ukyou narrowed her eyes. "Servants?"  
  
"Yes. Saiko and Nekkyo. They have both crossed your  
path, dreamer. I can feel their essence from within you."  
  
"Who are you?" she yelled into the darkness.  
  
The voice grew colder, more darker and inhuman, if  
such a thing was possible. "I am the future, dreamer. I  
am death beyond life. I am the destroyer of planes. The  
slayer of Gods." It laughed again. "You may call me  
Rogi."  
  
The laughter penetrated through her skull. It was  
becoming louder by the second. As Ukyou clutched her head  
in pain, she doubled over and screamed.  
  
****  
  
"What happened to her?" Nabiki asked. She often  
enjoyed her Medical sciences class. All it usually  
involved was patching up several students, which gave her  
an excuse to gather and distribute information. For a  
price.  
  
But sometimes something serious would happen, and she  
would have to worry about money later. This was such a  
time.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I dunno. She just fainted in the  
middle of the yard. I was walking away with Akane, and  
she just.. dropped!"  
  
"You didn't say anything to her, did you Saotome?"  
She raised one eyebrow in an appraising look.  
  
Ranma looked Nabiki in the eye. "Look. If I did this  
to her, which I doubt, then she deserved it for what she  
did yesterday."  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "Look, Saotome. I may be the  
most un-empathetic person you know, but look at it from  
her point of view. She thinks you don't love Akane, and  
that Akane doesn't love you," she said, "I'm not making  
excuses for her, but that's the way it is. When she did  
what she did, she thought she was doing the right thing."  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "How harsh did you go on her?"  
  
"Pretty harsh." He looked to the ground.  
  
"Look, Saotome," she sighed. "I'm sure she'll  
recover. But it wouldn't kill you to sit down and talk  
with her about it."  
  
"But--"  
  
"No buts, Saotome." She waved her finger around. "If  
you want to marry my sister, you'll have to do something  
about Ukyou." She smiled. "Shampoo too."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Alright, Nabiki." He sighed. "How much  
do I owe you?"  
  
"We'll call this one a freebie, since you're  
practically family already," she smiled. "The next one,  
though, is gonna cost you."  
  
Ranma smiled.  
  
"Where is Akane, anyways?"  
  
Ranma blinked for a moment. "She told me she'd meet  
me here. But I... She would have been here by now,  
wouldn't she?" He turned around.  
  
"She is here." Akane smiled.  
  
Ranma jumped. "A...Akane?" He stammered. "How long...  
uhh... How long have you been here?"  
  
She winked at Nabiki. "Long enough."  
  
****  
  
Ryouga walked down the roadway thinking.  
  
It was something he usually did when walking. When  
lost. He thought. He thought of his future, of his  
girlfriend. Of his... failure.  
  
Ryouga had had it with being P-Chan. Since he had met  
Akari, he had been appreciated. Even more so because of  
his curse. But with Akane, he was either P-Chan, her  
beloved pet, or Ryouga. Ranma's 'friend'.  
  
Either way, he was unhappy. A feeling he often knew.  
  
Recently, however, Ryouga had been confused. Not a  
definite happy or unhappy feeling, but just... in  
between. The limbo between feelings.  
  
And soon, he came to realize why he blamed Ranma for  
everything that happened.  
  
Because he was there. Ranma had eaten the bread  
Ryouga had craved, which had caused him to become angry  
at him in the first place. It may have been the first  
blow, but the battle could have been over long before it  
started.  
  
The meeting for the fight. Ryouga blamed Ranma for  
leaving, even though he was four days late. Ranma even  
waited three days for him. It was better than Ryouga  
could do. Ryouga would have left after the first hour.  
  
And then China. It had been pure luck that he had  
tracked Ranma down all the way to Qinghai But he did.  
And he found Jusenkyo. The hard way.  
  
And he blamed Ranma for that. It was partially  
Ranma's fault. If he had watched where he was going, then  
he wouldn't have knocked Ryouga into the pool.  
  
But then, as Ryouga recently realized, if he hadn't  
gotten mad about a simple bread incident, none of it  
would have happened.  
  
"Mountains out of molehills..." he muttered to  
himself.  
  
"Excuse me?" A voice asked, from not far away. Ryouga  
looked up to the source. A strangely familiar man stood  
at the entrance to a train station.  
  
"Sorry, just talking to myself," Ryouga apologized.  
And then something clicked.  
  
"You..." he muttered.  
  
****  
  
Shinnosuke blinked. "Me?" He asked.  
  
The other man stammered some more. "You. Why aren't  
you in the forest?"  
  
Shinnosuke narrowed his eyes. And then it clicked. He  
snapped his fingers. "You were with Akane and Ranma!" he  
shouted, smiling.  
  
Ryouga nodded nimbly.  
  
"Great!" he threw his arms into the air. "You can  
help me find Nerima!"  
  
Ryouga blinked. "You're going to Nerima?"  
  
Shinnosuke nodded. "Yes, I've got something I need to  
do. I don't know anyone outside of the forest, so I  
decided the best place for me to go would be to Nerima."  
  
Ryouga smiled. "What about the forest?"  
  
"My Grandfather can take care of it until I return."  
  
"Why are you heading there, anyways?"  
  
Shinnosuke shrugged. "I must find a bride."  
  
Ryouga blinked. "A... bride?"  
  
"Yes," he laughed. "Don't worry. I have no plans to  
steal Akane from Ranma. It was evident how they felt  
about each other."  
  
Ryouga nodded. "I could imagine."  
  
"Could you help me to Nerima?" Shinnosuke asked.  
  
Ryouga blinked. He was just there the day before. He  
knew he had to find Akari, and after the big incident at  
the wedding with the Nannichuan, he wasn't sure whether  
or not he should go back. He looked up into Shinnosuke's  
face.  
  
"Alright," he nodded. "I'll go with you."  
  
And they went. All the while, talking of things  
Shinnosuke had missed since he had received visitors in  
Ryugenzawa.  
  
Ryouga never once mentioned he had a horrible sense  
of direction.  
  
****  
  
"Shampoo?" Mousse asked. "Why are you--"  
  
"Great Grandmother asked me to stay," she sighed.  
"She no let me go see Ranma."  
  
Mousse blinked in confusion. It wasn't as if he  
minded having Shampoo around, especially this soon after  
returning from China, but it was somewhat confusing.  
Cologne always let Shampoo see Ranma, even if the place  
was busy.  
  
Mousse looked out into the restaurant. And busy it  
wasn't.  
  
Mousse turned his attention towards Cologne, who was  
sitting in a corner silently. He stepped towards her.  
"Great... err... honoured elder?"  
  
Cologne barely flinched as he addressed her. "What is  
it, boy?"  
  
Mousse narrowed his eyes in confusion. "The place  
isn't that busy... Why haven't you let Shampoo out?"  
  
"None of your concern, boy," she turned towards him.  
"I had thought you would be pleased with her presence."  
  
Mousse nodded. "Of course, I'm just... confused--"  
  
"And you will be for much of your life, boy. I  
suggest you allow me to continue my meditation and get  
back to your own work."  
  
Mousse sighed. "Very well," he said as he went back  
to work.  
  
****  
  
Cologne had been known how to do it for years.  
However, she had never actually found the need to do it  
until now.  
  
The Joketsuzoku had called the method 'Kai Kuo Yan  
Jie De Meng Huan Zhe'. The dreamer with open eyes.  
Technically, one's eyes were closed during the method,  
but it allowed one to focus on a dream greatly, and still  
return to the waking world with but a thought.  
  
And now, she was employing the method. She cleared  
the area around her, and lost herself in the clatter of  
noise behind her.  
  
Normally, for amateurs, it would have to be  
completely silent for the technique to work. However,  
Cologne was anything but an amateur.  
  
Slowly, she descended into the dream.  
  
Normally, it would take several hours to enter a true  
dream. There were waking dreams, which were just trains  
of thought as you woke up, which happened regularly. But  
true, deep sleep dreams could only be experienced under  
two conditions. By going into a deep sleep, and by the  
Kai kuo yan jie de meng huan zhe method.  
  
And now Cologne was in the dream.  
  
It took a lot of her concentration to focus the dream  
more clearly. During normal dreams, it had been extremely  
hard to do so, but with this dream, all it took was a  
thought.  
  
She looked about. She was dressed in a long robe,  
with a staff at her side. As she stood from her chair,  
she gasped.  
  
She was tall. In her dreams of the previous night,  
she had been merely an observer, not directly influencing  
any of the actions of her dream-self.  
  
Now, she was not only controlling her dream self, but  
experiencing her.  
  
"Kaoriko," she heard from nearby, "What troubles  
you?"  
  
Cologne raised an eyebrow appraisingly. Whether it  
was by her choice or not, she answered. "I know not of  
what you speak, Midara."  
  
The man appeared from around the corner. He was just  
as tall as she was, and seemed just as old. But his eyes  
had a spark of familiarity to them.  
  
He shook his head. "Do not misguide me, Kaoriko. I am  
just as wise as you, if not wiser."  
  
Cologne smiled inwardly. Obviously not too modest,  
either.  
  
"I worry of the children," she answered.  
  
Midara shook his ancient head. "Do not worry.  
Amaterasu Ohmikami will watch over them."  
  
"We are far from our home, Midara. Amaterasu is far  
from her land of power."  
  
"Even this far from her land, she is powerful."  
  
"Powerful enough to defeat Rogi?"  
  
Midara narrowed his eyes. "Kaoriko, consider what we  
know of Rogi, and what we know of Amaterasu," he sighed.  
  
"Rogi is a stranger. You nor I know anything of him."  
  
"True enough, but our faith in Amaterasu Ohmikami  
should be enough."  
  
Cologne thought. All this speak of Amaterasu...  
and... Rogi? Who was Rogi? Cologne had never subscribed  
to Shinto beliefs. If anything, she was more of a  
believer in Tao, although her knowledge spanned many  
religions.  
  
"Fair enough, Midara. I... I believe we should go."  
  
"To the valley?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. The battle will start soon... I wish... I wish  
to be there to bear witness to it."  
  
Midara closed his eyes. "Very well, Kaoriko. If you  
wish it."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then we shall." He turned around for a moment, and  
then paused in mid-step.  
  
Cologne narrowed her eyes. "Midara?" she asked. It  
was then she noticed that she could control her speech  
once again.  
  
Midara didn't turn. A low growl was heard from him as  
the colours and shapes around her began to swirl.  
  
As he turned, Cologne realized that something had  
gone horribly wrong.  
  
His eyes were no longer the light brown they had been  
before. They were now a deep, horrible red. His mouth had  
twisted into an evil grin, with sharp rows of teeth  
protruding.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
He laughed. It came from not one, but several  
sources.  
  
"A wise one," he continued. "How fortunate for me."  
  
Cologne narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
"What, you've forgotten me this easily?" he laughed  
again. "You hold no memories of me, wise one?"  
  
"Answer me, creature. Why do you invade my dream?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "Who said it wasn't my dream to  
begin with, wise one?"  
  
Cologne frowned. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I am here to return. It seems none of my servants  
are in the world of dreams," he smirked, "So I shall have  
to settle for you, wise one."  
  
"You cannot hurt me in a dream, creature."  
  
It laughed again. "Oh, can't I? You will be as easy  
to break as the other was."  
  
Cologne narrowed her eyes. "Other?"  
  
"Indeed," he laughed. "What a glorious sound, the  
human scream. A pity she woke up so soon, I could have  
had continuous fun with her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, you have crossed her path. I was unable to see  
her past as I can see yours. I invaded her as she fell  
unconscious. But you..." he smirked.  
  
Cologne sneered. "I have not the time to banter with  
you, creature. Tell me who you are, or I shall leave?"  
  
The creature growled deeply, and then eased up. "You  
truly do not remember me, do you, wise one?"  
  
Cologne narrowed her eyes.  
  
He laughed. "Your memories have yet to awaken," he  
smirked, "This, I shall enjoy."  
  
And then he moved.  
  
Cologne had no experience fighting in dreams, and the  
creature had seemed to be in charge. Knowing full well  
that she could feel pain in dreams, she decided it best  
to leave.  
  
And she did. She opened her eyes, and waited a moment  
for the real world to come into focus. Slowly, the  
clatter of noise behind her became louder, and overtook  
her senses. Her sight returned a moment later.  
  
Cologne got up, stretched her weary bones, and then  
sighed.  
  
****  
  
"Oh my God!" She shot up.  
  
"Ukyou, whoa girl. Calm down," Nabiki pleaded.  
  
Ukyou was breathing heavily. She looked around in  
confusion for a moment, before she spoke.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, still looking around.  
  
"You passed out. Ranma brought you in about twenty  
minutes ago." She reached to feel her head. "Looks like  
the fever is gone, too."  
  
Ukyou blinked. "Ranma? Fever?" She looked down at her  
hands... "It was... a dream. It was so real."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ukyou shook her head. "Nothing... I just... I just  
had a nightmare."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Yeah, you looked kinda disturbed when  
you were under."  
  
"I was only out for twenty minutes?" She asked. "God.  
It felt like days..."  
  
Nabiki shrugged. "Nope. Twenty minutes." She looked  
at her. "You well enough to get back to class?"  
  
Ukyou nodded. "Yeah... I... I think so."  
  
Nabiki handed her a yellow slip. "Take this. I hear  
Hinako can be really strict on lates."  
  
Ukyou took it and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."  
  
"Oh, by the way. I think Ranma and Akane want to talk  
to you. Why don't you head over to the dojo after  
school?"  
  
Ukyou blinked. "The... dojo?" She cast her gaze  
towards the floor. "I... I don't think--"  
  
"Look," Nabiki said to her, "you want to go through  
life the way you are now, or do you want to reach an  
understanding between them?"  
  
Ukyou blinked. "Alright," she sighed. Getting off of  
the bed, she walked towards the door, opened it, and then  
closed it behind her.  
  
****  
  
"I... We... WHAT?!" Akane asked.  
  
"I spoke to Ranma's mother earlier, Akane," Soun  
said, "We came to an agreement we think both of you will  
accept."  
  
"You want me to MOVE IN WITH HIM?" she asked.  
  
"Akane," Nodoka interrupted, "it will really be no  
different than living here. We'll move all of your things  
into our guest room, including your bed if you like, and  
it is no further from Furinkan than here."  
  
Akane stammered. "B...but... move IN with him?"  
  
Soun sighed. "Akane, dear. Please. It is very  
important to me that you do this. If you like, it can  
only be on a trial basis. You won't be living far from  
home, and you can visit any time you like."  
  
Akane blinked. Visit her own home? She'd lived here  
her whole life... how could she just... leave?  
  
"Hey," Ranma said, walking through the front door.  
After seeing everyones expression, he paused.  
  
  
****  
  
"What's... going... on?" he asked, slowly backing  
away from the small crowd.  
  
"Ranma, my boy," Genma pushed up his glasses. "Looks  
to me like you'll be returning with your mother and me."  
  
Ranma blinked. "Already, the place fixed up?"  
  
Genma nodded. "Apparently it was repaired while we  
were in China."  
  
Nodoka smiled. "They were fast workers."  
  
Ranma sighed. He looked up at Akane. The look on her  
face told him all he needed to know. She was going to  
miss him.  
  
"Akane... I... uh..." He stammered. "Look, let's not  
let the same thing happen again."  
  
Akane blinked. "Same thing?"  
  
"You know... misunderstandings, that sort of thing."  
  
Akane shook her head. "What do you mean, Ranma?"  
  
Ranma sighed. He walked over and put a hand on her  
shoulder.  
  
"Akane," he took a deep breath. "I don't want us to  
leave each other angrily again."  
  
"Leave?" Nodoka laughed, "Oh my, Ranma. Akane is  
coming too."  
  
Ranma blinked. "She is?"  
  
Akane smirked. "Yeah. I... I guess I am..."  
  
Ranma smiled. Somehow, it changed things. Sure, he  
had spent the past year living with Akane and her family,  
but this was different. It was... closer. No Nabiki or  
Kasumi. No Soun, just him, Akane...  
  
Genma cleared his throat.  
  
...and his parents.  
  
Either way, he saw it as a chance. He could have an  
excuse to spend time with Akane.  
  
****  
  
Akane couldn't believe she accepted. It was  
practically admittance that she loved him. Something she  
wasn't sure she'd ever admit to. Then again, she was  
almost sure that he didn't like her until the incident in  
China.  
  
That had changed everything. It was only when she'd  
gotten home from school and learned that she was to be  
moving to Ranma's mothers home that she realized.  
  
It was all downhill from here. When she noticed  
another figure walking to the door, she frowned.  
  
Then again.  
  
****  
  
Ukyou took a deep breath as she stepped to the door.  
By every right, she shouldn't be there. But Nabiki had  
been right, she had to do something about it.  
  
She raised her hand into the air, and then knocked.  
  
Once.  
  
Twice.  
  
A third time. The door opened.  
  
"Ukyou?" Ranma asked.  
  
"N...Nabiki told me you guys needed to talk to me."  
  
Akane showed up at the door next to Ranma. "Ukyou?  
Are you all right?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm fine. I don't know what happened  
earlier."  
  
Ranma sighed. "It wasn't because of me--"  
  
"No. It wasn't that. I'm sure of it. Nabiki said I  
was running a fever, so that may have been it."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Do... you wanna come in? We can talk  
about this."  
  
Ukyou sighed. "It's hard for me, you know. I spent  
ten years trying to get my revenge on you."  
  
Ranma nodded. "I understand, Ucchan."  
  
"Why do you have to be so nice, Ranma?" She scoffed.  
"Ten years ago, you were my friend. You left without a  
word, and you abandoned me. Then when I found you, I  
wanted to kill you."  
  
Ranma blinked. "Ucchan--"  
  
"You were so nice to me, Ranma. Nobody was ever that  
nice to me... except... except you, Akane." She looked  
towards the ground. "I'm sorry for what I did yesterday."  
  
"Ukyou, look. Don't worry about what happened  
yesterday," Akane said, feeling as if she was going to  
cry.  
  
"No," she shook her head. "That was dishonourable of  
me."  
  
"Ukyou, look," Ranma put a hand to her shoulder,  
"you're my friend. You were my friend ten years ago,  
you're my friend now, and for as long as I live, you'll  
still be my friend."  
  
Ukyou smiled. It did bring some comfort to her.  
"Thank you."  
  
As much as it had comforted her, there was a part of  
her that it didn't comfort. The part that wanted Ranma  
not as a friend, but as a lover.  
  
"Look, Ukyou," Akane smiled, "We've got a lot of  
things to do. We're moving over to Ranma's mother's  
home."  
  
Ukyou perked up. "You are?"  
  
"Yes. Would you like us to walk you home?" Akane  
smiled.  
  
Ukyou sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, that would be nice," she  
laughed. "I hope Konatsu hasn't ruined the place."  
  
Ranma and Akane laughed along with her.  
  
****  
  
Deep under the sea of Japan, something erupted.  
  
The news reports would say it was a random volcanic  
eruption, as they usually happen.  
  
A few eccentric fisherman along the coast said it was  
Gojira, attacking several fishing boats in the sea.  
  
But the real reason that a small fleet of four  
fishing boats went missing was neither. Not a volcanic  
underwater eruption, not an attack by a mythical sea  
dragon, but instead, something far worse.  
  
The men on the fishing boats died quickly, but did  
not drown.  
  
The life was sucked out of them piece by piece. The  
total of twelve people aboard the ship never even had a  
chance to call for help.  
  
Had they known why their lives were taken, they would  
have been even more horrified.  
  
Alone, on the deck of one of the fishing ships, stood  
a man.  
  
Yet he was not a man. He was a thing. A creature with  
the form of a man. A man unable to invade dreams any  
longer. A man who had one purpose. To find his servants.  
  
Examining the boat he was standing upon skeptically,  
he chose his destination.  
  
It looks like he was once again going to visit Japan.  



	4. Chapter Three: The Infant Dreams

Trials of Destiny  
  
  
by Kyle Emmerson  
  
  
Ranma 1/2 and all of its characters and situations are  
the creation and property of Rumiko Takahashi. I use  
these characters and situations without permission.  
  
Chapter Three: The Infant Dreams  
  
"The infant God will dream as the unholy one stalks  
the land of the isles. His servants are awaiting,  
soon to become one with him. The calm and the lost  
will soon met with the circle, as the searcher meets  
with his old student." ~ Unknown  
  
  
"How long does it take?" he asked.  
  
Ryouga blinked in confusion. "How long does what  
take?"  
  
"The trip," he said. "I have never been out of  
Ryugenzawa before, so I wouldn't know."  
  
Ryouga thought for a moment. "I'm not sure," he  
answered.  
  
"You're not sure?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Don't you live in Nerima?"  
  
Ryouga nodded. "Yeah, but I'm rarely ever home. I was  
there once last month, before China."  
  
"Before China?"  
  
"Yeah." He leaned forward, "We actually only got back  
yesterday."  
  
"Why were you not there yesterday, rather than  
wandering around near Ryugenzawa?"  
  
"Actually, I was looking for my girlfriend."  
  
Shinnosuke blinked. "Girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah," Ryouga sighed, "She's great. She's the only  
girl around that doesn't mind my curse."  
  
Shinnosuke blinked. "Curse?"  
  
Ryouga gasped. "Uh, nothing. Wouldn't interest you,"  
he stammered for a moment, trying to change the subject.  
  
"If it troubles you, I will speak no more of it," he  
waved his hand.  
  
Ryouga smiled. "So, what do you plan to do once we  
get there? Do you have a place to stay yet?"  
  
Shinnosuke shrugged. "I have at times slept in the  
forest. I'll just find a tall tree somewhere to keep me  
from the animals."  
  
Ryouga blinked. "Animals?" he shook his head. "You're  
serious, aren't you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Have you ever been in a city?"  
  
Shinnosuke shook his head.  
  
Ryouga laughed under his breath. "Then there's  
something I've got to tell you about animals in the  
city."  
  
****  
  
"Miss Ukyou!" Konatsu greeted. Seeing Ranma and Akane  
behind him, he smiled in greeting.  
  
"Looks to me like he managed okay," Ranma said,  
appraising the restaurant.  
  
"Of course!" he gloated, "While you guys were in  
China, Miss Ukyou trained me how to cook okonomiyaki  
properly!"  
  
"You did make sure he wasn't putting cash into the  
food, didn't you?" Akane asked from the corner of her  
mouth.  
  
Ukyou laughed and nodded. "Trust me, I got him out of  
that habit."  
  
"Well, you seem a lot better now, Ukyou," Ranma  
smiled.  
  
Ukyou nodded. "Yeah. I... I feel a lot better too."  
She smirked. "You know, it's funny. Yesterday at this  
time, I could have sworn I was doing you a favour." She  
looked up, "but now I see what I did."  
  
Akane shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Ukyou.  
It's all in the past."  
  
"What happened?" Konatsu asked.  
  
Ukyou shook her head. "Nothing, Konatsu. I just...  
realized something."  
  
Konatsu continued to stare in confusion as smoke  
started to rise from the grill.  
  
"Konatsu?" Akane asked.  
  
"Yes, Miss Akane?"  
  
"The... uh.. okonomiyaki is burning."  
  
Konatsu blinked. A moment later, he was behind the  
grill, frantically trying to salvage what was left of the  
okonomiyaki.  
  
****  
  
Akari sighed. She slowly played with her food as she  
watched the television.  
  
"You know what Katsunishiki?" She asked.  
  
The giant mass next to her perked up for a moment. It  
grunted a response.  
  
"I'm not hungry right now," she brought her plate to  
the floor. "Eat up."  
  
It didn't take a rocket scientist to know Akari was  
upset. However, what she was upset about, was another  
matter. Akari wasn't even sure she knew what it was  
about.  
  
It could have been any number of things. The dream  
that had been plaguing her recently, the lost contact of  
the fishing boats in the sea of Japan, or the fact that  
she hadn't seen Ryouga in nearly a month.  
  
The last time she'd seen him was during the picnic  
they'd shared with the Tendo family. The day had been  
great. They had spoken, and agreed to meet again soon.  
Ryouga had said he would stop by as soon as he could.  
  
But he never did. It was a month ago. An entire  
month.  
  
She knew of his directional problems, but he had an  
address, and a map. He knew to ask directions if he's  
lost. He surely would have found the place by now...  
Wouldn't he?  
  
Akari buried her chin into her crossed arms on the  
table. She knew how he had come to meet Ryouga. On the  
day of her Grandfather's final death.  
  
She had accepted the fact that he would die long  
before his death, so she found she wasn't as distraught  
by his death as she was when she learned of his dying.  
  
But even as he died, she fought against everything  
she knew to keep the tears inside.  
  
And then there was Ryouga. Dear, sweet Ryouga. At  
first, she had wanted him because of his prowess in  
defeating Katsunishiki, a purely sexual attraction. But  
later, it had... evolved. She found that she truly loved  
him.  
  
And she felt as if he had loved her, but she could  
have been wrong. Akari needed confirmation.  
  
She blinked. All she needed was confirmation. A month  
of fear, tears and uncontrollable fits of crying, and she  
realized one of the easiest ways to find out.  
  
She picked up the phone.  
  
****  
  
"Kasumi, can you get that, please?" Soun called from  
the tea room.  
  
Kasumi wiped her hands on her apron and walked  
towards the outer hallway. She picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
There was a pause on the other end. "Hello... Is this  
the Tendo residence?" it asked.  
  
Kasumi smiled. "Yes, this is Kasumi Tendo. Can I help  
you?"  
  
The voice sighed. "Yes, actually. Kasumi, this is  
Akari. If you'll remember, we met at the picnic on the  
plateau last month?"  
  
Kasumi smiled. "Yes, Akari. Of course I remember  
you."  
  
She voice sighed. "Listen Kasumi, I'm sorry to  
trouble you, but I really need some help. I'm not sure if  
you're one who can help, but I've got to try."  
  
"I'll help in any way I can, Akari."  
  
"Thank you, Kasumi," she paused. "I... I don't know  
where Ryouga is. Has he been there recently?"  
  
"Oh my, yes." She put a hand to her cheek. "He was  
here yesterday as a matter of fact."  
  
"Yesterday?" Akari asked, almost shocked. "Did he say  
where he was going?"  
  
"Yes, actually. After the wedding, he said he was  
going to your house."  
  
An audible sigh was heard from the other end of the  
phone. Then a moment of silence. "Wedding?"  
  
"Yes. Ranma and Akane nearly got married yesterday."  
  
"Nearly?"  
  
"If it wasn't for those bombs." She shook her head.  
  
"Bombs?" Akari asked. A moment later, she resumed.  
"Look, Kasumi. Can you do me a favour?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"If Ryouga comes back there again, get him to call me  
right away?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Can you guide him directly to the phone?"  
  
"I could do that as well."  
  
"Great. Get a pen, I'll tell you my number!"  
  
****  
  
Akari sighed as she put down the phone. She was  
feeling ecstatic. That was the only word she could think  
of to describe it.  
  
Ryouga was looking for her. He had just had trouble  
finding her house. That was it. She half-hoped he would  
find her house, but another part of her hoped he would  
show up at the Tendos' first.  
  
Akari smiled. Either way, things would turn out  
perfect.  
  
****  
  
"This... is Tokyo?" Shinnosuke stared at the giant  
gray monoliths around him. "Amazing." He turned to  
Ryouga, "You say people BUILT these?"  
  
Ryouga blinked in confusion. "Didn't your Grandfather  
even tell you of life outside of the forest?"  
  
Shinnosuke shook his head. "Very little. He was  
mostly rambling about things that he hated about the  
outside world. Often times I didn't listen. Other  
times... I can't remember." He looked up at Ryouga. "So,  
the man I asked for directions back at the Ryugenzawa  
Youth Hostel said there is another train to board, and  
that will take us to Nerima." He looked around. "Which  
one is it?"  
  
Ryouga laughed nervously. "I... uhh... I'm not sure."  
  
Shinnosuke turned around to look at the crowd. "Nor  
would I be, if faced with a place such as this." He  
smiled. "Come, let's ask for directions."  
  
****  
  
Hikaru studied.  
  
He didn't know what he was looking for, or even if he  
was ever going to find it, but he had to look.  
  
What had happened to him that morning was beyond  
explanation. A part of him hoped that it was his magic,  
finally beginning to take effect. Another part of him  
feared it.  
  
But as it was, he studied.  
  
His uncle owned a mystics store in northern Tokyo, so  
he found it quite easy to borrow books with the intent to  
return. His family had always been into the mystic part  
of reality.  
  
His uncle more so than others. People called him  
eccentric, but there were some things he saw his uncle do  
that defied imagination. He thought of the time he had  
walked into the shop, and had realized he couldn't see  
the walls. They were invisible. His uncle had stopped his  
spell as he noticed Hikaru had entered.  
  
And so, Hikaru Gosunkugi joined his family. Hikaru  
was more so involved in the mystics than his closer  
relatives. His father, who worked as an accountant for a  
firm with no reputation, and his mother, who was, for the  
most part, a housewife.  
  
But Hikaru refused to take that route. He had to  
become a powerful magician, even if it killed him.  
  
But after what had happened to him earlier that day,  
he considered things. Part of him was ecstatic that  
something had happened that managed to scare the bullies  
away, while another part of him was fearful.  
  
Then again, who wouldn't be fearful if their body  
started to glow a dull brownish colour?  
  
Closing the cover of one book and moving onto the  
next, Hikaru sighed. He wasn't sure he'd ever find what  
he was looking for in these books. But he hoped so.  
  
****  
  
o/~And you don't seem to understand...o/~  
  
"Nabiki?" Akane called.  
  
o/~A shame you seemed an honest man...o/~  
  
Nabiki looked up from the television long enough to  
nod at her sister. "What's up?"  
  
o/~And all the fears you hold so dear...o/~  
  
Akane sat down. "Did you hear what happened?"  
  
o/~Will turn to whisper in your ear...o/~  
  
Nabiki nodded, "Moving in with Ranma... You animal."  
She smirked.  
  
o/~And you know what they say might hurt you...o/~  
  
"It's not like that, Nabiki." She sighed... "I... I  
don't know if I made the right choice."  
  
o/~And you know that it means so much...o/~  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "What other choice is there to  
make?"  
  
o/~And you don't even feel a thing...o/~  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
o/~I am falling...o/~  
  
"I mean what I say, Akane. Think about it. Since you  
got back from China, how many fights have you two gotten  
into?"  
  
o/~I am fading...o/~  
  
Akane thought about it for a second. Besides the  
argument about the marriage the day before, which  
couldn't really be considered a fight, none.  
  
"None," she answered.  
  
o/~I have lost it all...o/~  
  
Nabiki put her finger to her nose. "Bingo."  
  
"But, moving in with him... That's... That's a big  
step, isn't it?"  
  
Nabiki shrugged. "It's not like you're sleeping with  
him, Akane."  
  
Akane blushed a deep red. "No, but--"  
  
"That'll take a good week."  
  
"Nabiki!" She blushed even deeper. Desperately trying  
to change the subject, she asked, "what are you watching  
anyways?"  
  
"I dunno. It's some anime... There's nothing better  
on, so I thought I'd check it out.  
  
o/~I am falling...o/~  
  
"Nothing else?"  
  
o/~I am fading...o/~  
  
"No. Usually there'd be something good on channel  
eight, but they're having some live news thing."  
  
o/~I am drowning, help me to breathe...o/~  
  
"Isn't that your specialty?"  
  
o/~I am hurting...o/~  
  
Nabiki jumped. "Oh, you wound me, sister." She shook  
her head. "It was something about four fishing boats  
washing ashore about an hour ago. There were supposed to  
be twelve fishermen on board, but they found nobody."  
  
o/~I have lost it all...o/~  
  
Akane looked at the television for a few more  
moments. "Thanks, Nabiki," she said as she got up and  
walked back into the adjoining room.  
  
Nabiki turned her attention back to the television.  
  
o/~I am losing, help me to breathe...o/~  
  
****  
  
"Kasumi?" Ranma asked.  
  
Kasumi turned towards him. "Ranma?" she asked.  
"Shouldn't you be packing?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I don't really have a lot of stuff  
that I can call my own," he sighed, "besides, I... I just  
need someone to talk to."  
  
Kasumi narrowed her eyes for a moment. "Is there  
something wrong?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. Everything is great. I... I  
just find it kind of hard to explain."  
  
"I think I know exactly what you mean, Ranma."  
  
Ranma blinked. "What?"  
  
"You feel good about the fact that Akane is moving  
with you, but you're fearful of what may happen." She  
smiled. "Right?"  
  
Ranma gawked. "Uhh... yeah, I guess."  
  
She patted him on the shoulder. "That's very  
honourable of you, Ranma. But don't worry, Akane knows  
better than to have sex at her age."  
  
"Yeah... WHAT?!" He stammered, "K.. Kasumi, I didn't  
mean it like that! I'm not scared of that happening,  
I'm... I'm..."  
  
Kasumi couldn't help herself. She broke out into a  
fit of giggling. "Ranma, I'm joking."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Don't DO that. You scared the  
hell out of me."  
  
"I'm sorry." She looked at him. "It was wrong of me  
to play a joke on you like that."  
  
Ranma sighed in relief. "It's all right. I just... I  
need to know what's happening to me... To both of us."  
  
"Ranma, do you mind if I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Go ahead."  
  
"Do you love Akane?" she asked bluntly.  
  
Ranma was prepared for many questions, but nothing  
could have prepared him for that one. It hit him like a  
sack of bricks.  
  
"Uhh... I... I..." He stammered. "I..." he paused for  
a moment, and then took a deep breath. "Yes." He  
admitted, looking at the floor. "I do."  
  
Kasumi smiled. "Then tell her."  
  
Ranma looked up. "What? No, I can't tell her...  
it's... I... she's gonna--"  
  
"Ranma, she won't hurt you. I've known my sister her  
whole life, and I know how she feels about things."  
  
Ranma blinked. "Does... does she love me?"  
  
Kasumi smiled. "Ranma, that's a question that would  
better be answered by her."  
  
Ranma looked toward the floor. "Thanks, Kasumi," he  
said.  
  
****  
  
The darkness of the sky started to drop on Feng Bo.  
He had been in Nerima since much earlier in the day, but  
now it was getting dark.  
  
For the most part, he had wandered the streets. He  
knew they were in Nerima. Most of them, anyways. And if  
they weren't, they'd gather before the week was through.  
Destiny worked that way.  
  
Destiny was not a foreign idea to Feng Bo. Throughout  
his life, he'd seen it work its wonders many times, from  
people in high power, to the transients on the streets.  
  
Either way, it served towards a greater power.  
  
And, apparently, it had served Feng Bo right to the  
doorstep of the building in front of which he stood, and  
had also led him to reach out and knock.  
  
And then it was answered. The young man stood there  
for a moment, oblivious as to who it was that stood  
before him. And then he gawked.  
  
"F... Feng Bo?" He asked.  
  
Feng Bo smiled. "Hello, Tofu. It's been a long time."  
  
Tofu continued to gawk. After a moment of  
uncomfortable silence, Feng Bo spoke. "So, are you going  
to invite your old master in for some tea and lodgings,  
or are you going to gawk?"  
  
Tofu smiled. "I thought I'd gawk for another minute  
or two, and then invite you in." He laughed, and then  
embraced his master in a friendly hug.  
  
Feng Bo laughed as he patted his former student on  
the back. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Tofu?"  
  
Tofu laughed. "Ten years."  
  
Feng Bo pulled away. "Ahh, but you were still my best  
student!"  
  
"I was your only student."  
  
"Touche." He smirked.  
  
Inviting him in, he asked, "What brings you to Japan,  
Feng Bo?"  
  
"I've come here on business, actually." He smiled.  
"It involves you in some respect, as well."  
  
Tofu gave him a look of confusion. "What do you  
mean?"  
  
Feng Bo put one finger in the air. "All in due time,  
Tofu. All in due time. For now, how about that tea?"  
  
Tofu laughed and got up to fetch some tea.  
  
As Tofu left the room, Feng Bo sighed and stretched  
back.  
  
"Tomorrow, Tofu." He closed his eyes. "Tomorrow you  
shall learn..."  
  
****  
  
"This is Nerima?" Shinnosuke asked, taking in a deep  
breath.  
  
Ryouga double-checked the sign at the train station,  
and then nodded his approval. "Yeah, this is the place."  
  
"Great. It's getting dark now. Where is the dojo?  
Perhaps we can ask to spend the night."  
  
Ryouga frowned. "Actually, I... uh... I don't know.  
You see, it's dark and all. Kinda hard to remember in the  
dark."  
  
Shinnosuke nodded. "Understandable. Even in the dark,  
I have troubles finding my way through the forest."  
  
Ryouga nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Shall we wander then, and hope to come across it?  
Perhaps we will get lucky?"  
  
Ryouga shrugged. Then paused. "Actually, I've got a  
better idea."  
  
Not wanting to embarrass himself further, Ryouga  
walked swiftly over to a small pay phone.  
  
****  
  
"Hello?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Kasumi?"  
  
"Oh, hello, Ryouga! Akari called earlier looking for  
you!"  
  
"She did? Really?" A pause came. "Actually, I think  
I'll need a favour. Could you send Ranma to the train  
station? I need him to lead me and... a friend back  
there."  
  
Kasumi smiled. "Of course, I'll go fetch him right  
now."  
  
"Thanks, Kasumi."  
  
"Ranma?" she called from the hallway.  
  
"Yeah?" she heard faintly from upstairs.  
  
"Ryouga needs you to meet him at the train station!"  
  
A short thump and a few footsteps later, produced one  
very wet, female Ranma.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ryouga needs you to meet him and a friend at the  
train station." She blinked. "What happened?"  
  
"I was in the bathroom," she shook her head. "Don't  
ask."  
  
"Well, Ryouga says he needs you to meet him. Will you  
go?"  
  
Ranma sighed. "Yeah, I guess." she smiled, "Probably  
lost with Akari or something."  
  
"I don't think it's Akari. She called earlier looking  
for Ryouga."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Oh well. Tell him I'll be over as  
soon as I change back."  
  
"There's not much point in that, Ranma." Kasumi said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It looks like rain tonight."  
  
****  
  
"Miss Ukyou?" Konatsu asked, stepping silently into  
the doorway of Ukyou's bedroom.  
  
Ukyou immediately turned away from him. "What?" She  
managed to choke out.  
  
Konatsu stepped forward compassionately. "What's  
wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Konatsu," she replied, "I... I just need to  
be alone for a little while."  
  
Konatsu blinked. "Are you sure? You look--"  
  
"I'm fine, Konatsu." She sighed. "Look, just give me  
a few minutes. Why don't you go downstairs and close the  
restaurant?"  
  
"I did about two minutes ago." He cast his gaze  
towards the floor. "I... I'm sorry, Ukyou."  
  
Ukyou looked up at him. He could clearly see the thin  
stream down her face. "Sorry for what?"  
  
Konatsu shook his head. "For what happened."  
  
Ukyou shook her head. "No, Konatsu, it's not your  
fault... I just... I went about things the wrong way.  
Yesterday was a mistake."  
  
Konatsu sighed. "I knew what you were doing  
yesterday. I... I should have stopped you."  
  
Ukyou looked up at him. "Konatsu. Don't blame  
yourself. It was my fault."  
  
Konatsu sighed. "I... I don't like to see you like  
this, Miss Ukyou."  
  
Ukyou scoffed. "Konatsu, you don't have to keep  
calling me that, you know?"  
  
"Calling you what?" He blinked in confusion.  
  
"'Miss Ukyou'. You're my friend. Ukyou is just fine."  
  
Konatsu sighed. "Yes... Ukyou."  
  
Ukyou laughed. "Well, let's get some sleep," she  
said, standing up for a moment. "I don't know why, but  
I've got a feeling tomorrow is going to be a big day."  
  
Konatsu smiled. "Yes. We should sleep." He turned to  
leave the room.  
  
"Konatsu?"  
  
"Yes?" He turned around.  
  
"How did you know what I was doing yesterday?"  
  
Konatsu laughed. "Well, the fact that you were  
putting blasting powder into the okonomiyaki, and the  
fact that I KNOW that's not a normal ingredient kind of  
gave it away."  
  
Ukyou chuckled under her breath. "Observant, aren't  
you?"  
  
"I've always been like that."  
  
Ukyou sighed. "I'll tell you what, Konatsu...  
Tomorrow, after school, let's you and me go shopping."  
  
"Shopping?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Konatsu smiled. "I've never been shopping before."  
  
"Well, then you should have even more fun!"  
  
****  
  
"Ryouga?" Ranma asked. "What are you doing back  
here?"  
  
Ryouga turned to face his former rival. Thankfully,  
Ryouga had thought to put his umbrella up before the rain  
hit. Ranma, he noticed, was not so fortunate.  
  
Shinnosuke was standing nearby and turned to face  
Ranma. He let his jaw drop.  
  
Ranma noticed as well, and consequently let her jaw  
drop. "You?" She asked.  
  
Shinnosuke recovered his jaw and blinked in  
confusion. "Do I know you, Miss?"  
  
"Uhh, Shinnosuke?" Ryouga asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is Ranma."  
  
He blinked again. "No it isn't."  
  
"Yes I am, now what are you doing here?"  
  
Shinnosuke shook his head. "Ranma is a man," he said,  
and then it dawned on him. "But the resemblance is there.  
Are you the sister of Ranma?"  
  
Ryouga shook his head. "No, this is Ranma. The Ranma  
you met in the forest."  
  
"Ryouga?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You wanna explain to me what's going on here?"  
  
Shinnosuke nodded. "Indeed. I feel left out of  
something here as well."  
  
Ryouga sighed. He hated being the middle man.  
  
****  
  
"A curse?" Shinnosuke asked.  
  
"Yeah, about a year ago, I fell into a spring at a  
place called Jusenkyo. They've got a bunch of cursed  
springs, that causes whoever to fall into them, to take  
the form of the last creature or person to drown in  
them." Ranma replied.  
  
"Then, you fell into a spring in which a woman  
drowned?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "That's the story. Now, whenever I get  
splashed with cold water, I turn into a girl. With hot  
water, I turn back into a man."  
  
Shinnosuke shook his head. "Hence the rain," he  
thought for a moment. "How is it that you never changed  
into a woman at Ryugenzawa?"  
  
"I did. You were out of it at the time though. I  
don't think you even realized I was still around," Ranma  
said, as the three of them continued to walk. "Now, what  
about you?"  
  
Shinnosuke sighed. "I've left the forest on a whim,  
more or less. I've always wanted to see the outside, but  
I've also been sent out to find a bride."  
  
Ranma blinked. "A bride?"  
  
"Yes," he answered, then upon seeing Ranma's  
expression, he continued, "don't worry, I have no designs  
on Akane. It was visible how you felt about her at  
Ryugenzawa."  
  
Ranma could only blush. "So, how did you find  
Ryouga?"  
  
"We found each other, actually. He walked by the  
train station I was waiting at, I then asked him to  
accompany me to Nerima, as I've never been here before."  
  
Ryouga nodded.  
  
Ranma smirked. "I thought you were going to Akari's  
place."  
  
"I was. I got lost."  
  
"And this is news?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Kasumi told me Akari called  
earlier, so I'll call her as soon as I get there."  
  
Ranma nodded. "That probably would be the best idea,"  
she looked up at Shinnosuke, "You wouldn't have a place  
to stay, would you?"  
  
Shinnosuke shook his head. "Actually, I was hoping  
you would have a place to put me up for the night. At  
least until I can find an alternate place to sleep."  
  
Ranma looked up. "Well, I suppose I could talk the  
Tendos into letting you stay..." she began. "But  
tomorrow, we'd have to set you up in a hotel or  
something.  
  
Shinnosuke nodded. "That would be fine."  
  
****  
  
The infant slept.  
  
"How long has he slept?"  
  
The old man sighed, "Only for twenty minutes now. He  
has not slept all day."  
  
"Then the problem is over, then?"  
  
"I do not know. The nurses could not calm him down  
for all they could do. Only just now has he been able to  
rest. I believe his exhaustion caught up with him."  
  
She nodded. "That could be it."  
  
"In his last resurrection, Lord Saffron did not act  
like this."  
  
Kima looked up for a moment. "I know. I may have been  
young, but I recall his actions clearly."  
  
"I am worried, Kima."  
  
Kima shook her head. "Soon he shall reach full growth  
again and then he shall be able to rule as our king once  
more."  
  
"Kima--"  
  
"Let the child dream."  
  
The old man closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Very  
well."  
  
****  
  
"Lord Saffron?"  
  
Saffron regarded his servant carefully. "What is it,  
Xioav?"  
  
"There is a... person at our gates. He holds with him  
one of the wingless."  
  
"A person?"  
  
"He claims his name is Fei Liang."  
  
Saffron's eyes widened. "Fei Liang?!" He narrowed his  
eyes. "Are you to tell me you denied entry to the God of  
Winds?!"  
  
"I apologize, my Lord. Since the wingless hordes have  
been around as of late, we've had to take precautions."  
  
Saffron calmed. "Allow him entry. I will speak with  
him."  
  
"And of his companion?"  
  
Saffron sighed. "Allow him entry as well, but keep a  
watchful eye upon him."  
  
"Yes, Lord." He backed away and turned to the  
doorway. "Bring them in," he called to the guards.  
  
Two beings walked into the hall. One was obviously  
wounded, and had propped himself up against the other, as  
he staggered along with him.  
  
"Fei Liang, my old friend," Saffron smiled. "What  
brings the God of Winds to my kingdom this day?"  
  
Fei Liang sighed. "A grave matter indeed, Saffron."  
He helped the human next to him sit on the floor.  
  
Saffron narrowed his eyes. "What has happened?"  
  
"Yesterday, you were faced with a small scouting  
party of humans, were you not?"  
  
Saffron nodded. "We were."  
  
"And they had requested the help of Mount Phoenix,  
did they not?"  
  
"They did," he laughed, "But they are mere humans.  
The winged have no obligation to help the wingless."  
  
"Those 'mere humans' you speak of now lie dead,  
Saffron."  
  
"That is none of our concern, my friend. It was their  
silly war that caused them to bring it upon themselves."  
  
"Saffron, they do not fight amongst themselves over  
disagreement. Not over land or a woman," Fei Liang  
narrowed his eyes. "They fight for life."  
  
Saffron narrowed his eyes. "What is this you speak  
of?"  
  
"Did they not explain?" He asked, he motioned towards  
the man sitting by his side. "Did he not explain why they  
requested your help?"  
  
Saffron narrowed his eyes to catch a good view of the  
human. "Indeed, he is the one. And he did explain, but to  
believe a human on his word alone is--"  
  
"There is no excuse, Saffron."  
  
Saffron sighed. "No, I suppose not." He looked up  
towards the God. "What do you wish me to do, friend?"  
  
"Saffron, as a fellow God, I respect you. As a  
friend, I respect you, if not for your hatred of the  
human race."  
  
"I have hated the human race for years, Fei Liang."  
  
"Indeed. And I understand why, but you cannot ignore  
your roots."  
  
"I can, and will."  
  
"Saffron, I ask of you two favours."  
  
Saffron sighed and sat at his throne. "What is it you  
wish, my friend?"  
  
"The first is to have your nurses attend to this man.  
Return him to valid health, and then transport him back  
to his land of origin."  
  
Saffron sighed. "Very well, but he will be allowed no  
freedom while here."  
  
"I ask you treat him as a peer, not as a prisoner."  
  
"He will not be harmed. He will be allowed to  
recover, he will be fed, and then he will be returned to  
his home," he said. "And of the second favour?"  
  
"Five thousand years, Saffron."  
  
Saffron narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Five thousand years and men will once again request  
your help in defeating the same foe they faced this day."  
  
Saffron blinked. "You wish the citizens of Phoenix  
Mountain to assist them?"  
  
"I wish you to accept the proposal."  
  
Saffron thought for a moment. "Very well. But I ask a  
favour in return of you, Fei Liang."  
  
Fei Liang nodded. "I had expected that. Nearby, in  
the field of the battle, I have created sacred springs.  
There is an underground water source that feeds them. I  
offer you free use of them."  
  
Saffron smiled. "That will make us even, friend."  
  
Fei Liang nodded. "Indeed it will."  
  
****  
  
There we go folks. Chapter Three is now out.  
  
I don't have many notes for this chapter. Except the  
song during the Akane & Nabiki scene is called Duvet, and  
it's from the Opening Sequence of 'Serial Experiments  
Lain'. The song above is the condensed version, played  
during the opening. The full song, however, is sung by  
BOA, and can be acquired either on the Lain OST, or 'Race  
of a Thousand Camels' by BOA.  



	5. Chapter Four: Playing the Pieces

Trials of Destiny  
  
  
  
  
Ranma 1/2 and all of its characters and situations are  
the creation and property of Rumiko Takahashi. I use  
these characters and situations without permission.  
  
Chapter Four: Playing the Pieces  
  
"As the ball rolls, fate will intervene, and bring  
the warriors of old to a single convergence. As the  
unholy one continues his journey, he will feast upon  
the warrior's livelihood. The ball continues to roll  
downhill." ~ Unknown  
  
****  
  
Cologne watched with mild curiosity as Shampoo  
locked the doors and windows of the restaurant. She knew  
there was disappointment in her eyes, but given the  
circumstances, there wasn't much she could do.  
  
From behind her, she could hear the clatter of dishes  
as Mousse cleaned them at a record speed, and stacked  
them. A sigh escaped her lips as she realized what had to  
be done.  
  
"Children," she said out loud, almost the first thing  
she'd said all day since using the Kai Kuo Yan Jie De  
Meng Huan Zhe method. "I must speak with you."  
  
Shampoo was the first to look up. "What matter, Great-  
Grandmother?"  
  
"Come," she beckoned, "sit. You too, Mousse."  
  
Mousse could only blink. He was almost never invited  
to the small talks that Shampoo and Cologne often had.  
Something serious was happening.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, flipping a dish into the  
cupboard.  
  
As the two teens sat at the table Cologne had perched  
herself on, she sighed.  
  
And then she began.  
  
"I... had an experience this afternoon," she began.  
"An experience which has left me rather disturbed."  
  
Mousse nodded. "I thought that was the Kai Kuo Yan  
Jie De Meng Huan Zhe method, but I wasn't sure."  
  
Cologne nodded. "Indeed it was, boy. Last night I was  
bothered by a dream."  
  
"What was it, Great-Grandmother?"  
  
She shook her head. "The dream itself does not  
matter. During my use of the Kai Kuo Yan Jie De Meng Huan  
Zhe method, I had a visitor."  
  
Shampoo blinked. "A visitor?"  
  
Cologne nodded. "Indeed. I still know not who he, or  
it, was."  
  
Mousse narrowed his eyes. "No man can visit someone  
through dreams."  
  
Cologne shook her head. "With enough power, a man can  
experience dreams dreamt by others, even total strangers.  
He may even interact, but what I spoke to in the dream  
was no mere man."  
  
"Demon?"  
  
Cologne nodded. "Possibly. A demon or ghost, or some  
other apparition." She looked up. "I did not see his true  
form, so it is hard to say."  
  
"How are you sure it was someone invading the dream?  
How are you sure it wasn't just a part of the dream?"  
Mousse asked.  
  
Cologne shook her head. "Dreams under the Kai Kuo Yan  
Jie De Meng Huan Zhe method do not change that quickly."  
  
"He say name?"  
  
Cologne narrowed her eyes. "He did not, but he spoke  
of another."  
  
Mousse blinked. "Another?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes. He invaded the dream of another and  
caused her great pain. He also says I have indeed crossed  
her path before."  
  
"Could be anyone, then," Mousse muttered.  
  
"I don't think so. I believe it is someone close to  
here. In Nerima."  
  
"So... then you want us to find her?"  
  
Cologne sighed. "I believe it to be someone who we  
know. Any one of the Tendo girls, perhaps the Kuonji  
girl, or the Kuno girl."  
  
Shampoo narrowed her eyes. "Why I want to talk to  
them?"  
  
Cologne laughed. "Indeed. Mousse, you should speak  
with them."  
  
Mousse blinked. "Me?"  
  
Cologne nodded. "Yes. Shampoo will help me with the  
restaurant tomorrow, while you search them out."  
  
Mousse thought about it for a moment. It did mean the  
day off....  
  
He nodded in agreement. "All right."  
  
****  
  
The Kuno library was filled with thousands of books,  
both fictional and non-fictional. History, martial arts  
volumes, dictionaries from several languages, and romance  
novels for Kodachi.  
  
Tatewaki wasn't interested in any of those. He  
instead chose the section of his library rarely visited.  
  
And the book he had chosen had been opened but once  
by him, and not even read through.  
  
He had hoped it would contain answers. Answers to why  
he had been so disturbed by his dream the previous night.  
Answers to whether or not the winged ones existed.  
  
The book he read had no title. It was an ancient  
text, brought over from China in a recent archeological  
dig. The text was said to have come from the days of  
Confucius.  
  
Tatewaki himself could read very little Chinese,  
which had brought him to do on-the-spot translations with  
a dictionary.  
  
After several minutes of trying to piece together  
word after word, he finally came up with something. It  
was a book of prophecies. Something he rarely bothered  
with.  
  
He sighed. If the Gods had intended him to know the  
future, they would have given him to gift directly, but  
nonetheless, the book he was studying had caught his  
curiosity.  
  
He flipped through the pages, taking in all the  
information he could. It wasn't long before he paused  
to take in one of the several illustrations.  
  
"Something troubling you, brother dear?"  
  
Tatewaki slammed the book shut. He turned to the  
intruder, regarding her with mild interest.  
  
"I study, sister. Nothing more."  
  
Kodachi laughed. "What is it this time, brother?  
Ancient swordplay techniques? Reading through tales of  
Musashi again?" She smirked, "Perhaps an ill-gotten diary  
of Akane Tendo, or the Pig-tailed one?"  
  
Tatewaki stood up. "Sister, do not speak to me in  
such a tone, I will not have it."  
  
Kodachi laughed. "As if you could stop me, brother."  
  
Tatewaki turned to her and narrowed his eyes. "Do you  
not have a gymnastics competition, or some other plebeian  
gathering to attend to?"  
  
She placed her hand against her chest, aghast. "Do  
you mock me, brother?"  
  
Tatewaki shook his head. "Nay sister. I... I just  
have not the time to deal with you."  
  
She stepped towards him. "If that is meant to damage  
my mood, it has failed."  
  
Tatewaki narrowed his eyes again. "Leave me, sister."  
  
Kodachi placed her hand upon his shoulder. Tatewaki  
stood motionless.  
  
"Come now brother, tell me what troubles you."  
  
Tatewaki sighed. "I will not. It does not concern  
you."  
  
She scoffed under her breath. "Since the return of...  
him... you have been rather distant from me, brother. I  
wish to remedy that."  
  
He shrugged her hand off of his shoulder. "I wish it  
to remain that way."  
  
Kodachi narrowed her eyes. "You think you can do well  
without me, brother?" She laughed. "Akane Tendo and the  
Pig-Tailed girl do not even regard you with the respect  
you think you deserve."  
  
"Leave them out of it. They are merely innocent  
souls."  
  
"I will not, brother. They have poisoned your mind."  
She took his hand. "They have made you unaware of where  
you truly belong." She pushed it against her breast.  
  
Tatewaki pulled it away. "Leave me! Leave them out of  
it!" He backed away from her, "What about Saotome? Do you  
not harbour feelings for him?"  
  
Kodachi laughed. "Seriously, brother? You think I'd  
go to his level?"  
  
Tatewaki narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I merely wish to have my way with him. Just one more  
man to add to my list of conquests. I will treat him as I  
have treated the others, and toss him away just as I have  
for everyone else." She smirked. "Except you, brother.  
You and I truly share souls."  
  
Tatewaki shuddered. "I will not have it any more  
sister. What happened between us... it's an abomination!  
'Tis unnatural!"  
  
Kodachi smiled. "Unnatural as it may be, you were  
just as willing as I."  
  
Tatewaki shuddered again. "I am no longer willing.  
Leave me now," he looked up into her eyes, "Sister."  
  
Kodachi tightened her gaze. "Very well," she turned  
to leave the room. "I shall see you in the morning,  
brother."  
  
And then she left.  
  
Tatewaki dared not move for several moments, in fear  
that she might return. After he realized she wouldn't be,  
he moved again to the desk where he had the book.  
  
He sat in silence. He did not open the book to  
continue his studying, but instead merely thought.  
  
A moment later, he got up and left the room, leaving  
a small pool of tears on the surface of the wooden desk.  
  
****  
  
Ranma pushed his way past the front gates of the  
Tendo grounds, with Ryouga and Shinnosuke in tow.  
  
"This is the Tendo Dojo?" Shinnosuke asked.  
  
Ryouga nodded. "Yeah, this is the place."  
  
"So, this is where Ranma and Akane live, then?"  
  
"Among other people," Ranma muttered from ahead.  
  
Shinnosuke paused. "Others live here?"  
  
He was answered almost immediately. "Welcome home,  
Ranma. Hello, Ryouga," a tall, brown haired girl called  
once Ranma had opened the door. She looked at Shinnosuke.  
"Hello."  
  
Shinnosuke bowed. "Hello."  
  
"Kasumi," Ranma began, "this is Shinnosuke."  
  
She blinked for a moment. "The boy from Ryugenzawa?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Mind if I get some hot water now?"  
  
Kasumi nodded. "Go right ahead, the kettle is all  
ready."  
  
Shinnosuke looked around the room with moderate  
interest. "This is your home?"   
  
Kasumi nodded. "Yes."  
  
"It's... big," was all he could say.  
  
Kasumi blinked. It wasn't that big, really. Only  
large enough for a family of four or five, and two  
guests...  
  
She quickly put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my,  
Ryouga. You'd better call Akari before she gets worried  
sick!"  
  
Ryouga nodded. "Thanks, Kasumi!" He quickly ran up   
the stairs.  
  
"Ryouga?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Yes?" He turned around.  
  
"The phone is down here, at the end of the hallway."  
  
****  
  
Akari had been jumpy the whole day, ever since the  
call. Whenever someone would come to the door, she'd jump  
to see who it was. Even when the phone would ring, she'd  
jump to see who it was.  
  
As it was, a telemarketer and a door-to-door salesman  
were on the receiving end of a very nasty Akari. The  
telemarketer was fortunate enough not to have to meet  
Katsunishiki.  
  
But now, Akari was beginning to calm down. She almost  
laughed to herself. There was almost no chance of her  
talking to Ryouga before the day was over.  
  
It was getting late, and she was ready to head to  
bed.  
  
And then the phone rang. Akari ran to it and answered  
quickly.  
  
"Hello?" She asked, frantically.  
  
"Akari?"  
  
She felt her heart melt inside of her chest. "Ryouga?  
Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at the Tendo's."  
  
"Thank God you're all right," she sighed. "Stay right  
there."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stay put. I'll catch the late train out and be there  
as soon as I can!"  
  
Ryouga was silent for a moment. "Akari, are you  
serious? Do you know how late it is?"  
  
Akari narrowed her eyes. Although Ryouga couldn't see  
it, he could sense her demeanour over the phone.  
  
"Ryouga..." She began, "...I've been waiting for over  
a month. I've been worried sick about where you were,   
what you were doing. I thought you had forgotten about   
me, or maybe you just didn't care."  
  
"Of course I do, but--"  
  
"No buts, Ryouga. I'm coming over, and that it that,"  
she said, hanging up the phone.  
  
She knew it wasn't the best way to treat him, but she  
was too anxious to wait. She hurried over to the wall and  
grabbed her jacket. She looked down at Katsunishiki.  
  
"Don't worry, boy," she patted his head. "I won't be  
long. Take care of the pigs, I'll be back in the  
morning."  
  
Katsunishiki nodded briefly. He understood.  
  
And then Akari was out the door.  
  
****  
  
"What'd she say?" Ranma asked.  
  
"She told me to stay put," he laughed.  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Forceful, isn't she?"  
  
Ryouga laughed. "You haven't seen her in a bad mood  
yet."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Worse than Akane?"  
  
Ryouga smirked. "Remember that time I went for a walk  
with her at the plateau?"  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes back in thought. "Vaguely."  
  
"Well, a couple guys tried to mug us."  
  
"You put 'em out of commission?"  
  
He shook his head. "I didn't. That's just the thing.  
She never laid a hand on them either, she told them,  
in no uncertain terms, to bugger off."  
  
"And they did?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I still think it woulda been better you putting them  
out of commission."  
  
"I thought so too."  
  
As the two walked back into the main room together,  
they briefly noted Shinnosuke looking rather nervous at  
the front door. He looked at them in confusion for a  
moment.  
  
"You're male," he said.  
  
Ranma smirked. "Isn't that what I said before?  
Anyway, where did Kasumi go?"  
  
Shinnosuke shrugged. "She went into that room over  
there."  
  
"Didn't she invite you in to sit or anything?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes."  
  
"So, why are you still here?"  
  
"I told her I was okay here."  
  
Ranma laughed. "It may help to go into that room over  
there, where everyone else is."  
  
Shinnosuke looked in the directions Ranma was  
pointing. "Over there?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Shinnosuke got up. "Who's in there?"  
  
"Nabiki, my mom and pop, and Mr. Tendo."  
  
Shinnosuke blinked. "Who is Nabiki?"  
  
"Akane's other sister."  
  
"She has two sisters?"  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"Where is Akane?"  
  
"Probably upstairs in her room, packing."  
  
"Packing?" Ryouga and Shinnosuke asked  
simultaneously.  
  
****  
  
Akane looked at her room. It was nearly bare, save  
for her school uniform, her bed, her desk, and several  
cases and boxes which would have to be transported the  
next day. She leaned back on her bed and sighed.  
  
It was a strange feeling, being in her room when it  
was as bare as it was. She had lived there her whole  
life, and had never once expected it to look like it did.  
  
She thought about it again. The next day, she would  
move from her home. The only home she'd ever known in her  
seventeen years of life.  
  
And then she would move in with Ranma. Not directly,  
of course. She wouldn't be sleeping in the same room.  
  
That thought caused a shiver to run down her body. It  
wasn't that the thought was totally unpleasant, but she  
had never even thought of such a thing before... before  
Jusendo.  
  
She got up and stared again at her bare wall. It felt  
alien. As if the room was no longer hers.  
  
Soon after, a knock came to the door.  
  
"Akane?" the voice called.  
  
Akane sighed. "Yes?"  
  
"Uhh," Ranma stammered. "D... do you wanna come out  
and say hi to Ryouga... and..."  
  
"Ryouga's here?"  
  
"Yeah, I just got back from getting him and--"  
  
"Hold on, I'll be right out."  
  
"Akane, there's someone else, too."  
  
"Who? Akari?"  
  
"No, but she is on her way."  
  
Akane blinked. "What?"  
  
"It's someone we met not too long ago," he paused, "I  
guess you met him a lot sooner that I did."  
  
Akane narrowed her eyes and opened her bedroom door.  
Her jaw dropped immediately.  
  
"Shinnosuke?" she asked.  
  
****  
  
"Hikaru?"  
  
"Yeah, dad?" he called from his desk.  
  
"It's... getting late, son. Don't you have school  
tomorrow?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I'm just doing some studying."  
  
His father cracked the door open a bit wider. "What  
are you studying? English? Math? Literature?"  
  
"No, dad. Just some personal research."  
  
His father narrowed his eyes. "It isn't that magic  
crap your uncle got you into, is it?"  
  
Gosunkugi sighed. "No, more like... martial arts."  
  
His father scoffed. "You've got enough martial  
artists at school."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What's the matter, son?"  
  
Hikaru looked up to his father. "What do you mean?"  
  
His father shrugged. "You... you just seem more  
distant. Ever since you went to that wedding yesterday."  
  
"Failed wedding," Hikaru corrected.  
  
He shrugged again. "Whatever... it's just that," he  
sighed. "Nothing. Good night, son."  
  
Hikaru smiled. "Night, dad."  
  
As his father left the room, Hikaru closed the book  
he was reading and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't lying. The  
book he was reading at that time were based around  
martial arts. Battle auras to be exact.  
  
But, for all he had read, he couldn't figure out what  
could cause a brown battle aura.  
  
****  
  
"A bride?" Akane asked, sitting down in the tea room.  
  
Shinnosuke nodded. "Yes, I can't return without one."  
  
"I... uhh," she stammered.  
  
Shinnosuke could only laugh. "Don't worry, Akane. I  
have no plans to make you my bride. It is obvious how you  
feel about Ranma."  
  
If Ranma was within earshot, he would have jumped at  
that remark. Fortunately, he wasn't. He was off in a  
corner, talking to Ryouga about something.  
  
"Do... do you think so?" She asked meekly, trying  
unsuccessfully to hide a blush.  
  
Shinnosuke smiled. "Indeed. I've spent many nights  
thinking about it. But I always come to the same   
conclusion..."  
  
"But, if you can't return without a bride, then how  
are you going to find one? It's not like one will jump  
out at you."  
  
Shinnosuke laughed. "I know that, and I plan to find  
a bride," he exhaled. "Where is the best place to look?"  
  
Akane tried to stifle a laugh. "There aren't really  
any places to look, you just go out and find someone."  
  
Shinnosuke smiled. "I apologize... It... it is merely  
that I'm unaccustomed to life outside of the forest."  
  
Akane smiled. "That's all right," she looked off  
toward Ranma.  
  
"Very obvious," he chuckled.  
  
****  
  
"So Akari is supposed to come here. You guys going to  
spend the night, or leave right away?"  
  
Ryouga shrugged. "Hard to say. Up to her, I guess.  
Would it be all right to spend the night?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I guess. The old freak hasn't been  
back in a few days. I guess you could sleep in there, or  
if not, we could always set up some bedrolls in the  
Dojo."  
  
"What about Shinnosuke?"  
  
"Him too. I don't think Mr. Tendo will have much to  
say about it."  
  
"Well, I don't like to become too much of a bother to  
them."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "I really don't think they  
mind."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Hey, Ryouga?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Just a question... Why aren't you trying to kill me  
anymore?"  
  
Ryouga stared at him, dumbfounded. "What?"  
  
"Why aren't you trying to kill me?"  
  
Ryouga blinked in confusion. "I... I was trying to  
kill you, wasn't I?"  
  
Ranma leaned towards him. "I think 'Ranma Saotome,  
prepare to die' kinda gave it away."  
  
Ryouga laughed. "I guess I just don't have it  
anymore."  
  
"Have what?"  
  
"The will. Before it was because I lo..." he paused.  
"Because I thought I loved Akane. Now that I know I'm  
only P-Chan to her, I found Akari."  
  
Ranma smirked. "You love her, don't you?"  
  
Ryouga thought about it for a moment. "Yes. Yes, I  
do."  
  
Ranma smiled.  
  
"Anyway, what's this I hear about you and Akane  
moving somewhere?"  
  
Ranma laughed. "Yeah, uhh. I guess my mom kinda set  
that one up."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I got back from school today, and next thing I  
knew, my mom had talked Akane into moving in with us."  
  
"And she accepted?"  
  
"Yeah. I thought that was kinda weird myself," he  
smiled. "You know what, Ryouga?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love her."  
  
Ryouga laughed. "You know, if you had told me that a  
month ago, I wouldn't have believed you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"After the Orochi and Saffron, it was pretty clear."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He laughed. "Ranma, you beat a dragon for her. A  
DRAGON. I didn't even think they existed before then."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And if anyone is more deserving of her than you are,  
then I'll eat my bandanna."  
  
Ranma smirked. "I may hold you to that, you know."  
  
Ryouga smiled. "I hope you do."  
  
****  
  
As the hours passed, more people disappeared to their  
respective bedrooms. Since his mother had moved into the  
Tendo home weeks earlier, she had assumed his room, which  
left Ranma to sleep elsewhere.  
  
Elsewhere usually meant the dojo, or even the tea  
room. That night, it meant neither. He was sitting up,  
wide awake with Akane, Ryouga, and Shinnosuke.  
  
"A squirrel?"  
  
Shinnosuke nodded. "Yes, a squirrel. I repaired the  
beam as much as I could before I left, but I'm still kind  
of concerned about it."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Your Grandfather seems like a  
tough enough old man. Especially after fighting the  
Orochi."  
  
"He is indeed strong, even if a little emotional."  
  
Akane scoffed. "You got that right."  
  
"Akari should be here soon," Ryouga mentioned.  
  
"How long does it usually take?"  
  
"Not too long. Even the late train is pretty quick,"  
he looked out the window. "I hope she's all right."  
  
Ranma smiled. "Don't worry about Akari, She'll be  
fine. You said yourself she's a tough one!"  
  
As if on cue, a light rapping came to the front door.  
Ryouga was the first to bound up and run to it.  
  
Upon opening, he smiled. The form beyond the door  
threw itself on him.  
  
"RYOUGA!" Akari cried.  
  
Ryouga smiled in return. "Akari, you should be more  
quiet. Everyone is asleep!"  
  
Akari loosened her grip on him. "Do you know how long  
I've waited to do that?"  
  
Ryouga shook his head. "I've missed you too, Akari."  
  
Akane and Ranma smiled from the entrance to the tea  
room. Shinnosuke stood behind them, watching with mild  
interest.  
  
"I suppose she is his girlfriend?" He asked.  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yeah. They make a cute couple."  
  
Akane nodded in agreement. "It's so good that  
Ryouga's finally found someone."  
  
"How did they meet?"  
  
Ranma laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told  
you." He looked towards the hugging couple. "Are you two  
gonna do that all night, or do you want someplace to  
sleep?"  
  
Akari looked at Ranma for a moment. "Hi, Ranma,  
Akane." She looked at Shinnosuke. "Hi there... uhhh..."  
  
Shinnosuke smiled. "My name is Shinnosuke."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Akari."  
  
Shinnosuke bowed. "Pleased to meet you, Akari."  
  
"So anyways, you want us to set up some bedrolls in  
the dojo?" Ranma interrupted.  
  
Akari glanced at her watch for a moment. "It is late.  
I had hoped to get back to the farm before morning."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Not much chance of that.  
Besides, you'll need your sleep."  
  
Akari sighed. "I... I suppose Katsunishiki could  
handle the other pigs by himself if need be."  
  
Ranma nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised. There's not  
much else that pig can't do."  
  
Shinnosuke blinked. "Pig?"  
  
Everyone in the room laughed. Except for Shinnosuke,  
who was busily trying to ask what was so funny.  
  
****  
  
"What will we do?" the figure to her right asked.  
  
"The only thing we can do," she replied.  
  
"Go forth upon the attack on the valley?" the figure  
in front of her continued.  
  
"Yes. We have no choice. Rogi has forced this upon  
us," she answered again.  
  
"Lady Amaterasu," the figure to her left began, "you  
know that we trust your judgment above all else, but to  
attack straight out..."  
  
"Kedakai, for once I can give you no assurance of the  
outcome of this battle, but Senkyo believes it may be the  
most effective form of attack. They will be expecting  
something sneaky."  
  
The figure lowered to the ground in front of her.  
"Very well, Lady Amaterasu. We will do as you wish."  
  
"Kedakai, rise," she ordered. "As we fight upon  
foreign soil, and we are in this cause for the same  
reasons, you are my equal."  
  
The figure of Kedakai rose once more. "As you wish,  
Lady Amaterasu."  
  
She turned to face the figure to her left. "Jiao,  
gather them."  
  
"Yes, Lady Amaterasu," he said as he pulled away from  
her vision.  
  
"Heisei, I can trust you with tending to Taka, can I  
not?"  
  
"Indeed, Lady Amaterasu," the figure from the middle  
answered.  
  
"Then please, attend to his wounds. Allow them to  
heal for the battle tomorrow."  
  
"And of his sisters?"  
  
"Maya and Torako should fight as well. Any who can  
must fight tomorrow."  
  
The figure continued. "The wise ones?"  
  
"Leave them. They should choose whether they fight or  
not. They may be able to battle easily against the hordes  
of Nekkyo's army, perhaps even Maigo and Saiko  
themselves, but they stand no chance against one such as  
Rogi."  
  
"And what shall we do once we reach him?"  
  
"Do not attempt to kill him. I will do so."  
  
The figure paused. "Lady Amaterasu, we cannot--"  
  
"We are equals in this fight, Heisei. I will fight  
alongside of you, as is my choice."  
  
The figure paused again. "Very well, Lady Amaterasu."  
  
"Thank you," she replied.  
  
****  
  
"How fares your wound, Taka?" the figure approaching  
him asked.  
  
"It doesn't pain me as much as it used to," he  
replied.  
  
"I should work on healing it quickly," the figure  
continued, "Lady Amaterasu says we attack tomorrow, and  
we will need you in good health."  
  
He felt a smile grow on his face. "It's about time we  
show that abomination what's what."  
  
"I see no need for overconfidence, Taka," the figure  
replied. "Lady Amaterasu herself is unsure of our  
victory."  
  
He shook his head. "Heisei, Amaterasu is your  
Goddess. From your land, not mine. Nor is she to be  
worshipped by Maya or Torako."  
  
"I understand, Taka, however Amaterasu is all we have  
right now. The Gods of your land do not seem to care."  
  
He sighed. "I understand, Heisei. She is all we  
have."  
  
"Come," the figure sat down next to him, "we should  
work on healing that wound."  
  
He watched as the black figure placed its hand upon  
him. He felt a quick moment of pain, and then pleasure as  
the wound began to close.  
  
"You won't be worn out for tomorrow, will you?"  
  
The figure shook its head. "No, if need be, I can  
fight alongside you. My talents as a healer will not go  
to waste."  
  
He laughed. "Heisei, I've never once seen you fight."  
  
The figure paused. "I know the art. I had never... I  
had never thought I would be using it to fight, but this  
is a force that cannot be defeated in any other way," he  
sighed. "I will fight."  
  
He patted the figure on the shoulder. "It will be  
good to have you, Heisei."  
  
****  
  
He was unused to the outside world. Having lived five  
thousand years under the mantle of the earth, and a short  
time living through the dreams of mortals, he had found  
gravity to be much of a nuisance.  
  
Standing and walking had been okay, but running was a  
total blunder for him, which is why he chose his current  
option.  
  
He was flying at a rather fast speed over the land.  
  
The only disadvantage to the flight, is that so soon  
after his revival, he found himself drained. He would  
have to stop soon to find some form of fuel.  
  
Luckily for him, he didn't have to look far. The  
barren road he was traveling down was empty, except for  
a small house, and a pen of some sort. Though he couldn't  
see what was housed in the pens, he knew it to be  
livestock.  
  
As he descended upon the fence encircling the pen, he  
smiled. A wide, evil grin.  
  
Pigs. He loved pigs. Sometimes even more so than  
humans, since pigs could not become his servants.  
  
He looked towards the house. First, he would have to  
feast upon whoever was inside, otherwise he wouldn't be  
able to feast.  
  
He stood upon the ground and stepped towards the  
house. Getting in would be no problem, he reared his fist  
back and threw it forwards. The hole was then large  
enough for him to enter.  
  
He frowned. No humans were in the house. But he could  
feel something. There had been a human, not long ago. He  
could tell from the scent that it was a female. But there  
was something else...  
  
He smirked. What luck. He had found the home of one  
of the Resistance. Reborn, of course, but one of the  
Resistance nonetheless.  
  
It was then that it hit him. Literally, a large mass  
of something hit him, and managed to send him flying back  
out of the whole he had made.  
  
Still drained and somewhat disoriented, he looked up.  
  
A pig had done it. A large, massive pig. The likes of  
which he had never seen.  
  
"You dare, swine?" He asked the pig. "You dare strike  
me down?"  
  
The pig narrowed its eyes.  
  
He flashed his fingers forward, dark electricity  
emanating from them, and then his battle aura flamed. A  
pure black, evil aura.  
  
The pig backed away, visibly intimidated, but holding  
its ground. The pig bared its teeth and snarled.  
  
He stepped forward. The pig attacked again.  
  
Unfortunately, he had been ready for it. The pig had  
come within mere inches of him, when he clasped its head  
between his hands.  
  
A moment later, the pig fell limply to the ground.  
All life sucked from within.  
  
As his battle aura flared down somewhat, he sat down  
in front of the pig. He smirked and then started to lay  
his hands upon it.  
  
"Interesting specimen," he smirked as he grabbed the  
animals leg, and ripped it off in one swift jerk.  
  
It wasn't long before he had finished the entire pig,  
leaving only the bones and rope that had been tied around  
its neck.  
  
He leaned back for a moment. That single pig had  
nearly quenched his hunger. He got up and walked towards  
the small pen.  
  
There was no need to allow the others to go to waste.  
  



	6. Chapter Five: The Dreamers Meet

Trials of Destiny  
  
  
  
  
Ranma 1/2 and all of its characters and situations are  
the creation and property of Rumiko Takahashi. I use  
these characters and situations without permission.  
  
Chapter Five: The Dreamers Meet  
  
"The book of five millennia will be found, and the  
dreamers shall gather. The demon will approach and  
the servant shall be protected. The searcher will  
begin his journey, and soon will be the last  
sunrise." ~ Unknown  
  
  
****  
  
The night had long since invaded Tatewaki Kuno's  
bedchambers, but he had not slept. Whether it was the  
events concerning his sister earlier in the evening, or  
his discovery in the book not long afterwards. But,  
either way, he was awake.  
  
The effects of the sleepless night had begun to seep  
into Tatewaki's eyes. In a futile attempt of wiping the  
effects out, he found himself becoming even more tired.  
  
The book he was reading did not have a discernable  
title, but Tatewaki had found something far, far more  
interesting.  
  
The book was an historical account of a battle of  
gods. A battle in which mortal and immortal alike fought  
against an evil so great, it could only be described as a  
demon.  
  
The book would not specify his origin, or if it did,  
Tatewaki could not translate. But either way, the  
creature of which the book spoke of was no ordinary  
source of evil.  
  
It was, in fact, far greater.  
  
Tatewaki tried to rub more sleep out of his eyes as  
he continued to translate the best he could through his  
dictionary. There were words he could not make out, but  
for the most part, he could understand.  
  
He had already translated several sections of the  
pages when he came across the illustration; a black and  
white drawing of a battle.  
  
Then, unfortunately, Tatewaki could only stare.  
  
Although the illustration was badly tattered, as  
would be expected from such an ancient text, there were  
some figures that were easily discernable.  
  
A dragon in the skies, followed by scores of winged  
people. A maiden of light hand-in-hand with a man that  
floated on the air. A figure of pure black, backed by  
another figure, though just as black, it seemed to be far  
more menacing.  
  
Tatewaki frowned. He knew the scene all too well.  
There were subtle differences, of course. The second  
figure of black had been conspicuously absent from his  
dreams, as had the dragon.  
  
But the winged people struck his memory. He could  
also recall the maiden of light, and the man who floated  
on the air. The figure of black, he could remember as  
well; and the illustrations of the mortal warriors.  
  
The picture also had another difference. The valley,  
which he could remember so clearly from his dreams, was  
not as it had been during the battle. But instead, the  
valley after the battle of his dreams; when the man who  
floated on the air took him to the winged ones. The  
valley of pools.  
  
Was he looking at the past? A record of a battle long  
since fought--or was he staring into a window of the  
future?  
  
Sighing, and finally giving into his sleep, he laid  
back in his bed. Reminding himself to continue his  
research after his next day of school, he began to drift  
off to sleep.  
  
****  
  
He stared down the road.  
  
"What delightful advancements," he muttered aloud.  
  
In truth, he had not expected humankind to advance  
that much over five thousand years. But then again, he  
didn't expect a six hundred pound pig to jump at him as  
he was about to feed.  
  
Either way, he felt fed. He would be ready to resume  
his travel. He could feel that they weren't far. He had  
made contact with one of his servants as he was released  
to the world yet again, and the other certainly wouldn't  
be far.  
  
And then there was the wise one, and the other. The  
wise one would be easily taken care of. He suspected much  
the same for the other, but it wouldn't matter. They were  
a minor threat. He knew his true plan, and would go forth  
to complete it as soon as he found his servants.  
  
He smiled. The Goddess must have still been alive. If  
not, he could find another. Another that could allow him  
to reach his goal. The Darker must be allowed into this  
world. Five thousand years of wait could not have been  
for naught.  
  
Sensing his servant's closeness, he decided to walk  
the rest of the way. He had all the time in the world.  
  
****  
  
The night passed quickly. The dreamers had dreamt,  
Feng Bo could feel it with every fiber of his being. Each  
of them had dreamt, and that would be the beginning.  
  
Feng Bo rarely slept. He knew he would need it, but  
on the eve of such a big event, it was next to  
impossible. He smiled as he looked over to his student,  
who was snoring peacefully.  
  
The room was blanketed in a thin layer of dust, which  
were worn away from the places most used by Tofu. Feng Bo  
could see various prints on the windows, as though it  
hadn't been cleaned in a long time.  
  
He smiled. Tofu must work hard in the clinic. He has  
had no time to attend to his personal quarters. Perhaps  
it was time for Tofu to search for a bride.  
  
He quickly hardened. There would be no time for that;  
perhaps afterwards.  
  
He got up from his bed, his old bones cracking as he  
moved, and walked down the narrow flight of stairs that  
led into the clinic.  
  
He could see the dawn's light was already beginning  
to shine through the many windows of the lower floor in  
the clinic. Feng Bo walked to the window and began to  
bathe himself in the light.  
  
Soon, the sun would rise above the horizon, and Feng  
Bo wanted to see it.  
  
He sat in one of the seats in the waiting room, doing  
just that. Waiting.  
  
As he waited patiently, he allowed his mind to wander  
on the events that had brought him to where he was now.  
Feng Bo had met Tofu twenty-three years earlier. He had  
known Tofu's parents for quite some time before that, but  
during Tofu's twenty-four years of life, Feng Bo had  
served as his second father. Especially after Tofu's  
father had died.  
  
Fortunately, Feng Bo had been there for him. On  
Tofu's eighth birthday, he had given him all he could. He  
became Tofu's sensei.  
  
From that time on, Tofu learned the art. Eventually,  
as Tofu became better, Feng Bo had modified his training  
to include the healing arts, something Feng Bo had  
learned during his youth.  
  
Since the Ono family had moved to China, Feng Bo had  
become the family friend. When Tofu's father died, he  
helped to run the clinic until Tofu's eighteenth  
birthday. That was when Tofu had decided he should open a  
clinic of his own; in Japan.  
  
That was the last time Feng Bo had seen him.  
  
Through letters and various other forms of  
communication, he learned of his arrival in Nerima. Fate  
works in mysterious ways.  
  
Feng Bo rose from his seat to once again peer out the  
window. He had no doubt in his mind that the sunrise he  
was now watching, was the last he would be able to enjoy  
for a long, long time.  
  
****  
  
"What do you wish of me, Jiao?" The voice, his voice,  
emanated from the deep brush. The figure below him  
jumped in surprise.  
  
"Kage, must you always do that?"  
  
He lowered himself down from the tree branch. "I do  
as I see fit, Jiao. We have long since been enemies. Why  
have you summoned me?"  
  
Jiao sighed. "Kage, I... I ask a favour of you."  
  
He scoffed. "How can you even dare to ask a favour of  
me, Jiao?"  
  
Jiao knelt down before Kage. "I know not what I've  
done to you, Kage. But for whatever it may have been, I  
apologize."  
  
Kage narrowed his eyes. "This is not like you, Jiao.  
You are far too headstrong for apologies."  
  
Jiao closed his eyes. "That should give you an idea  
of how serious this is."  
  
Kage stood silent for a few moments. "Speak, Jiao."  
  
"Rogi."  
  
Kage's eyes widened in surprise. "The demon? You face  
the demon?"  
  
Jiao shook his head. "He's no mere demon, Kage. He's  
much, much more."  
  
"You must be affected in the head, Jiao. No mortal  
can even hope to face him. Even Midara has said that."  
  
"We have a goddess."  
  
Kage narrowed his eyes. "What?"  
  
"Amaterasu Ohmikami has joined our cause."  
  
Kage shrugged. "I hold no allegiance to her."  
  
"I do not expect you to help with only my words,  
Kage," he sighed, "but where is Hachiman no Kami during  
this time?"  
  
Kage stood in silence. "I... I have not heard from  
Hachiman no Kami for years now."  
  
"I do not believe he simply abandoned us, Kage. But  
either way, we must fight against Rogi, before he leaves  
the isles."  
  
Kage looked at him. "And if he does?"  
  
"Midara knows of a warrior tribe to the west. It is  
their duty to protect a place of great importance. If  
Rogi leaves, that will be his destination."  
  
"Will this warrior tribe help us?"  
  
Jiao nodded. "Undoubtedly."  
  
Kage sighed. "Very well, you can rely on the help of  
me and my men."  
  
"Thank you, Kage."  
  
Kage looked into Jiao's eyes. "But this does not mean  
I accept your apology, Jiao. We are allies against Rogi,  
but none else."  
  
"I expected no less."  
  
Somehow, Kage's vision began to fade and swirl.  
  
"After Rogi, we are once again enemies."  
  
"Rivals, Kage," he smiled. "Konatsu."  
  
Kage perked up. "What?"  
  
"Wake up, Konatsu," he said, an entirely female  
voice.  
  
Suddenly, his vision furthered itself into darkness,  
and then a bright light shone above him.  
  
Konatsu sat up slowly. "Miss Ukyou?" He blinked.  
  
"About time, 'Natsu," Ukyou said. "It's almost time  
for me to head to school. I'm amazed I woke up in time."  
  
Konatsu blinked again. "I'm sorry, Miss Ukyou. I must  
have overslept. I'll have the restaurant spotless for  
when you return."  
  
Ukyou shook her head. "Don't worry about it, I'm  
thinking of keeping the restaurant closed until I get  
back anyway." She smiled. "Why don't you go out and do  
something? I'll meet you at the gates after school, then  
we can go shopping."  
  
Konatsu smiled. "Yes, Miss Ukyou. I'll do that."  
  
Ukyou shook her head. "Can we cut out that 'Miss  
Ukyou' stuff?"  
  
"Sorry... Ukyou."  
  
She smiled. "That's better. I'd better head to  
school. Meet you later!" She ran out of the room at high  
speed, and was soon out the door.  
  
Konatsu was left with his thoughts, and his freedom  
for the day.  
  
****  
  
Kasumi could only watch in amusement. The scene that  
had unfolded itself before her had nearly caused her to  
break out in a fit of laughter.  
  
Laying on the Dojo floor, each oblivious to the  
other, five people slept soundly. Whether Ranma and Akane  
knew the position they were sleeping in didn't matter. It  
was far too humorous.  
  
Ryouga and Akari had fallen asleep in a rather modest  
position. Only their hands had been touching, even though  
they slept on the same bedroll.  
  
Shinnosuke had fallen asleep without a bedroll. He  
laid back against the wall near the door and snored  
lightly.  
  
The sleeping forms of Ranma and Akane, cuddled  
together as though they were two lovers, however, was  
what Kasumi was laughing at. Apparently, it was also what  
Nabiki, who had appeared next to her had snapped a  
picture of.  
  
"Will ya look at those two," Nabiki smirked. "I  
figured it would be a good week."  
  
Kasumi smiled. "They do make a cute couple. I don't  
think that's what they were thinking about when they fell  
asleep though, Nabiki. It just wouldn't be proper."  
  
"I think each of them know how they fell asleep," a  
third voice said, "but none want the other to know."  
  
Kasumi, startled, looked over to Shinnosuke, who was  
perfectly still, with his eyes still closed.  
  
"Who's he?" Nabiki asked.  
  
Shinnosuke shot his eyes open. "I do not believe  
we've met. My name is Shinnosuke."  
  
Nabiki gave him a look of appraisal. "Nabiki Tendo."  
  
Shinnosuke smirked. "Then you are the third sister."  
  
"Catches on quick, doesn't he?" Nabiki quipped.  
  
Kasumi smiled. "I'd better go and fix breakfast.  
Nabiki, would you wake them up? It's nearly time for  
school."  
  
"Sure thing," she said as she stepped into the Dojo.  
"How late were they up, anyway?" She asked Shinnosuke.  
  
"Quite late. I'm not sure of the time, but it wasn't  
too long before the dawn arose."  
  
"When did Akari get here?"  
  
"Around two, I believe. We then moved into the Dojo,  
and spoke in here."  
  
"I see that," she sighed. "Well, I'd better wake them  
up."  
  
"Must they be awakened?" Shinnosuke asked. "They seem  
very peaceful at the moment."  
  
Nabiki smiled. "Well, they've got to get to school. I  
don't think another absence will look good for them.  
Especially after China."  
  
"What is of so much importance in attending school?"  
Shinnosuke asked. "I was taught by my grandfather, and if  
I missed a day of lectures every now and then, it did no  
harm."  
  
Nabiki smiled. "Well, the teachers in Ryugenzawa may  
be lax, but around here, they're strict. Especially Miss  
Hinako."  
  
Shinnosuke blinked. "You know where I'm from?"  
  
Nabiki laughed. "Trust me, I heard all about you from  
these two." She gestured towards Ranma and Akane.  
  
"They seem to speak a lot of me," he said.  
  
Nabiki could only nod. "Well, we only got sick of the  
Orochi moss story after the eighth time we heard it...  
Which did a lot better than Ranma's Herb story."  
  
"Herb story? Did he have some trouble with  
vegetation?"  
  
A short chuckle came from another sleeping form.  
Ryouga sat up and yawned. "That's not exactly what she's  
talking about."  
  
"Yeah, remind me to tell you about it some time,"  
Ranma said, eyes still closed.  
  
Akari only mumbled something, and Akane was still  
fast asleep.  
  
Ranma opened his eyes slowly and looked down at  
Akane, who was cuddled up against his chest. He made the  
most of his agility and moved away from her, trying his  
best not to wake her.  
  
Unfortunately, he failed. Akane groggily opened her  
eyes, looked around at everyone, and then noticed her  
position. She shot up like a bullet and blushed deeply.  
  
Ranma too blushed, but not as deep. "You guys talk  
too loud," he said, trying to change the subject.  
  
Nabiki smirked. "You two had better get ready for  
school."  
  
****  
  
"Will there be any more this morning, Master Kuno?"  
the servant asked.  
  
Tatewaki shook his head. He wasn't even sure he would  
be able to eat the breakfast he already had in time for  
school. "That will be all," he answered.  
  
The servants bowed and left the room, conceivably to  
prepare breakfast for his sister.  
  
Tatewaki looked up for a moment. His sister had not  
yet arrived at the breakfast table, which was strange.  
She was usually the first person there. But it didn't  
matter, Tatewaki preferred not to be in her company at  
that time.  
  
He stood up and picked his book bag from the table,  
and began to walk towards the front door.  
  
As he walked, he was brutally interrupted by a  
scream. A feral scream, coming from Kodachi's bedroom.  
  
He dropped his book bag and ran towards his sisters  
bedroom.  
  
****  
  
She had thought she was dead. She had thought the  
Chinese bitch had actually managed to run her through  
from behind.  
  
But, as Kodachi soon discovered, it was merely a  
dream. Nevertheless, she shot up, screaming. It wasn't  
long before the scream was answered. Tatewaki ran into  
the room, brandishing not his bokken, but one of the  
family katana's that had been placed upon a mount in the  
hallway.  
  
"What is it?" he asked frantically.  
  
Kodachi shook her head. "It was merely a dream,  
brother. Rather interesting, really."  
  
Tatewaki let his guard drop. "Nothing more than that,  
sister?"  
  
She shook her head. "No."  
  
"Then I will be on my way--"  
  
"Wait!" Kodachi reached out for him. "What kind of  
brother are you, to leave his sister in such a state?"  
  
Tatewaki turned around. "Such is the state you are  
always in, sister."  
  
Kodachi narrowed her eyes. "You would still leave  
me?"  
  
"I must prepare for school, sister."  
  
She smirked. "Brother, I do not think they would mind  
you a little late." She patted the spot on her bed next  
to her. "Come."  
  
Tatewaki clenched his eyes shut. "I will not," he  
replied.  
  
Kodachi scowled. "You would abandon your dear old  
sister? You are no better than--"  
  
She never got another word in. Tatewaki wore a face  
of utter rage. "Speak not his name, sister! I have  
nothing to do with that... monster!"  
  
"Then you will stay?" She eyed him hopefully.  
  
Tatewaki sighed. "I will not." He walked out of the  
room. "School beckons, sister. I will not see you  
afterwards."  
  
Kodachi narrowed her eyes. It was not an statement,  
but a warning. She clenched her fists in anger, and then  
unclenched them calmly. She stood up, letting the  
blankets which were draped over her slip off and expose  
her nakedness.  
  
"Very well, brother," she smiled. Then, she began to  
laugh.  
  
****  
  
"Wake up, boy." Cologne knocked the sleeping form  
with her staff. He only mumbled a reply and turned over.  
  
"Shampoo help?" Shampoo asked, hopefully.  
  
"No, child. I will take care of this," she replied,  
while lowering herself from her staff. She then poked  
Mousse in the neck.  
  
Mousse was up in a flash--he opened his eyes and  
jumped to his feet, ready to attack whatever was around.  
when he saw nobody but Cologne and Shampoo, he calmed.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, still excited about  
something he couldn't place.  
  
"You were having trouble waking up," Cologne replied.  
"I hit an adrenaline point."  
  
Mousse waited another moment to calm down. He then  
remembered what he had to do that morning.  
  
"Who should I talk to first?"  
  
"Speak with son-in-law first," she began. Mousse  
flinched at the use of the term 'son-in-law'. "But speak  
with the other girls as well."  
  
"Why ask Ranma?" Shampoo asked. "Ranma no girl. He  
man."  
  
"Yes, but he is a girl half the time, and could have  
dreamt himself as a girl."  
  
Mousse sighed. Saotome wasn't really the person he  
most wanted to see at the time, especially after the  
nannichuan incident. But he had to go nonetheless.  
  
"They should be at school around now," she said,  
"head to Furinkan, if none of the girls there are who  
we're looking for, talk to the Kuno girl."  
  
"What do I do when I find the one?"  
  
Cologne knocked her staff over his head. "Bring her  
here, fool!"  
  
Mousse rubbed the newly formed bump on his head. He  
then nodded to both Cologne and Shampoo, and then walked  
to the front door of the restaurant.  
  
****  
  
Hikaru Gosunkugi was dead tired. He had been awake  
the whole night; even after his father had left, he  
continued to study the books.  
  
He had gone from several books of magic to books of  
martial arts mystics, and still had not come up with an  
answer. It could be said that Hikaru Gosunkugi was  
confused.  
  
So confused, and tired, in fact, that he didn't  
notice who he walked into.  
  
He looked up. "Uhh... Upperclassman Kuno..." he  
stammered. "I... uhh... I'm sorry, I didn't see you."  
  
Kuno looked down on Hikaru thoughtfully. He waved his  
hand. "Worry yourself not with it, Hikaru Gosunkugi. I am  
not in a vengeful mood this morning."  
  
Hikaru blinked. He remembered his name?  
  
The schoolyard was already full of students, some of  
them hurrying to class, others loitering around speaking,  
and a few, four in particular walking towards Hikaru.  
  
Hikaru swallowed hard. It was the four bullies.  
Ignoring Kuno, who leaned against the tree nearby, they  
walked up to him.  
  
"So, if it isn't magic trick Gosunkugi," one taunted.  
"That was a nice trick yesterday. Almost had us believing  
you could poof us away with magic."  
  
Gosunkugi swallowed again. "What do you want?"  
  
"It ain't money we're after this time," another said,  
smiling, "but it would be a nice bonus after we beat your  
hide."  
  
"You will do no such thing in my presence," the  
figure by the tree warned.  
  
One of the bullies looked towards him. "Kuno?"  
  
Tatewaki scowled. "You will address me as  
Upperclassman Kuno."  
  
The bully laughed. "I'll address you however the hell  
I like!"  
  
"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" another bully  
asked. "That's KUNO!"  
  
"I know. Hey, that Saotome guy beats him to a pulp  
every day. If he can do it alone, the four of us can take  
him down easily!"  
  
"I would not rely on that source of information,  
cretin," Kuno said, stepping towards the group. "But if  
you wish to try my patience, prepare thyselves."  
  
"You think all this poetry makes you seem so big and  
tough?" the bully laughed, "All it does is make you seem  
more like an idiot!"  
  
Kuno smirked and brought his bokken to a ready  
position. "Idiocy is in the eye of the beholder."  
  
The fight began.  
  
****  
  
Unfortunately for the bullies, they had not realized  
Kuno would be so skilled. They had seen him fight Saotome  
on many occasions; which made it seem so easy.  
  
Truthfully, they found themselves amazingly  
outnumbered.  
  
The first was struck by the bokken and knocked  
halfway across the schoolyard, only to land between two  
conversing girls who had turned their attention to the  
fight.  
  
The second was slammed against the tree, which caused  
the wind to be knocked out of him. He slumped to the  
ground.  
  
The third wasn't even struck by the bokken, but  
instead hit in the side of the head. The last thing he  
heard before falling unconscious was someone crying, "I  
hate bullies!"  
  
The fourth only stood, stared, and then ran for his  
life.  
  
****  
  
Gosunkugi looked on in disbelief. It had been enough  
that Kuno had come to his rescue, but someone else had  
jumped over the wall and knocked another out.  
  
"Saotome?" he asked.  
  
Kuno was surprised as well, but managed to ready his  
bokken. "Saotome," he began, "what purpose does it serve  
you to intrude upon my battle?"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "None, Kuno. I just hate  
bullies. They prey too much on the weak."  
  
Gosunkugi flinched a little at the use of the word  
'weak', but remained thankful nonetheless. He stood up.  
  
He bowed over and thanked them. Kuno received it with  
a smile, and Ranma crossed his arms.  
  
"I would suggest, Hikaru, that from this point  
onward, you avoid those four at all costs. I may not be  
around to help you the next time," Kuno warned.  
  
"Yeah, same goes for me," Saotome said. "You should  
learn to take care of yourself, Gosunkugi."  
  
Hikaru nodded, and then walked off to class.  
  
It wasn't long before his mind registered what the  
two fighters had said. Gosunkugi narrowed his eyes and  
clenched his fist. An odd tingling sensation soon passed  
over him.  
  
****  
  
"So, Kuno. I see you've downgraded to a bokken,"  
Ranma said, motioning towards the weapon in Kuno's hands.  
  
"I brought that katana for the sole purpose of  
averting a disaster," he replied.  
  
"More like causing one," Ranma scowled, "you and your  
loony sister were just two of the things that went wrong  
the other day."  
  
"Better that, than having a sorcerer such as yourself  
married to Akane Tendo," he said. "Have you no shame?  
Imprisoning the pig-tailed girl, and robbing the heart of  
Akane Tendo?"  
  
Ranma growled. "Look, Kuno. I don't know what kind of  
twisted fantasies you have, but leave them both out of  
it. Akane and the 'pig-tailed girl' are in no such way or  
form, in love with you!"  
  
"You speak in tongues, Saotome."  
  
"Look, Kuno. This has gone on for long enough. You  
want to know who your 'pig-tailed girl' really is?"  
  
"I would pay for that honour, Saotome." Kuno turned  
to look him in the eye.  
  
Ranma sighed. "I've explained this before, but you  
don't listen."  
  
"I have never heard of you speak of the origin of the  
pig-tailed girl."  
  
"You are LOOKING at the pig-tailed girl, Kuno." Ranma  
said.  
  
Kuno blinked. "Where?"  
  
"The pig-tailed girl is me. I am the pig-tailed  
girl."  
  
"Saotome, I now believe you are more misguided than  
my sister."  
  
"Kuno, listen to me. About a year ago, in China, my  
dad took me to these training grounds. A training ground  
with cursed springs."  
  
Kuno blinked. "Go on."  
  
"Whoever falls into one of these springs is then  
cursed to take the FORM, but not mind, of the last person  
to drown there."  
  
Kuno narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Whenever I'm splashed by cold water, I turn into the  
pig-tailed girl!"  
  
Kuno's eyes widened. "Another lie!" He growled.  
"Saotome, you foul sorcerer, why do you find it so  
difficult to speak the truth?!"  
  
Ranma threw his arms into the air. "I don't know why  
I even bother.  
  
"Hold, Saotome! I have had enough of your trickery,"  
he shouted. "I will challenge you here and now for the  
rights to Akane Tendo and the pig-tailed girl!"  
  
Ranma sneered. "Dammit, Kuno! Are you that dense? I  
told you there ain't no pig-tailed girl! There's just me!  
Jusenkyo did this to me!"  
  
"Lies!"Kuno exclaimed. He didn't know why, but there  
was something familiar-- Wait. Something twinged in his  
memory.  
  
"Fine, you wanna fight, then?" Ranma took a defensive  
stance. "We'll fight."  
  
"Ju... Senkyo?" Kuno shook his head. "What do you  
know of that, Saotome?" he said, not dropping his stance.  
  
Ranma blinked. He wasn't fighting?  
  
"Answer me, Saotome, or I shall smite you where you  
stand."  
  
"Whaddaya mean, what do I know of Jusenkyo?"  
  
"It means what I say, Saotome. Tell me all you know  
of the place."  
  
"I just told you! Cursed springs!"  
  
Kuno widened his eyes. He dropped to his knees.  
  
Ranma could only blink. "Kuno?"  
  
"'I honour the memory of my friend, Amaterasu. I  
hereby bless this valley in her name. Each of those dead  
here shall become a spring. Each spring shall be blessed.  
Those who drown in each spring shall be remembered. Those  
who fall in springs in which a life has been taken shall  
take the form of those who died. So says I, Fei Liang.  
God of the Winds,'" he said, looking towards Ranma.  
  
"Amaterasu? Fei Liang?" Ranma asked.  
  
Kuno kept his eyes closed. "Jiao--Senkyo."  
  
Ranma blinked. "What?"  
  
"The name of the blessed springs were derived from  
two people of my dreams. Jiao, a mighty warrior, and--"  
  
"--Senkyo, a beautiful strategist," Ranma continued.  
  
Kuno opened his eyes. He stood. "How do you know of  
such a thing, Saotome?"  
  
Ranma kept his eyes wide and shook his head. "Kuno,  
I've got no idea. But I've been having weird dreams  
lately."  
  
"How do the dreams of a sorcerer pertain to mine?" He  
shrugged. "There is no comparison."  
  
Ranma clenched his fist. "Dammit, Kuno! Listen to me!  
I'm Jiao!"  
  
Kuno narrowed his eyes. "What?"  
  
"In my dreams, a battle in a valley. It's not  
Jusenkyo, there are no springs--but I'm a person named  
Jiao!"  
  
Kuno shook his head. "How could you be Jiao? Jiao was  
completely the opposite of yourself!"  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes. He was about to speak when  
the first bell rang, announcing that students had a  
limited amount of time to get to class.  
  
"We shall continue this afterwards, Saotome." Kuno  
looked at him.  
  
Ranma nodded. "Fine with me."  
  
"Be prepared to discuss Jusenkyo."  
  
Ranma blinked. He would have said something more, but  
Kuno had already run off to get changed for class. His  
kendo uniform was hardly the proper school attire.  
  
****  
  
"Hey, Ukyou," Akane greeted. "Feeling better today?"  
  
Ukyou nodded. "Yeah, Akane. Thanks," she replied.  
  
"Well, you look a lot better than yesterday."  
  
Ukyou sat in silence in her desk for a few moments  
before looking around. "Where's Ranma?"  
  
"I don't know. He told me to go on ahead and meet him  
in class. I think he saw some people picking on someone  
and went to help or something."  
  
Ukyou nodded. "He does that a lot, doesn't he?"  
  
Akane shrugged. "I guess whenever he see's that kind  
of thing happening."  
  
They were interrupted by Ranma entering the room and  
sitting at his desk. Right between Akane and Ukyou.  
  
"So, where were you?" Ukyou asked.  
  
Ranma looked at her for a second, seemed to stammer  
at first, then came out with a coherent sentence.  
"Hikaru was in trouble, I went to help."  
  
"Hikaru Gosunkugi? You helped him?"  
  
"Yeah, it ain't like I like the guy or nothing, but I  
just don't like to see that happen..." he paused. "But  
there was something else."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kuno. He knows about Jusenkyo."  
  
Akane blinked. "What?!"  
  
"He didn't know that I fell in it, but I got fed up  
with his 'pig-tailed girl' crap, that I told him."  
  
"And he believed you?"  
  
"Come on, this IS Kuno. But after I told him the  
name, he dropped to his knees and recited something. I  
think it was from a poem or something, but it sounded  
kinda like a description of Jusenkyo," he said. "Well, as  
long as you take away the blessed springs stuff. There's  
nothing blessed about Jusenkyo."  
  
"How did he know about it?"  
  
"He says he dreamt it."  
  
Ukyou and Akane both blinked. "Dreamt it?"  
  
"Ranma Saotome?" Miss Hinako called out.  
  
Ranma looked up for a moment. "Yes?"  
  
"You want to do something about your friend?"  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What?"  
  
Hinako Ninomiya pointed towards the window. As the  
entire class looked over, three distinct thumps were  
heard. Ukyou, Akane and Ranma fell out of their seats.  
  
Hugged against the outside of the window, on the  
third floor of Furinkan High School, a Chinese amazon  
male was staring in.  
  
"Mousse?!" Ranma called.  
  
****  
  
"You're lucky you didn't get drained for that, you  
know. A fall from that height could have hurt you," Ranma  
warned.  
  
Mousse shrugged. "As it is, you guys only got to  
stand in the hall, right? Not such a big deal."  
  
Akane frowned. "Not such a big deal to you, maybe."  
  
"Yeah, well... I never had to go to school in Japan."  
  
"Thank God," Ukyou muttered under her breath. "What  
are you doing here, anyway?"  
  
"Well, Cologne sent me, actually."  
  
"What does she want now?"  
  
"Well, she had a dream yesterday that bothered her. I  
think it's crap, really, but I've never seen her this  
worried."  
  
"A dream?"  
  
"Yeah. She wanted me to come here and see if any of  
you three had a dream about a demon, or some weird  
creature yesterday."  
  
Ukyou coughed. "What?"  
  
Mousse looked over at her. "You had a dream about a  
demon?"  
  
Ukyou blinked. "Yeah, well... not really, but when I  
passed out yesterday, I do remember having a dream about  
something... demon-like."  
  
Mousse clapped. "Good!"  
  
"Good? What's good about it? It was a nightmare!"  
  
"Exactly! Now I don't have to go find Kodachi!"  
  
"Whoa, what's all this crap about dreams now?" Ranma  
asked. "First Kuno and me, now you guys?"  
  
Mousse blinked. "What?"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Kuno knows about Jusenkyo."  
  
"About time he figured it out."  
  
"No, he dreamt about Jusenkyo."  
  
Mousse blinked. "Dreamt?"  
  
"Yeah, it's weird."  
  
Akane chose that moment to speak up. "I've been  
having weird dreams lately, too. Not of Jusenkyo, but  
it's weird nonetheless."  
  
Ranma looked over to her. "Not you too?"  
  
Mousse sighed. "I think this may be a tad bigger than  
I thought."  
  
"Akane?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The dream... was it of a fight?"  
  
"Yeah, kinda. I died in it, I was a woman named--"  
  
"Aiko?" Ranma finished.  
  
Akane's heart jumped. "How did you know?"  
  
Ranma looked towards Mousse. "I think the old ghoul  
has a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Mousse narrowed his eyes. "You said Aiko, right?"  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"Then... I've been dreaming too."  
  
"What?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"I've been dreaming too. I was a man named Taka," he  
replied.  
  
Ranma shook his head. "This is nuts. Do you get what  
we're saying, here? We're dreaming the same things!"  
  
Mousse nodded.  
  
"I think we'd better get Kuno. He's a part of this  
too," Akane mentioned. "And then we see Cologne."  
  
Ranma nodded.  



	7. Chapter Six: Divine Intervention

Trials of Destiny  
  
  
  
Ranma 1/2 and all of its characters and situations are  
the creation and property of Rumiko Takahashi. I use  
these characters and situations without permission.  
  
Chapter Six: Divine Intervention  
  
"The dreamers converge, and the warriors face the   
dark one. The Ohmikami will soon return." ~ Unknown  
  
****  
  
"What's with you?" Nabiki whispered to her side as  
the teacher had begun to call out attendance.  
  
Kuno had walked into the class moments earlier, just  
before the bell had gone off. He regarded Nabiki with  
mild interest, but did not answer right away.  
  
"Well?" she asked impatiently. "You gonna leave me  
here waiting, or are you going to answer me?"  
  
"Nabiki Tendo," he began, "I know not why you bother  
me in such a fashion, but I wish it to stop."  
  
Nabiki narrowed her eyes and leaned back in her seat.  
Kuno had had a serious look on his face since he had  
entered the room, much more serious than Nabiki was used  
to.  
  
"Tell you what, Kuno-baby," Nabiki replied. "You tell  
me what's up, and I'll give you a discount on the next  
batch of pictures."  
  
Tatewaki looked over at her. "Discounts mean nothing  
to the wealth of the Kuno family. I am insulted, Nabiki  
Tendo." He looked up. "Further, I do not believe I will  
have any use for pictures of Akane Tendo or the  
Pig-Tailed Goddess any longer."  
  
Nabiki's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I've... I've no longer the need for them, Nabiki  
Tendo. There is a greater force at work, and I find I  
cannot be distracted by them, as lovely as they may be."  
  
Nabiki couldn't believe her ears. Kuno? Giving up  
Akane and Ranma?  
  
"Now I know something is up. Tell me, Kuno."  
  
"You need not know, Na--"  
  
"Don't give me that, Kuno," she glared at him. The  
affectionate tone she usually used with him absent.  
  
Tatewaki sighed. "Very well," he began, "I was  
subject to a confrontation with Saotome."  
  
There was a loud rapping at the door, and the teacher  
went to answer.  
  
Nabiki narrowed her eyes. "And?"  
  
"I... learned something of importance from him. He  
firstly began with the nonsense I've heard from him many  
times stating that he and the Pig-Tailed Goddess are one  
and the same."  
  
Nabiki shook her head in disgust. "Go on."  
  
"But I learned--" He was interrupted by the teacher.  
  
"Tatewaki Kuno," he announced, "You are wanted at the  
door."  
  
Nabiki lowered her brow in annoyance. She looked over  
to the door where Tatewaki was now approaching.  
  
Then she looked on in confusion. Ranma and her  
sister? She was pretty sure she could see the telltale  
white robes of Mousse by the side of the door as well.  
Something was up.  
  
****  
  
"Saotome?" Tatewaki asked, looking at the small crowd  
around the doorway. "What is the mean--"  
  
"Cut it, Kuno. You wanted to talk about Jusenkyo," he  
started, "well it's time to speak."  
  
"Saotome, I know not why you bother me at this time,  
school--"  
  
"School can wait. You remember the dreams? You  
remember there were others?"  
  
Tatewaki narrowed his eyes. "Indeed. Several."  
  
Ranma gestured towards the people around him. "Meet  
some of them."  
  
"What?" Kuno tilted his head back in suspicion. "What  
do you mean?"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "What the hell do you think I  
mean?"  
  
"Look, if he's coming, then get him to come, but if  
not--" Mousse began.  
  
"Come where?"  
  
"The Nekohanten," Ranma replied. "Cologne might know  
something about all of this."  
  
Tatewaki looked up in thought. "Cologne. Is she not  
the Amazon Elder?"  
  
"Yeah, that's her."  
  
"And why would she know anything of this?"  
  
Mousse shrugged. "She just does. Are you coming or  
what?"  
  
Tatewaki looked back into the classroom. Nabiki was  
staring at them in confusion, and his teacher was  
watching in annoyance.  
  
"Very well," he said. He turned back to the class and  
spoke to the teacher.  
  
"An emergency has arisen that requires my presence,  
honoured teacher," he announced. "I must make my leave,  
though I will make up for any schoolwork I may have  
missed."  
  
The teacher sighed. "Very well, Mr. Kuno. But this  
will be marked on your record."  
  
"I understand."  
  
He turned back to the group. "Let us leave."  
  
****  
  
What was that about? Nabiki couldn't figure it out  
for the life of her. But wherever something interesting  
was happening, there had to be money in it. She stood up.  
  
"Teacher?"  
  
The teacher regarded her with mild interest. "Yes,  
Ms. Tendo?"  
  
"I've got to leave, too."  
  
"For what reason?"  
  
Nabiki narrowed her eyes. The teacher wasn't supposed  
to be questioning her. She smiled and replied. "That was  
my sister in the group."  
  
The teacher sighed. "Sit down, Ms. Tendo. If that's  
all it is, then--"  
  
"Teacher, need I remind you of--"  
  
The teacher stood up. "Ms. Tendo, I said--" he  
paused. He seemed deep in thought for a moment, and then  
looked towards Nabiki. "Very well, but this too will be  
marked on your record."  
  
Nabiki scoffed. As if it would. Not if the teacher  
knew what was good for him.  
  
Nabiki made it her business to know people in high  
places. Even though her teachers weren't considered  
people in high places, it was still good to be able to  
know them.  
  
And this teacher, she knew the best out of all of  
them. She often used teachers to modify students grades,  
and this one was no exception. However, in order for them  
to do that, she had to either pay them, or have some  
inside information on them.  
  
As it was, she knew that this teacher had a fetish  
for schoolgirls. And the teacher knew that she knew.  
Things could get very ugly for him if it were to be  
released.  
  
So Nabiki grabbed her bag, and walked out the door.  
  
****  
  
"What is it, old one?" Kima asked. "I don't have the  
time. The breeze grows stronger inside the mountain. Soon  
we may have to place wind barriers."  
  
The old man sighed. "There is something... wrong with  
Saffron."  
  
Kima narrowed her eyes. "What?"  
  
"Nothing serious, Lady Kima. Not life threatening in  
any way, I assure you."  
  
"What is wrong with him?"  
  
"He... He grows."  
  
"Of course he grows. How else will he reach the age  
of his next transformation."  
  
"No. He grows quickly," the old man continued, "He  
grows... like the prophecy."  
  
Kima widened her eyes. "The prophecy?"  
  
"Yes, Lady Kima."  
  
"What age is he?"  
  
"He walks now, and speaks, Lady Kima."  
  
"How?"  
  
"This morning, I woke to find him standing. He knows  
few words, as any infant at his stage does."  
  
Kima paused. "The wind," she said. "Then the time is  
near?"  
  
The old man nodded. "Yes."  
  
"What does Saffron say?"  
  
The old man sighed. "Few words. Among them are Fei  
Liang, and..." He looked up at her. "...The Darker."  
  
Kima took a deep breath. "Take me to him."  
  
****  
  
"Father?" he asked.  
  
The grown man turned around to regard his son.  
"Herb," he began, "do you know why I've summoned you?"  
  
Herb sheepishly shook his head. "No, father."  
  
"I summon you here because I must." He looked at his  
son in disgust. "If not for this reason, then I would  
have left you to rot with the... females."  
  
Herb winced. He was very sensitive of his banishment.  
"Yes, father."  
  
"But a time of great importance is approaching, Herb.  
My son." He smiled.  
  
Herb looked up. This was the first time his father  
had called him 'son' since he had found out of his curse.  
"Father?"  
  
"I was rash to have treated you so. I had forgotten  
our old ways."  
  
Herb shook his head in confusion. "Old ways?"  
  
"My trusted advisor brought something to my  
attention, Herb." He looked at him. "From the days of the  
wars with the Phoenix."  
  
"The Phoenix? What do they have to do with this?"  
  
"Once they were our enemies, Herb. We have long since  
made the truce. But you do not yet know the details."  
  
Herb shook his head. He was confused beyond all  
belief.  
  
Originally, he had gone to japan to retrieve the  
Open-water Kettle, and return it to his father and cure  
his locked form in the process. He had cured his locked  
form, but not the curse itself.  
  
His father was overjoyed to hear of the return of the  
Open-water Kettle, but was enraged to find of his sons  
curse. He banished him to the woman's encampment, which  
was forever to be separate from the warriors.  
  
Herb was among the animals. The animals turned human  
by the power of the Nyannichuan. The animals, and the  
daughters of the Musk.  
  
Women. Weak, weak women.  
  
But then he had received word from his father,  
bidding his return.  
  
And now he stood, listening to the story his father  
told.  
  
"Herb, fifteen hundred years ago... The beginning of  
the Musk. The day of our independence from the  
Joketsuzoku..."  
  
"I've heard the stories. We were freed from our  
slavery and then released to the wild. We had to turn to  
the animals for our help and salvation."  
  
"Yes. Soon after, the Joketsuzoku stopped their  
slavery, but still did not treat men as equals. That is  
why we banish women from our camps, to live on their  
own."  
  
"I've heard the story many times, father. What of the  
Phoenix war?"  
  
"It started as a disagreement. They wished the waters  
of Jusendo, which feeds Jusenkyo to be used for their  
purposes, to allow their king to reach adulthood."  
  
"A selfish cause."  
  
"The Musk were sure of that then. But soon after, we  
realized why it had to be done."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Herb, what is kept from most is the true outcome of  
that war."  
  
"I know what the outcome was, father. We beat the  
Phoenix, and they retreated to their mountain and begged  
for a truce."  
  
"No. We did not win the war, Herb."  
  
Herb blinked. "What?"  
  
"Neither did they, really. A higher force descended  
upon the battlefield."  
  
"A higher force?"  
  
"A whirlwind."  
  
Herb narrowed his eyes. "A whirlwind in the battle?"  
  
"It was of godly origin, my son. Fei Liang, to be  
specific."  
  
"Fei Liang took interest in the battle?"  
  
"He stopped it. He forced the truce. But he told us  
something of great importance."  
  
"What?"  
  
"With him was a man. A man from the center of the  
Chinese world. A prophet of sorts."  
  
"Who was he?"  
  
"The name escapes me now, my son. But the prophecy  
remains in my mind. Fresh."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"A dragon prince who is a princess, both of and not  
of the Musk; shall travel across the sea in search of a  
resolution. The pot shall be returned to the home, and  
that is the sign of his coming."  
  
"That..."  
  
"That is you, my son. A prince of the Musk, and a  
princess not of the Musk."  
  
"But, the sign of whose coming?"  
  
"The prophecy says that you shall be joined by others  
fighting for your cause. Warriors of long ago, reborn to  
the new world. They shall fight by your side."  
  
"Against who?"  
  
"Against a dark force, my son." He sighed. "There is  
another part of the prophecy."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
The King of the Musk sighed, and then began to tell  
his son of the second part of the prophecy.  
  
****  
  
Kima smiled at the toddler as it walked towards her,  
its wings stretching happily.  
  
"Kii-ma!" the toddler exclaimed.  
  
"How does... How does he know me?" Kima asked.  
  
"The prophecy, Lady Kima. If I am understanding it  
correctly, Saffron shall soon retain the memories of all  
his previous existences."  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kima looked down at her king, who was now flapping  
his wings experimentally.  
  
"Then, of the Musk?"  
  
"We shall soon find out."  
  
Kima sighed. "We shall."  
  
"The breeze grows stronger, Kima." the old man said.  
"Soon Saffron will be able to rule once again."  
  
Kima nodded. "Yes, he will."  
  
Saffron smiled and looked up at his captain of the  
guards. "Kii-ma good!"  
  
Kima smiled. She had never received this much praise  
during her kings last existence.  
  
****  
  
"Hold, Rogi," a voice called from the east.  
  
"You will go no further," another voice warned, this  
time from the north.  
  
"You should not have been allowed to progress this  
far," a third voice announced, from a western direction.  
  
"You will leave now, before we destroy you," the last  
voice said from the south.  
  
Rogi smirked. "Now who could this be besides the  
honourable Shi Tenno," he said, "come to witness my  
servants and the coming of your new master?"  
  
"You will not intimidate us, Rogi," the east said.  
  
The south continued. "If you do not leave our lands,  
we will have no choice but to destroy you."  
  
"As if you could," he said, staring into the  
distance, at the city before him. "Such strange  
advancements mankind has made. Have you guided them in my  
absence?"  
  
"The advancements made by man are theirs alone,  
Rogi," west answered.  
  
"You will not destroy what they have accomplished,"  
north continued.  
  
"Ahh, I may not, but that who I serve may."  
  
"You serve no one but yourself, Rogi," east said.  
  
"You would be surprised, minor gods."  
  
"We are not so minor that we cannot defeat you."  
  
Rogi turned to face the east. "And your pathetic  
queen was? If it had not been for the intervention of Fei  
Liang, I would have consumed her."  
  
"Maybe so, Rogi. But you stand upon our land now, our  
source of power."  
  
Rogi laughed. "You think it would matter? Pathetic  
protectors of the land. I could smite you easily, and  
then continue to the city of gray towers."  
  
"You will not, Rogi. We will not allow it."  
  
"And if I defeat you, Shi Tenno? If I defeat all four  
of you?"  
  
"There will be others."  
  
"I shall smite them as easily as you."  
  
"We shall see, Rogi. A mere demon does not have the  
strength of a god."  
  
"Is that what you think I am? A mere demon? Amaterasu  
thought that as well. The form I wear now is human. The  
form I once wore was demonic. My true form you have yet  
to see."  
  
North, south, east and west clenched their weapons.  
  
"We destroy you now, Rogi," they said in unison, as  
if they were a single organism.  
  
Rogi stretched his arms out, black electricity  
crackling between his outstretched fingers.  
  
"You can try," he said.  
  
And then they advanced.  
  
The Shi Tenno were known as fierce warriors, willing  
to protect the lands of Japan at any cost; even though  
the cost may be their lives.  
  
North started with a frontal attack with his polearm,  
striking Rogi squarely in the chest, and followed it by  
hooking his leg.  
  
South took him from behind, a sai in each hand. He  
plunged the first deep into Rogi's back, and he used the  
second to push his leg forward, dropping him to the  
ground.  
  
East slashed Rogi's arm with a golden katana, causing  
him to scream in pain.  
  
West stood his distance. He shot several arrows into  
Rogi's chest.  
  
Rogi laughed. He laughed as he was struck in the  
chest. He laughed as he was stabbed through the back. He  
left as he was cut in the arm, and he laughed as the  
arrows penetrated him.  
  
And then he laughed as each of the Shi Tenno were  
sent flying through the black energy the Rogi released  
upon them.  
  
"Insects." He smiled. "You bother me no more than  
mere insects."  
  
North got up, and stood his ground. "Any insect has  
the ability to drive a man to insanity, Rogi."  
  
Rogi smiled. "But I am not a man, Shi Tenno."  
  
And then they attacked again. But this time, Rogi  
didn't wait for the attack. He struck first.  
  
North was blasted back against a tree near the side  
of the field in which they fought, leaving a distinct  
impression upon it.  
  
South was pummeled into the ground by the force of  
gravity which emanated from Rogi.  
  
East's katana was ripped from his hands and used  
against, as if by some unseen warrior. He was slashed to  
ribbons.  
  
West stood his ground.  
  
Rogi smirked. "Will you not attack me, Shi Tenno?  
Will you not protect that which you were born to  
protect?"  
  
"There is protection, Rogi, and then there is  
foolery. To attack you now at loss of my life would mean  
the end of Japan."  
  
"Ahh, a smart one, aren't you."  
  
"Rogi!" North groaned, trying to stand up after being  
forced into the tree. "You will not destroy our land."  
  
"I have no intention of that. Yet."  
  
"Very well, Rogi. To fight you now, after our power  
being diminished for so long was foolish. We would prefer  
to remain alive to protect our land."  
  
"Smart, aren't you?"  
  
"Here it is, Rogi," West said. "You will go. You will  
fetch your servants, and then you will leave. Any more  
and we will be forced to attack you again."  
  
Rogi laughed. "As if you could! But very well, Shi  
Tenno. If you would prefer that, then that is what I  
shall do. I shall fetch my servants, and then head to the  
west."  
  
"That is what we wish, Rogi," East said, bleeding  
from every limb.  
  
"Then allow me on my way, Shi Tenno."  
  
East stood aside, and allowed Rogi to pass. He  
laughed as he continued onward.  
  
"Have we made a mistake? Allowing him into the city?"  
East asked.  
  
North shook his head. "We had no choice. He would  
have smitten us."  
  
"What will we do now?" South asked.  
  
West sighed. "Only one thing. We must try again."  
  
"To awaken the Ohmikami?" East looked to West.  
  
"That is our intention."  
  
"We tried the first time. We had no success," North  
informed them  
  
"The heat arose from her. She was close," West  
replied.  
  
"But another could kill her," South brought up.  
  
"And if Rogi regains his servants, all mankind and  
god alike will die."  
  
"Very well. Then we shall."  
  
****  
  
"All right, Cologne. What's happening?"  
  
"Son-in-law," Cologne greeted. A moment later, she  
spotted the others. She looked towards Mousse. "I asked  
you to bring the dreamer, not the whole city."  
  
Mousse shrugged. "I know, but we found something  
out."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"We have found, honoured elder, that we each have  
been experiencing these dreams. We are under the  
assumption that you would know of their origin," Tatewaki  
interrupted.  
  
Cologne sighed. "So that's it. The thought had  
crossed my mind, however I had never really accepted it  
as a viable outcome."  
  
"So what's going on, old ghoul?" Ranma asked.  
  
Cologne walked over to him, staff in hand. "First  
things first. Which of you dreamt?"  
  
"That would be me," Ukyou said.  
  
****  
  
Shampoo spent the entire time sitting at the table,  
listening to what was happening. Every bone in her body  
wanted her to jump towards Ranma and hold him in a loving  
embrace, but after the talk her Great-Grandmother had  
given her, she knew better.  
  
She was too busy lost in her own thought to notice  
that her Great-Grandmother had paused. She looked around  
suspiciously, batting her eyes from left to right.  
  
"What wrong, Great-Grandmother?"  
  
Cologne looked towards Shampoo. "We are not alone,  
child."  
  
****  
  
"The old one. She senses us," North mentioned.  
  
"It matters not, we are not here for her," West  
replied.  
  
"Is she not one of the reborn?" East asked, his  
wounds almost fully healed.  
  
"Indeed. I can feel the presence of one within her,"  
South answered.  
  
West shook his head. "We must try again. And we must  
be stronger this time."  
  
"Very well," North said, and then stood to the north  
of the subject.  
  
"All our power, then," East said, and then stood to  
the east of the subject.  
  
"We must awaken her," South said, and then stood to  
the south of the subject.  
  
"We start now," West said, and then stood to the west  
of the subject.  
  
****  
  
"What do you mean, we're not alone?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I mean just that, son-in-law. I can feel the  
presence of others."  
  
Everyone in the Nekohanten looked around in  
confusion.  
  
"There be none other than ourselves," Tatewaki  
informed her.  
  
"Listen to me, boy. When you live to be as old as me,  
you get a sense for this type of thing. We are not  
alone."  
  
Ukyou blinked. "I... I think I feel it too," she  
said.  
  
Everyone looked towards her.  
  
****  
  
She could barely feel it at first. A little twinge in  
her gut. But moments later, it had evolved into full  
fledged pain.  
  
Ukyou could do nothing but scream. She doubled over,  
clenching her stomach, still screaming. She was aware of  
the presence of the others, but it didn't matter. All she  
could feel was the pain.  
  
And then none. She fell unconscious.  
  
Which was strange in itself, because usually when one  
fell unconscious, they were just that. Unconscious.  
  
Ukyou, however, was fully aware of what was happening  
outside of her body, as well as what was happening  
inside. The only difference was, instead of the searing  
pain, there was a light.  
  
A light brighter than she had ever seen. A light that  
made her want to enter it, if such a thing was possible.  
  
A moment later, the pain started again, and she  
screamed.  
  
****  
  
"Ukyou?!" Ranma called. "Ukyou, what's wrong?!"  
  
"Move aside, boy," Cologne said, closely examining  
the screaming form on the floor.  
  
"What's wrong with her? Dammit, tell me!" Ranma  
called.  
  
"I'll know in a minute if you stop screaming in my  
ear!"  
  
Cologne placed her hands upon Ukyou's heart, and then  
moved to her forehead. She took her hand away with a  
jerk.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ranma asked.  
  
"She's hot."  
  
"A fever?" Akane broke in.  
  
"Nay child. This is too hot for a mere fever. It  
burned my hand." Cologne showed her withered hand to  
Akane, and the large red mark that was covering two  
fingers.  
  
"She... burned you?"  
  
"Yes. There's not much I can do here, I've not the  
supplies." She turned to Ranma. "We'll have to take her  
to a Doctor."  
  
"Doctor Tofu, he's only a block from here!" Akane  
yelled, frantically.  
  
"Then we shall take her there."  
  
Ranma scooped her up in his arms and was out the door  
in a flash. He was soon followed by several of the people  
inside the Nekohanten.  
  
****  
  
"Have we done it?" North asked.  
  
"I believe we may have," West replied.  
  
"We may still have a chance, then?" South asked.  
  
"Let us hope so."  
  
"She will be brought to the old man," East mentioned.  
  
"Let us hope he can continue what we had started."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Let us rest, brothers. We must do so in order to do  
battle."  
  
****  
  
"So, then there's no problem now, Mr. Satohara?"  
  
"No Doctor, thank you," Takao Satohara said with a  
smile as he tested his hand out.  
  
"Well, come back in about a week if the arthritis  
acts up again, I'll--" Tofu began. He was interrupted by  
a feral cry from the doorway.  
  
"DOCTOR TOFU!"  
  
Tofu nearly lost his balance, he turned to exit the  
patients room and went to the front door.  
  
Ranma, Akane and Cologne stood there, with Ukyou in  
Ranma's arms.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. She just started screaming, and then  
she started burning up!" Ranma said, as quickly as he  
could.  
  
"Quickly, get her on the table," he said as he  
motioned towards the table at the side of the waiting  
room.  
  
Ranma did so as quickly as he could, he pulled away  
and groaned in pain.  
  
Tofu couldn't believe it. Ranma had burns all over  
his arms.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"I told you, she was burning up!"  
  
Tofu shook his head. "Look, clear some space. I'll  
take care of Ukyou first, and then I'll take a look at  
those burns."  
  
All of them backed away. Tofu quickly grabbed his  
medical kit and pulled out several tools. He reached  
towards her forehead and--  
  
"I wouldn't advise that, Doctor," Cologne warned.  
"When we say she is burning, we mean it. Her skin is no  
cooler than flame."  
  
Tofu blinked. No cooler than flame?  
  
He pulled out an electric thermometer and stuck the  
temperature gauge in Ukyou's ear. As he pulled it away to  
check the temperature, he gasped.  
  
The digital display had melted into itself. Even the  
part Tofu was holding was getting too warm for comfort.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"We told you, doctor."  
  
Tofu shook his head. He reached into his medical kit  
and pulled out a cloth. He had to do something.  
  
"Wet this for me, Akane," he said as he handed it to  
her. She did just that.  
  
Returning with a wet cloth, she handed it to Tofu,  
who placed it on her forehead. He pulled it off a moment  
later and frowned.  
  
The part that had been touching her forehead was  
charred.  
  
"This isn't possible," he said.  
  
"Doctor, she is burning through her clothes.  
Something must be done!"  
  
Tofu frowned. There was nothing he could do. He just  
had to check one more thing, though.  
  
He gritted his teeth and pulled her eyelids up  
barehanded. The pain surged through him, but as he looked  
into her eyes, he pulled away.  
  
Tofu had been blinded.  
  
"Her eyes," he began, covering up his face with his  
good hand, "They're bright! It's like looking into the  
sun!"  
  
"Step aside, Tofu," another voice came from nearby.  
  
Cologne looked over to the source and dropped her  
jaw. "You..." she muttered.  
  
The newcomer looked over towards the old woman and  
smiled. "Hello Cologne, it's been a while."  
  
****  
  
"How can you be here, Feng Bo?" She asked. "It's been  
thirty years!"  
  
"Let's not worry about that right now, Cologne. I've  
got to care for this child."  
  
He reached towards her.  
  
"No, you can't," Tofu said, "She's burning."  
  
"And she will continue to burn unless I do something  
about it, Tofu. She is nearly hot enough to combust, and  
I don't think you would wish that of your clinic."  
  
"No, but--"  
  
"Don't give me buts, Tofu. It must be done."  
  
Feng Bo placed his hands upon Ukyou's forehead. He  
didn't flinch, nor did he feel the pain from the heat.  
  
He felt the heat, but no pain. It was rather  
pleasing, actually.  
  
He moved another hand down to her chest, and then  
closed his eyes.  
  
Cool. Yes, he could feel it. She was cooling. His  
touch had caused it.  
  
Slowly, bit by bit, she was cooling.  
  
"You may touch her now, she has cooled to a bearable  
level."  
  
"Hey..." Ranma began, "How'd... how'd you do that?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, it's over for now."  
  
"For now? You mean it will happen again?"  
  
Feng Bo nodded. "It may. Then it may not, it depends  
on her."  
  
"Ukyou?"  
  
"Is that her name now?"  
  
"What do you mean 'now'?"  
  
"Feng Bo, when will she awaken?"  
  
"Soon. I think it would be best that she be with  
friends when she awakens. I cannot even imagine what she  
must be going through inside."  
  
"What do you mean? Is she in pain?"  
  
Feng Bo closed his eyes. "I believe so."  
  
"Well, can't we wake her up now, then?"  
  
"Ranma--" Cologne held on to the boy's side. "Trust  
what Feng Bo says. He has no desire to hurt Ukyou."  
  
"But, if she's in pain--"  
  
"If we were to wake her up," Feng Bo began, "She  
would never see again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I may have fixed it so she may be touched, but her  
eyes still possess the fire. Soon, that will dim as well,  
but she does not possess the power to protect herself  
from that yet."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Feng Bo sighed. "You will find out in due time. All  
of you." He looked towards Cologne. "All of you."  
  
****  
  
She heard every word of it. Every painful word, every  
spine chilling word.  
  
It wasn't the words that were painful, nor the way  
they were spoken. But the words were spoken while Ukyou  
was in deep pain.  
  
But most of the pain seems to have died, it was now  
at a dull echo of what it was only moments earlier.  
Something was happening to Ukyou Kuonji, and she was  
scared.  
  
Not scared of death. Not scared of the pain, but  
scared of the unknown. Why it was happening to her.  
  
It meant something.  
  
Moments later, the pain died, and Ukyou found herself  
standing in a dark room, as vast as her imagination could  
carry.  
  
She turned around, searching for a wall, a ceiling, a  
floor. Anything.  
  
But found none. She was in the dark, alone.  
  
Or was she?  
  
"Hello?" she called out into the blackness.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Is there anyone there?" she called again.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
But there was something... something else she  
couldn't place. Something hidden in the blackness.  
  
And then something happened. A dim light, it seemed  
to be miles away, but it shed enough light around her for  
her to see herself.  
  
She was wearing her school uniform, but it seemed to  
be tattered and torn. No... burned.  
  
"Hello?" she called towards the light.  
  
"Hello," it answered dimly.  
  
Ukyou sighed. There was someone else there, a female  
voice. She wasn't alone.  
  
"Who is you?"  
  
"I am me."  
  
Ukyou blinked. Not the answer she was expecting.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean what I say."  
  
"But who are you?"  
  
"I have had many names."  
  
"Give me one," Ukyou asked.  
  
"Sol."  
  
"Sol? I've never heard of you."  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Ukyou. Ukyou Kuonji."  
  
"I am pleased to meet you, Ukyou Kuonji. Are you of  
the reborn?"  
  
"The who?"  
  
"No, I suppose you wouldn't know." The light grew.  
  
"Who are you, exactly?"  
  
"I am Amaterasu. I am honoured to meet you, Ukyou  
Kuonji Ohmikami."  
  



	8. Interlude One: In The Mind's Eye

Trials of Destiny  
  
  
  
Ranma 1/2 and all of its characters and situations are  
the creation and property of Rumiko Takahashi. I use  
these characters and situations without permission.  
  
Interlude One: In the Mind's Eye  
  
  
****  
  
"Ohmikami? What do you mean?" Ukyou asked.  
  
The light grew brighter. "Look not into me, Ukyou  
Kuonji. Look into yourself. For within you lies the answer. I  
may merely show you the way."  
  
"But why did you call me 'Ohmikami'?"  
  
"Because that is what you are. God of Gods."  
  
Ukyou shook her head. "How? How can I be? I'm just a  
chef. A simple chef."  
  
"Are you not the best at what you do, Ukyou Kuonji?"  
  
Ukyou couldn't disagree with that. She was the best  
okonomiyaki chef in Japan.  
  
"Do you not feel the heat from the grill upon with  
you practice your art? Do you not revel in it?"  
  
"But what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Look into yourself, Ukyou Kuonji, and find the  
answer."  
  
Ukyou sighed. She didn't know what to do, or how to  
go about doing it.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
Ukyou closed them.  
  
"Remember."  
  
Ukyou gasped as she felt a wave of intense heat pass  
through her, and felt her vision go from dark, to a bright  
white.  
  
****  
  
"Please, Ohmikami," the man begged at the altar. "I  
beg of you, help us."  
  
Ukyou could recognize the man, and yet not. He bore a  
resemblance to Ranma, yet did not. Something twinged in her  
mind as she realized it was, and wasn't.  
  
"Jiao," she spoke. "I will help you, for there is  
none else who would. Rogi has hurt you greatly, and will  
continue to hurt until all that we know is destroyed."  
  
Jiao looked up at the altar, tears flowing freely  
from his eyes. "I thank you, Ohmikami."  
  
****  
  
Ukyou shook her head, as if it would rid her of the  
confusion. "What... what was that?"  
  
"The first."  
  
"The first what?"  
  
"The first of your lessons, Ukyou Kuonji Ohmikami."  
  
"Why do you keep calling me that? I keep telling you,  
I'm not the Ohmikami! There's... there's no way!"  
  
"Which is why the lessons continue."  
  
****  
  
"What are you doing here, Amaterasu?" the man asked.  
"You are far from your land."  
  
"Fei Liang, I have come to fight," she replied.  
  
  
Fei Liang shook his head. "Much time has passed  
during our days of carefree youth, many centuries. Our two  
lands have had little contact."  
  
"Fei Liang, I wish to harm your land not. Rogi has--"  
  
"Rogi is in our land, and it is now our  
responsibility."  
  
"But you will do nothing about him!"  
  
"He has not harmed us, there is no need."  
  
"Yet. Fei Liang, Rogi has not harmed you yet, but we  
know not his agenda, and it is doubtful we ever will."  
  
"Amaterasu, we know of his doings in your land, and  
we know of his ascension to the valley. We will prevent  
whatever it is that will be done, and you can be sure of  
that."  
  
"Fei Liang, I understand how I invade your land, and I  
mean no harm to the land or its gods. I simply wish to--"  
  
"Amaterasu, I cannot allow--"  
  
"Listen to me this once, Fei Liang, then you may argue  
all you wish."  
  
"Very well. Speak."  
  
"Look among the faces of those who fight against Rogi.  
A man who has lost everything to him. His family dead, his  
friend stolen, all because of Rogi. Yet he sees not how much is  
in front of him, although he fights to protect her."  
  
"The desperation of man is not my concern."  
  
Amaterasu laughed. "You are much like my brother, Fei  
Liang. But you see not what I say. Mankind is everything. Our  
ilk may have created man, but it is man that keeps us alive."  
  
"You care too much for mortals, Amaterasu. But I will  
continue to listen."  
  
"Those in my travelling party are going to meet some  
from your land, Fei Liang. Two warriors and a wise woman."  
  
"I presume you mean the strongest fighters of the  
warrior tribe at the valley of secrets?"  
  
"Yes. That would be them."  
  
"And with the help of these warriors, you plan to  
defeat Rogi? Amaterasu, I doubt--"  
  
"Fei Liang, my old friend. Please. We come to help your  
land, not destroy it. We come to save the godhood of both of  
our lands, not dishonour them."  
  
Fei Liang took a deep breath. "Very well, Amaterasu. I  
shall confer this with the council."  
  
Amaterasu closed her eyes. "I thank you, my old  
friend."  
  
Fei Liang nodded. "I will do what I can to convince the  
council of your cause, but expect little or no help from us."  
  
"That is all I ask, dear friend."  
  
****  
  
Ukyou shielded her eyes from the growing light before  
her. "Amaterasu? Why am I seeing these... visions?"  
  
"I have told you, Ukyou Kuonji Ohmikami. They are  
lessons."  
  
"Why are you getting brighter?"  
  
"I grow brighter as my power grows in you. I will soon  
disappear from this world, but I leave with you my power."  
  
Ukyou shook her head. "I... I don't know what you mean?  
What is all this? Who is Rogi? Who is Fei Liang?"  
  
"You shall meet Rogi within time. Fei Liang is close to  
you, and that is all I may say."  
  
"You said he was like your brother. Susanowo?"  
  
"Yes. Fei Liang is a God of Winds."  
  
"I thought there was only one. What is happening?"  
  
"Ukyou Kuonji Ohmikami, there are many. For each land,  
for each faith, there are the gods and goddesses. Many are  
friendly towards others, while some bear hostility."  
  
"Then why are we taught to follow one faith?"  
  
"I know not. That is the way of mankind. I feel myself  
slipping away from you, Ukyou Kuonji Ohmikami. I can give you  
one more lesson, and then I will be forgotten."  
  
"Forgotten?"  
  
"When you return to the waking world, you will remember  
none of this. Only bits that surface from your subconscious,  
but my power will have manifested. Do not be frightened."  
  
****  
  
The third lesson, Ukyou soon found, was not like the  
others. She was not looking from Amaterasu's eyes, but from her  
own.  
  
She stood in a valley. A large valley, with craggy  
peaks surrounding her, and the canopy of a forest in the  
distance.  
  
The valley was empty, and then not. Battles had broken  
out all around her, and she could see, yet she could not.  
  
She could see Ranma, and yet not Ranma. She could see  
Akane, and yet not Akane. All around her, she saw others she  
recognized. She saw Tatewaki, Nabiki, Shampoo, Mousse, Ryouga,  
and many others.  
  
She could see the life escape each of them, bit by bit,  
piece by piece, until there were two.  
  
In one, she could see darkness, and a grotesque face  
that was twisted as if it had been through a thousand deaths. A  
being of dark, but something else. There was no goodness in it,  
but a sort of... servitude?  
  
In the other, she saw light. A pure, almost blinding  
light that did not hurt Ukyou's eyes. Ukyou also noticed  
something else that scared her beyond belief.  
  
Ukyou saw herself. It was her, but it wasn't. Golden  
flowing hair, no longer tied by the unseen force of gravity. It  
flowed and swayed about as if each strand was a boat floating  
upon a raging sea. And she could see a fire deep in her eyes  
that could blind any who looked into them.  
  
And then Ukyou could see a third. It was a young man in  
samurai armour, she easily recognized him as Fei Liang, the  
one from earlier. But there was something else. There was a  
streak of darkness and light, fighting each other for  
dominance. Never finding a resolution, but always trying.  
  
But Ukyou saw a face in Fei Liang. Not the face he wore  
in the dream world, but another.  
  
It was the face of an old man.  
  
The light grew so bright that it encompassed Ukyou's  
vision. She could see nothing but the light.  
  
And then she could see nothing.  
  
Slowly, Ukyou began to wake up.  



	9. Chapter Seven: Awakenings

Trials of Destiny  
  
  
  
Ranma 1/2 and all of its characters and situations are  
the creation and property of Rumiko Takahashi. I use  
these characters and situations without permission.  
  
Chapter Seven: Awakenings  
  
"And the king shall grow as the wind continues, the   
price and princess, of and not of shall gather, and  
the old Goddess shall reawaken. Mere hours will pass   
before the coming of the Dark. Mere days before the  
coming of the Darker." ~Unknown  
  
****  
  
"Hiroki!" the old man yelled. "Come for your dinner,  
boy!"  
  
Hiroki stood upon the land of his father, and of his  
father's father. The land that had belonged to the Seiro  
family for generations. He practiced.  
  
It was all he did. All he could do. Hiroki and his  
brother Daishoki were never allowed off their land.  
  
It was either their mother, or their father.  
  
Both had always wished it was their father.  
  
Hiroki's mother was a good person. She was kind,  
caring, and always conscious of what happened around them.  
  
But she was powerless to stop it.  
  
"BOY! DON'T MAKE ME GO OUT THERE TO GET YOU!", the  
man yelled again.  
  
Hiroki dropped his bokken instantly, and began  
sprinting towards the house.  
  
If there was one thing Hiroki was afraid of, ever.  
It was his father.  
  
But, like his mother, he was powerless to stop it.  
  
A moment later, he was inside the house. Dinner was  
ready at the table, as his mother set it, and his brother  
was already seated.  
  
And his father stood in the corner, watching.  
  
"It's about time, boy," his father said, not making  
eye contact. "Take your place."  
  
Hiroki silently nodded, and moved towards the table.  
  
"Daishoki, get up boy."  
  
Hiroki blinked. This wasn't... was it?  
  
Daishoki also blinked, but more out of fear.  
"Father?"  
  
Their father sneered towards Daishoki. "Did I say  
you could speak, boy?"  
  
"No Father, I'm sorry." Daishoki looked towards the  
ground.  
  
"You would question me, boy. After all I do for you.  
I feed you, clothe you, and this is how I'm repaid?"  
  
"Dear, I'm sure he didn't mean--" Hiroki's mother  
interjected.  
  
"YOU SHUT UP, WOMAN!" he yelled. He sneered towards  
Daishoki one last time before sitting down at the table.  
  
Daishoki trembled, but he tried not to show it.  
Unfortunately, it was fully visible.  
  
"You will not eat tonight."  
  
Daishoki blinked.  
  
"I was willing to allow you to eat, but you  
questioned me. Your own father. Do you have anything to  
say?"  
  
Daishoki trembled under his own weight. Although  
Hiroki didn't understand why he was being punished, he knew  
that if he questioned it, Daishoki would be punished  
further, Daishoki knew that he would have to find out the  
extent. And if there would be any... further punishments.  
  
"Father, may I ask what it is I have done, so that I  
may never do it again?"  
  
"You've been bad, Daishoki. I've seen the fence."  
  
Daishoki swallowed and closed his eyes.  
  
And Hiroki immediately knew what it was.  
  
Neither of them were ever allowed to see outside of  
the land of the Seiro. Their father despised what was  
happening. The so-called 'Meiji' restoration.  
  
Men were not allowed to carry swords.  
  
And he had so graciously wanted to spare his sons of  
that travesty.  
  
But Daishoki had built a step-ladder of sorts, so  
that he could see over the wall that encircled the Seiro  
compound.  
  
And their father had found it.  
  
"I'll expect you in the room after watching us eat,  
Daishoki."  
  
Their mother closed her eyes for a moment. Hiroki  
could see a tear flow from out of it.  
  
The room. Hiroki knew the room well. He was often  
sent there. His father just tells them that it's because he  
cares for them so much that he has to punish them that way.  
The pain, the hurt. The tears.  
  
But Hiroki knew the truth. It wasn't for punishment.  
It was to feed his fathers sick perversions.  
  
And now, it was his brothers turn.  
  
"Let us eat, family," their father ordered.  
  
And Hiroki took a pair of chopsticks in his mouth,  
and ate.  
  
"Slowly," he added, trying to prolong Daishoki's  
torture.  
  
Hiroki knew Daishoki hadn't eaten all day. He could  
see Daishoki's mouth water as his family ate a full dinner.  
Hiroki closed his eyes and let a tear flow. It hurt him to  
see his brother in such pain.  
  
Daishoki, unlike Hiroki, was a very fun-loving boy.  
Only a year younger than Hiroki, he spent his time making  
art. Carving, and helping Bonsai tree's grow.  
  
But Hiroki was a warrior. He trained himself to be a  
warrior, like his father. But he was resolved that he would  
never become like his father. He would never let his  
perversions overtake him.  
  
And he would become a better warrior than his  
father.  
  
A better warrior. It seems that it was far off  
sometimes. He trained daily, while his father had been  
becoming lazy. He trained during the night sometimes, hoping  
he wouldn't get caught, and he never did.  
  
But a better warrior.  
  
Watching his brother cry as he ate. Listening to his  
stomach growl.  
  
You can load straw upon straw upon the back of a  
camel, and he will carry it. You may keep loading them on  
and expect him to carry the burden, but eventually there  
will be that one last straw, and it would break the camel's  
back.  
  
And Hiroki's back was broken.  
  
He stopped eating, and then grabbed his bowl. To the  
surprise of everyone in the room, he got up and brought it  
to his brother.  
  
Behind Hiroki, a snap was heard.  
  
He turned around to find his father had snapped his  
chopsticks in two. The sneer on his face made Hiroki  
fearful, but he stood his ground.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" he screamed. "YOUR OWN FATHER! HOW  
DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!"  
  
And he stood up, and walked over to Hiroki.  
  
And Hiroki just stood there. The tears flowed from  
his eyes, but his face did not betray. He just watched.  
  
And then his father backhanded him, which sent him  
flying across the room.  
  
Hiroki scrambled to his feet. The blood on his face  
trailed down his jaw and throat.  
  
And he just stood, watching.  
  
His father was speechless.  
  
And his mother was staring from the corner,  
horrified.  
  
"Boy, I'll give you two seconds to get back to your  
seat, and we'll forget about this," he warned.  
  
Hiroki thought about it.  
  
"No," he answered.  
  
His father blinked in disbelief. "What?"  
  
"No. I go back, and this continues. It all  
continues. Listen to me, father. I'm sick of it. Sick of it  
all. I'm sick of feeding your perversions, I'm sick of being  
restricted to this land. I'm sick of it all."  
  
And his father stared speechless. It took him a  
moment to let his sneer grow back, and he walked towards  
Hiroki again.  
  
This time, Hiroki prepared for the attack. From the  
way he was walking, he could tell exactly where he would  
strike. And when he did, he blocked it as efficiently as a  
twelve year old boy could.  
  
He was knocked off-balance, but it was blocked.  
  
And that stated more to his father than what Hiroki  
had just said.  
  
And it only worked to enrage him further.  
  
He struck out, wrapping his hands around Hiroki's  
neck. He squeezed.  
  
"If that's the way it is, boy. THEN DIE!" he yelled.  
  
Hiroki closed his eyes as he could feel the pressure  
build up in his head.  
  
Soon it would be over. No more punishments. He would  
be free.  
  
His mind wandered to Daishoki. And then his mother.  
  
And Hiroki opened his eyes.  
  
And he realized. He couldn't die yet.  
  
Hiroki's arms shot out and managed to grab a space  
between his father's arms. He pried his arms up between them  
and separated them. He could feel his pressure going back to  
normal as he spread them further apart.  
  
And his father stared in confusion. Hiroki reached  
up and placed his hand not around his neck, but underneath  
the collarbone.  
  
And it took his father only moments to release him.  
  
Screaming out in pain, he backed up.  
  
And he sneered in utter hatred.  
  
Hiroki wasn't crying any longer. He was out of  
tears. Completely.  
  
Everything else was a haze to him, but his father.  
  
So his confusion grew when his father doubled over,  
screaming in pain.  
  
Until he saw behind him.  
  
His mother stood with a bloody knife, trembling.  
  
"No more," she cried. "No more..."  
  
Daishoki was at her side in an instant, helping her  
towards her seat.  
  
And Hiroki looked down upon his father. Whether he  
was alive or not, he didn't care.  
  
He spat upon the form on the floor.  
  
And then he kicked it. And then again. And then  
again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again  
and--  
  
"Hiroki! Enough!" His mother cried. She looked  
downwards. "He is dead..."  
  
Hiroki looked again. It was true. The knife has been  
plunged into his heart from behind him, and then twisted.  
  
Hiroki sighed, and walked towards his mother.  
  
"It's done," Daishoki said. "My god, it's done."  
  
Hiroki shook his head. "It had to be done. It would  
have continued."  
  
"But... to kill him?"  
  
"It was my only choice," their mother spoke. "If I  
hadn't, Hiroki would have died."  
  
She reached up and stroked the side of his face.  
  
"Go."  
  
Hiroki blinked. "What?"  
  
"Go now. See the world, do as you wish."  
  
Daishoki also blinked. "Mother?"  
  
"He is dead. The police will come, and they will not  
believe I did it. They will look towards the first person  
who could have done it. They will look to you. Both of you."  
  
Hiroki gasped. She was right.  
  
"Mother, I can't leave you here."  
  
"Hiroki, you must. Don't ever forget what he's done  
to you."  
  
Hiroki shook his head. "I won't. I won't ever become  
like him."  
  
"Go. Both of you. Now!"  
  
And Hiroki hugged his mother, as did Daishoki.  
  
"I'll come back one day, mother," Hiroki promised.  
"I swear it."  
  
And with that, he and Daishoki left.  
  
****  
  
"I kept my promise, mother," he said, kneeling on  
the front steps of the shrine. "I told you I would. And I've  
been coming here as often as I've been able to."  
  
Happosai looked around the shrine. Years ago, when  
it had been discovered that his father had been killed by  
his mother, there was a revolt. An angry mod of people came  
and killed her.  
  
And Happosai wasn't there to stop it.  
  
He was in China with Daishoki. The two of them had  
split years earlier, before the second world war, and they  
hadn't seen each other since.  
  
Until he received word of Daishoki's death.  
  
Happosai shook his head. Damned fool. He took his  
art so seriously.  
  
But, Happosai found he couldn't blame him. Though  
the arts differed between the two of them, each took it just  
as seriously.  
  
Happosai got up and turned around. The place he  
stood housed so many memories. Most of them bad, but he had  
found he had been able to stomach the place, simply because  
of his mother.  
  
Years ago, it had been converted into a shrine. Why  
they would convert a place with such bad karmic energies, he  
would never understand, but it was.  
  
And it was in the outskirts of Tokyo, which meant  
privacy from those back in Nerima.  
  
Happosai jumped atop the wall surrounding the  
shrine, and then down to the street. He began to walk back  
towards Nerima slowly.  
  
The area around the shrine was mostly undeveloped.  
There were a lot of vacant lots littering the landscape, but  
he could see signs of progress everywhere.  
  
Walking along the street, he passed a vacant lot  
which had appeared to have a number of men training.  
  
Until he stopped long enough to watch.  
  
Happosai soon found they were not mere men, and they  
were definitely not training.  
  
Happosai had seen evidence of the Gods from times  
long past. Several instances in particular. He had seen  
Ryujin swimming beneath the waves while diving on one of the  
offshore islands when he was merely sixteen.  
  
He had seen a trace of Susanowo during a hurricane  
just before the first world war.  
  
And he had seen Hoori, the hunter hunting boar on  
the Japanese mainland.  
  
And now, he was seeing Shi Tenno.  
  
He knew all about Shi Tenno. Fearless, undefeatable  
warriors that protected Japan from not physical, but  
spiritual attack.  
  
And they were losing. They were losing against a  
single entity.  
  
Happosai watched in disbelief as the Shi Tenno  
backed down and regrouped.  
  
And then retreated.  
  
As the single entity smiled in triumph, Happosai  
made his exit. He ran back to Nerima as fast as he could.  
  
****  
  
"Silk!" Mint yelled. "I've got imported silk here,  
straight from Japan's Horaisan region!"  
  
Nobody seemed interested.  
  
Mint shrugged. It was time to pull out the big guns.  
  
"Females! I've got photographs of Japanese females  
here! A discount only for today!"  
  
People crowded Mint's table at the marketplace.  
  
Since the loss of his position, Mint had to survive  
through other means. It was a good thing he and Lime had  
thought to purchase a number of magazines before they left  
Japan.  
  
Upon the rantings of the crown around his table,  
Mint heard a single voice.  
  
"You shouldn't profit off the female body, Mint."  
  
And then Mint paused. He knew the voice.  
  
And then he saw the face. A smile grew on Mint's  
face wider than any he had ever smiled before.  
  
"HERB!" He cried, then proceeded to jump over the  
table and embrace his old friend in his arms.  
  
However, the crowd was beginning to get rowdy.  
  
Herb dispersed them easily, by grabbing Mint's  
magazines, then throwing them off into the distance.  
  
Mint blinked for a moment. "You didn't have to do  
that, you know."  
  
Herb laughed. "Sorry, but I had to get rid of them  
somehow."  
  
"What are you doing here? How did you get out of the  
compound?"  
  
"I was pardoned."  
  
Mint blinked again. "Pardoned! That's great! That  
means we can hang out again!"  
  
Herb nodded. "There's something else. But first  
we've got to find Lime. Where is he?"  
  
Mint stood in thought for a moment. "Lime's been  
working in the Games since you were banished."  
  
Herb sighed. "I would imagine he's doing well in  
there. Do you think he'd mind some visitors?"  
  
Mint shrugged.  
  
****  
  
Lime smirked. This would be a cinch.  
  
He crossed the distance between him and his prey in  
mere seconds, and then picked it up and threw it across the  
field.  
  
The tiger only had time to growl ineffectively.  
  
But, as Lime had known for quite some time, cats  
have a remarkable ability to land on their feet.  
  
Tigers were somewhat different. They lacked the  
right amount of weight and gravity to do so.  
  
Which is why Lime was confused that this Tiger  
didn't realize it was a tiger, and landed on it's feet.  
  
Lime shook his head. "Stupid tiger! You're not  
supposed to land on your feet!"  
  
It felt somewhat strange to say such a thing to what  
could very well be a cousin or some sort, but it was true.  
  
So Lime passed the distance between them again, but  
the tiger was ready.  
  
It pounced.  
  
Lime paused for a moment, and waited until the last  
moment, then extended his fist to the sky.  
  
And the tiger landed head first on a fist that was  
harder than rock.  
  
The gathered crowd cheered as the announcer stood  
up.  
  
"Men of the Musk, that was Lime! Donations can be  
made to our cause at the front gates! Please come again!"  
  
Lime shook his head. He often felt like belting the  
announcer, but it was good money, and he didn't want to lose  
his job.  
  
After all, the cost of living in the mountains where  
he lived was pretty high.  
  
Lime got up and walked past the tiger, towards the  
exit of the fenced-in field. As he walked out the gate, he  
noticed a disturbance to his left.  
  
Not at all interested, he walked by.  
  
Until he heard his name.  
  
Hearing his name was a normal thing, he would often  
ignore it. Probably some fan, or some kid wanting to learn  
his skills.  
  
But this time, he knew it was neither.  
  
Lime wasn't a terribly smart man. Not by far, but he  
did possess basic human skills.  
  
One such skill was recognition.  
  
He heard Herb's voice.  
  
****  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Herb!" one man  
shouted.  
  
"Women aren't allowed in the general population!"  
  
"Hey, Herb. Does this mean you've got the same  
desires as a woman?" another taunted.  
  
Mint was confused. "Why don't you show them who's  
boss, Herb?"  
  
Herb shook his head. The crowd around him was  
beginning to annoy him, but nothing more. Since his curse  
had become public, he'd received much worse abuse.  
  
"LIME!" he called out.  
  
"Do you think he heard you?"  
  
"We'll see in a moment."  
  
"Why don't you just--"  
  
"Because they don't know what they're against. They  
are frightened of that which they don't know."  
  
Mint blinked.  
  
A moment later, the crowded quieted and dispersed.  
  
And Lime stared into Herb's eyes, smiling.  
  
"HERB!" he cried, then ran up and gave his friend a  
bear hug.  
  
Herb had the wind knocked out of him as he patted  
his old friend on the back. "Lime?" he croaked.  
  
Lime kept hugging.  
  
"Lime? You're cutting off my circulation."  
  
Lime stiffened for a moment, then released his grip.  
  
"Herb! How did you get here? Did you escape the  
compound?"  
  
"No, I was pardoned. Look, I've got to talk to the  
both of you. But first I've got to ask... do you have any  
unbreakable obligations here?"  
  
Lime blinked. "There's the gaming, but I can quit in  
a heartbeat if you need me to. Are we going somewhere?"  
  
Mint nodded. "I can sell my table at the marketplace  
today if I need to."  
  
Herb smiled. "Good. Friends, we have a task to  
complete."  
  
Lime blinked. "What's that?"  
  
"I'll explain on the way."  
  
"On the way where?" Mint asked.  
  
Herb smiled. "Mount Phoenix."  
  
****  
  
"Lord Saffron?" Kima called as she entered the  
nursery. "Lord Saffron?"  
  
"Kima don't hafta call me Lord," a voice called from  
a dark corner.  
  
Kima blinked. She could only stare in disbelief as  
Saffron emerged from the shadows with the body of a four  
year old.  
  
"Lord... Saffron?"  
  
Saffron laughed. "Don't hafta call me Lord, Kima!"  
  
Kima was speechless. "Your... growth... it's so  
fast."  
  
Saffron laughed again. "I sorry, Kima."  
  
Kima blinked. "Sorry?"  
  
"My last life. I was bad."  
  
"No, you are my king, L--... Saffron. I was happy to  
have served you."  
  
"Kima, you not a servant. You a friend. You a ally."  
  
"Saffron, is this the time prophesied?"  
  
Saffron smiled. "Yep! Windy in the halls!"  
  
Kima sat and placed her talons on her head and  
massaged it. "How long do we have?"  
  
"I dunno," Saffron shrugged. "Few days, mebbe a  
week."  
  
"When the wind blows throughout the halls of the  
mountain, and the king grows as a flower, the coming of the  
dark one is at hand."  
  
"It'll be soon, Kima. Tomorrow we have friends  
visit."  
  
Kima sighed. "The Musk?"  
  
"Yep! Prince and Princess of and not of Musk!"  
  
Kima could only sigh. "I must prepare for them."  
  
Saffron smiled.  
  
****  
  
"I don't know if that was the wisest thing to do,  
Ranma. But I certainly commend you for it," Tofu said as he  
placed the herbal remedy on Ranma's arms.  
  
"I dunno, Doc. I guess it kinda wasn't that smart,  
but she might've died if we'd sent for you to go to the  
Nekohanten. Besides, that old guy seemed to do a pretty good  
job."  
  
Tofu nodded. "That's my old master. Feng Bo was  
always full of surprises. This is just another one."  
  
"I'll say. The guy just touched her and it was all  
over."  
  
Tofu put the finishing touches on the application of  
the remedy to the bandage, and then proceeded to wrap it  
around Ranma's arms.  
  
"This'll make it numb for a little while, and don't  
expect to do any heavy martial arts for the next day or so.  
Tomorrow, the remedy should have done it's job and ceased  
the blistering."  
  
"What about the scar?"  
  
Tofu shook his head. "Ukyou's clothing prevented  
most of the burns, but you still got it. There might be some  
small scarring, but give it a week, and your arms should  
look like they always do."  
  
Ranma sighed in relief. "Thanks, Doc."  
  
"So what's going on with you at the Tendo place?  
It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yeah. My mom showed up a while back,  
and right now she's kinda living with us. Akane and I are  
actually supposed to move out today over to her place."  
  
Tofu blinked. "Akane and you?"  
  
Ranma smiled. "Uhh.. yeah..."  
  
Tofu could only smile. "Ranma, you sly dog, you."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Well, I just kinda realized...  
well... I love 'er. Especially after China."  
  
Tofu blinked again. "China?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yeah, these weird guys with wings  
showed up a while back, and I ended up having to follow them  
to China. She... she almost died, but everything turned out  
okay in the end."  
  
Tofu finished putting the bandages on Ranma.   
"Wings?"  
  
"Yeah. A buncha weirdos. They called themselves the  
Phoenix."  
  
Tofu paused. "The... Phoenix?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Oh my God. That's... Feng Bo told me..." Tofu  
stammered.  
  
Ranma stared in confusion as Tofu lost his balance  
and leaned up against the wall.  
  
****  
  
"It has been a while, hasn't it Cologne?" Feng Bo  
asked.  
  
Cologne merely nodded. "Feng Bo. How is it done?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's been nearly thirty years, and you don't appear  
to have aged a day."  
  
Feng Bo laughed. "You'll find there are a lot of  
things you don't know about me, Cologne. Let's just say for  
now that I age well."  
  
"So it's true then, is it? Count of the Winds?"  
  
Feng Bo smiled. "I was beginning to wonder if you  
ever had figured that out, Cologne."  
  
Cologne narrowed her eyes. "I didn't believe it for  
years, but now that I see you... And after what you have  
done... It's the only conclusion."  
  
"Yes, isn't it, though."  
  
Cologne sighed. "What is wrong with the child, Feng  
Bo? Who is Rogi? What is the meaning of all these dreams?"  
  
"I can't tell you yet, Cologne."  
  
Cologne stared Feng Bo in the eye. "The dreams mean  
something of importance. The lives of not only I, but the  
children are possibly in jeopardy, and you can't tell us?"  
  
"I can't tell you yet, Cologne. They have not all  
gathered."  
  
Cologne was about to argue again, when she was  
interrupted by a light moaning from the other room.  
  
"It would appear the patient is awake, Cologne. I  
must attend to her."  
  
  
****  
  
It just gets stranger and stranger.  
  
First, she follows the group to the Nekohanten, only  
to realize once she got there that hiding from a group of  
martial artists, especially one like Cologne, was easier  
said than done.  
  
But then she realized, as Ukyou doubled over in  
pain, that she wasn't referring to her.  
  
So Nabiki followed the group of them, far too busy  
worrying about Ukyou to notice her, all the way to doctor  
Tofu's clinic.  
  
Most of the group stood outside, obviously because  
there were too many of them to crowd the clinic up.  
  
So Nabiki hid in the bushes, trying desperately to  
figure out what was happening.  
  
"You are as confused as I, wouldn't you say, Nabiki  
Tendo?"  
  
Damn. Busted.  
  
Nabiki stood up and turned towards the kendoist.  
"What happened?"  
  
"It would appear that Ukyou Kuonji had a touch of...  
divine intervention."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was burning. Literally."  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Some magic, obviously from a god of some sort,  
caused Ukyou Kuonji's skin to burn as her grill would. She  
seems to be unharmed, but it is very disconcerting."  
  
Nabiki blinked. "Some magic? Come on, Kuno. Get  
real."  
  
"Is it so hard to believe?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head. Well, there was a certain  
martial artist living with her family that obviously proved  
that magic did exist. But burning?  
  
"So what's happening now?"  
  
"Saotome is inside becoming bandaged. Although I  
commend his actions in carrying the Kuonji girl here, I must  
question his intent. He did another commendable thing this  
morning, but I cannot figure out why."  
  
Nabiki shook her head again. "Have you ever  
considered that he might actually be a nice person?"  
  
Tatewaki shook his head. "The thought had crossed my  
mind, but with our past, I don't see such a thing as  
possible."  
  
Nabiki sighed. "Well, let's go see what's up, then."  
  
Tatewaki nodded. "Indeed."  
  
****  
  
Ukyou turned over in the patient's bed and opened  
her eyes. Immediately she could feel the hard crusty form  
her clothing had assumed, as if it had been burned.  
  
When she sat up and checked herself out, she could  
see that they were.  
  
Ukyou looked down at herself in confusion. Her  
clothes were burnt, but she was fine. In fact, she was  
feeling better than she had in a long time.  
  
"I see out patient is awake," an older man said as  
he entered the room.  
  
Ukyou looked up at him for a moment. "Uhh... yeah, I  
guess. Where am I?"  
  
"You, my dear, are at the clinic of the respectable  
Doctor Tofu Ono!"  
  
Ukyou's eyes went wide. "Doctor Tofu?! How long was  
I out?!"  
  
The old man blinked. He then broke out laughing.  
"No, no. You misunderstand. I'm not Doctor Tofu, I'm Feng  
Bo. A fellow doctor, I guess you could say."  
  
Ukyou felt her heart slow. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, you seem to have been out for about fourty  
minutes, but you're up now."  
  
"Yeah, I figured that much.. but what actually...  
happened?"  
  
"First let me ask you, what was the last thing you  
remember?"  
  
Ukyou paused for a moment. "I was... in the  
Nekohanten, then I doubled over... and I felt like I was  
burning..." She looked up. "Damnit, theres something else, I  
know it! I just can't place it."  
  
Feng Bo nodded. "That's all right dear. You're fine  
now."  
  
"But what actually... What really happened? My  
clothes are all burnt, but I'm fine."  
  
"Well, I can't really say at the moment. But soon, I  
will be able to."  
  
Ukyou looked at him in confusion. "What?"  
  
Feng Bo shook his head. "I'll explain it in time...  
I will be back in a few minutes to check up on you."  
  
Ukyou was left staring in confusion as Feng Bo left  
the room.  
  
****  
  
"Hi, Kasumi?" Akane said, half conscious of the  
flinches Tofu made as Akane said her name. "It's me. Listen,  
we're at Doctor Tofu's clinic right now--" She paused.  
"Yeah, he's fine. There was something wrong with Ukyou. I--"  
  
I don't know, there are a lot of people here  
already, I--"  
  
Akane sighed. "All right Kasumi. If you're going to  
come, then bring the others along too, all right?"  
  
A moment later, Akane smiled. "Thanks Kasumi, I'll  
see you soon."  
  
And with that, she hung up the phone.  
  
****  
That bitch.  
  
That Japanese chef bitch! How dare she do that to  
Ranma! Her HUSBAND! How DARE she.  
  
Needless to say, Shampoo was angry. Very angry, and  
she wasn't afraid to make it known.  
  
Ranma burned himself because of Ukyou. And Shampoo  
wasn't going to put up with that. It was bad enough he did  
it willfully for Akane, but Ukyou?  
  
Shampoo narrowed her eyes as she entered the clinic.  
  
Ranma never did that for her. She'd show him. She'd  
show him how much she really cared. She cared enough to help  
him out of the wedding, and she cared now.  
  
And now, that Japanese bitch would pay.  
  
"Chef-girl!" Shampoo yelled out, facing Ukyou with a  
glare in her eyes. "You hurt Ranma!"  
  
Ukyou blinked. "Shampoo? What?"  
  
"No play stupid! You hurt Ranma, now you pay!"  
  
"Shampoo, what are you talking about?" Ranma asked,  
trying to interrupt.  
  
Shampoo merely glared at him. "You stay out of this,  
Ranma. This between chef-girl BITCH and Shampoo."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Shampoo, I'm fine! Look! No  
sweat!"  
  
Shampoo clenched her eyes shut. "YOU FINE," Shampoo  
yelled. "BUT SHAMPOO NOT!"  
  
And then she launched herself towards Ukyou. Ranma  
wasn't close enough to stop her, but the way she was  
handling her bonbori, it was enough to kill.  
  
And Ukyou knew it. But all she could do is sit and  
stare in fright.  
  
Shampoo flew through the air gracefully, like a cat  
pouncing upon its prey, and readied her bonbori. One of them  
was extended in such a way that it would crush Ukyou skull  
upon impact.  
  
But there was nothing anyone could do. Everyone  
could only watch.  
  
And then it happened. To everyones surprise,  
especially Shampoo and Ukyou, it happened. The reactionary  
gap between them had been closed instantly, but as soon as  
Ukyou's intimate space was breached, it happened.  
  
The light blinded every momentarily, it pulsed  
outwards from Ukyou's body, first striking Shampoo's  
bonbori, incinerating it in an instant. Shampoo was then  
struck.  
  
And she was sent flying towards the outside wall of  
the clinic. She hit the wall with amazing force, and then  
slumped to the ground, unconscious.  
  
And then Ukyou stared. As did everyone else.  
  
  
"What... What's going on?" she asked.  
  
****  
  
He moved through the city streets as if they were  
nothing. The citizens like fleas, scampering around on a  
dogs back.  
  
Pathetic. How utterly pathetic. Useless beings, of  
no more importance than a simple flea.  
  
Rogi had no need to kill, or to feed. He had fed  
well the previous night, consuming the livestock of the  
small farm as if they were nothing.  
  
And now he was in the city. His proximity to his  
servants was getting ever-so closer.  
  
Soon he would be upon them.  
  
And soon, they would once again serve him.  
  
Mere hours, and they would once again be his.  



	10. Chapter Eight: Recollections of the Phoe...

Trials of Destiny  
  
  
  
Ranma 1/2 and all of its characters and situations are  
the creation and property of Rumiko Takahashi. I use  
these characters and situations without permission.  
  
Chapter Eight: Recollections of the Phoenix  
  
"There will be friction between those of the  
resistance and the Ohmikami. The prince and princess of and  
not of shall begin the travel and the Phoenix will reveal  
his past to one he trusts. His redemption will soon be at  
hand." ~Unknown  
  
****  
  
"What... what's going on?" Ukyou asked. She drew her  
hands up, uncaring of the rough feeling her charred clothing  
was giving her and stared.  
  
"How... did that happen?"  
  
Cologne narrowed her eyes. "I don't know, child."  
  
Shampoo lay on the ground, still unconscious.  
  
"Ukyou? Are you all right?" Akane asked.  
  
"A more fitting question would be whether the maiden  
from the mountains is unhurt," Tatewaki interrupted. "Would  
it not?"  
  
Tofu slipped out of his trance and looked down  
towards Shampoo. He was immediately in action. He kneeled  
next to her, and gave a brief check for broken bones. Upon  
finishing the inspection, he stood up.  
  
"I don't think there are any fractures. It should be  
safe to move her."  
  
"No," Cologne said.  
  
Tofu blinked. "What?"  
  
"There is no need to move her."  
  
Feng Bo nodded his agreement. "Indeed, Tofu."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Cologne pointed. "She is waking up."  
  
And she was. Shampoo opened one bleary eye. "Wh...  
what happen?"  
  
Shampoo stumbled to her feet. She groggily staggered  
and leaned herself against a wall. Her clothing was visibly  
charred, but there was no physical damage.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," Ukyou muttered.  
  
Shampoo looked towards Ukyou. "Y...you do this, chef  
girl. You do this to Shampoo!"  
  
"Shampoo, I wouldn't suggest trying to attack her  
again," Cologne informed her great-grandaughter. "She may  
not be in control of the power, but to risk injury at this  
point would be foolish."  
  
Shampoo staggered towards Ukyou. "No worry, Great-  
Grandmother. Shampoo no hurt chef girl. Yet."  
  
Ukyou leaned herself against the wall as Shampoo  
continued towards her.  
  
"Shampoo," Cologne said as she narrowed her eyes.  
"Stop."  
  
"I must do this, Great-Grandmother."  
  
Shampoo stopped in front of Ukyou and placed her  
hands on the cot. "You defeat Shampoo. You outsider."  
Shampoo said, and then leaned in towards her.  
  
Ukyou blinked in confusion as Shampoo kissed Ukyou  
on the cheek.  
  
"Chef girl remember that."  
  
"Shampoo, stop." Cologne said. "You know as well as  
I that such a gesture is not valid outside of our land."  
  
Akane blinked. "Wait. The kiss of death is invalid  
outside of your village?"  
  
Cologne looked over towards Akane. "No, outside of  
our land." She looked back towards Ukyou. "Feel fortunate  
that this did not take place in the restaurant, child."  
  
Shampoo smiled. "Shampoo know it not valid. Shampoo  
just tell chef girl what she think of her."  
  
Ukyou looked into Shampoo's cold eyes, and then  
turned away.  
  
****  
  
"What is it?" Kima looked towards the old man as he  
entered the room. "I thought I asked not be disturbed."  
  
The old man sighed. "Kima... there seems to be  
some... discomfort outside."  
  
Saffron stopped flexing his wings long enough to  
speak.  
  
"What's wrong with 'em?" he asked.  
  
The old man kneeled down before him. "Lord Saffron,  
the people are arguing amongst themselves. Nothing that  
would require your divine hand."  
  
Saffron blinked in confusion. "What?"  
  
Kima laughed. "I don't think you would have to worry  
about this, L-- Saffron. I'll handle it." She got up from  
her seat at the edge of the bed and walked towards the  
doorway.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked the old man.  
  
"They want revenge."  
  
Kima blinked. "Revenge?"  
  
"Yes. On the landlings who defeated Lord Saffron."  
  
Kima shook her head. "Don't they know something more  
important is at hand right now?"  
  
"No, I've not yet told them of Lord Saffron's  
growth."  
  
Kima nodded. "Good, tell no one. But this must be  
taken care of." She sighed in thought. "Get Masara and  
Koruma. Tell them I need to speak with them."  
  
"Yes, Lady Kima." The old man bowed over and walked  
out of the room, and flew from the platform outside of the  
door.  
  
Kima turned towards her king. "How are the growing  
pains?"  
  
Saffron shrugged with the body of an eight year old.  
"They're not bothering me that much anymore. I'd like a  
chance to spread my wings, though."  
  
Kima smiled. "Yes, L--"  
  
"Kima, please. Don't call me that."  
  
Kima closed her eyes and bowed her head. "It's just,  
you are nearing the age you were at during your former...  
existence, but now you are not..."  
  
"Not what?" Saffron asked.  
  
Kima quickly shook her head. "Nothing. Forgive me  
for my--"  
  
"Not a brat? Not spoiled rotten? You'd be surprised,  
Kima." Saffron smiled.  
  
Kima sighed. "You speak like you would be in  
adulthood, Saffron."  
  
Saffron shrugged. "I guess more memories are  
returning. I'm remembering my first existence."  
  
Kima blinked. "Your... first?"  
  
Saffron nodded. "Yeah. It's sort of... strange."  
  
Kima sighed. "Can you... tell me about it?"  
  
Saffron smiled. "Believe it or not, I was born  
mortal."  
  
Kima gasped. "M...mortal? You weren't always like  
this?"  
  
Saffron smiled more. He looked towards Kima. "I  
wasn't always winged, Kima."  
  
Kima blinked. A heavy haze started to surround her  
as she started to stumble. Saffron jumped over to her and  
held her up in his arms. For the body of an eight year old,  
he was incredibly strong.  
  
"Don't fall over now, Kima." He smiled.  
  
Kima shook her head. "How... how?"  
  
"We'll find out in a minute. First, let's deal with  
our company."  
  
Kima blinked. "Company?"  
  
The knock at the door came abruptly. Kima looked  
over towards Saffron and blinked. She then shook her head  
and opened the door.  
  
Koruma and Masara stood there, blinking in  
confusion. "Captain?" Koruma asked, his quiver packed, as  
always, to the brim with freshly cut arrows.  
  
Masara grunted. "What's the matter? You look... down  
or something."  
  
Kima nodded. "It's nothing to be concerned with.  
What's going on with the people?"  
  
Koruma shrugged. "They're being pretty reasonable if  
you ask me. I think we should all take care of that Saotome  
guy and his friends for what they did to Lord Saffron."  
  
Kima shook her head. "Don't worry about the  
landling, we've got water and heat running through the  
mountain. That's our concern right now."  
  
Masara narrowed his eyes. "But, that damn landling  
KILLED Saffron!"  
  
"And he's been REBORN, Masara. Don't concern  
yourself with him."  
  
Masara and Koruma looked at each other in confusion.  
Koruma decided to speak up. "What's wrong, Captain? It's  
like your dead-set against it. All we want to do is gather a  
small group together, and head over--"  
  
"NO!" Kima yelled. "Nobody leaves the mountain yet!"  
  
Koruma blinked. "Captain?"  
  
"Kima, let them in. I've... I've got something to  
show all of you."  
  
Masara paused. "Hey... isn't that... Lord Saffron's  
voice?"  
  
Koruma peeked past the edge of the door and let his  
jaw drop at the very sight of him. "That's... It IS! Hey!  
How... How did it happen?!"  
  
Saffron could only shake his head. There was  
something... something wrong.  
  
"Saffron?" Kima asked, approaching him.  
  
Saffron clenched his hands to his head. A moment  
later, he began to cry.  
  
"Lord Saffron?" Masara asked, running over to him.  
  
Saffron looked directly into Masara's eyes, his  
pupils turning a bright, bright white. Masara turns away as  
if in pain, and put his hands to his face.  
  
And then Saffron fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
****  
  
"Hold on a second... Mount PHOENIX?!" Lime asked,  
his eyes wide open. "No offense, Herb. I still respect you  
and everything... but Mount Phoenix? Are you nuts?"  
  
Herb chuckled. He was more on an equal standing with  
them since his banishment. Even with his reinstatement, Herb  
was still an equal. Albeit a royal equal. "No, and they'll  
be expecting us, too."  
  
Lime coughed. "That's what I'm AFRAID of!"  
  
Herb laughed again. "Afraid of a few flying men,  
Lime?"  
  
Lime grumbled. "No way! I could take down half that  
mountain any day! It's just... Well, I've always heard  
stories about them."  
  
Mint nodded. "Yeah. Don't they eat musk babies?"  
  
Lime growled. "If I find any musk babies there,  
I'll--"  
  
"Urban legends, friends. Don't worry about that, and  
trust me when I say there will be little, if any  
hostilities."  
  
Lime narrowed his eyes. "What's going on, Herb? This  
isn't like you."  
  
Herb smirked. "Since I was banished, I've never been  
like me, Lime. Whether or not the new me is likable is up to  
you two."  
  
Mint sighed. "All right, Herb. I'm with you. I've  
always been with you."  
  
Lime sighed in thought. "You know I'd follow you  
into hell if I had to, Herb. Count me in."  
  
Herb smiled and brought his friends into a hug. As  
he turned away and walked towards the bush, Mint and Lime  
looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"There's one more stop we've got to make, though,"  
he said to them.  
  
Mint blinked. "Where's that?"  
  
"The women's encampment."  
  
Lime and Mint fell over in shock.  
  
****  
  
Kima cradled the young Saffron in her arms, her  
talons lightly caressing his face. Saffron merely stirred,  
now with the body of a twelve year old.  
  
Koruma and Masara could only stare in complete and  
total shock as their king, formerly an infant, grew at an  
amazing speed, OUTSIDE of the egg.  
  
Four years in as many minutes. It was unheard of.  
  
But then, coming back from the dead was too.  
  
"What's going on, Captain?" Masara asked.  
  
Kima merely sighed. "I can't say for sure, but it  
seems to prophecy is coming to pass."  
  
Koruma jerked his head back in surprise. He knew the  
prophecy all too well. His father worked in the royal  
library, and he'd had many chances to read the Book of the  
Phoenix.  
  
"The wind in the halls," Koruma began.  
  
"The Phoenix will call," Kima continued.  
  
Masara blinked, and began to pick up on it. "The  
Landlings shall rise."  
  
"And heed the Phoenix cries," a fourth voice  
recited. Kima looked to her lap in surprise. Saffron groans  
as he tried to sit up.  
  
"Lord Saffron!" Kima exclaimed. "Are you all right?  
What happened?!"  
  
Saffron felt his forehead. "Her powers have been  
awakened."  
  
Kima blinked. "Who? Whose powers?"  
  
Saffron smirked. "Just an old acquaintance."  
  
"Saffron--?"  
  
"Koruma, Masara. I'll need you two for a particular  
cause. It seems things must be hurried quite a bit." He  
looked towards Kima. "First, there is something I've got to  
show you, Kima."  
  
Kima blinked. "Show me?"  
  
Saffron nodded, and the looked towards Masara and  
Koruma. Kima gestured them away.  
  
They merely nodded and left without another word.  
They were too shocked for argument.  
  
Saffron stood up and stretched his wings. He brought  
his talon up to his face and stretched it experimentally.  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
*flash*  
  
A simple shimmer of form, and the talon resembled a  
perfect human hand. He examined it closely, and then let the  
shimmer retake it's original talon form.  
  
Kima gasped. "Saffron..? How?"  
  
"I'll need you to trust me, Kima," he said.  
  
Kima nodded. "Of course I trust you, L... Saffron,  
but I--"  
  
"No Kima. Real trust. You would gladly give your  
life for me, and I know this. But you have got to trust me  
with your life. You have to... do something with me, knowing  
the end possibility may be death."  
  
Kima nodded again. "Saffron, please. I trust you,  
just--"  
  
"Climb on to the bed. Kneel and face me."  
  
Kima blinked. "Saffron?"  
  
"Please, Kima," he turned towards her, a pleading  
look on his face.  
  
Kima did as he asked. She climbed onto the bed and  
faced him, kneeling.  
  
Saffron swallowed. "Disrobe."  
  
Kima did so, with a few moments of hesitation.  
  
Saffron walked over to her, she could tell he was  
growing more rapidly now. He might even be in the stages of  
puberty. Could...  
  
Could Saffron be moving through puberty so fast,  
that the hormones are overtaking him? Is it that he needs...  
release?  
  
Kima would gladly give herself to him for that  
purpose, but there was something not right about it. Even  
so, she closed her eyes and let her muscles relax.  
  
She could feel Saffron approach her, the warmth of  
his body nearly causing her to break out in a sweat.  
  
Then she felt his hands. They started at the sides  
of her waist, and she felt a shiver run through her as he  
started to glide them up, around the curve of her breasts--  
but not actually touching them.  
  
They climbed up to her upper chest, and lightly  
gripped her neck.  
  
And then it gripped harder. And harder still.  
  
Kima's eyes opened in shock. Saffron was trying  
to... choke her.  
  
He tightened his grip, a pleading look on his face.  
  
Kima's vision began to falter. The image before her  
began to blur, and she felt a sharp pain strike her in the  
chest, between her breasts. It began to numb after a moment,  
but the feeling was there.  
  
Her vision began to blur more, but they seemed to  
focus on a single point.  
  
Saffron's eyes.  
  
(Saffron.)  
  
They were burning. It was as if his pupils held the  
light of entire stars, yet it didn't hurt to look.  
  
Her eyes watered, and it didn't hurt. Kima slowly  
brought her arm up, to try and stroke his face.  
  
It was hot. Oh, God it was hot to touch, but it  
didn't hurt. She might as well have been putting her hands  
into molten lava, but she felt no pain whatsoever.  
  
(It will do you no good, Freak!)  
  
There was something else happening. There was a...  
third party, if such a thing were possible.  
  
His eyes began to grow, the light overtaking her  
field of vision.  
  
(There's nowhere to run, Saffron!)  
  
Larger, larger. She felt no pain any more. None of  
her senses felt anything, except heat, and the bright,  
bright light.  
  
(I won't allow my daughter to wed you! What will the  
children look like, freak?!)  
  
And it grew, and grew.  
  
(I... love you Saffron... I'm sorry...)  
  
And then it was all she could see.  
  
And it shrunk back, just as quickly.  
  
Kima stood in a large room, her clothes still  
absent. She looked around. Stalactite growths on the ceiling  
told her that she was in a cave of sorts. A light from the  
distance glowed with sunlight. Not as bright as what she had  
seen before, but her eyes were still adjusting.  
  
Checking to see if she had enough space to take off,  
she began to unfold her wings.  
  
She paused when she realized she couldn't feel them.  
  
Kima lifted her hand up to her face and allowed her  
jaw to drop in shock. Her hand was human. Had her Jusenkyo  
curse been triggered? Was she the... girl, Akane?  
  
Kima shook her head. No. She could feel the  
differences in her body if she was Akane. Kima ran her  
fingers through her hair, catching the white glint of it by  
the light from the edge of the cave.  
  
"Strange feeling, isn't it?" a voice called.  
  
Kima blinked. "What? Saffron, is... is that you?"  
  
Saffron stepped into the light from out of the  
darkness of the cave, his long hair reflecting in the  
sunlight emanating from the mouth of the cave. "Thank you  
for trusting me, Kima," he said in a remarkably adult voice.  
  
Kima gasped. "How... You've grown to maturity!"  
  
Saffron chuckled. "Not quite Kima. Does this place  
look familiar?"  
  
Kima looked around quizzically. "Is it supposed to?"  
  
Saffron smirked. He pointed to the ceiling. "Imagine  
a golden perch, right up there." He pointed to the floor.  
"And a hollow in the floor, here." He pointed to the walls.  
"Maybe a Phoenix and Dragon tap on the sides."  
  
Kima narrowed her eyes in confusion.  
  
Wait. It was there. She could see it.  
  
"This... is Mount Phoenix?" She asked, mouth agape.  
  
"I've never told you about my human life yet, Kima.  
It's time you learn."  
  
Saffron began to walk towards the mouth of the cave,  
gesturing Kima to follow.  
  
"Saffron, what's going on?!" she called, trying to  
follow.  
  
Saffron turned, and then smiled. "Welcome to my  
mind, Kima." And then he snapped his fingers.  
  
*flash*  
  
The light died, and Kima stood in the centre of a  
crowded village. A Landling village.  
  
She located Saffron quickly, and began to question  
him again.  
  
"Saffron, what is happening? What do you mean your  
mind?"  
  
Saffron didn't answer, he merely stared.  
  
"Saffron, please--" Kima began, and then realized  
what he was staring at.  
  
A group of small children, playing.  
  
"Come on, Kwai! It's my turn!"  
  
The boy--Kwai, Kima realized, was playing with a  
rounded rock, kicking it back and forth between another  
child. A third child, a girl, was trying to join in on the  
fun.  
  
"Go 'way, Pao! Girls can't play this! It's a boys  
game!"  
  
The girl--Pao, obviously, let her shoulders sink as  
she moved away. The two boys merely laughed.  
  
"It was so long ago," Saffron said.  
  
Kima just looked up at Saffron. "Is this... Your  
past?"  
  
Saffron just pointed to the far end of the crowded  
town centre. The Landlings standing between them and what he  
was pointing at seemed to disappear, and the white noise of  
human voice seemed to quiet.  
  
"Are you coming, boy?" A heavyset man asked a child.  
The child seemed to be trying his best to follow, carrying  
what appeared to be a very heavy box.  
  
The man was empty-handed, besides a pouch that he  
held at his side.  
  
"Watch, Kima," Saffron instructed her.  
  
The boy moved along as best he could. It was obvious  
that the boy was in pain, struggling to keep what he held in  
his arms. Just by looking, Kima could almost feel his pain.  
  
But there was something else. The child looked  
strangely familiar, and something... different.  
  
Then she noticed it. The child's back was somewhat  
hunched. Not like a lump, but two separate nubs extruding  
from the boys clothing.  
  
She gasped. Wing nubs.  
  
The boy moved along as the man stopped at a shop.  
Hovering around the man, the boy started to put the box  
down, to give his arms a rest. The man noticed it and  
frowned.  
  
"You dirty that box, boy, and it'll come out of your  
hide. I'm taking enough of a risk letting YOUR filthy hands  
touch it."  
  
The boy nodded, and kept the box in his hands. He  
leaned against the side of the shop, trying to get anything  
for a rest.  
  
The man pulled several gold pieces from his pouch,  
and dropped them on the counter. In return, a shopkeeper  
gave him a piece of pottery. A rather large water vase.  
  
Oh no, Kima thought.  
  
The man took the vase and placed it on top of the  
box, not bothering to fasten it in any way.  
  
The boy merely moved, and the vase toppled over. It  
hit the ground with a sickening crash.  
  
The man turned and struck the boy with his hand.  
"You filthy little FREAK!" he yelled. "How DARE you? You  
know how much that cost me? You're miserable LIFE isn't  
worth the price of that vase!"  
  
The boy dropped the box on the ground and put his  
hand up to cover his face.  
  
"I've had it with your utter STUPIDITY, Saffron!"  
  
Kima gasped. Saffron?  
  
"I'm selling you for the meat, that's it."  
  
Meat? What kind of monster WAS this?"  
  
"Miserable little... THING! You should be lucky I  
thought to take you in in the first place! Worst mistake of  
my life!"  
  
Kima began to intervene, she had to do SOMETHING.  
She was about to speak, when she felt an arm block her  
progress. She turned.  
  
Saffron stood there, tears streaming from his eyes.  
"Leave it, just watch," he said.  
  
"Sir," a woman stepped up to the man. "I will  
purchase the boy from you."  
  
The man turned to her and leered. The woman had  
long, flowing black hair.  
  
"Simple woman," he smirked. "And what would you be  
willing to... pay?"  
  
"I am Zhang Ping. My father is Gwai Ping. You would  
do wise not to insult me in such a manner."  
  
The man's leer dropped. "I will treat you as I see  
fit, wench! The only price I put on this THING is your....  
personal favour." His wicked smile grew again, and his hand  
reached out to touch her.  
  
"It would also be wise to keep your hands to  
yourself," the woman reached into her robe.  
  
"Or what will you do, wench? You only have one thing  
I want."  
  
"And that, you shall never have."  
  
The man ignored her, and continued to reach out.  
  
A flash of movement, nothing more, and the woman  
walked past the stunned man, towards the child.  
  
The man exploded into a fine mist of blood, his  
limbs severed cleanly, and his head decapitated from his  
body.  
  
The woman leaned over. "It is all right," she  
whispered to the boy. "He cannot hurt you any longer."  
  
The young Saffron slowly turned towards Zhang Ping  
and looked into her eyes. Ever so slowly, he moved towards  
her.  
  
Zhang Ping brought the child into a hug.  
  
Kima could only watch, dumbfounded.  
  
*flash*  
  
"Saffron!" a man called. "It is late, child! Time to  
come in!"  
  
Kima blinked in surprise. The change of scene had  
happened  
abruptly. She hadn't seen it.  
  
"What...?" She began to ask. She looked over to  
Saffron, who merely watched, his face a cold mask of no  
emotion.  
  
"Zhang, child," the man began, turning towards the  
woman seated at the table, sipping a cup of tea.  
  
"Father, I will not have it. It is my choice."  
  
Gwai Ping closed his eyes. "I will agree with any  
decision you will make concerning the child, Zhang, but the  
villagers--"  
  
"I do not care what the villagers say of him."  
  
"Not just of him, child. Of you. Of us. The rumours  
are already floating around that you... are having relations  
with the 'freak child'. The local children are vandalizing  
our land."  
  
"They will grow out of it. Saffron has harmed no  
one."  
  
"Perhaps not, but that is beside the point. The Ping  
family have upheld duty and honour for hundreds of years.  
I... I do not wish to have it crash down because of some  
boy."  
  
Zhang sighed. "Duty and honour demand that we treat  
the boy with the respect he is entitled to."  
  
Gwai nodded. "You and I may understand that. But  
duty in the public eye lays on how well we agree with their  
beliefs."  
  
"Father, I do not care what the local fools are  
saying. I do not care how the town elders feel of it. I do  
not believe the child to be spawn of evil."  
  
"He will only bring our family bad luck, Zhang  
Ping... But I will respect your decision."  
  
Zhang Ping placed her tea on the table. "Thank  
you... Father."  
  
*flash*  
  
"It happened so quickly," Saffron said, looking  
directly at Kima. "One minute I found myself becoming happy.  
The next... This happens."  
  
Kima blinked, looking around the new area.  
  
It was a graveyard.  
  
More importantly, they stood in front of a marked  
grave. Looking closer, Kima read, 'Gwai Ping'.  
  
She gasped.  
  
*flash*  
  
Zhang reached down, stroking the blood on her  
fathers lip. His eyes hung open, staring into oblivion.  
Zhang spun around, drew her sword, and screamed.  
  
*flash*  
  
"Freak!" one child teased.  
  
The little Saffron backed himself into a corner. "Go  
away! Leave me alone!"  
  
The other child merely laughed. "It will do you no  
good, freak!" he taunted. "Is it true? Are you and Zhang  
Ping really having relations?"  
  
"Shut up!" Saffron cried. "You don't know anything!"  
  
"Oh, so you're saying a little FREAK like you is  
smarter than me?!"  
  
"Kwai, stop it. He never did anythin--", a young  
girl began. She stepped between them, trying to separate  
Saffron from the approaching gang.  
  
"Get outta the way, Pao! This trash doesn't deserve  
protection!"  
  
"Kwai, STOP!"  
  
Kwai pushed his way past and began to strike. He hit  
little Saffron on the head, and the others piled on top of  
him.  
  
*flash*  
  
Little Saffron staggered into the front gates of the  
compound, coughing weakly. Zhang Ping quickly ran to him.  
  
"T... Teach me to fight," he pleaded, before  
collapsing on the ground.  
  
*flash*  
  
"Why must I do this?" Little Saffron asked, trying  
desperately to catch the buzzing fly with his bare hands.  
  
"Trust me, Saffron. This is only basic," Zhang Ping  
said, then she stepped back and drew her sword.  
  
A quick flash later, and the fly dropped in two  
clean pieces into the palm of Saffron's hand.  
  
Saffron only stared in disbelief.  
  
*flash*  
  
Older now, Saffron seemed around the age of ten. He  
attacked a practice dummy with a sword.  
  
Kima could see a form watching, smiling from over  
the ledge of the wall. It was Pao.  
  
*flash*  
  
"Faster, Saffron," Zhang Ping taunted. "Too slow to  
catch me!"  
  
Saffron desperately tried to get a grasp of the  
piece of cloth that Zhang Ping swung around in front of him.  
It was rather long in length, but the speed at which Zhang  
was moving it made it difficult to grasp.  
  
Zhang Ping danced happily while Saffron tried to  
grasp it through a series of complex manoeuvres.  
  
Finally, Saffron grasped it. He was so overcome with  
joy that he never noticed Zhang Ping wrap the cloth around  
his arm and flip it over her shoulder. Saffron joined post  
haste.  
  
Landing on his back, Saffron groaned.  
  
*flash*  
  
"Hi," a girl greeted. Kima realized it was Pao, now  
approximately sixteen.  
  
Saffron blushed. "Uh... Hi," he replied rather  
shyly.  
  
Pao smiled. "I've been watching you, you know," she  
mentioned. "You're quite good."  
  
Saffron smiled. "Yeah, I've still got a long way to  
go, though."  
  
"Come on, Pao! We're meeting them by the pond!" a  
girl called from the distance.  
  
"Just a minute!" she called. "Listen, I've gotta go.  
I'll come by and see you again, all right?"  
  
Saffron blinked. "a... all right."  
  
*flash*  
  
"Bye, Saffron," Pao said, kissing him on the cheek.  
"I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
As she ran out of the compound, another form came up  
behind Saffron.  
  
Zhang Ping's eyes shot open. "Well, if I hadn't seen  
it, I never would have believed it."  
  
Saffron blushed, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
"I... uhh..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Saffron," Zhang smiled. "It's  
about time she introduced herself to you, though. She's been  
watching you since you were a kid."  
  
Saffron blinked. "What?"  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you never noticed. Those fine-  
tuned martial artist senses that I helped to hone!"  
  
Saffron blushed a deeper red.  
  
Zhang merely laughed, "Come on in, we'll discuss it  
over some tea."  
  
*flash*  
  
"Pao," an old man began. "I've been hearing things  
lately... Kwai's been telling me of your... visits to the  
Ping lands."  
  
Pao blinked. "Yes, so?"  
  
"He says you've been seeing the freak child."  
  
"Father!" Pao exclaimed. "Saffron is NOT a freak!"  
  
Pao's father sighed. "I forbid you to see him."  
  
Pao gasped. "Father.... you can't do that!"  
  
"Child, I know what's best for you. You are nearly  
seventeen, and I believe you should marry--"  
  
"Father, no..." Pao gasped.  
  
"Kwai is very well off, Pao. His family has a strong  
lineage, and you will bear him strong children."  
  
"Father, no! You CAN'T!"  
  
"I know what's best for you, Pao. I have arranged it  
already, and gained his parents approval. Kwai himself seems  
rather excited of the proposal as well."  
  
"Father, I can't!"  
  
"Why not? He is wealthy, strong. Quite skilled in  
the art, from what I hear."  
  
"I don't *LOVE* him!"  
  
"Oh, and you love the freak child? Is that it?  
Child, love will grow. You will not succumb to some  
irresponsible puppy love."  
  
Pao gasped again. "Father... It's.... It's NOT  
puppy-love!" She cried as she ran away.  
  
*flash*  
  
"What do you want?" the old woman asked, narrowing  
her eyes.  
  
"I'm hear to speak with the father of Pao Ling. I  
have urgent business to discuss."  
  
The woman's eyes narrowed more, and then she spoke.  
"Just a moment."  
  
Within a few moments, Pao's father arrived at the  
door.  
  
"What do YOU want?" he asked.  
  
Saffron sighed, and knelt over onto one knee. "Chang  
Ling, I, Saffron, heir to the Ping family holdings wish to  
wed your daughter, Pao Ling--"  
  
"No."  
  
Saffron didn't stop. "I am sure the holdings of the  
Ping family are substantially greater than that of the Kaun  
family. Your daughter does not love Kwai Kaun, yet she--"  
  
"Can you hear me, freak-child? I said no. I forbid  
it!"  
  
"Sir, I urge you to reconsider," Saffron said,  
looking into Chang Ling's eyes.  
  
"I won't allow my daughter to wed you! What will the  
children look like, freak?!"  
  
Saffron sighed and stood up. "It seems I cannot  
convince you. Very well then. I shall challenge Kwai Kaun.  
To the victor, go the hand of Pao Ling. Honour demands that  
Kwai not turn down the challenge, and that you agree to the  
reward."  
  
Chang Ling's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I will return in one week to issue the challenge.  
You have until then to reconsider."  
  
*flash*  
  
"I don't think it's wise, Saffron," Zhang warned  
him. "Ling and Kaun, both of the families are extremely  
cunning. You may have skill and cunning, but it is two  
families, against one."  
  
Saffron sighed. "I know. But... I've got to do it.  
It's my only chance of getting... of marrying Pao."  
  
Zhang nodded. "I see how it is the only way, short  
of running off with her, which I imagine would work if not  
for Kwai keeping his eye on her twenty-four hours a day."  
  
"Zhang, I--"  
  
"Don't worry, Saffron. You've learned almost all I  
can teach you." She smiled. "Go, and come out victorious."  
  
*flash*  
  
"I, Saffron, heir to the Ping family holding, issue  
a challenge to you, Kwai Kaun of the Kaun family."  
  
Kwai sized Saffron up skeptically. "You think you  
can beat me, freak-boy?" He smirked. "Very well. The  
spoils?"  
  
Saffron sighed and looked off to the side of the  
field they stood upon. He smiled at Pao, who smiled back,  
with sad eyes.  
  
He turned back to Kwai. "The hand of Pao Ling.  
Should I be victorious, I retain the right to wed her."  
  
Kwai smirked. "Very well."  
  
The fight began.  
  
*flash*  
  
"You killed her."  
  
*flash*  
  
Saffron brought his sword up in a wide arc, trying  
his best to break through Kwai's defence. Kwai just smiled  
and blocked the sword with his own, at the same time lashing  
out to kick Saffron.  
  
Saffron took the moment in imbalance and used it  
against Kwai, knocking him in the side with the flat on his  
sword, sending him to the ground.  
  
"You'll pay for that, freak-boy," Kwai said as he  
got up.  
  
*flash*  
  
"You... you killed her," Kwai said, his face pale.  
  
*flash*  
  
Kwai was losing. He was trying everything he could  
just to stay on his feet.  
  
Saffron's heart was soaring. He was so close to  
defeating him; it would soon be over, and he would soon be  
wed to Pao.  
  
*flash*  
  
"You... MONSTER! How DARE you?! You said you LOVED  
her? Liar!" Kwai yelled.  
  
"I... I didn't... She..."  
  
*flash*  
  
"This isn't good," Chang Ling said.  
  
"Father, maybe now you'll listen, Saffron really  
isn't--"  
  
"I forbid you to marry him, Pao," he said, and then  
reached into his pouch, pulling out a small dagger.  
  
"Father, NO!"  
  
*flash*  
  
"Give up, Kwai?" Saffron said, standing over his  
opponent. "Do you admit defeat?"  
  
Kwai sneered. "Never!" He got up, and drew his  
sword.  
  
"Father, NO!"  
  
Saffron spun around to find out what happened. That  
second was all Kwai needed. He brought it forth in a  
stabbing motion towards Saffron and--  
  
*flash*  
  
"No... Kwai!" Pao ran out into the field.  
  
"Pao, come back here!" her father yelling, running  
after her.  
  
"Stop, Kwai! Don't hurt him!"  
  
*flash*  
  
"Pao?" Saffron asked. Feeling something not quite  
right, he quickly spun to his side, narrowly missing the  
pointy end of a sword. He spun around and defended himself.  
  
*flash*  
  
Chang Ling growled. Now was his chance. He had to.  
It was now or never.  
  
He took the knife, and readied it.  
  
And then he threw.  
  
*flash*  
  
"STOP!" Pao cried, wedging herself between the two  
fighters.  
  
"Pao, I--" Saffron began.  
  
Kwai shook it off and spun around Pao, trying to  
strike him with his sword. Saffron once again narrowly  
dodged.  
  
And then a sickening thump was heard.  
  
*flash*  
  
"Pao?" Saffron moved towards the body lying on the  
ground. "Pao? Talk to me!"  
  
Pao groaned, moving her head. "S... Saffron..."  
  
He took Pao in his arms and cradled her. "It's okay,  
Pao. I can take to knife out and--"  
  
He was cut off by a pair of lips pressing themselves  
against his. Pao kissed him deep, long and hard.  
  
"Pao?" he asked.  
  
"I... love you Saffron... I'm sorry..." she uttered,  
barely managing to keep the blood down.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. "You're fine. You'll  
be fine!"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Pao?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Pao? Answer me, Pao!"  
  
"You killed her," Kwai said.  
  
*flash*  
  
"Run, Saffron."  
  
*flash*  
  
"You... you killed her," he said again.  
  
*flash*  
  
"Run now, before I kill you where you stand."  
  
*flash*  
  
Saffron ran. He didn't know where. He didn't care  
where. He dropped his sword, leaving it in the thick brush.  
The tears flowed from his eyes endlessly and he ran.  
  
He ran for hours. Maybe even days, he didn't really  
pay attention to time.  
  
He ran until he could run no more.  
  
He ran into a cave.  
  
He dropped to his knees.  
  
"No more," he said. No. He pleaded.  
  
"No more... I don't want ANY more of this!" he  
cried.  
  
"WHAT?!" he called out to anyone who would listen.  
"WHAT did I DO to deserve this?!"  
  
No reply.  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
No reply.  
  
He dropped to his knees.  
  
"I want to die," he said. "I don't want to live."  
  
"Saffron," a voice called from the mouth of the  
cave.  
  
"Zhang Ping," Saffron laughed. "You heard?"  
  
Zhang Ping nodded. "I did."  
  
"How did you know where to find me?"  
  
"I followed your ki, Saffron."  
  
Saffron laughed. "It must be easy to spot its dark  
stain upon the blue sky."  
  
Zhang Ping shook her head. "It is not dark,  
Saffron."  
  
Saffron turned back. "I KILLED her."  
  
"No. Kwai Kaun killed her. Chang Ling killed her.  
You did not."  
  
Saffron shook his head. "I've lost her. The only...  
the only reason I had."  
  
Zhang Ping shook her head. "What did you say to me  
that day ten years ago?"  
  
Saffron sighed.  
  
"What did you say to me? You said, 'teach me to  
fight'."  
  
Saffron remained silent.  
  
"Has that changed? You still wish to know how to  
fight, do you not?"  
  
"I can't go back."  
  
"I'm not asking that, Saffron. I'm asking if you  
still want to know how to fight."  
  
Saffron shrugged. "What does it matter? Pao's dead.  
I never knew what I was fighting FOR until her. And now...  
now she's gone."  
  
"No, Saffron. She's not."  
  
"She's dead. She died in my arms."  
  
"And she'll remain in your heart. For now, and all  
of eternity."  
  
Saffron sighed again. "What good are memories? I'll  
never be able to touch her. To smell her hair, to hear her  
voice. I'll never taste her lips or see her beauty."  
  
"And what would you trade those memories for?"  
  
Saffron sighed. "Not for anything..."  
  
"There is a sword, Saffron," Zhang Ping stepped  
further towards him.  
  
"There are many swords."  
  
"This one in particular. It is an... heirloom of the  
Ping family."  
  
"So what? I have no more need of swords."  
  
"My father kept it hidden from me until after his  
death, Saffron."  
  
"..."  
  
"And I'm giving it to you, after my death."  
  
"What do you mean, Zhang Ping?" he got up and  
turned.  
  
And then stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"P...Pao?"  
  
Zhang Ping nodded. Pao walked from behind her.  
"Hello, Saffron."  
  
"What... What... How?"  
  
"The sword, Saffron," Pao began. "Zhang Ping wished  
it for you."  
  
Saffron shook his head in confusion. "Sword?"  
  
"It will grant you wishes. It will make anything you  
wish into a reality."  
  
"But how--"  
  
"I wished for you to understand, Saffron. I wished  
for one final chance for you."  
  
"You're... You're dead?"  
  
Zhang Ping nodded. "I am, but with my dying wish, I  
wished for this."  
  
"How?"  
  
"They came for me and tried me for their own crimes.  
They needed someone to blame, and I was the only one  
available."  
  
Saffron shook his head. "But--"  
  
"Time is short, Saffron. We must rest now. Here,"  
she said, and threw a wrapped bundle towards him.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"It is the sword. Choose your wishes very carefully,  
Saffron."  
  
Zhang Ping turned to walk away. Pao stood a few  
moment longer, and blew a kiss to Saffron.  
  
"I love you, Saffron," she said, and then too turned  
away.  
  
"Wait," he called. "Where are you going?"  
  
"We must rest now, Saffron."  
  
"Wait, I can wish you back!"  
  
"No. You cannot do that, Saffron," Pao closed her  
eyes. "We must rest. Our time has come, and we've severely  
bent the rules by allowing this."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Choose your wishes carefully, my love," Pao said.  
  
Saffron just swallowed, and watched the two of them  
disappear to the mouth of the cave.  
  
"Goodbye, Saffron," Zhang Ping said.  
  
Pao smiled. "I will await you, Saffron."  
  
And then they left. Saffron dropped to his knees,  
holding the sword in his lap.  
  
And he remained that way for hours.  
  
Finally, he slumped off into a deep sleep.  
  
*flash*  
  
He dreamt of birds. Of wings sprouting from his back  
and soaring through the clouds like a hawk.  
  
He dreamt of ashes, and falling, and then rising  
again.  
  
And he dreamt of Zhang Ping and Pao.  
  
And, while he dreamt, he knew what his wishes would  
be.  
  
*flash*  
  
Saffron stood at the mouth of the mouth and held the  
sword in his hand. He wasn't sure if there was a ceremony,  
so he simply spoke out loud.  
  
"Sword," he began, "I am not worthy of Pao's  
comfort. I do not wish to die until I believe myself worthy  
of her. I wish, that every time I die, I shall rise again,  
and rest only when I've been proven."  
  
The sword glowed a bright blue. It rose out of his  
hands and hovered before him.  
  
And then it spoke.  
  
"For years shall you live, and years more after you  
die shall you be reborn. Until the day you prove yourself  
worthy and can return to Pao in the afterlife."  
  
Saffron felt an energy surge through him. It felt  
tingly at first, and then it hurt.  
  
And then he felt something else. The clothing he  
wore around his upper body seemed to get tighter.  
  
And then the wings burst from his back, and the tail  
grew from his lower back. His hands and feet began to wrench  
and become twisted, clawed up.  
  
Saffron fell over, eyes wide open.  
  
"What... is this?"  
  
"Like the Phoenix, you shall rise again. And like  
the Phoenix, you shall be envisioned of."  
  
*flash*  
  
The dream. The dream said it all.  
  
Saffron could fly. He could stretch his wings and  
fly across great expanses.  
  
And yet, he felt alone.  
  
He stood perched upon the mountain he had come to  
call home. Holding the sword, he hefted it above him.  
  
"Sword," he began, thinking of the perfect wish. "I  
am lonely. I wish... companions who would share my  
situation. I wish for friends to call me own, of no  
prejudice and like-minded of myself."  
  
It glowed again, bright blue. It hovered again  
before him.  
  
"You are the winged, so the winged shall be your  
companions. Look to the skies of your mountain home, for  
your companions will join you in short."  
  
Saffron sighed. He looked up and saw a flock of  
birds.  
  
And after another moment, the flock of birds had  
become part human.  
  
Saffron had just created his people.  
  
*flash*  
  
"S...Saffron," one of the birdmen began.  
  
"Paichung?" Saffron asked, looking towards him.  
  
"Landlings hunt us. They hurt us and sell us. Four  
dead, three ca...ca...captured."  
  
Saffron's eyes narrowed. He looked to his sword at  
his side and frowned.  
  
Sighing, he looked towards the sword.  
  
"Sword," he began, "I wish for one final wish."  
  
"Speak it, and it shall be done."  
  
He sighed. "My people and I need a weapon. We  
need... protection from the... Landlings."  
  
"The Landlings shall hunt your kind no more. Look to  
me, for the weapons you seek with be wrought forth from  
myself."  
  
Saffron blinked in surprise. "From yourself?"  
  
There was a blinding flash, and Saffron managed to  
cover his eyes to prevent damage.  
  
A moment later, two weapons lay on the ground.  
  
Saffron's eyes went wide in shock. He picked the  
first one up.  
  
"Kinjakan..." he muttered, not knowing at all where  
he got the name from.  
  
He looked to the floor and picked the other weapon  
up.  
  
"Gekkaja," he named it.  
  
*flash*  
  
"Your oath, Saffron," the man said.  
  
*flash*  
  
"Make sure the Landling is cared for. When he is  
better, release him with the threat of death should he ever  
reveal our existence to the outside world."  
  
*flash*  
  
"Saffron, I will help you. Help them in five  
thousand years and... and I will help make you worthy to see  
Pao again."  
  
*flash*  
  
"Hey, thanks kid. Make sure you're careful on your  
way home!"  
  
Kima blinked in surprise as she noticed the Saotome  
Landling walk into the main entrance of Mount Phoenix.  
  
Saffron stood silently for a moment, smirking, and  
then pounded the Kinjakan into the ground, causing it to  
rumble.  
  
*flash*  
  
Kima was in a dark room, standing with Saffron.  
  
"Saffron, what...?"  
  
"You've just seen my story, Kima. You know now."  
  
Kima nodded. "I... I think I understand, but--"  
  
"Pao is waiting for me, Kima. Will you help me get  
to her?"  
  
Kima closed her eyes and nodded. "I will."  
  
Saffron smiled. "Thank you."  
  
*flash*  
  
The darkness started to fade. It moved into a bright  
white light, and then that began to fade.  
  
She became conscious of some pain around her neck.  
There would be bruising, but she suddenly felt the pressure  
leave her neck.  
  
And then her vision began to swim back into focus.  
  
And she saw Saffron standing before her.  
  
And he was young again. A boy of twelve or thirteen.  
  
Kima massaged her neck and looked towards Saffron.  
"I will help you."  
  
Saffron nodded. "Thank you, Kima. I... I had to show  
you. I had to show someone."  
  
Kima closed her eyes and bowed her head. "I  
understand."  
  
"There were things that happened... after that  
point. When I first learned of my... responsibility. My...  
fate. It's not easy knowing that as a leader, all you are  
required to do for these people is to... warm them up."  
  
Kima looked to the floor. "Saffron, I... We all know  
your responsibility. It... It doesn't make you seem any  
lesser of a man."  
  
Saffron nodded, and the dropped to the floor,  
kneeling. "We have work to do."  
  
Kima nodded in agreement. "Shall I go to the Musk?"  
  
"Yes. Bring Masara and Koruma."  
  
Kima began to put her clothes back on.  
  
"Oh, and Kima?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Bring them here."  
  



	11. Chapter Nine: Lines of Magic

permission.  
  
Chapter Nine: The Lines of Magic   
  
"The Phoenix will go to Musk lands that are not of  
the Musk. Hidden in the guise of humans, they shall enter  
the forbidden grounds and meet with the Prince who is and  
the Princess who isn't. Six shall be their number on  
entering, two shall be their number upon exit. The white  
maiden will be plotted against and the not-Musk shall soon  
be freed." ~ Unknown  
  
****  
  
Kima let the wind ruffle her hair as she, Koruma  
and Masara flew away from Mount Phoenix at an astounding  
speed. After the... experience she had with Saffron, she  
was willing to do anything for him.  
  
She was willing to die for him before. She was  
willing to kill for him, but only out of loyalty to her  
liege.  
  
Now it was different. It was out of love for a  
friend. Out of doing what's right. Not for herself. Not for  
her people.  
  
For Saffron.  
  
"Where are we going, Captain?" Masara asked,  
looking up to Kima.  
  
Kima shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me if I  
told you."  
  
Koruma scoffed. "Try us."  
  
With a smile, she replied, "We're going to the Musk  
Lands."  
  
Both Koruma and Masara did a brief dive, as if the  
wind had immediately changed direction. Kima smiled,  
knowing that it did not.  
  
"Are you NUTS?!" Koruma asked. "Err, I mean,  
Captain... We trust you and all, but the MUSK?!"  
  
Masara nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I mean... Do you  
know what they eat for breakfast? Fried Eggs! Who knows  
what they'll do to US!"  
  
Kima shook her head. "The war is long over. The  
truce has been laid. War does things to peoples. Saffron  
has told me of a few... mistakes that we ourselves made  
during the war."  
  
Koruma shook his head. "But they're bloodthirsty!"  
  
Masara continued. "And LANDLINGS, Captain!"  
  
"And we're over their territory," Kima finished.  
  
If the wind changed again, Kima couldn't feel it.  
Koruma and Masara, on the other hand, could.  
  
****  
  
"No entry for males, Herb. You know the law," the  
guard said, blocking entry.  
  
Sighing, Herb began. "I've spent the last several  
months calling this place home. I have since regained my  
royalty. My word IS law!"  
  
The guards looked at each other seriously for a  
moment, and then broke down laughing.  
  
"Royalty?!" The first laughed. "You renounced that  
when you embraced your more.... FEMININE side!" he  
chuckled.  
  
The second was laughing as well, although not as  
hard. "As if a... WOMAN could actually be royalty!" he  
guffawed.  
  
Herb kept his cool. He had much practice doing it  
over the past few months.  
  
"Tell me," he began, "As a guard of the Musk, you  
were subject to basic warrior training, correct?"  
  
The guards stopped laughing. "Yeah, so?"  
  
Herb raised his hand to gestured to Lime and Mint.  
"As bodyguards of the Royal family, Lime and Mint were  
subject to Royal training," he said. After a moment, he  
smiled. "And I still descend from the dragon."  
  
The guards looked at each other for a moment,  
obviously thinking the situation over.  
  
A moment later, they moved.  
  
"Please," the first began.  
  
"Don't tell anyone we allowed you in," the second  
continued.  
  
Herb shook his head. "If anyone asks us, I'll say  
we beat you to a bloody pulp."  
  
"Thank you, Herb!" Both guards bowed.  
  
****  
  
Inside of the walls to the womens encampment, the  
grounds took a definite change. The walls were high to the  
point where nobody could see over, and slick to the point  
where nobody could climb to see the outside, or inside  
world.  
  
But Herb knew both. He knew the attitudes of both.  
  
And most of all, he knew the dangers of both.  
  
Lime and Mint, on the other hand, were too busy  
looking at all the women.  
  
"Look at all these BREASTS!" Lime exclaimed, his  
eyes wide with excitement.  
  
"They're... all women! There's not a man in sight!"  
Mint continued.  
  
Herb laughed. He had missed the antics of his  
friends, even as he found them annoying in times past.  
  
But Herb knew the true danger of being there.  
  
Walking to the main entrance to the dorms, Herb  
paid little attention to the approaching group of women.  
  
"Herb!" the leader cried.  
  
Herb ground his teeth at the call of his name.  
"Root," he cursed.  
  
Lime and Mint merely looked back. "Hey, Herb.  
There's a woman calling your name!"  
  
"Just keep going," Herb said, opening the front  
door.  
  
"Herb, you worthless MAN!" Root continued. "Are you  
too afraid to face me without your contingent of fightless  
losers?"  
  
Herb ground his teeth some more.  
  
"Hey, you can't say that to Herb!" Mint called.  
"Even if you DO have breasts!"  
  
"Mint, not the best of ideas."  
  
Herb turned around, looking directly at Root, who  
was standing a mere ten feet away.  
  
"What did you say to me, you little spore?" Root  
scowled.  
  
Root wasn't by any means pretty. She was built more  
like a man than a woman. Her hair was cut short above her  
ears and her muscles rippled out of her loose cut clothing.  
  
All in all, she looked vaguely like a barbarian  
woman.  
  
"Spore?" Lime returned. "You can't call Mint a  
spore!"  
  
Root let her scowl grow some more. "I'll call  
whomever I want WHATever I want while you're on MY land."  
  
"Your land?" Herb replied. "This land always has,  
and always WILL belong to the Musk!"  
  
"The Musk?!" Root let her scowl grow more. "I have  
not seen hide nor hair of the Musk in my entire life here.  
If I DID see any royal musk wimp, he'd regret the day of  
his birth!"  
  
Lime scowled. "Musk *WIMP*?! I'll have you know  
Herb is not a Musk wimp!"  
  
Herb's eyes popped open. "Lime, that REALLY wasn't  
a good idea."  
  
"What? It's only a woman," Lime said.  
  
It was Root's eyes to open her eyes in shock. "ONLY  
a woman? Herb is... Musk?" She smirked. "Well, now, girls,"  
she said, cracking her knuckles as she walked around the  
three of them. "We've got royalty in our midst."  
  
Herb groaned. "This really isn't the time, Root. If  
you'd like, we can settle this another time. For now--"  
  
"Oh, we'll settle this now, MALE!" She sneered.  
"We'll settle this RIGHT now."  
  
"No you won't Root," another voice spoke out.  
  
Root's eyes popped open and she quickly dropped to  
her knees. "Kala!" she spoke in a hurry. "I'm sorry, I  
didn't know you--"  
  
"You didn't know I would be so nearby?" the voice  
replied.  
  
Mint and Lime looked around in confusion. "WHO is  
saying that?"  
  
Herb merely smiled. "You'll see."  
  
A rush of warmth was felt from behind the three of  
them, and as Lime and Mint turned around, they saw her.  
  
Kala. Flowing white hair and matching white robes  
that seemed to drag along on the ground.  
  
Kala flowed from out of the entranceway and moved  
towards Herb.  
  
"It is good to see you again, Herb," she said.  
  
"You as well, Kala."  
  
Kala walked further, stopping in front of Root and  
her gang.  
  
"Herb?" Lime asked.  
  
Herb smiled. "Yes, Lime?"  
  
"Who... is she?"  
  
Herb merely smiled. "Call her a friend."  
  
"Root," Kala began. "You know the law. Herb is not  
to be touched."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kala. I... I forgot."  
  
Kala shook her head. "You'd do better to have a  
more stable memory, Root. Now rise."  
  
Root rose, her face still looking towards the  
ground.  
  
"Root, I will forgive you this time, seeing as Herb  
is here on urgent business that may effect all of us,  
including yourself. You will not bother him, or his  
companions for the rest of their visit, understood?"  
  
Root merely nodded.  
  
"Good," she said, and then moved away from Root.  
  
"Herb?" Mint asked.  
  
Herb didn't answer, he merely smiled.  
  
"What... just happened?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
  
****  
  
"It hasn't been very long, Herb. Days only," Kala  
said, walking down the hallway along with Herb.  
  
"I had expected to be away longer as well, Kala.  
But I've... had an... unexpected revelation."  
  
Kala nodded. "The prophecy, correct?"  
  
Herb smiled and nodded. "You never cease to amaze  
me, Kala."  
  
Kala smiled as well. "Nor do I, Herb... You will  
find many of our contingent have missed you."  
  
Herb smiled. "I would have expected no less!"  
  
Kala laughed. "Still as big an ego as always, Herb.  
At least it's been toned down since you arrived."  
  
"I still owe you for that, Kala. If not for you, I  
would have surely--"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Herb. The best thing for you  
to do now is prepare for your responsibility."  
  
Herb sighed. "Kala, you should know that... My  
father, he--"  
  
"Speak it to us as a group, Herb. That will be the  
only way."  
  
Herb nodded. "How are they?"  
  
"They are fine. Gaosha is nearly full term, and  
Yashana is awaiting the results of her pairing."  
  
Herb nodded. "And--"  
  
"Pinjan is awaiting you," she smiled.  
  
Herb let a smile grow on his face as well, letting  
it flow with warmth. It had only been days, but his...  
separation from Pinjan felt like an eternity.  
  
****  
  
"Is this the place?" Koruma asked.  
  
Kima let her eyes narrow as she watched from the  
bushes. It was a walled encampment, with two armed guards  
in the front.  
  
"I assume so," Kima replied. "I think it would be  
best we go in with human form."  
  
Masara nodded. "We should."  
  
It didn't take long for the three of them to find  
cold water. A small creek flowed only a few hundred feet  
away. Kima stretched her arms and ruffled her hair. There  
was something about being human that caused Kima to feel  
more... fresh.  
  
Masara and Koruma, on the other hand, merely  
grumbled.  
  
"I hate legs. Why can't humans have wings too?"  
Koruma said.  
  
"Because then they wouldn't be human. They'd be our  
kind!" Masara replied.  
  
"Hardy-har-har," Koruma replied.  
  
Kima just gestured them to follow. "Let's go."  
  
After a few moment of walking, they had arrived to  
the front gates.  
  
"Well, look at this!" one guard said.  
  
"How'd she escape the barrier?" the other asked,  
blinking in disbelief.  
  
Kima looked confused for a moment, but walked  
forward.  
  
"We request entrance," she said.  
  
The guard bent over to examine Kima for a moment,  
checking her over. "Don't look familiar," he said.  
  
"Nope, but we should get her back in there anyway.  
Herb's gonna come back out in a few minutes, so it wouldn't  
do to have this one out here when he does come back, our  
hides are REALLY in for it."  
  
The first guard nodded, and moved aside, opening  
the gates. "Go on," he said.  
  
Kima smiled. That was almost too easy. The three of  
them began to walk in.  
  
"Hold on!" the second guard said. "Where do you  
think YOU two are going?"  
  
Koruma blinked. "Uhh..."  
  
Masara gasped in surprise. "We're uhh.. with her."  
  
The guard shook his head. "No you ain't. This here  
is the women's encampment. No men allowed inside."  
  
"Hey," the second guard said. "But we just let Herb  
in there."  
  
"Yeah, but he's royalty. That's okay."  
  
The second guard nodded.  
  
Kima just looked back at the two of them and  
winked. It was a message. It said 'I'll just fly out if  
there's any trouble.'  
  
As Kima turned around and walked into the  
encampment, she felt a strange sense of... confinement.  
Shrugging it off, she continued her way in. It was probably  
just her not used to not having wings.  
  
She continued her way in.  
  
****  
  
"I don't get it," Lime mentioned. "A lot of these  
women look like warriors. Why don't they just jump the  
fence?"  
  
Herb laughed. "You won't find a single woman in  
here that would jump that fence, Lime."  
  
Mint nodded. "That's right! They may be warriors,  
but WOMEN can't jump that high."  
  
Herb shook his head. "Mint, remember when I turned  
into a woman a while back? Remember that Saotome girl.. er,  
boy?"  
  
"Hey, yeah!" Lime interrupted. "Saotome could jump  
high as a girl! Girls can jump high too!"  
  
Kala smiled. "There is a barrier held around the  
grounds. A magical barrier that prevents any living being  
from entering or exiting."  
  
Lime blinked. "Really? But we got in!"  
  
Kala nodded. "I maintain the barrier. I, and my  
lineage have been maintaining the barrier for generations.  
The time will come when I will have to pass my  
responsibility to the next of my lineage."  
  
"You maintain it?" Lime asked. "How?"  
  
Kala walked to a window, on of the many windows  
that littered the hallways of the inner dormitory. She  
raised her hand, palm up, with her fingers spread wide  
apart.  
  
"Ki has no hold in here," she said.  
  
Lime blinked. "What?"  
  
"It is why Herb was unable to protect himself from  
Root on his first visit. Herb is a master of Ki, however,  
if Ki becomes dormant within his body, he loses his  
abilities." She looked towards Lime. "All the women in here  
are utter warriors, but they lack Ki manipulation  
techniques. I take it from them."  
  
Mint's eyes widened. "How?"  
  
Kala shook her head. "My lineage has spent hundreds  
of years trying to figure that out. We can extract Ki from  
any subject, and use it against them. The Musk clan  
employed our services long ago, and we will continue to  
serve those purposes until the last of our line. The  
barrier is made of pure Ki."  
  
"Which is why nobody has escaped," Herb said.  
  
Kala shook her head. "That's not completely true.  
Some have escaped. Very few, though."  
  
****  
  
Kima sucked in her breath and looked around. The  
grounds were rather large, she was almost certain if she  
were to fly in, she would come by unseen.  
  
But then there was the problem of being seen as one  
of the Phoenix, which she didn't want to do. She wanted to  
be seen as human, just like the rest of them.  
  
She was almost certain that the guard would have  
noticed Kima's human form was quite obviously Japanese in  
origin, but the worries were unfounded. The Musk kept to  
themselves a lot, so they wouldn't know.  
  
Now, to find this Herb fellow.  
  
Kima hadn't known this place was a womans  
encampment at first, but she did know of the Musk's  
attitude towards women. But he had also mentioned that Herb  
was here, and that Herb was royalty.  
  
Kima put two and two together and came up with the  
most obvious solution.  
  
Walking forward, she walked towards a group of  
women she could ask for help. One of them was a large, well  
built woman.  
  
****  
  
"Pinjan?" Herb asked, entering the room.  
  
Pinjan's eyes popped open as she turned to the  
door. She got up and ran over to Herb, embracing him in a  
warm hug.  
  
"Herb! You're back!" she squealed. "I thought you'd  
be gone for weeks!"  
  
Herb smiled. "No. I was only gone for a short  
while, but..."  
  
"Have you come back to stay?" Pinjan smiled, her  
hair flowing over her shoulders.  
  
Herb sighed. "I've... I've been pardoned."  
  
Pinjan's muscles relaxed as she dropped the hug,  
and looked at Herb with teary eyes.  
  
"P..Pardoned? You mean..."  
  
"I can stay in the outside now."  
  
Pinjan looked down. "I... I understand. I guess  
you've come to say goodbye, then."  
  
Herb bit his lip. "I... don't plan on staying there  
for any longer than it takes. I... I have something I need  
to do, and then I will spend the time in here with you."  
  
Pinjan lit up. "You... You will? But, what about...  
your freedom?"  
  
Herb shook his head. "It's not worth it unless I've  
got you."  
  
Pinjan smiled. "I... I can't ask you to--"  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt," Kala said, walking into  
the room. "But it's time to speak to the group."  
  
Herb nodded. "I've got something I need to tell  
everyone."  
  
****  
  
Lime and Mint were in heaven. That was the only  
explanation.  
  
"Have you EVER seen so many breasts?" Lime  
whispered to Mint.  
  
Mint shook his head. "Even Japan didn't have THIS  
many women!"  
  
"Do you think... They'll let us TOUCH them?"  
  
Mint blinked. "Maybe we should ask?"  
  
"Okay," Lime looked around. "How about that one?"  
he pointed towards a woman sitting in the corner.  
  
Mint shook his head. "Her stomach is bigger than  
her breasts. I think she's been eating too much."  
  
"I'm pregnant, you fools!" the woman in the corner  
shouted over.  
  
Lima blinked. "You could... HEAR us?"  
  
The woman got up clumsily and looked over towards  
the two. "Of course. This room has good acoustics."  
  
Mint's jaw dropped. "So you could ALL hear us?"  
  
The woman nodded. "And it's very unlikely we'll let  
anyone but our husbands touch our breasts."  
  
Several other nods went throughout the room.  
  
It was true. Many of the women in the encampment  
were already married, but marriage only went so far mating,  
and childbearing. Other than that, there was very little  
contact.  
  
Male children were delivered to the fathers, while  
female children were kept with the mothers.  
  
"But, even if we asked politely?" Mint smiled.  
  
After a short laugh, the women all shook their  
heads.  
  
"Lime, Mint," Herb said, looking at his friends.  
"Everyone." He smiled.  
  
"Herb!" The name resounded throughout the room,  
coming from the voices of nearly every woman present. They  
all gathered around him and hugged him, patting him on the  
back all the while. After a few moments of pleasantries,  
Herb sat down and prepared to speak.  
  
"As most of you already know," he said. "I'm a  
prince of the Musk."  
  
"And a princess!" someone joked.  
  
Herb sighed. "And a princess not of the Musk." He  
stood up and looked over towards everyone. "My father is  
near the end of his term. His heir will soon take over."  
  
"But I thought you were disowned," another woman  
said.  
  
Herb nodded. "I was, but I was pardoned. My royalty  
has been returned. I... have also been charged to complete  
a task," he said. "A task that will potentially change the  
Musk empire drastically."  
  
"So what does that have to do with us? We're not  
part of the Musk."  
  
"That's just it," he said, turning to Kala. "I plan  
on incorporating you into the Musk. I plan on... giving you  
freedom."  
  
Several gasps were heard throughout the room. Lime  
and Mint let their jaws drop in shock.  
  
"But... if you do that... We'll be free!" one woman  
shouted.  
  
"Yes, and--"  
  
"I know it may seem intimidating, ladies," Kala  
interrupted. "But it is the Prince's prerogative. I serve  
him and his family, and I shall do whatever he asks of me."  
  
"I will have to soon leave for Mount Phoenix," he  
said.  
  
"Mount Phoenix?! You'll be eaten!" a shout came.  
  
"I must serve my people. And you are my people, as  
are the Musk. There may come a time when a war will be  
fought, with the Phoenix fighting alongside us against a  
common enemy."  
  
The women all gasped. "Fight? You want us to  
FIGHT?"  
  
Herb sighed and nodded. "Should you choose not to,  
I will allow you to stay behind. But should you choose to  
fight, then I will allow that as well."  
  
The room erupted in the white noise of endless  
chatter, each woman talking to the other. All of the women  
there had fighting skills, some of them were highly  
effective, but to use it in actual battle outside of the  
camp. It was intimidating.  
  
There were also the several pregnancies.  
  
"Ladies," Kala spoke up. "When Herb returns from  
Mount Phoenix, I will do as he says."  
  
"There is more. My father will oppose your freedom,  
by no doubt," Herb began. "But I will battle his decision  
with my very soul. I know what it is like in here, and I  
know how much better freedom is outside."  
  
"Kala!" a woman by the window yelled, looking  
outside. "There's trouble on the grounds!"  
  
Kala ran over to the window and looked outside. A  
gasp filled her lips.  
  
****  
  
"Excuse me," Kima asked. The woman who was crouched  
to the ground talking to a group of women looked towards  
her, and then rose.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. "I haven't seen you here  
before."  
  
Kima thought quickly. "I... I'm new. I was born on  
the outside and my father hid me for years, but I was  
found."  
  
For the moment, the woman seemed to accept the  
explanation.  
  
"You're different from the rest of us," she said.  
"You don't look the same."  
  
"If we all looked the same, how would we tell  
anyone apart?"  
  
The woman rolled her eyes back in thought for a  
moment.  
  
"Are you trying to confuse me?" she asked.  
  
Kima shook her head, "No. I'm just looking for--"  
  
"Listen here, you. You should get used to the  
pecking order around here. There's me, and then there's  
everyone else. Understood?"  
  
Kima sighed. Just what she needed. "Listen, I'm not  
looking to cause any trouble, I'm just looking for H--"  
  
"I don't think you get it," she said. "You either  
do as Root says, or you get pounded."  
  
Kima was in a bind. Her fighting skills were  
limited as a human. She didn't want to get into a fight she  
knew she would probably lose.  
  
"Listen, Ms. Root, I understand. I will follow your  
rules, whatever you say," Kima said, calming down as she  
noticed Root calm. "Now, as I was saying, I'm looking for  
someone named Herb--"  
  
She never even saw the punch hit her square in the  
stomach. Kima was thrown several feet across the yard. She  
stood up, coughing as the wind was knocked out of her.  
  
"Herb?!" Root yelled. "Why the HELL are you looking  
for that... MALE?!" She stormed off towards her.  
  
Kima had to think quickly. She looked around,  
looking for a place to run, or a--  
  
She saw it. A kettle burning on a fire. If she  
could get back to her normal form, she could easily fight  
back.  
  
She ran over, picked up the kettle and poured the  
contents over her head.  
  
****  
  
"Is that... an angel?" the woman at the window  
asked.  
  
"Herb," Kala began. "Get out there, now. I'll  
supply your ki."  
  
Herb nodded, and ran. His speed seemed to increase  
tenfold as he zipped out of the building, only to face down  
Root, who was looking dejectedly at the creature in front  
of her.  
  
****  
  
"Wings?" Root muttered, and then let something dawn  
on her. "You're one of the Phoenix!"  
  
Root drew her dagger.  
  
"Eat our babies, will you?!" she said, lunging  
towards Kima.  
  
Kima rose into the air and dodged her with total  
ease. "I don't wish to cause trouble," Kima pleaded. "I am  
only here to speak with--"  
  
"Root, stop," she head a voice call from behind  
her.  
  
Kima twisted around in the air and saw him. A young  
man, perhaps no older than Masara or Koruma. He stood  
confidently, staring at Root.  
  
"Herb, of course YOU would protect these baby-  
eaters!" she scowled.  
  
Herb brought up his hands. "Kala's given me my Ki,  
Root. You'd do wise to--"  
  
"Ki or not, Kala or not. I've had it with you! YOU  
ARE DEAD!"  
  
Root lunged.  
  
She didn't make it three feet before Kima had  
grabbed on to Root's clothing and lifted her into the air.  
  
Herb stood, watching in confusion.  
  
"Hey! Lemme go!" Root yelled. "Help! She's gonna  
eat me!"  
  
Kima decided to play on it. "Mmm, mmm.  
Scrumptious!"  
  
Herb could only laugh at the pathetic whimpering  
sounds Root was making.  
  
"Herb, of the Musk?" She called down.  
  
Herb looked up and nodded. "That's me."  
  
"I've been sent to escort you to Mount Phoenix. We  
are running short on time."  
  
Herb nodded. "I will accompany you, but I have two  
others that will come with me."  
  
Kima nodded. "Understood," she said, dropping Root  
and turning back towards the outer wall. She called out,  
"Koruma, Masara! Come on!"  
  
Realization dawned upon Herb. "WAIT!"  
  
****  
  
"I think we made a good investment here," Koruma  
said, using the thermos of hot water that he had thought to  
bring along to turn himself back into one of the Phoenix.  
  
"Well, we can say this much about the humans. They  
sure do make some neat stuff," Masara said, also pouring  
the hot liquid on his head.  
  
"So, how long do you think this'll take?"  
  
"Well, if Kima's not out in two hours, I say we go  
in after her."  
  
Koruma nodded. "Yeah, that would--"  
  
He paused as he heard a voice call from over the  
wall. It was Kima, calling them over.  
  
"That was quick," Masara said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
They rose into the air and flapped their wings,  
heading towards the grounds.  
  
The noise of their flapping drowned out any further  
warnings.  
  
****  
  
The flash almost blinded Kima as she watched Koruma  
and Masara try to fly over the wall.  
  
And then something dawned upon Kima. The guard had  
mentioned a barrier.  
  
She turned towards Herb. "Quick, we've got to help  
them!"  
  
Herb narrowed his eyes. "Kala!" he cried.  
  
Kala came running out and looked up at Kima. "Oh  
my... I... I didn't know they were coming!"  
  
"Can you drop the barrier?" Kima cried.  
  
Kala nodded. "Go, quickly! Bring them so we can  
treat them!"  
  
Kima flew over the wall and dropped to the ground.  
  
The both of them were unconscious. Burns had  
littered their bodies and their clothes were charred and  
smoky. Kima bent over to pick Koruma up.  
  
She winced. His wing was broken, the bone sticking  
out of the skin.  
  
She hopped him over the fence with a quick leap,  
wings extended, and then came back for Masara.  
  
****  
  
"Will they be all right?" Kima asked.  
  
Kala nodded. "We will attend to them. Their burns  
are the worst of the damage. As for the younger ones broken  
wing, we will have more success treating that if his curse  
is triggered."  
  
Kima's eyes widened in surprise. "You.. you know?"  
  
She nodded. "It makes it very simple for me to see  
Jusenkyo curses. You'd be quite surprised. Herb has one  
too, you know."  
  
Kima looked over towards Herb. "He... does?"  
  
Kala nodded. "Yes. It's not too dissimilar from  
yours actually, similar lines of magic, but... there's a  
minor change."  
  
"Did he fall into the spring of drowned girl?"  
  
Kala nodded. "I can sense similar lines from you,  
but... not. A new spring?"  
  
Kima nodded.  
  
"Ahh, I see. It was a temporary spring. The  
'drownee' wasn't drowned, I see."  
  
Kima smiled. She knew quite well that if someone  
fell into a blank spring and did not die, their form would  
infect the first person to jump in afterwards. After that,  
the spring was once again blank.  
  
It served the purposes of the Phoenix quite well.  
  
"But I sense a minor connection between your curse  
and Herb. It's as if... the 'drownee' and he had crossed  
paths before."  
  
Kima narrowed her eyes. Had Herb come into contact  
with Akane Tendo?  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Your friends  
are what is most important right now. The younger one is in  
worst shape, but in human form, we need but use acupuncture  
to repair his wing."  
  
Kima nodded. "And the burns?"  
  
"I have some ointment that we may use. It is  
strange, there haven't been this many men here at once  
since the beginning."  
  
Kima nodded. "It's archaic, but--"  
  
"Archaic as it is, it is the responsibility of my  
lineage to obey the Musk. They were... shunned, you see.  
Long ago, by the Joketsuzoku."  
  
"I've had my share of exposure to them," Kima said,  
recalling.  
  
"Yes, I can sense that as well. But the connection  
between you and Herb is strong. It's as if... you've fought  
the same foe before."  
  
"I'll assume you don't mean Root, Kala?" Herb said,  
walking into the room.  
  
Kima looked up. "Herb," she said. "I... We should  
go to Mount Phoenix. Saffron wants to meet with you to  
discuss... the prophecy."  
  
Herb nodded. "I will leave Lime and Mint here. When  
your friends regain their health, they will bring them to  
Mount Phoenix," he looked back towards Kala. "Will that be  
acceptable?"  
  
Kala nodded. "The ladies will be grateful to have  
the chance to care for so many handsome men."  
  
Herb smiled. "If Lime and Herb get too fresh, smack  
them up a bit for me."  
  
Kala nodded. "It would be an honour."  
  
"Shall we go, then?" He asked Kima.  
  
Kima nodded. "Should I carry you?"  
  
Herb brought up his hand and let the Ki crackle  
between his fingers. "I think I'll manage to keep up with  
you."  
  
Kima nodded, and then walked towards the exit. She  
knocked on the door, and waited for it to open.  
  
"Hello, boys," she said to the two guards who  
opened the door. The guards were too dumbfounded to make  
any motions other than to let Herb and Kima pass.  
  
Even as Herb started raising from the ground to an  
altitude of one foot, and Kima started to fly away at an  
incredible speed with Herb in tow, they never regained  
their posture.  
  
Finally, they figured it would be wise to close the  
door.  
  
"Hey," one guard said.  
  
"Yeah?" the other replied.  
  
"Should we... ah... report that?"  
  
"Report what?"  
  
The guard nodded. "Good point. I don't know what  
I'm talking about."  



	12. Chapter Ten: Casualties

Trials of Destiny  
  
  
  
Ranma 1/2 and all of its characters and situations are  
the creation and property of Rumiko Takahashi. I use  
these characters and situations without permission.  
  
Chapter Ten: Casualties  
  
"Secrets will be revealed on the day of the coming.  
Secrets that shed doubt onto each of the dreamers. The elder  
will become cursed. The leader will challenge the gatherer,  
and, with the taking of two, the dark will finally find his  
first servant." ~Unknown  
  
****  
  
Ryouga stood in the back yard of the Tendo home. He  
was fairly certain Ranma wouldn't mind using his training  
equipment, and the day was too nice to work inside.  
  
That, and Ryouga had no idea where to find the Dojo  
after eating breakfast.  
  
"You sure you wanna leave after Ranma and Akane get  
back, Ryouga?" Akari asked, sitting on the porch, letting  
the brim of her hand dip just so the sun wouldn't harm her  
soft face.  
  
Ryouga merely threw a punch at the post, and turned  
back, nodding. He had wanted to leave earlier, but Akari  
felt it would be too rude to leave before their hosts  
returned.  
  
That, and Shinnosuke would be bored stiff. As it  
was, Shinnosuke spent some time examining the koi pond, and  
what it contained within.  
  
"Look at the size of these fish," he exclaimed, his  
jaw agape.  
  
"I'm amazed there even ARE fish in there," Ryouga  
joked. "After all of Ranma's little trips."  
  
Shinnosuke just shook his head. "They're so SMALL!"  
  
Akari took a moment to walk over and pay some  
attention to the fish.  
  
"Those are pretty big, actually," she mentioned.  
  
"I had no idea they got THIS small outside of the  
forest," Shinnosuke said, still amazed.  
  
Akari, for once, was confused. Rather than confront  
Shinnosuke on the subject, she walked back to her spot on  
the porch and simply watched Ryouga.  
  
Ryouga just smirked and kept punching the post.  
  
A moment later, he paused. He could... feel  
something.  
  
He spun around to look for the source, suddenly  
realizing whatever it was, was sensed by Shinnosuke as well.  
He had raised himself from the pond and was looking around  
just as seriously.  
  
"Do you... feel that?" Ryouga asked.  
  
Shinnosuke shook his head. "No, I... hear it."  
  
****  
  
"You've been naughty, Hiroki!" the voices trailed  
after Happosai.  
  
"You've made my existence hell! It's your fault!"  
  
Happosai could only run. He didn't know what was  
happening. Not a clue, but he knew he didn't like it.  
  
The voices haunted Happosai's trail so much, that  
even he didn't notice the tears of fear escaping from his  
eyes at an alarming rate. The sobs choking forth from his  
throat were barely noticeable.  
  
Happosai just wanted to get home. Where he would be  
safe. Where there would be people who could help him.  
  
That's all he wanted. He ran down the street, the  
voices still trailing him, and leapt up on the outside wall  
of the Tendo compound.  
  
As he jumped to the ground, he felt an intense  
weight fall atop him.  
  
"What the HELL are you trying to do, old man?"  
Ryouga seethed.  
  
****  
  
"Ryouga! Let go! He's coming! Don't let him get me!"  
  
Ryouga ground his teeth. "Nobody's coming, you old  
fool!" He reached down to pick him up by the collar. "Now  
what the HELL are you doing?"  
  
Ryouga was steamed. Since the Nannichuan incident a  
few days earlier, at the wedding, he had blamed what had  
happened on the old man. Ryouga brought him up close,  
careful for any quick movements.  
  
And then he saw them. Tears. Not fake tears, as many  
of the local population have gotten used to recently, but  
real, genuine tears.  
  
Happosai was... crying?  
  
The look on his face told him all he needed to know.  
  
"What the hell?" he asked.  
  
Shinnosuke looked down upon the old man. "I don't  
know you, but I can... hear it."  
  
Happosai looked up at Shinnosuke and choked back  
some tears. "It's after me. You have to help me!"  
  
Ryouga looked up. "I feel it, but... what is it?"  
  
Shinnosuke placed his hands near Happosai's head. As  
he shrank back, in fear, Shinnosuke tried his best to calm  
him.  
  
"Don't worry, elder," he said. "I'm a practitioner  
of the power of Reiki. I can help."  
  
Happosai shook his head violently. "Healing arts  
aren't going to protect me from HIM! He's supposed to be  
DEAD!"  
  
Ryouga narrowed his eyes. "Who's supposed to be  
dead, old man?"  
  
Happosai shook his head. "It doesn't MATTER! We've  
got to get inside, before he comes!"  
  
Ryouga was certain he could feel something. He was  
almost positive.  
  
The despair hit. Ryouga couldn't explain it. The  
despair just showed up. Not so much that he felt compelled  
to throw a Shi Shi Hokodan, but he felt something.  
  
He realized what it was. He felt what he thought was  
Happosai earlier. A form of darkness.  
  
But what took him a moment to notice, is that the  
darkness didn't come from Happosai himself. It SURROUNDED  
him.  
  
"Please, Elder. There is nothing to be frightened  
of. He will not hurt you," Shinnosuke moved closer.  
  
Happosai backed away. "No! You're... you're going to  
help him! You're going to hurt me!"  
  
Ryouga had enough. He grabbed the old man by the  
collar again, mindful of where he put his hands, giving the  
man no form of defence. He buried him into the ground and  
Shinnosuke placed his hands upon him.  
  
"It's all right, Elder," he said as he tried to  
sooth him. "It's okay."  
  
Shinnosuke could feel the energy slowing from out of  
his hands, over the old mans body. He felt his arms twitch  
as they pushed away whatever dark force surrounded him.  
  
The dark force was persistent, but in the end,  
Shinnosuke succeeded, and turned Happosai over.  
  
He was in a deep, dark sleep.  
  
"Well," Ryouga said. "That was easy."  
  
Shinnosuke rose into the air and looked at Ryouga.  
"I fear..." he brought his hands up. His palms were pure  
white, and Ryouga could see his state of being.  
  
A moment later, Shinnosuke fell over, vomiting.  
  
****  
  
Kasumi hung up the phone and sighed. She'd have to  
bring everyone over to Doctor Tofu's.  
  
It had been so long. She felt somewhat nervous at  
the prospect. She walked over towards the tea room, ready to  
call out for the others.  
  
"Kasumi! Help us out here!" Akari yelled,  
frantically.  
  
Kasumi ran out into the yard. Shinnosuke was dropped  
onto his hands and knees, vomiting, and Master Happosai was  
unconscious.  
  
Ryouga, on the other hand was trying to help  
Shinnosuke up, while Akari tended to Happosai.  
  
"Oh my," she said, running to help.  
  
****  
  
"I... I apologize," Shinnosuke said, trying to keep  
his posture, even as he lay down on the roll-out futon in  
the middle of the tea room.  
  
"It's all right," Kasumi said, dabbing his forehead  
with a moist cloth.  
  
Akari did the same to Happosai as Ryouga leaned  
against the wall, trying to make sense of the events of the  
past few minutes.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He... had something surrounding him. A curse, I  
believe. A strong one. I was barely able to break it,"  
Shinnosuke said.  
  
"I know. I felt it," Ryouga said, then looked at  
Shinnosuke. "I didn't know you could do Reiki."  
  
Shinnosuke nodded. "Years ago. My grandfather was  
desperate to find any means possible to heal me. I learned  
the art from a master practitioner who had stayed in the  
forest for a period of time."  
  
Ryouga sighed. "Must have been most of your life. It  
takes years to master Reiki like that."  
  
Shinnosuke shook his head. "Actually, he was there  
for two months. It appears all I needed was a refresher  
course."  
  
Ryouga almost lost his balance. "You learned THAT in  
TWO months? A refresher course?"  
  
"Yes. He told me I have a natural talent for it. He  
even said perhaps I would surpass him."  
  
"You just broke a curse. General Reiki Practitioners  
can't do that."  
  
Shinnosuke smirked and nodded. "Looks like I've got  
a REALLY natural talent. But it was still too much for me  
afterwards. That curse was strong. I wouldn't say quite as  
strong as Ranma's curse, but I sense no malice in his  
curse," he coughed. "Or yours."  
  
Ryouga went pale. "I... what?"  
  
"Oh my," Kasumi said. "Ryouga has a curse?"  
  
"I didn't believe it at first last night,"  
Shinnosuke said. "But after I saw it, I began to recognize  
the lines of magic within him, and saw similar lines within  
you."  
  
"How can you... SEE the curse?" Ryouga asked.  
  
"Ryouga, is it true?" Kasumi asked.  
  
Akari just stood in confusion. Didn't they know  
about Ryouga's curse?  
  
"I don't know. It's hard to see, but the signs are  
there. There's something else, but it's so hard-coded into  
your blood, there's no way to get rid of it."  
  
Ryouga blinked. "Hard-coded?"  
  
Shinnosuke nodded. "Yes, it's as if it's been in  
your line for generations. Perhaps going back a LONG way.  
Thousands of years, even."  
  
Nobody seemed to notice Kasumi's disappearance.  
  
"Well, there's my direction, but only my parents and  
I have that problem. My grandparents have never--" he began.  
  
"Excuse me, Ryouga?" Kasumi asked, standing behind  
him.  
  
Ryouga turned just in time to catch Kasumi's gaze.  
He didn't, however, last long enough to avoid the glass of  
water she threw on him.  
  
As Ryouga instantaneously turned into P-Chan, Kasumi  
smiled.  
  
"Oh my," Shinnosuke said.  
  
****  
  
"Are all of you Musk fast enough to keep up with  
me?" Kima asked, looking down at the speeding form of Herb  
below her.  
  
Herb shrugged. "It's killer on my Ki, but I wouldn't  
be surprised. How long 'till we arrive?"  
  
"We should be there by this evening. Can your Ki  
hold out that long?"  
  
Herb nodded. "I don't foresee a big problem with  
it."  
  
Kima smiled. "Good, because Saffron believes we  
don't have time to waste."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you believe we have time to waste?"  
  
Kima sighed. "I... I'm not sure. All I know is the  
prophecy. The winds blow through the halls of the mountain.  
The Musk and Phoenix join forces. It's... difficult to  
imagine, but I do as my king asks, and I trust in his  
judgment."  
  
"I would imagine so," Herb said, smiling. "You would  
die for your king, wouldn't you?"  
  
Without missing a beat, Kima replied. "Of course."  
  
"Would he ask you to do so?"  
  
That, however, caught Kima off guard. "I... I..."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
Kima looked towards the ground. "No, I do know.  
He... Mere days ago, I would have thought yes. I thought  
that he would order me to my death simply to keep himself  
amused."  
  
"And yet, you still followed him?" Herb asked, eyes  
wide open.  
  
"I had no choice. We are the Phoenix tribe. There  
are none others like us anywhere in the world. If I would  
not die for my king, I would not have anywhere to go. I  
would be killed by humans hands, most surely."  
  
Herb sighed. He couldn't discount her claim. He knew  
exactly what would happen if she set down on Musk lands.  
  
"Now, however. I... I believe he only would if it  
meant the future. If it meant the world, human and Phoenix.  
He's... changed a lot, you see."  
  
Herb blinked in confusion. "Sounds like quite a  
change in such a short time."  
  
"There's good reason for it," Kima said, then looked  
down at Herb. "He'd gaining his old memories."  
  
"Huh?" Herb said. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What do you know of the Phoenix tribe, Herb of the  
Musk?" Kima asked.  
  
Herb sighed. "Just what was passed down in legend.  
There exists a spring atop Mount Phoenix that contains the  
same magic of Jusenkyo. You were all once men, but after  
repeated use of the spring, grew wings and talons."  
  
Kima smiled. "I once believed that, as well, Herb."  
  
"So," Herb began. "It's not true, then?"  
  
"Allow me to explain in full detail our origins,"  
Kima said, and then looked down to Herb.  
  
And then she began.  
  
****  
  
"Ukyou?" Ranma asked, walking towards his friend,  
hand outstretched. "What... what do you remember?"  
  
Ukyou let the tears run down the side of her face.  
"I... I just--"  
  
(Lessons.)  
  
"--I'm not--"  
  
(You won't remember.)  
  
"--sure... It's as if--"  
  
(Kuonji Ohmikami.)  
  
"--I was awake, but not in control. I can't--"  
  
(We shall have a rematch, Goddess.)  
  
"--remember... I--"  
  
(Ukyou Kuonji Ohmikami.)  
  
"--I... Ohmikami?" she said to herself, rubbing her  
forehead. "Oh, Ranma... What's happening to me?"  
  
Ranma sighed, and looked back towards Cologne.  
"Something is up, old ghoul. I don't like this."  
  
Cologne shook her head. "Nor do I. There are forces  
at work here that even I can't imagine, although I do know  
how we can find out what we need to know..." she looked  
menacingly towards Feng Bo.  
  
Feng Bo merely sighed. "I'd thank you not to look at  
me with such malice, Cologne, or have you forgotten what  
that look had cost you last time?"  
  
"That was long ago, Feng Bo. I was young and  
inexperienced, and if I recall correctly, I did manage to  
land a good kick to your nether regions."  
  
Feng Bo flinched. "Cologne, I would... thank you not  
to bring that up again."  
  
"It would appear that the two elders know each other  
better than they would let on," Kuno announced, leaning  
against the wall. Nabiki just nodded in agreement, the blush  
on her face beginning to die down after being discovered.  
  
"I don't see how it is any business of yours,  
children," Feng Bo said. "However--"  
  
He paused, and seemed to freeze in time.  
  
"Oh dear," he said.  
  
****  
  
The first was nearby. He could FEEL it. He could  
feel her.  
  
Nekkyo. The first of his servants.  
  
Rogi stepped up to the massive grounds of the  
building before him and looked about. He could feel his  
power shimmering in the presence of his first servant, but  
kept it under control.  
  
He was already angry that the old man had managed,  
somehow, to shake off the curse. No matter, he remembered  
the last point. After gathering his servant, he would visit  
the location and take care of the old man and whatever  
companions he may have.  
  
Rogi examined the grounds and smiled. Many young  
virgin souls. Hundreds upon hundreds of them. Such a place  
would feed his... hunger for days to come.  
  
But now was not the time. He had other tasks to  
complete first.  
  
He stepped towards the gate of the grounds and took  
in a breath of air.  
  
The sweetness of the air. The innocence. The very  
THOUGHT of being able to take so much... It sent shivers up  
Rogi's spine.  
  
And he could have them all. Whenever, and wherever  
he wished.  
  
The thoughts began to overtake him. Surely he  
could... feed upon one or two now, and then take the rest  
after he had completed his task.  
  
Rogi's twisted smile grew as he spotted his victims.  
Two sweet young things walking not twenty feet away from  
him. He could take them and be out again in time to gain his  
first servant.  
  
The evil, twisted smirk remained on his face as he  
entered the grounds for Saint Hebereke's school for girls.  
  
****  
  
"What's the matter?" Akari asked. "You act as if  
you're surprised."  
  
Shinnosuke pointed. "He's a piglet."  
  
Kasumi nodded. "He's P-chan."  
  
Akari looked at the two of them as if they were  
crazy. "You can't tell me Ryouga never told you about his  
curse!"  
  
Kasumi shook her head. "Why, no. He never told us  
anything about it."  
  
Shinnosuke, although weakened, tried to stifle back  
a laugh. P-Chan just squealed angrily.  
  
Kasumi staggered back as if something hit her. "Oh  
my! I almost forgot! We've all got to go to doctor Tofu's!"  
  
P-Chan looked up and squealed questioningly. Akari  
and Shinnosuke, on the other hand, had no idea what she was  
talking about.  
  
As Kasumi walked off with P-Chan, she left them  
wondering. A slight yell later, and Ryouga was back in the  
room, fetching his clothes.  
  
"Tofu, he's this guy who lives down the road,"  
Ryouga said. "Why do we have to go there, Kasumi?"  
  
"Well, I'm afraid everyone else is there. Should we  
bring Master Happosai? I'm afraid I wouldn't feel right  
about leaving him here alone."  
  
Ryouga looked over towards the sleeping form of the  
old man and sighed.  
  
"Oh, hell."  
  
****  
  
"What's the matter?" Cologne asked. "I sense nothing  
out of place, Feng Bo."  
  
Feng Bo shook his head. "He draws nearer to his  
goal. He's almost upon her."  
  
"Who is?" Ranma asked. "Who is almost upon who?"  
  
Feng Bo looked directly at Ranma. "Rogi upon  
Nekkyo."  
  
Several gasps resounded throughout the room.  
  
Cologne was the first to speak. "So it is true,  
then, is it?"  
  
Feng Bo sighed. "We will only have little time  
before it starts. I suggest--"  
  
"I suggest you tell us what the HELL is going on,"  
Ranma clenched his fist. "And somethin' tells me you know a  
bit more than what you're letting on!"  
  
"Indeed. Both these names hold significance to me,  
and I'd imagine several others."  
  
Feng Bo nodded. "You would. There are some missing,  
however."  
  
"Who?" Akane asked. "Who is missing?"  
  
"The shadow warrior, for one," he said. "A few  
others. The calm one. The other elder. One of the warrior  
tribe. They are the only other ones of significance."  
  
"Wait... Who?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Midara, Kage and Heisei. They still have not  
arrived."  
  
Ranma clenched his fist again. "Look, you. I don't  
care WHO's supposed to be here right now, but you'd better  
start explaining, before--"  
  
"Don't threaten me, boy. I can do more to you in  
seconds than you could ever hope to do to me."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Ranma replied, the  
sneer deep on his face. "What's going on? Tell us!"  
  
"Shampoo want to know too. How you know about  
dreams?"  
  
"Are you having them too?" Akane asked.  
  
"No," Nabiki said. "He knows too much just to be  
having the dreams with us."  
  
Akane blinked. "Nabiki?"  
  
Nabiki smiled and shrugged. "Trust me, it's as much  
of a surprise to me as well as you. The name is Senkyo, nice  
to meet you."  
  
Tatewaki almost lost his balance.  
  
"All here are involved in this. There are yet more.  
Some closer, some farther, but in the end, all will come  
together."  
  
"Master," Tofu began. "I... I'm not having any  
dreams. I'm not sure that--"  
  
"You too have your purpose, Tofu. It will come soon  
enough."  
  
Tofu remained silent.  
  
"Look, ya old freak," Ranma said, glaring at Feng  
Bo. "You're stalling. I suggest you tell us right NOW what's  
happening, before we get REALLY impatient."  
  
Feng Bo sighed. "Very well, then. Listen to me, and  
listen well, because I'll only explain this once."  
  
Feng Bo sat down, and began to explain.  
  
****  
  
o/~I've become impossible o/~  
  
Ariko was frightened.  
  
o/~Holding on to when o/~  
  
Ariko was extremely frightened. She'd heard stories  
of things like this happening. Two girls, walking down a  
lonely street at night, and then a gang of men would take  
them into a dark building, and have their way. It had been  
one of her worst fears.  
  
o/~When everything seemed to matter more o/~  
  
But there was something wrong with what was  
happening to her and her friend right now.  
  
o/~The two of us o/~  
  
First thing was that it was the middle of the day.  
  
o/~All used and beaten up o/~  
  
Second thing was that she was on her own school  
grounds.  
  
o/~Watching fate as it flows down the path we have  
chose o/~  
  
Third thing... The building their assailant was  
using was none other than her own school.  
  
Now, Ariko was VERY frightened.  
  
  
o/~You and me o/~  
  
She was blinded and tied up. Her clothes were torn  
and tattered, and she could hear the pathetic grunts of  
helplessness her friend tried to utter. She wanted to cry  
out. To warn anyone and everyone of what was happening. Of  
what was GOING to happen.  
  
o/~We're in this together now o/~  
  
Ariko cursed herself. Now of all times, she had to  
have her Walkman on. She could hear it, still running, still  
blaring music from the ground several feet away.  
  
o/~None of them can stop us now o/~  
  
Ariko was cold. She couldn't explain why, it was  
extremely hot out, but she was cold. And the presence she  
felt was almost numb.  
  
o/~We will make it through somehow o/~  
  
She heard her friend cry helplessly. It made Ariko  
want to cry. She had to. If she was going to--  
  
Wait. She could HEAR something. Something else. Not  
her Walkman. Not the... atrocity that was occurring not five  
feet away from her. Something... someone else.  
  
o/~You and me o/~  
  
"Step out from the shadows," the man called out. "Or  
share their fate."  
  
o/~If the world should break in two o/~  
  
Ariko's heart jumped. It meant someone else was  
there. Someone who could help. Someone who could at least  
SEND for help. She wanted to yell out. To tell her to run  
away.  
  
o/~Until the very end of me o/~  
  
But she couldn't utter a word.  
  
o/~Until the very end of you o/~  
  
"I was merely curious. I heard the music from  
outside and thought one of my... classmates had come into a  
place they have been forbidden to enter."  
  
o/~Awake to the sound o/~  
  
It was Kodachi. Her pompous way of speech was  
unmistakable. Ariko felt her heart lift. Surely she would  
help. She had to. And Kodachi was the best fighter in the  
school. This guy would pay.  
  
"I believe I've been looking for you," the man said.  
Ariko could tell the amusement in his voice.  
  
o/~As they peel apart the skin o/~  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Ariko frowned. Kodachi sounded almost... seductive.  
  
A moment later, she heard her friend scream under  
her gag.  
  
o/~They pick and they pull o/~  
  
The fleshy sounds continued, and she heard Kodachi  
gasp. Her friends screams become muffled. The man had put  
his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Silence," he said.  
  
o/~Trying to get their fingers in o/~  
  
The pulling continued, and she heard Kodachi gagged.  
She had to know. She needed to know what was happening. Why  
wasn't Kodachi helping?  
  
o/~Well they've got to kill what we've found o/~  
  
"Allow me to take care of this one, servant. You  
have found me. I suppose I could let you have the other."  
  
Ariko gasped. Was Kodachi actually working WITH this  
person?  
  
o/~Well they've got to hate what they fear o/~  
  
Ariko's heart pounded. What were they doing. She had  
to know.  
  
"Ripping her apart would not please me as it does  
you. However, mere simple pleasures may..." she trailed on.  
  
o/~Well they've got to make it go away o/~  
  
"Very well, Nekkyo. Whatever would please you. We've  
got work to do and we should continue with it as soon as we  
finish here. Feel fortunate that I allow you that one."  
  
Nekkyo? Ariko's heart was pounding outrageously. The  
fleshy sounds. Is that what they were?  
  
She could hear her friends screams fading bit by  
bit. Was she... being ripped apart?  
  
o/~Well they've got to make it disappear o/~  
  
Screw fear. Screw everything. If that's what was  
happening, then she had to scream. To let SOMEONE know.  
  
Ariko started screaming, then abruptly stopped.  
  
It wasn't voluntary. Something was tied around her  
neck, choking her. Preventing her from screaming.  
  
o/~The farther I fall I'm beside you o/~  
  
Ariko fell to the ground, struggling. How could this  
be happening? Kodachi, a classmate.  
  
"Silence girl, I don't wish to kill you, but I will  
if I have to."  
  
o/~As lost as I get I will find you o/~  
  
"You've lost your touch, Nekkyo. You don't wish to  
kill her?" the man asked.  
  
"I know you not, but I go along with what you say.  
Why is that?"  
  
o/~The deeper the wound I'm inside you o/~  
  
"It's in your blood, Nekkyo."  
  
"The girl from my dreams. You know of her."  
  
o/~Forever and ever I am a part of-- o/~  
  
"I suppose you wouldn't recognize me from the  
dreams, would you?"  
  
Ariko tried to choke up a sob. Anything to let the  
world know she was alive. Anything to--  
  
The blindfold was pulled off of her by the man.  
  
Ariko stopped struggling as she let her eyes adjust  
to the light.  
  
o/~--You and me o/~  
  
Her friend.  
  
o/~We're in this together now o/~  
  
She was in pieces. Literally. The fleshy pulling  
sounds. The occasional pop. Her friend. Her best friend for  
life was in pieces across the ground in front of her.  
  
The man smirked at her.  
  
"Perhaps this will jar your memory."  
  
o/~None of them can stop us now o/~  
  
And he changed. The man CHANGED. His hands, if they  
were hands, grew into sharp, elongated claws.  
  
o/~We will make it through somehow o/~  
  
His head grew into his body. Two rows of razor sharp  
teeth were fully visible, and dangerous, reptilian eyes grew  
in his head. Barbs grew through his skin as it changed to a  
deep red.  
  
o/~You and me o/~  
  
And Ariko was certain she wasn't dreaming. The  
ribbon loosened around her neck as Kodachi stared with wide  
eyes.  
  
o/~If the world should break in two o/~  
  
"Master," she said, and then knelt in front of him.  
"So it's true then, the dreams?"  
  
o/~Until the very end of me o/~  
  
"Yes," the monster replied. It's voice had become  
darker, more rough.  
  
o/~Until the very end of you o/~  
  
It wasn't happening. It couldn't have been. Monsters  
didn't exist, did they?  
  
o/~All that we were is gone we have to hold on o/~  
  
"Do you wish your way with this one, Nekkyo?" it  
asked.  
  
o/~All that we were is gone we have to hold on o/~  
  
Kodachi looked up at the monster, with a tear in her  
eye. "I... My existence now is as Kodachi Kuno, Master. As  
for her..." She looked down towards Ariko.  
  
o/~When all our hope is gone we have to hold on o/~  
  
"You may have her," she said.  
  
o/~All that we were is gone but we can hold on o/~  
  
The monster smiled deeper and moved towards Ariko.  
  
o/~You and me o/~  
  
Kodachi couldn't have.  
  
o/~We're in this together now o/~  
  
The monster moved closer.  
  
o/~None of them can stop us now o/~  
  
She wouldn't. It was impossible. How could ANYTHING  
serve such a monster.  
  
o/~We will make it through somehow o/~  
  
The monster grabbed one of Ariko's legs and moved it  
with little trouble. Ariko tried to gain control over her  
own legs, but the strength of the monster was too much.  
  
o/~You and me o/~  
  
He positioned himself between her legs and let his  
smile grow more.  
  
o/~Even after everything o/~  
  
Ariko squirmed as the monster extended his tongue  
from its mouth, using it to lick her stomach and pull her  
dress up.  
  
o/~You're the queen and I'm the king o/~  
  
Her underwear was ripped off with minimal force, and  
the monster leered towards her.  
  
"Don't worry, pretty," it said. "This will hurt only  
for one moment. One moment of searing, inexplicable pain."  
  
The monster pushed itself upon her.  
  
o/~Nothing else means anything o/~  
  
****  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Wow, that last scene had me fighting off the  
shivers, and I wrote it! Just as a brief explanation, I'm  
trying to convey a sense of horror here. Oh yeah, and I  
stuck the song in for atmosphere.  
  
For those who are interested, the song is by Nine  
Inch Nails, and it's called 'We're in this together now'.  
Incidentally, I was never really a big NiN fan, but I DO  
like this song.  
  
Anyhow, C&C is always welcome, in fact, it's  
encouraged. ^_^ 


	13. Chapter Eleven: Investigation

degrees of separation smaller. The  
separation shall link the other warriors to the group, and  
bring an unwelcome ally." ~Unknown  
  
****  
  
"First, allow me to tell a story. You may find bits and  
pieces match something all of you are familiar with," Feng Bo  
began.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it."  
  
"Long ago, the world was filled with gods and goddesses.  
Many of them still exist today, though not nearly as strong or  
known to the outside world," he began. "Gods have become  
forgotten, and have died as a consequence."  
  
"Oh jeez, how long is this gonna take?"  
  
"Silence, Saotome. He will soon explain it," Tatewaki  
said.  
  
"Indeed," Feng Bo cleared his throat. "Five Thousand years  
ago, He came to this world. The harbinger. The darkness. He  
descended to our world to bring it hate and destruction. To  
feed off of it as one would consume food. His name was Rogi."  
  
"Rogi, he's the one from our dreams," Mousse said, his  
mouth agape.  
  
"Rogi was in this world for merely a day, and already he  
had gathered servants. The first was a criminal of the worst  
caliber. A warrior of the sword with minions of her own. She  
brought war to all regions of Japan and plundered. Her name  
was Nekkyo."  
  
"Isn't that who you said--" Ukyou began.  
  
"Yes, but allow me to finish," he continued. "The second  
was a man lost in his own mind. He had committed horrible  
crimes against the children of Japan, and was soon to be  
executed, before Rogi intervened. He killed the executioners,  
and freed him. His name was Saiko."  
  
"And the third," Tatewaki said.  
  
"Yes. Maigo," he said, looking towards Ranma. "Maigo was a  
good man at heart, but with a weak will. A weak heart. He  
allowed Rogi to infest his soul, filling it with his own  
whims. It was he who caused Maigo to kill the family of his  
own friend, only stopping at the one he loved, because he too  
harbored feelings for her."  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes. He knew what was coming.  
  
"The family of his friend, Jiao."  
  
"Go on," Ranma urged.  
  
"The servants were willing to protect Rogi through any  
means possible. Even if it meant their lives. Nekkyo with her  
army, Saiko with his insanity, and Maigo with his ties.  
  
"But Rogi had another purpose. A purpose that was not yet  
known. He needed to get to the sacred valley. He needed  
someone of divine caste. He needed a god for purposes unknown.  
  
"And so he got one. The goddess, Amaterasu."  
  
Ukyou felt a faint twinge of memory at the mention of the  
name, but then calmed herself.  
  
"Jiao had grieved for three days, and three nights. On the  
fourth day, he found his unrealized love. He found Aiko, and  
the two of them swore revenge against Rogi and all that he  
stood for.  
  
"And so the gathering began. Jiao and Aiko travelled  
together to find the wise one, Midari. Upon finding them, he  
set the two of them upon separate tasks.  
  
"Jiao was to travel to the far ends of Japan, to gain the  
help of a God, while Aiko was sent to the worst, most criminal  
regions of Japan, to gather allies."  
  
"As Jiao travelled, he became injured. He had become sick  
from infection, and was going to die."  
  
Feng Bo smiled. Everyone was silent, and listening  
completely to his story.  
  
"Then a man, Heisei, came across him as he lay unconscious  
in a forest near his home. Heisei took him to his home, and  
treated his wounds. A mere four days later, Jiao was at full  
health. After hearing Jiao's story, Heisei joined the cause.  
  
"Together, the both of them travelled north, to the far  
reaches of Japan, when they came across a small army. The army  
of Kage, the shadow.  
  
"Jiao knew Kage from long ago. The two of them had a  
rivalry which spanned their families. The two of them fought,  
for two days and nights, when one came out victorious. Jiao  
then sat next to Kage, as he lay bleeding on the ground, and  
asked him to join the cause.  
  
"Kage refused, and then Heisei treated his wounds. The two  
of them continued north.  
  
"They came across a village trying to protect itself  
against the advances of a warlord. Once inside, they  
befriended the captain of the guard, Kedakai, and the  
strategist, a woman by the name of Senkyo."  
  
Tatewaki and Nabiki gave a brief glance towards one  
another as they heard the names mentioned.  
  
"Jiao and Heisei visited a local shrine and prayed. They  
prayed for six hours, and gave offerings, without any reply.  
They soon decided their only choice would be to travel farther  
north, to a shrine known only in legend. A shrine said to have  
been built by the gods themselves. However, to go north would  
mean to travel through the lands occupied by an invading army,  
who was said to kill anyone who strayed too far from the  
village.  
  
"Senkyo proposed an idea. She had listened to the tale  
Jiao had told, and offered the help of not only herself, but  
of Kedakai, if Jiao and Heisei would help against the army.  
  
"And so, the four of them infiltrated the army camp, and  
they destroyed the supplies of the camp. They set fire to the  
tents and destroyed the food. Together, the four of them  
demolished the army encampment.  
  
"And then the warlord had found them. The four of them  
were surrounded, captured, and would have been killed by the  
army, which they had soon found out was foreign.  
  
"Moments away from their imminent death, and a bright  
light appeared above the camp. As it descended towards the  
ground, it split into four parts.  
  
"From each light, a form appeared. From each form, a  
warrior emerged. It was the Shi Tenno. They had battled the  
foreign army to death, and released the four captives.  
  
"Before leaving again in the light, the Shi Tenno told  
Jiao to seek the shrine. That he would find divine help, but  
not from the Shi Tenno, for they had to remain and protect  
Japan.  
  
"And so the four of them, protected from the foreign army,  
continued north. Soon, they had reached the farthest north  
region of Japan, and as they stood on the beach, they felt  
betrayed. There was no shrine. There was nowhere left to go.  
  
"But Jiao would not give up. His three followers tried to  
hold him down as he stripped and tried to dive into the  
waters, searching for the shrine.  
  
"But he escaped their grasp, and dived. He searched and  
searched, but found nothing. He returned to the shore and  
waited for low tide, and then tried again.  
  
"He still found nothing. He camped on the northern beach  
for several more days, each day searching through the waters  
and beyond.  
  
"And finally, he had no more searching to do. He had  
become so desperate to find the shrine, he dived underwater  
and remained there for hours. Heisei, Kedakai and Senkyo  
thought him dead, but he was merely searching, his desperation  
giving way to a life force he had never expected to derive  
power from.  
  
"And then he found it. A white, jewel encrusted shrine  
hidden under the waters of Japan, nearly ten kilometers off  
shore. He swam into the shrine, and breathed.  
  
"For then, he could breathe. He found his clothes were  
dry, and he stood in a forest. A beautiful forest of animals  
he had never before seen. Of trees that expanded thousands of  
feet into the air.  
  
"And most of all, a golden sky. He found the altar, and  
prayed.  
  
"He prayed for the longest time, for nearly seven days  
before he was answered. Starving, thirsty and tired, Jiao  
stood before the altar as the form appeared. A woman of golden  
locks and sparkling white clothing stood before him. She was  
the goddess Amaterasu.  
  
"It took little convincing. Amaterasu had known of Jiao's  
destiny from the time he was born, and agreed to help his  
cause. She instructed him to return to Midari with his  
newfound allies and await for her.  
  
"And so, Jiao found himself back on shore, standing among  
his friends. They greeted him openly, relieved that he was  
still alive. Together, the four of them returned to the south,  
finding their way back.  
  
"On the way, the once again came across the army of Kage,  
and were welcomed with feast. Jiao found that Kage had left  
soon after his defeat, telling that he would not return until  
he had taken care of business. After a day there, the group  
continued south.  
  
"One day, in the forest of Heisei's origin, Jiao found  
himself alone. It was then that Kage made his appearance. He  
descended from the trees above and spoke with Jiao, and then  
joined his cause.  
  
"It was then that they returned to Midari. They had  
returned, and Midari was truly shocked. He was even more so  
shocked as Amaterasu appeared before them."  
  
"What about Aiko?" Akane asked. "What happened to her?"  
  
"As for Aiko, she had her own adventure," Feng Bo  
continued.  
  
****  
  
"Oh my God, I just came in here to get the supplies  
for the track meet and there they were, oh my God they were  
just there. I think that was Ariko, and the other one was  
her friend Sasumi, but they're not all there, and oh my God,  
they were just lying there, it's not right this is the  
middle of the day, how can something like this happen, I saw  
them walking together this morning, I don't believe this.  
It's horrible, I can't--"  
  
"MISS!" the police officer cried. "Please, I'm  
afraid I'll need you to slow down."  
  
o/~The way you're bathed in light o/~  
  
The student simply nodded, her eyes wide with fear.  
The music permeating from the outside supply room made no  
difference.  
  
o/~Reminds me of that night o/~  
  
"All right, now. What were their names?"  
  
o/~God led me down into your rose garden of trust  
o/~  
  
"Ariko and Sasumi. I'm not sure of their last  
names."  
  
o/~And now it's swept away o/~  
  
"That's all right. Now... Did you find them like  
that?"  
  
o/~With nothing left to say o/~  
  
The student nodded. "Yes. I--" she paused, obviously  
trying to keep her lunch where it was. "--who would do  
this?"  
  
o/~Some helpless fool, yeah I was lost in a swoon of  
peace o/~  
  
"That's our job to find out, Miss. Now, you should  
go back to class, and we'll deal with this," the officer  
said. "If you remember anything else, my name is Detective  
Masamoto Hasuzi, and I can be reached at the Nerima Police  
department. Here's my card." He passed her his card.  
  
o/~You know what I need to find o/~  
  
The student nodded, took the card and stepped away.  
  
o/~So when the time is right o/~  
  
Masamoto shook his head and walked back into the   
track shed.  
  
o/~Come to me sweetly, come to me o/~  
  
"Okay, what's the story here?" he asked the first  
person he saw. "Cause of death?"  
  
o/~Come to me o/~  
  
"Well, the first is quite obvious. She was torn to  
shreds."  
  
o/~Love will lead us, all right o/~  
  
"Murder weapon?"  
  
o/~Love will lead us, strength will lead us o/~  
  
"As far as we can figure, none. It's like someone  
literally ripped her apart, piece by piece, with their bare  
hands."  
  
o/~Can you hear the dolphins cry? o/~  
  
"Anything else with her?"  
  
o/~See the moon rise up to meet us o/~  
  
"Well, we're assuming she was raped as well, but  
it's hard to tell right now. There's a touch of seminal  
fluid around some of the... uhh... parts."  
  
o/~It's in the air we breathe tonight o/~  
  
"So some sicko raped her, then ripped her to  
shreds?"  
  
o/~Love will lead us, truth will lead us o/~  
  
"That's what we're guessing."  
  
o/~Oh yeah, we meet again o/~  
  
"What about the other one?"  
  
o/~It's like we never left o/~  
  
"Ariko Kitohara. Age fifteen, address 4326 Hoki--"  
  
o/~Time in between was just a dream, did we leave  
this place? o/~  
  
"You found her ID?"  
  
o/~This crazy fog surrounds me o/~  
  
The other officer nodded. "We found it in her bag,  
it's over by the Walkman."  
  
o/~You wrap your legs around me o/~  
  
"What about the other girl?"  
  
o/~All I can do to try and breathe o/~  
  
"We found her bag too, but it... well, let's just  
say it was a little too close to her."  
  
o/~Let me breathe, so we can be together o/~  
  
Masamoto nodded. "As soon as we get the scene  
cleaned, check out the bag for ID. Anyway, the other one?"  
  
o/~So we can be together o/~  
  
"Yeah, she was definitely raped, but by WHAT, I've  
got no idea."  
  
o/~Love will lead us, all right o/~  
  
"What?"  
  
o/~Love will lead us, strength will lead us o/~  
  
"Well, take a look," the man walked over to lift the  
thick black sheet.  
  
o/~Can you hear the dolphins cry? o/~  
  
"Uhh, no. I'd rather not."  
  
o/~See the moon rise up to meet us o/~  
  
He shrugged, then continued. "Suit yourself. Anyway,  
it appears as though it happened with a... rather large  
object."  
  
o/~It's in the air we breathe tonight o/~  
  
"Male anatomy?"  
  
o/~Love will lead us, truth will lead us o/~  
  
"More like an elephants male anatomy. It succeeded  
in breaking both of her legs, and impaled through her  
stomach. Chances are, she died really quickly."  
  
o/~Life is like a shooting star o/~  
  
Masamoto didn't even have to see it or smell it. The  
mere thought of it made him retch. He leaned against a  
wooden post, trying to breath.  
  
o/~It don't matter who you are o/~  
  
"You okay?"  
  
o/~You can only run for cover o/~  
  
Masamoto nodded. "Look. I've gotta go. Just... keep  
me posted, all right?"  
  
o/~It's just a waste of time o/~  
  
The man nodded and watched Masamoto leave. After he  
left, he turned around and spoke up.  
  
o/~We are lost too, we are found o/~  
  
"All right, everyone. Let's get this place cleaned  
up! Remember, we've got a student body out there, so leave  
as little mess as possible!"  
  
o/~As Phoenix rises up from the ground o/~  
  
There were several groans of acceptance as the man  
stepped over towards the Walkman.  
  
He bent over, and then picked it up.  
  
o/~And all these wars are-- o/~  
  
*click*  
  
"I hate American music."  
  
****  
  
"Damn clouds," Kima cursed, trying to pick herself  
up off of the ground and clean herself.  
  
If only she had kept her eyes open, rather than  
allow herself to be distracted by talking to Herb.  
  
Then, Herb also didn't know she was cursed, so she  
couldn't blame him.  
  
"Kima?" Herb called from somewhere nearby. "Are you  
all right?"  
  
"Yes, I just... scratched myself up pretty bad," she  
replied.  
  
"Hold on, I'll be to you in a second."  
  
Herb finally rounded the corner, running towards  
Kima. "Are you all right?"  
  
Kima looked up towards him and nodded. "I'm fine. I  
guess I should have told you--"  
  
"Oh my God," Herb said, looking down upon her.  
"You... That Japanese girl." He said, stepping back.  
"She's... drowned?"  
  
Kima looked at herself. She was Akane Tendo again.  
This must have meant... Oh dear.  
  
"You crossed paths with Ranma Saotome? He does get  
around, doesn't he?"  
  
Herb sighed. "Yes. I... I owe him my life, really.  
But... how did his... fiancee drown?"  
  
Kima shook her head. "She didn't. It was a temporary  
spring, but the curse is permanent."  
  
Kima saw Herb visibly calm. Under normal  
circumstances, he wouldn't have cared. But Herb was  
different. He had a different side to him. Nurturing,  
caring.  
  
Loving.  
  
"Well, we've got a problem now. I can't fly. We need  
to find some hot water."  
  
Herb sighed and looked back. "We passed the  
Joketsuzoku a short time ago. We could go back there, I  
doubt they'd recognize me."  
  
"But if they do, we run the risk of getting killed.  
If they see me in Phoenix form, they'll assume the worst."  
  
Herb nodded. "To the north... well, I guess it's our  
only chance right now."  
  
Kima looked towards the north. In the distance, she  
could see mountain ridges. A short path running up the side.  
  
"We're on Quanjing right now, aren't we?"  
  
Herb nodded.  
  
Kima smirked, and then began to tread up the path.  
"Then let's go."  
  
****  
  
"Father?" Plum asked, skipping happily into the hut.  
  
Plum's father, otherwise known as the Guide of  
Jusenkyo turned towards his daughter and smiled. "What is  
it, Plum?"  
  
Plum smiled in return, and merely pointed outside of  
the hut. "We've got guests."  
  
The Jusenkyo Guide sighed, and got up from his  
chair, putting his pipe out in the ash tray. Quickly, he  
walked out the front door.  
  
And stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Miss Akane?" he asked, looking at the first guest,  
and then frowned upon seeing the second guest.  
  
"You seem to have caught us at a disadvantage," the  
second guest said, a woman with white hair, who the Jusenkyo  
Guide found all too familiar.  
  
"Indeed," the other guest said. "We had some short  
exposure to a rain cloud slightly to the south of here. If  
you would be so kind as to supply us with some hot water?"  
  
Plum narrowed her eyes. "That's not Miss Akane, is  
it, dad?"  
  
The Jusenkyo Guide merely shook his head.  
  
"We mean no harm to you, or Jusenkyo, good guide."  
  
"You only bring havoc to the springs," he shot back.  
"Why should I help you, Phoenix?"  
  
Kima sighed. "Because I mean no harm to you. The  
very fact that I'm standing next to a Musk should tell you  
of that fact."  
  
Herb nodded in agreement. "Please, good guide. We  
merely wish to travel to Mount Phoenix. We mean no harm to  
you, your daughter, or the springs."  
  
The Guide kept his eyes narrowed. "What proof do you  
have?"  
  
Kima lifted her hands into the air. "None. But I  
give a promise--"  
  
"After what happened before, can I believe a promise  
from you?"  
  
Kima sighed. "No, good guide. I suppose not." She  
looked toward Herb. "Well, then. While you are here, do you  
want to regain your masculinity? There is no Spring of  
Drowned Phoenix here, so I will have to walk to distance  
back to Mount Phoenix."  
  
Herb sighed. "I... I don't think it's possible for  
me to change back permanently."  
  
The Guide narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Ah yes, the prophecy?"  
  
Herb nodded.  
  
Kima sighed. "Very well then, good guide. We  
apologize for having troubled you."  
  
The Guide merely kept his eyes narrowed as they  
walked away.  
  
It wasn't until they were nearly out of sight, when  
something twinged in his memory.  
  
(Prince of and Princess not of the Musk).  
  
His mentor. His mentor had taught him the words long  
ago.  
  
(Woman of flight, and girl of land).  
  
Bit by bit, the Guide was beginning to place things  
together.  
  
(Protector of the sacred valley).  
  
"WAIT!" he called, and then ran after them.  
  
****  
  
"Any news?" Masamoto said, placing his hands on the  
desk of the secretary in front of him.  
  
Kimi often heard a lot of the news of the murder  
cases before many of the detectives, mostly because she  
researched a lot of it. Therefore, it only seemed natural  
that she would be the liaison source between the detectives  
and the captain, or the computer. Wherever the information  
would come from.  
  
Kimi looked up and nodded. "Which do you want?  
Autopsy reports or family information?"  
  
Masamoto gritted his teeth. "Might as well get this  
part over with. Autopsy report."  
  
Handing the two files over, she kept a grim face.  
This was strange for the unusually happy Kimi. When the  
Tokyo police had been outnumbered from the subway station  
gas attack a few years previous, Kimi had been smiling. When  
there had been the triple murder/suicide, she'd been smiling  
as she handed over the information.  
  
It was her good nature. She always smiled, no matter  
what was happening. But now she wasn't. Masamoto opened the  
first file. It was the girl, Sasumi Kyotama.  
  
As he read through the file, he understood why.  
  
"Autopsy report says the girl was raped. They found  
a tad of human semen mixed in with the blood. After the--"  
Kimi began, trying to keep her wits up. "After it happened,  
she was literally ripped apart."  
  
Masamoto closed the file. He didn't need to read any  
more. Not without losing his lunch just like earlier. "Did  
it state what the murder weapon was?"  
  
If it was possible, Kimi looked even more grim. "No.  
They didn't make a positive identification, but it... It  
seemed like an animal dug its claws under her skin and  
ripped her apart."  
  
Masamoto looked down. It didn't make sense. Human  
semen, but animal claws? Enough on that subject. "And the  
other girl? The Kitohara girl?"  
  
"Well, she was quite obviously impaled by a large  
object, which caused her to... split," Kimi began. "It went  
so far as to actually puncture the stomach, but there was  
something else."  
  
Masamoto narrowed his eyes. "What?"  
  
"They found a tissue sample in the Kitohara girl.  
It's not human, they've determined that much. The med guys  
are still trying to figure it out."  
  
"Not human? Does that make any sense?"  
  
Kimi shook her head. "None at all. But it does mean  
we're not dealing with a normal killer-slash-rapist here.  
The guy was sloppy enough to leave a genetic sample of his  
semen, and some... tissue of whatever it was he used on the  
Kitohara girl. Chances are it was another animal  
altogether."  
  
"A whole _animal_?"  
  
Kimi nodded. "That's what we're assuming. An animal  
big enough to have caused that... problem, and to have left  
genetic residue, however... to break all the bones in the  
pelvic area, _and_ her legs..." She looked downwards. "It's  
confusing. I have a bad feeling about this. I think he'll  
strike again."  
  
Masamoto sighed. "I understand how you feel. What  
about the families?"  
  
Kimi nodded. "Both of them have been notified. The  
Kitoharas didn't take it well, neither did the Kyotamas. But  
the Kyotamas are in Kansai. Sasumi was staying with her  
brother in Nerima, who hasn't been notified yet."  
  
Masamoto sighed. "I suppose her parents aren't in  
much of a state to tell him."  
  
"To be honest, I don't think they're in much of a  
state to live."  
  
"Where is he? I'll take care of it."  
  
Kimi began to jot down an address on a slip of  
paper. "He runs an okonomiyaki shop on the outskirts of  
town, near Tokyo. Just so you don't have any surprises when  
you get there, he is... mildly deformed."  
  
Masamoto narrowed his eyes. "Mildly?"  
  
****  
  
"Aiko, as I told you before, had been sent to the most  
criminal regions of Japan, where she was to gather allies. She  
was there for nearly a day before she was attacked for her  
money and her femininity. Fighting for her life as well as her  
honour, she ended up killing her attacker.  
  
"Her attacker, however, was the son of the crime  
organization that ruled the area. His father had sworn  
revenge, and placed a price on her head.  
  
"Aiko soon found herself having to fight for her life, and  
trust no one. One day, she had gone out for food, only to find  
her would-be killers attacking another man. Aiko jumped in to  
assist, helping the man to defeat his attackers, and live to  
see another day.  
  
"The man, she soon found was a traveller. He gave her no  
name, except that he was ungrateful. Still, the man was  
injured, and Aiko nursed him back to health.  
  
"The man stayed with her until he was better in health,  
and listened to her story. Having no cause to support, the  
traveller offered to lend his help. Aiko gratefully accepted.  
  
"However, the stranger still had not given his name. He  
helped Aiko fight down the criminals who wanted her dead.  
Together, the two of them left the city. Aiko was extremely  
depressed, because she had not finished the task that was  
assigned to her.  
  
"However she had, because the ally she had made was a more  
powerful fighter than she could have imagined.  
  
"As the two of them approached Midari, the stranger  
stopped. He told her he could go no further, for he knew of  
Midari, and Midari knew of his line. Aiko begged for him to  
come along, but the stranger refused.  
  
"Soon, Aiko had given up. She continued to Midari's home,  
and found herself there before long. She told Midari of the  
stranger, and how he feared coming to Midari's home.  
  
"Midari took in the information and instructed Aiko to  
find the stranger again, and give her the message that upon  
Midari's word, as long as the stranger assists the cause,  
Midari will not harm him, or any of his line.  
  
"Aiko once again traveled south, to look for the stranger.  
One night, she found herself exhausted, and camped in the  
middle of a forest. During the night, she was visited.  
  
"The visitor was not human, but a Kappa. A water demon  
that is known to eat human beings. The Kappa sat next to the  
sleeping form of Aiko, and merely watched her. As morning  
approached, the Kappa stepped over to Aiko and woke her  
gently.  
  
"Waking up, Aiko screamed at first sight of the Kappa. The  
Kappa explained itself, asking her to calm down. It had no  
need to consume her, for it was already full, but it had  
explained that he was there during the night to protect her  
from the Oni, a large demon that prowled the forest at night,  
searching for humans to consume.  
  
"When asked why, the Kappa told her of a man. A man that  
was neither human, Kappa or Kitsune, but all three. A man born  
from a magic pact between three different races.  
  
"The mans name was Pari. And he was a friend of the Kappa,  
of the Kitsune, and of the human. The Kappa then took Aiko to  
a nearby cave, filled with Kappa. Some of the Kappa looked  
longingly at Aiko, baring their teeth, but would not go near  
her.  
  
"As Aiko neared the back of the cave, she was placed in  
front of a fire, with a man on the other end. She could not  
see the mans face until he stood up.  
  
"And then he did, and she saw the man, Pari, was the man  
she had saved from the attackers. The man began to explain  
himself.  
  
"The man held the image of a human being, the magic of a  
Kitsune, and the strength of a Kappa. His life span had been  
hundreds of years, and he would still live for hundreds more  
in his natural life.  
  
"Aiko told the man of Midari's word, and he thought it  
over. The Kappa feared Midari. Midari could destroy the Kappa  
extremely easily, for their strength had no effect upon him.  
  
"And so, Pari accepted the word, and travelled back to  
Midari's home. Once there, they had learned that Jiao had  
returned with allies, and Pari had met with Midari.  
  
"Midari gave his word. Pari would not be harmed. Midari  
then spoke with Amaterasu. Amaterasu told Midari of Rogi's  
plans, to travel to the sacred valley, in the land to the  
west.  
  
"So together, all of them set to travel to the west.  
Midari told of a warrior tribe that resided near the sacred  
valley, and told them how they would assist if they needed the  
help. And they travelled together."  
  
"But what about Taka, Torako and Maya?" Mousse asked.  
"They're--  
  
"I will get to them, boy. Believe me."  
  
Before Mousse could issue a reply, there was a knock at  
the door. Feng Bo was the first to look over and smile.  
  
As the people began to come in, one by one, he spoke.  
"Heisei."  
  
Shinnosuke looked up in shock at the mention of the name.  
His mouth fell open for a moment, trying to find something to  
say.  
  
"Maya and Midari," he continued as he say Akari walk in,  
with Happosai riding upon her shoulders.  
  
And then, Feng Bo frowned.  
  
"Maigo," he cursed.   
  
****  
  
"Hey there," he called. "Can I fry something up for  
you?"  
  
Masamoto sighed. Mildly deformed wasn't the way he'd  
have put it. He seemed to have a normal speech pattern, his  
coordination seemed fine.  
  
But the stick-thin body and squared head of Okoniro  
Kyotama was unmistakable.  
  
It was almost as if his body was shaped like a  
spatula. What type of cruel irony was that? The doctors  
called it Spathacephalitis.  
  
"Okoniro Kyotama?" Masamoto asked.  
  
Okoniro smiled, put his hand up palm-out and shook  
it. "No, no. Call me Occhan, everyone does!"  
  
Masamoto sighed. He hated it when they got overly  
friendly. It made his job twice as hard.  
  
"Sir, my name is Detective Masamoto Hasuzi from the  
Nerima Police, I've got to speak with you about something."  
  
Occhan narrowed his eyes. Obviously, he wasn't used  
to detectives coming in and being so formal. Suddenly, his  
eyes popped open.  
  
"Oh my God, something happened, hasn't it?"  
  
"Sir, do you have a sister? Sasumi Kyotama? She  
attended St. Hebereke?"  
  
"Attended?" Occhan's eyes began to well up with  
tears.  
  
Great. Way to go, Masamoto. The first thing he  
learned when informing someone that a family member has  
died, is never to speak in past tense. He had just slipped  
that one up.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry to inform you that she was found...  
dead about an hour and a half ago on her school grounds."  
  
Occhan plopped himself down on a chair behind the  
grill. He placed his head in his hands and shook it slowly.  
  
After a moment of extremely uncomfortable silence,  
Occhan looked up.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Sir, if you would rather--"  
  
"NO, DAMMIT! TELL ME HOW!"  
  
Best to do as he says, lest he get violent.  
  
"She was found in the school supply room, along with  
her friend--"  
  
"Oh God, Ariko too?"  
  
Masamoto nodded. "They were both... raped and  
killed."  
  
Occhan started with a choking sob. "Oh my God," he  
cried. "Oh my God, my poor little sister. She was only  
fifteen."  
  
He began to mutter under his breath for several  
minutes. After another moment of pure silence, he looked up.  
  
"Who did it?"  
  
"We're not sure, but rest assured, we're looking for  
whoever did it as we speak, and won't stop until we find  
them."  
  
Occhan stood up. "How long?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"How long till you find him?"  
  
"Sir, I wouldn't be completely certain of that until  
we do find him."  
  
Occhan just nodded solemnly. "How was she...  
killed?"  
  
Oh great. This is just what he needed. "Sir, I'm not  
sure I want to--"  
  
"Just tell me. I've taken this much, I can take  
more."  
  
Masamoto sighed again. "Very well. She was... found  
skinned alive, and... ripped apart. By what, we're not sure,  
but we are looking."  
  
Occhan's jaw dropped open. "Ripped apart? Is... she  
recognizable?"  
  
Masamoto sighed. "I'm afraid not, sir."  
  
Occhan dropped down into the chair again.  
  
Masamoto shook his head. "Sir, I'll return in a few  
hours. There are some questions I'd like to ask you about  
Sasumi, but it would be best if after you've calmed down."  
  
Occhan merely nodded.  
  
After another moment of silence, Masamoto left,  
closing the door behind him.  
  
Occhan silently moved towards the door, and flipped  
over the sign that read 'open'.  
  
The store was closed. He moved towards the table on  
the far wall, and sat down.  
  
Sighing, and trying desperately to hold back tears,  
he picked up the phone.  
  
****  
  
Konatsu felt something.  
  
That's all there was to it. Konatsu, the first and  
only male kunoichi ninja, felt something strange.  
  
Whether it was the spot of grime he'd found in the  
far corner of the store, partially hidden by the long grill,  
or something else entirely, he knew he felt it.  
  
After he delightfully cleaned the grime and still  
felt the feeling, as if some kind of knot in his stomach, he  
frowned. It felt almost as if he was being left out of  
something rather big, but didn't know what.  
  
A moment later, the phone rang. Konatsu sprinted  
across the room to pick it up and greeted the caller.  
  
"Hello?" he asked, in the sweetest voice he could  
muster. "Ucchan's okonomiyaki!"  
  
"Ukyou?" the voice asked on the other end. "Is that  
you?"  
  
Konatsu let his face fall in confusion. The voice  
was audibly distressed. It was cracking as if it had been  
crying.  
  
"No, this is Konatsu. Miss Ukyou's waitress."  
  
After a sigh, the voice continued. "Listen, this is  
a friend of Ukyou's. Is she there?"  
  
"No, she went to school this morning. Is... there  
something I can help you with?"  
  
"I... Is there any way you can bring her home? I...  
I really need to talk to her."  
  
"I could, but as long as it's important."  
  
"Yes, it's important. I... I need to talk to her."  
  
Konatsu looked at the wall clock. Two-thirty. It was  
take her ten minutes to get to the school, ten minutes for  
them to get back. By that time, it would be time to get out  
of school.  
  
"She gets out of school in thirty minutes. She'll be  
back in forty, if you want to wait for her, I'm sure--"  
  
"No, it has to be sooner. I... I don't even know if  
I can last that long."  
  
Konatsu could sense the urgency of the voice. "Okay.  
I'll... run up and get her. Do you want me to get her to  
call you back?"  
  
He heard a sigh on the other end. "Yes. Please. Tell  
her it's Occhan, and it's about Sasumi."  
  
Konatsu barely had time to utter anything else  
before he heard the click.  
  
Obviously something was up. And for all Konatsu  
knew, he had the distinct feeling that the shopping trip  
would have to be postponed.  
  
****  
  
"Maigo... How... why are YOU here?" Feng Bo asked.  
  
Ryouga's eyes widened. "How... did you know that?"  
  
"That doesn't matter. What are you doing here?  
Shouldn't you be out looking for your master?"  
  
"I... my... master? I... don't--"  
  
"What's wrong with Ryouga being here?" Ranma asked.  
"He's not gonna hurt anyone."  
  
"Have you been listening to me? Who were the three  
servants of Rogi?"  
  
Akari was the first to speak. "Nekkyo, Saiko, and...  
Maigo." She suddenly turned towards Ryouga. "But how did you  
know about that?"  
  
"But how... Those are just dreams," Ryouga said,  
falling to the floor gasping for air.  
  
Feng Bo merely stared at him. "You may just be our  
unwelcome ally, Maigo. But I warn you now, should you ever  
even CONSIDER betraying us, I will end your life here and  
now."  
  
Ryouga looked up at the figure of the old man in  
fear. He was skinny, full of wrinkles, and didn't look like  
he could harm a fly.  
  
But something deep inside told him not to  
underestimate him. To fear him as much as he would fear a  
god.  
  
And Ryouga merely nodded. A moment later, he managed  
to get a look around. "What's... going on?"  
  
****  
  
Konatsu rubbed his eyes in disbelief. He'd never  
seen so many people gathered at one place like that, unless  
there was some sort of attraction.  
  
"Why's Ryouga being chastised?" he managed to hear.  
  
Konatsu froze mid-step. He... recognized that voice.  
  
Ukyou?  
  
Running up to the entrance, he peeked in. It WAS  
Ukyou.  
  
"Miss Ukyou!" he called. "Emergency!"  
  
****  
  
Feng Bo's eyes shot up at the newcomer, and he let  
his face do all the work. The final warrior had arrived.  
  
But, from the looks of things, he was about to leave  
too.  
  
"Konatsu?" Ukyou asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Someone named Occhan called the restaurant. He said  
he REALLY needed to talk to you about... Sasumi, I think."  
  
Ukyou blinked. "Sasumi... his sister?"  
  
Konatsu shrugged. "I don't know, but he sent me to  
get you at school. He said he didn't know if he would be  
able to last long enough to wait."  
  
Ukyou felt a rush of urgency. "I need to use the  
phone."  
  
****  
  
What was there for him? His parents were probably  
devastated. They were probably in the same situation he  
himself was in. Sitting on a table, holding a knife to his  
throat.  
  
Probably contemplating the same thing he was.  
  
Probably...  
  
But maybe not. Maybe they were glad he was hurting  
so much. They hadn't helped at all during school. During the  
teasing. The beatings he got, just because he looked  
different.  
  
Spatula-head! Spatula-head! That's what they'd call  
him.  
  
Maybe if they'd never moved away from Kansai, this  
wouldn't have happened. If Occhan hadn't suspected there  
would be better business in Nerima, it may not have  
happened.  
  
It was his fault. All his fault.  
  
He should have put up with the teasing. He should  
have stayed in Kansai, or at least not dragged his sister  
down with him.  
  
She wanted a change. She wanted to get away from  
Kansai, a place where she was only known as the sister of  
Spatula-head.  
  
And it was all his fault. All of it.  
  
Even while Ukyou was there to protect them, there  
was nothing he could do.  
  
And now, he knew it.  
  
Occhan brought the knife closer to his throat. Just  
a swipe, and it would be over. Just a swipe, and it wouldn't  
hurt any more.  
  
Just a swipe.  
  
And then the phone rang. Occhan dropped the knife  
carelessly and ran over to pick the phone up.  
  
"Occhan?" the voice called on the other end.  
  
"Ukyou," was his only reply.  
  
****  
  
"What's happened? What happened to Sasumi?" Ukyou  
asked.  
  
"She's... She's dead, Ukyou."  
  
Ukyou felt something inside of her break. Innocent  
Sasumi. Carefree Sasumi.  
  
How could it have happened?  
  
"How?"  
  
The sobs began to rack up on the other end.  
"She's... she's been ripped to shreds, Ukyou. Raped and  
murdered like a dog!"  
  
Ukyou began to feel faint. How could someone do  
something like that?  
  
"What's wrong?" Akane asked, walking up to Ukyou.  
  
"Ukyou, I need someone. I need some help. I'm... I'm  
afraid."  
  
"Listen, I'll be RIGHT there, all right? Don't do   
anything rash."  
  
"Ukyou, I--"  
  
"Occhan, promise me," her voice was strangely stale.  
  
"I... I promise, Ucchan... just... just hurry," he   
said, just before he hung up the phone.  
  
Ukyou placed the phone down, the shock still lingering on  
her face.  
  
"Ukyou?" Akane asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
Ukyou looked towards Akane for a moment, seemingly trying  
to consider her answer.  
  
"Nothing," she replied. "I... I just have to go."  
  
"Miss Ukyou?" Konatsu asked.  
  
"Wait," Feng Bo said, standing before her. "We still have  
much to discuss."  
  
Ukyou just shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I've got to  
go. Now."  
  
"I must confess, there is something that worries me about  
your leaving before we can properly explain your... troubles,"  
Tatewaki said, his eyes narrowed in remembrance of what Ukyou  
had done to Shampoo.  
  
"Ucchan," Ranma stepped towards her. "What happened?"  
  
Ukyou looked at Ranma for a moment, and let her eyes  
narrow. "It's Sasumi."  
  
Ranma didn't know Sasumi. He knew he didn't know her, but  
he remembered Occhan, even if a little... vaguely. Still,  
something serious had happened to someone Ukyou knew.  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"Occhan... he... he said she's dead."  
  
Ranma's eyes shot open. "Dead?"  
  
The word meant a lot to him. It meant the opposite of  
alive. Never having been head on with death before, Ranma  
found himself inexperienced in dealing with such a situation.  
  
Still, he had to help. Even if he didn't know Occhan that  
well, he couldn't sit by.  
  
"She was murdered."  
  
Ranma's eyes narrowed. Now he knew he had to help.  
  
Feng Bo sighed. "It appears that your minds are not easily  
changed. Very well. Then we shall all go." He turned towards  
Tofu and sighed.  
  
"Feng Bo?" he asked.  
  
"Tofu, keep our young visitor company while we accompany  
Miss Kuonji to the residence of her friend."  
  
Tofu blinked, and then looked around the room. "Which  
one?"  
  
Feng Bo laughed. "I suppose I would have to point her  
out." Feng Bo raised one hand and pointed at a single entity  
in the small crowd.  
  
Tofu's glasses immediately fogged over.  
  
"Me?" Kasumi asked.  



	14. Chapter Twelve: A Promise Made

Trials of Destiny  
  
By Kyle Emmerson  
  
Ranma 1/2 and all of its characters and situations are  
the creation and property of Rumiko Takahashi. I use  
these characters and situations without permission.  
  
Chapter Twelve: A Promise Made  
  
"The warriors have converged, yet their paths lie  
elsewhere. Promises are made and the heart of the second  
servant is won by the dark."  
  
****  
  
"So," Kimi said, leaning over her desk as Masamoto  
walked in. "How'd he take it?"  
  
Masamoto simply shook his head. "As well as you'd  
expect. Shock. Denial. What I wouldn't give to leave that to  
someone else."  
  
"Did he know anything?"  
  
"He was too distraught for me to question him. I'm  
heading back over in a few minutes. Any updates I should know  
about?"  
  
Kimi quickly felt around on her desk for one of the  
messages she had jotted down a bit earlier. "Yeah," she said as  
she picked up a pink scrap of paper. "St. Hebereke gave us some  
information we could use. It seems that another student has  
mysteriously disappeared."  
  
Masamoto looked up as his eyebrow rose in intrigue.  
"Oh?"  
  
"Kodachi Kuno. She was training in the soccer field  
during the time of the incident. After that, she never returned  
to class. I assumed right away that she could have been killed,  
or even kidnapped by the killer, but..." she led on.  
  
"But?"  
  
"Well, the school said it was impossible. Apparently,  
this Kuno girl is the best fighter at the school, capable of  
taking out even the best teachers. In her whole history of  
Rhythmic Gymnastics, she's lost only one match."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Exactly. There's another thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Her father is Tamaka Kuno."  
  
Masamoto almost fell over in shock. "Tamaka Kuno? You  
mean, this kid is..."  
  
Kimi nodded. "Exactly."  
  
Masamoto knew the name all too well. It was a name he  
dreaded to hear. Ten years earlier, when he was still a rookie,  
he had been assigned to a case. A murder case that still hadn't  
come out with a viable suspect.  
  
That case was the murder of Miyuki Kuno. Tamaka's wife.  
  
The details were etched into Masamoto's brain as if  
with an exacto-knife. The woman was found dead in the outside  
gardens of the Kuno estate. Strangled, raped and severely  
beaten. Normally, it would have been just another one of those  
cases, but what caused Masamoto to remember it so sharply, was  
the faces of the two children as they watch from the window.  
  
The faces of Kodachi and her older brother.  
  
And the father hadn't been in the country for them.  
  
He knew the story. They had been mostly raised by the  
servants of the estate. Apparently, their father was the  
headmaster of a local school, but had spent most of his time  
overseas.  
  
Either way, the news touched Masamoto right where it  
counted.  
  
"Kimi?" he asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you get me a photograph of the Kuno girl?"  
  
"I'll get right on it. Are you going to--"  
  
"I'm going to find her, Kimi. Even if it kills me."  
  
****  
  
"Strange, aren't they? That little one is different  
from Herb."  
  
"So is the big one. He looks like an ox!"  
  
"What's so strange about them? What about those two in  
the infirmary?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, they're WINGED! I know they're Phoenix, and I  
should hate them in that regard, but Herb says they're friends.  
It's confusing, I tell you!"  
  
The chatter continued just out of earshot of Lime and  
Mint, who were leaning against the wall outside of the room  
where Koruma and Masara were being kept.  
  
"Well," Mint said, sighing. "This isn't quite what I'd  
expected."  
  
"What's that?" Lime asked.  
  
"The breasts. They're all covered up!"  
  
Lime nodded. "I noticed. Maybe girls in real life  
aren't like the girls that are in those magazines of yours."  
  
Mint looked at Lime in confusion. "How can that be?"  
  
Lime just pointed to the mark on his face that had been  
made about an hour earlier. "I asked."  
  
"Ahhh."  
  
"So, how long do you think it'll be before these two  
wake up? It's uncomfortable enough in here as it is."  
  
"I know. I want to get back with Herb so I can find out  
what's happening."  
  
"You'll find out soon enough about your destiny, boys,"  
a third voice interrupted.  
  
Lime and Mint nearly jumped as Kala appeared before  
them, her robe swaying in the wind.  
  
"Kala?"  
  
"I've redirected some of the ki from the barrier  
towards healing your friends. They're badly burned, but at the  
rate they are healing now, they should be conscious within the  
hour, and able to travel as early as tomorrow morning."  
  
Mint blinked as he let the words register. "Actually,"  
he began. "They're not our friends. Herb just told us to--"  
  
"They will be, Mint," Kala said with a smile. "Destiny  
requires it."  
  
Lime scowled. "Herb may say they're our allies, but  
that doesn't make them our friends."  
  
"No, I suppose it doesn't. But then, neither were you  
two at first, were you?"  
  
Lime would have said something if the shock hadn't  
beaten him to it. The words rang true. He and Mint were the  
worst of Rivals while they were being trained as royal  
bodyguards.  
  
There were times when either one would like nothing  
better than to kill the other. Several times were one or the  
other would have succeeded, if not for intervention.  
  
But soon, they started to work together. Soon later,  
they became friends.  
  
"How did..." Mint began.  
  
"It's some kind of fortune telling, right? ESP or  
something like that?" Lime said.  
  
Kala simply smiled and shook her head. "Not really. The  
reason I knew that is because Herb told me."  
  
If Lime or Mint had felt any more stupid, they would  
have hit the floor.  
  
****  
  
The training.  
  
The blasted training.  
  
Why his grandfather had insisted on it, he'd never  
know. He was strong enough in his cursed form, so he didn't  
need to train in human form. What was the point?  
  
Pantyhose sighed as he went through his fairly basic  
kata. It was true he could never beat his grandfather. Even in  
his cursed form.  
  
But then, his grandfather was the best martial artist  
he'd ever known. The mere chance that ANYONE could get as good  
as him was astronomical.  
  
Even Ranma, that gender-bending bonehead couldn't hold  
a candle to him.  
  
"Keep going, boy," his grandfather said as he noticed a  
lull in Tarou's kata. "At this rate, you'll never get a  
suitable name."  
  
Tarou let his shoulders drop for a moment. "Gramps, why  
bother? I could kick that old freaks ass in a second in cursed  
form!"  
  
"That doesn't mean he'll respect you. To win a battle  
using an advantage the opponent cannot defend against is  
dishonorable. With dishonor comes disrespect. To win against  
the opponent with the same frailties and disadvantages is to  
win with honor. You will gain respect. Perhaps then he will be  
persuaded to change your name."  
  
Tarou just shook his head. "It's still easier to just  
beat him, and then do it. I mean, it worked last time! He  
changed my name, and I still woulda HAD a suitable name if I  
didn't hafta keep my promise to Saotome."  
  
The old man merely shook his head. "Boy, come here."  
  
Pantyhose dropped his kata and walked over to his  
grandfather.  
  
"Do you ever think ahead, son?"  
  
Pantyhose narrowed his eyes. "How do you mean?"  
  
"Think ahead. Past the name ordeal. Say the old man  
dies before he can--"  
  
"Don't even SAY that! There's no way I can accept  
that."  
  
The old man smiled. "Is it the tradition of our tribe  
to accept what we're called, son. None of the men here  
disrespect you simply because of your name. They find it  
humorous, but no more than that."  
  
Tarou sneered. "It's not the men I'm worried about."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"The girls."  
  
"Ahhhh," the old man said, smiling. "The females. The  
soft tenderness of their breasts, their thighs and stomachs.  
The smell of their hair, the sound of their voice as it  
whispers your name..."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Not all of them went running, if I recall your stories  
correctly."  
  
Tarou narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
"There are the ones where you ran away. Understandable,  
even if it is cowardice," he said as his grandson winced. "But  
the one you met near Shanghai. The cursed girl, did she run at  
the mention of your name?"  
  
Pantyhose was speechless. "ROUGE?! Are you joking? She  
wanted to KILL me!"  
  
"Ahh yes, but did she dislike you because of your name,  
or because of your demeanor?"  
  
"She DISLIKED me because she's a maniac! If she weren't  
so hot-headed, she--"  
  
"The point is, son," he said. "Is that even though she  
hated you, she did not taunt you because of your name. She  
wanted to kill you, yet she refused to hit your weak point."  
  
"I--" Pantyhose thought for a moment. His words did  
ring true.  
  
"You see, boy. There are some people who could care  
less of your name, but only of the way you act. From what I  
hear, she does not harbour ill will towards you anymore,  
correct?"  
  
Pantyhose sighed. "No, I guess not. But she's still a  
maniac."  
  
The old man smiled. "Let me tell you a story of my  
youth, boy."  
  
Great. Another one of the old mans stories of his  
youth. Nothing was more boring.  
  
"I once had a chance. Long, long ago to make a  
difference. I feared many things at that time, but most of all,  
I fear destruction.  
  
"There was a woman. Her beauty had captivated me from  
the beginning. I soon found myself becoming drawn to her, until  
I found out who she stood with."  
  
Pantyhose narrowed his eyes. "Who did she stand with?"  
  
"An enemy of my line. An enemy who, if given the  
chance, would destroy me and my family in a heartbeat."  
  
Pantyhose shook his head. "He'd have to be damn good if  
he even hoped to kill you."  
  
"That wasn't it, though. The enemy had promised not to  
harm me in exchange for my help. I was so blinded by her beauty  
that I accepted.  
  
"And the man kept his promise. We openly displayed our  
hatred for each other, but it was kept under control."  
  
"So, this woman... she was his daughter or something?"  
  
The old man shook his head. "No. She simply stood with  
him against an enemy all of us feared. After some time I... I  
found myself deeply in love with her, and I treasured the time  
we spent with each other. However... although she would not  
speak it, her heart belonged to another."  
  
Pantyhose sighed. Of course, he'd heard the story a  
hundred times before, but only in movies. Then again, all of  
his grandfathers stories had bits of movies plugged in  
somewhere. It just went with the territory.  
  
"I loved her dearly, son. I truly did. So, in loving  
her, I left her to the one she loved. I moved aside and allowed  
her feelings to run her."  
  
The old man sighed. "And in leaving, I may have cost  
her her own life."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She, her lover, and many others died the next day  
while I sat under a tree, sulking. When I had found out that  
they had died, I nearly killed myself then and there. It was a  
mistake that I'm still paying for."  
  
"But then you met Grandma, right?"  
  
The old man smiled. "Your Grandmother came later. Much,  
much later."  
  
"Hey, as long as it led up to my birth, I don't care,  
Gramps."  
  
The old man nearly smiled. "No, I suppose not. Still,"  
he continued. "You should heed the words of your old Grandpa  
Pari, son."  
  
****  
  
The twitch bothered him.  
  
Ever since that morning, it had bothered him.  
  
It was subtle at first. He shrugged it off as simple  
morning twitches.  
  
But then they kept going. A finger there, an eye here.  
When the muscles in his thighs started to twitch, he just  
grabbed on to it and shut his eyes.  
  
But now, they were REALLY bothering him.  
  
Not only that, they were getting stronger.  
  
"Hey, Gos." A voice taunted.  
  
Hikaru swore to himself. Kuno and Saotome had helped  
him out earlier, but now there was no way they could help. He  
looked in fear as the four boys walked closer to him.  
  
The leader smirked. The black eye he had received  
earlier was now quite prominent on his face. "Well, Gos. It  
seems your buddies ain't around to protect you."  
  
Gosunkugi narrowed his eyes. Don't show fear. Maybe  
if... Maybe he could scare them again, just like he did the  
morning earlier. The black ki.  
  
Yeah. That would do it.  
  
Now if only he could summon it.  
  
"Leave me alone," Hikaru said. "I'm warning you!"  
  
The leader walked right up to Hikaru and lashed his arm  
out, planting it right above his shoulder, and backing him up  
to a tree.  
  
"You're warning us, Gosling?" he laughed. "You ain't  
fit to warn a duck."  
  
"I'm serious," he said, trying to summon up the best of  
his courage. "I'll do--"  
  
"You'll do what? Hurt us?" the leader laughed. "I'd  
like to see that. Tell ya what. I'll give you one shot. No  
blocking, no strings attached. Let's see if you can hurt me."  
  
Hikaru's heart was pounding hard. His legs and arms  
were shaking uncontrollably, but he tried his best to stop it.  
  
It was harder than it looked.  
  
The leader backed off and spread his arms.  
  
"One shot. If you can hurt me, we'll leave you alone,"  
he said, smirking.  
  
Hikaru weighed his options. The chances of being able  
to bring up the black ki were too high. He wouldn't be able to  
do it.  
  
However, if he put all of his strength into one punch,  
they might let him go.  
  
He balled his hand into a tight fist and concentrated.  
He heard the snickers and tried to ignore it. Of course they  
would think this was funny. Hikaru was weak. Someone to prey  
upon.  
  
Someone to torture for their own amusement. Someone to  
kill for fun, if it were a different time or place.  
  
But they couldn't do that. Hikaru couldn't let them.  
He'd had enough humiliation. Enough torment.  
  
He brought his fist back, and planned his shot.  
  
Right in the jaw. That would be the best place to hit.  
  
He let fly, and closed his eyes.  
  
He opened them after it connected, and then winced in  
pain.  
  
The leader of the gang had not let the fist hit him.  
Instead, he grabbed Hikaru's fist in mid-air.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that, Gosling," he  
sneered as he twisted Hikaru's arm, then pushed him into the  
tree.  
  
Hikaru fell to the ground amidst the laughter of the  
others. He was in trouble now. Humiliation, abuse. He had to  
prepare for it.  
  
Rip.  
  
He placed his arms over his head protectively as the  
laughter grew. It began to consume him. He was going to get  
hurt. Badly.  
  
Tear.  
  
His heart pounded as he felt the first blow. Not  
terribly hard, but enough to hurt. A kick to his side, then  
more laughter. He could scarcely make out the jokes and insults  
that were being directed at him from the others.  
  
Ba-bump.  
  
Red slowly began to fill Hikaru's vision.  
  
Rage.  
  
Hate.  
  
Something was happening. The blows upon him continued,  
each one sending him crying in pain, but something else was  
happening. Something that had his full attention.  
  
"You're gonna get it now, freak!"  
  
Snap.  
  
Hikaru stood up and caught the next blow with his hand.  
The surprised look on the gang leader's face made him smile.  
  
But he laughed after he twisted the leaders arm to the  
point of breakage, and it warmed his heart to hear him scream  
in pain.  
  
Hikaru kicked him to the ground and stomped on the back  
of his head, shoving his face into the dirt.  
  
And he had done all of it in a matter of seconds.  
  
In fact, it was only after this had been done that the  
others had took notice.  
  
First it was shock, but as they ran up to assist their  
leader, it was rage. Pure and simple.  
  
The first was flung to one side like a cat batting a  
mouse with its paw. He was easily taken care of, sent head-  
first into a stone wall.  
  
The second was taken care of more efficiently. He was  
hit in the face with a punch so hard it could break concrete.  
Consciousness was lost immediately.  
  
The third, however was lifted into the air by the  
throat with one hand.  
  
Hikaru's smile grew as the dark ki crackled all over  
his body.  
  
How easy it would be the snap his neck. Just a pinch,  
and it would be all over. They'd never bother him again.  
  
All over.  
  
Completely.  
  
Snap.  
  
Hikaru did it. He snapped his neck. It was only after  
the boys death had come along that Hikaru's senses returned to  
him.  
  
"Oh my God," he said, dropping the body to the ground.  
He looked around.  
  
He had killed one. Perhaps more, they were all lying  
unconscious.  
  
But the fact remained... They were dead.  
  
Dead.  
  
"Rather unimaginative, if you ask me," a voice called  
from atop a nearby wall.  
  
Hikaru looked over.  
  
Oh God, someone had SEEN him do it.  
  
He vaguely recognized the girl. It was one of Saotome's  
suitors. Tatewaki Kuno's sister. Kodachi.  
  
She had seen him do it.  
  
"Couldn't you have at least livened it up a bit?"  
Kodachi asked.  
  
Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "What?"  
  
"Oh, never mind. I wouldn't expect one such as you to  
understand anyway. Why he was reborn into one so lowly as you  
I'll never understand."  
  
Hikaru swallowed. What was she saying?  
  
"Anyhow, now that this is dispensed with, you've got  
business with our master."  
  
Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "Master?"  
  
Kodachi sneered. "Why yes. Our master, Rogi."  
  
****  
  
"Do you want us all to wait out here?" Ranma asked,  
leaning against a wall.  
  
Ukyou nodded. "I think that would be best. If he wants  
to come out, I'll take him. But I don't think he wants  
strangers around him right now."  
  
Akane nodded. "That would be best."  
  
"Miss Ukyou?" Konatsu spoke up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I guess this means shopping will have a rain check,  
right?"  
  
Ukyou just nodded halfheartedly, and walked inside of  
the restaurant.  
  
A moment later, Feng Bo gasped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shinnosuke asked.  
  
"I... felt it. He has his second servant now."  
  
"Rogi?"  
  
Feng Bo nodded. "Yes."  
  
"What will happen now, then?"  
  
Feng Bo sighed. "They will travel to the sacred valley,  
only to stop to replenish their army."  
  
"Replenish their army? How?"  
  
"Even then, there were men who would follow Rogi's way,  
only to gain fame and fortune. There still exist those who  
would serve Rogi for that purpose."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Outside of Xining, there exists a monastery. Although  
the priests of this monastery are not Buddhist. They are  
warriors of the highest caliber. For hundreds of generations,  
they have trained for the return of Rogi, knowing only that he  
would return, but not when."  
  
"Are you serious?" Akane asked, listening in.  
  
Feng Bo merely nodded. "The Brotherhood of the Darkness  
have been there for five thousand years, and Rogi knows this.  
They will be his first destination."  
  
"So, you're saying we've got to go there?" Shinnosuke  
asked.  
  
A nod was Feng Bo's reply. "We have no choice."  
  
Akari was the first to speak. "Hold on a second. It's  
all fine and dandy you hotshot martial artists can go, but what  
am I doing here? How do you expect me to fight?"  
  
Mousse narrowed his eyes. "You're Maya in the dreams,  
right?"  
  
Akari nodded.  
  
Mousse pulled something out of his robes and handed it  
to Akari. Her eyes went wide as she saw it.  
  
A katana. A simple blade, with a sheath.  
  
"You carry that thing around with you?" Ryouga asked.  
  
Mousse smirked. "You seem surprised."  
  
"What... am I supposed to do with this?"  
  
Mousse simply shrugged. "Just try to get used to it."  
  
Ryouga shook his head. "Hold on, Akari can't come with  
us! She can't fight!"  
  
Feng Bo sighed. "If it is her wish, she may stay. I  
will force nobody to go, but I only plead that you all come.  
Every extra hand is useful."  
  
Ranma sighed. "I don't like this. This is all coming  
down too fast."  
  
"Ranma..." Akane said, reaching out for him.  
  
"No, I'm serious. This thing with Ukyou, the whole  
dream thing. We're supposed to be reborn warriors from five  
thousand years ago? I don't get it. Then now Ukyou's friend is  
dead. It's coming down too damn fast. Too many changed too  
quickly!"  
  
Feng Bo sighed. "And I apologize for that, but it must  
be done."  
  
Ranma just shook his head. "Figures."  
  
"Soon, we should depart for China. Everyone must decide  
who will come and who will stay."  
  
"How soon is soon?" Shinnosuke asked.  
  
Ranma nearly blew up. "What the HELL do you mean? Are  
you actually considering this?"  
  
Shinnosuke just ignored Ranma. "I will come. How soon  
will we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow," Feng Bo said. "Perhaps the next day. It  
depends how long our preparations take. And who survives the  
first meeting."  
  
Ranma paused. "What do you mean?"  
  
Feng Bo sighed yet again. "The book of five Millennia  
states that before this day is out, there shall be a  
confrontation between rivals. One of which serves under Rogi,  
and the other is one of us."  
  
"The Book of Five Millennia?" Kuno asked, eyes wide  
open.  
  
Feng Bo nodded. "It has been a long time since I laid  
eyes on it, but I remember the words as though they were my  
own."  
  
Tatewaki wore a stern look. "Before the end of the  
first day, rivals shall meet, it is up to fate who alone wins,  
and who is met with defeat. The servant of the dark will be  
quick as a fox, while the warrior of light will fight for  
emotion. Both are equally matched, but neither is immortal."  
  
Feng Bo's eyes widened. "Those words... The Book of  
Five Millennia!"  
  
"It bears no title, but those are the words they  
speak."  
  
"Had I known the book could have fallen into your  
hands! I must see it!"  
  
Tatewaki nodded. "I can... retrieve it. However, there  
are things that worry me about doing so."  
  
Ranma just shook his head. "You guys are talking  
nonsense, but if it'll get me away from here, I'll go with  
you."  
  
Tatewaki narrowed his eyes. "Saotome, your vile self  
does not have need to--"  
  
"Jeez, does EVERYTHING I do have to be construed as  
being a vile sorcerer?"  
  
Kuno paused for a moment. "You are correct, Saotome. I  
apologize for jumping to conclusions."  
  
If anybody could be more shocked than Ranma was at that  
time, they would be beyond human. However, Ranma quickly  
collected himself and started to walk away with Kuno, in the  
direction of his estate.  
  
Feng Bo blinked. "Why is everyone so speechless?"  
  
****  
  
"Occhan?" Ukyou called gently, walking into the  
restaurant. The grill was still on, and it was heating up the  
place quite well. Still, it was much too hot. She climbed over  
the counter and turned it off.  
  
"Occhan?" she called again. "Are you here?"  
  
After the sound of the grill went down, she could hear  
the soft whimper of her friend coming from a far corner of the  
restaurant. She went to investigate and found Occhan sitting on  
the floor by the phone, sobbing.  
  
"Occhan?"  
  
He didn't look up.  
  
"Occhan, I--"  
  
"I keep expecting her to walk in, Ukyou. I keep  
expecting her to walk in, sit herself at the grill, and order  
the special."  
  
Ukyou remained silent.  
  
"But that won't happen. It can't, because she's dead.  
The only person besides you that treated me like an actual  
person, and she's dead."  
  
"Occhan...."  
  
"So what do I do? What? Do I go on with life like it  
never happened? Will I be talking and laughing with customers  
as early as next week?" He began to shake. "I can't believe I'm  
so insensitive. My only sister is DEAD and all I can think  
about is myself. I don't deserve to live!"  
  
"Occhan! Don't say that! Do you know what Sasumi would  
say if she heard you say--"  
  
"Sasumi is DEAD, Ukyou! She can't do ANYTHING now!  
Hell, we can't even identify the goddamned BODY! Don't you talk  
to me about what Sasumi would say, Ukyou! Don't you even bring  
her UP!"  
  
Ukyou paused in shock. She had never heard her friend  
explode like that before. Never.  
  
"Occhan, I..." she paused. "I don't know what to say.  
Only that you shouldn't torture yourself over something that  
wasn't your fault. Listen, Occhan, I--"  
  
"Do you know what she said last night?"  
  
Ukyou blinked. "What?"  
  
"She said 'I love you, brother.'  
  
"She said, 'Thank you for getting me into St.  
Hebereke.'  
  
"Ukyou, I'm the one who worked so hard to get her into  
that school. The school she died at. The school that--"  
  
"Occhan, please stop. There was no way you could have  
known that. No way. I understand your grief, Sasumi was my  
friend, and I feel the loss. But you can't torture yourself.  
You can't do this to yourself."  
  
Occhan just sighed.  
  
"Occhan, maybe you should head back to Kansai for a  
little while. If you'd like, I could run the restaurant for  
you."  
  
"Ukyou..."  
  
Ukyou put her arms around her friend. "I'm here for  
you."  
  
"Ukyou, I'll... I'll go back to Kansai. I'll leave on  
tonights train, but I want you to promise me something."  
  
Ukyou smiled. "Anything."  
  
"Ukyou, I want you to kill the person who did this to  
Sasumi. I want you to track him down and show him the same  
respect he showed my sister."  
  
Ukyou paused. He was asking her to...  
  
But she could. She could do the deed if the murderer  
was ever found. She could kill him, and would enjoy it.  
  
And it scared her to death.  
  
"I promise," she said.  
  
****  
  
I know this chapter came a bit later than most, and it's also a  
tad shorter than most, but that's the way this turned out. Go  
figure. ^_^  
  
Anyhow, as usual, C&C is appreciated. Actually, it's begged.  
PLEASE GIVE ME C&C!  
  
Anyhow, I thank you for spending your valuable time to read  
this, and I'll see you with the next installment of... umm...  
whatever I write next. ^_^  
  



	15. Chapter Thirteen: Garden of Sin

Trials of Destiny  
  
By Kyle Emmerson  
  
Ranma 1/2 and all of its characters and situations are  
the creation and property of Rumiko Takahashi. I use  
these characters and situations without permission.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Garden of Sin  
  
"The shadow hides from the light, poisoning each step of the  
righteous, and feeding from the step of the impure. Hatred grows ever more  
in the village, and suspicion runs rampant. A return of a past long  
forgotten purifies the soul, but not without a great loss of love and  
will."  
~ The Book of Five Millennia  
  
****  
  
Hikaru could FEEL him.  
  
Even hidden among the crates and metal bins in the warehouse, he could  
feel the presence of something greater. Something that any and all mortal  
men should have stood trembling and in awe of.  
  
But Hikaru felt at home. He knew he should be fleeing, and he knew  
that every sense in his body was going berserk-- but something was keeping  
them in check. Something deep inside, akin to the black ki.  
  
"I've brought him, Master," Kodachi spoke, and then bowed her head.  
  
Hikaru stole a glance of the rich girl and blinked. Of the few times  
he had seen her (mainly at gymnastic meets or pursuing Saotome), she had  
been so confident and wrapped up in herself. But now, to see her bowing  
down-- even to... whatever it was that was in here was a shock.  
  
"This is Saiko?" a rough voice called. Although human in origin, the  
voice carried something deeper inside. Like a... well... Hikaru just  
couldn't explain it, but it reminded him of... fire, hot and unrelenting.   
  
A moment later, he saw him. To the naked eye, he was a mere man. A  
better comparison would be... an amalgamation of several men. The scar on  
his face that started and ended as if it were nothing, the brown eye on  
his left, and green on his right, but with pupils so dark, so black in  
colour, that it couldn't be considered normal.  
  
And yet, the eyes spoke to him. It spoke, 'Run and cower, mortal. For  
I am Death, and I will come for you.' And it spoke, 'I am your protector.  
You need not fear me, so long as you do not anger me.'  
  
Hikaru didn't know what to do, so he stood in apparent awe. The man  
was descending from the above rafters through mid-air, after all.  
  
"Who--"  
  
"Silence," the man said before Hikaru could go any further. "Do not  
speak." He descended to the floor and took a step toward Hikaru.  
  
The step in itself, to the naked eye was nothing, but to Hikaru, who  
had trained himself in recognizing mystical actions, knew what was  
happening.  
  
The step was laced with a touch of wind. A stale, rancid wind from  
behind the strange man.  
  
*Rogi.*  
  
Hikaru blinked. What...?  
  
*Master Rogi.*  
  
"Master... Rogi?"  
  
The man who was Rogi smiled. "Indeed," he said. "You are Saiko. You  
were not merged well with this one."  
  
*He was baptized, Master. I found it difficult.*  
  
"Who... Who is saying that?" Hikaru found himself asking.  
  
Kodachi was watching in confusion as her Master seemed to be having a  
conversation with a ghost. Then it hit her. He WAS.  
  
"Silence, boy. You were not meant to be born this way," Rogi sighed.  
"But nonetheless... you are Saiko."  
  
*I am awakened now, Master.*  
  
"I see," Rogi continued. "But there is something else... I sense  
magics about this one." He squinted his eyes. "Weak, but... beneficial to  
us, I believe."  
  
Hikaru's heart jumped. He had magic? Did this mean...?  
  
"It is from and external force," Rogi said, and then concentrated.  
"Weak... a blue line running from his index finger to... over there." He  
pointed against the west wall. "And an unreturned love from the same  
direction."  
  
Unreturned love? That meant... Akane?  
  
*It is one of THEM, sire.*  
  
Rogi's lips curled up into a twisted smile. "Indeed?" he bellowed.  
"Then we are fortunate indeed."  
  
"What? What is going on?"  
  
"The one you feel for, boy," Rogi smiled. "Shall not only be yours...  
She shall serve me alongside of you."  
  
"What? Akane? I... What do you mean?" Hikaru stammered.  
  
"Silence," Rogi spoke. "I shall strengthen the magics you yourself  
have wrought upon her. And then I shall take her on as another of my  
servants. Provided her mortal mind is not of strong will, it shall be a  
simple task. If not--" He curled his lips into a smile that conveyed  
contempt, carnal will, and... pleasure. "--I shall consume her as I have  
the others."  
  
Hikaru, at long last, truly feared the man before him.  
  
****  
  
"I believe it would be wise for them to hurry," Feng Bo said, sighing.  
"The day grows short, and I fear Rogi may be upon us at any time."  
  
Akane looked to the sky and narrowed her eyes. "It's still only around  
four o'clock. We've got some time before sundown."  
  
Cologne shook her head. "The prophecy stated before the day was over,  
child. It could mean any time between now 'till midnight. But judging from  
what I... hear, and remember of the demon through the dreams, I would  
suspect he would strike at night. His element is the dark, to strike  
during the day would be out of character."  
  
"Precisely," Feng Bo replied. "But not to forget, this demon is far  
worse than any simple creature. He made the majestic Oni look like a  
flea." He sighed. "I need not remind you of what happened after the first  
war."  
  
"That's right," Mousse nodded. "We-- they all died."  
  
"I can... hear her sometimes," Akari said aloud. "In... my thoughts.  
Outside of my dreams."  
  
Feng Bo blinked and looked over towards her. "What does she say?"  
  
"It started when I first saw Ryouga. Something... inside told me to  
have Katsunishiki attack him, and... I kept hearing this voice that told  
me to... change him," she said, glancing over at Ryouga who was sitting on  
a bench out of earshot, talking with Shinnosuke. "To... love him..." She  
snorted. "It's funny, I never believed in love at first sight until him."  
  
"Maya loved Maigo before. The few times they had met, he had been  
tender, loving, and mindful of her... but his soul was owned by Rogi. He  
had to serve him..."  
  
"In the end," Akari continued. "He helped them, though. Maigo gave his  
own life, taking Rogi's punishment to help them."  
  
"I still," Akane began. "I still can't imagine this. I've felt the  
dreams, and even with Ranma, I've felt... Aiko, I guess. I've felt her  
presence in my head, telling me to... admit things to Ranma..." She gasped  
and quickly looked up toward Cologne and Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo was remained completely silent, although the look on her face  
told Akane that she hadn't appreciated hearing those words from Akane.  
Cologne, on the other hand...  
  
"Kaori could see it in the past. I would have had to be a fool to deny  
it now," Cologne sighed. "I'm willing to accept your love for son-in-law,  
but there are... other matters to discuss. Ones of greater importance  
right now."  
  
****  
  
*You have free time, boy,* Saiko said.  
  
"Shut up," Hikaru replied. "Just shut up and get the hell out of my  
head."  
  
*Come now,* Saiko replied. *Is that any way to speak to your past? You  
and I are alike, you know. I could feel it when you--*  
  
"That WASN'T me!" Hikaru argued. "You... YOU did it. YOU killed them."  
  
*Now why would I have done that, Gosling? When I was quite obviously  
enjoying every moment of your torture?*  
  
"Shut up. Shut the FUCK up!"  
  
*Temper, temper Gosling. It's all over now, anyway. YOU killed them.  
Now that the master is collecting upon the magic you so eloquently worked  
on that light bitch, you've got free time. Nekkyo would probably be  
willing to pass some time with you. She certainly was more than willing  
with me...*  
  
"Her name is Kodachi," Hikaru mumbled. "Not Nekkyo. I'm Hikaru, not  
Saiko. Her name is AKANE, not 'that light bitch'!"  
  
*Well, fine. You can call her whatever you want, now that the Master  
is collecting upon it. And if not Nekkyo, we could always look for...  
other means of entertainment.*  
  
"What the hell are you trying to say?"  
  
*Come now, Gosling. I've lived within the confines of your feeble  
mind, body and soul to know what drives you. I know of the fantasies you  
dream of at night, and they aren't of Akane.*  
  
Hikaru paled. "What are you saying?"  
  
*The size of their bodies. The feeling of superiority. The...  
innocence. You can do it now, Hikaru. There's nobody to stop you. You have  
power now. You can march right into one of those elementary---*  
  
"NO!" Hikaru beat his head with a fist. "I _WON'T_! I _WON'T! They're  
CHILDREN, Goddammit!"  
  
*They're weak. The strong take precedence over the weak. You've  
believed that for years, Hikaru. Now you are one of the strong. Won't you  
follow your own philosophy?*  
  
"Not against CHILDREN!"  
  
*There's that conscience again. We will have to see what Master Rogi  
can do about that. Very well, if you won't supply an old man his carnal  
pleasures of innocence, how about an age more socially acceptable? I'm  
sure you'd like to give it to some of the snobbish bitches over at Furi--*  
  
"NO!" Hikaru screamed again.  
  
"Please keep it down," Kodachi called over. "If you're to have a  
conversation with your head, you may as well keep it IN your head. Some of  
us are trying to catch our beauty sleep. After all, when the Master  
returns, we WILL have a long journey in front of us."  
  
*Finally, someone who makes sense. Now if only she could hear me.*  
  
Hikaru just sat himself back down and tried his best to ignore Saiko,  
the tears flowing freely from his eyes.  
  
****  
  
"Father? What is it?" Plum asked, looking up at him.  
  
The Jusenkyo guide burrowed through a trunk of old things, mumbling to  
himself. It wasn't until Plum laid a hand upon his back that he turned to  
face her.  
  
"Oh, Plum. I couldn't catch up with them, I--"  
  
"Father, what is happening? Why are you so... frantic?"  
  
The Guide dug around deeper within the trunk and pulled out a small  
box. Quickly, he brought it to the table.  
  
"Plum, do you remember what I told you about a time where I would have  
to leave and perhaps never return?"  
  
Plum blinked and nodded. "Yes, but wasn't that when you--"  
  
"Who would have known," he shook his head and opened the box. Within  
it, he took out a small envelope and handed it to his daughter. "Plum, the  
time has come. Do you understand?"  
  
Plum took the envelope and sighed. "I... I understand, father," she  
said, tearing up.  
  
"Take this to Xining and wait. To be anywhere near the springs now  
would be folly," he said. "Destiny will lead you to them." He took some  
money out of the box, and handed to her, and then finally pulled a small  
book ad tucked it under his arm.  
  
"Go to Nyuchezu. They will help you find your way to Xining, as they  
have before," he said, standing up. "I must go now. Should fate agree with  
me, we will see each other again." He bent over and kissed his daughter on  
the forehead, and then moved to the door. "Tell Feng Bo I've gone to Mount  
Phoenix."  
  
****  
  
"So," Ranma asked, his mind wandering. "Where's this Book of Four  
Pizzas?"  
  
"Saotome," Tatewaki sighed. "Please do not speak, your tongue does not  
seem to be compatible with your brain."  
  
Ranma blinked, then narrowed his eyes. "You're one to talk, Kuno! I  
mean, you still think the pig-tailed girl is--"  
  
Kuno drew his bokken and turned. "Saotome, you will not speak ill of  
the pig-tailed girl while you are on the Kuno grounds."  
  
Ranma threw his hands up in the air. "Kuno, I thought you GOT this!  
She's me! I am her! It doesn't take a volcano going off in your brain to  
figure this one out!"  
  
Kuno blinked at Ranma for a moment, and sighed, putting his bokken  
away. "I... apologize, Saotome. I am... somewhat apprehensive of the  
entire situation."  
  
Ranma sighed. "Yeah, I guess I can understand that," he said, looking  
around the room. "So where's the book?"  
  
Tatewaki jerked his head to the right, motioning towards an oak desk  
on the opposite end of the Kuno library. "I had left it there," he said.  
  
Ranma walked over to the desk and took a quick peek. "This thing?" he  
asked, picking up a old text, which seemed to give off more dust than  
information.  
  
"Saotome, PLEASE!" Kuno exclaimed, and rushed over to Ranma. "The text  
is delicate. Such an ancient relic would not do well in your hands." he  
plucked the book delicately from Ranma's hands, and then proceeded to wrap  
it in a soft piece of cloth that he pulled out from the front pocket of  
his hakama.  
  
Ranma shrugged and looked around the room in mock interest. "So," he  
said. "There sure are a lot of... uhh... books in here."  
  
"To call such things mere books would be a misappropriated term,  
Saotome," Tatewaki replied, then finished wrapping the old text in cloth.  
Turning towards the rows of books, he gestured with one arm. "These are  
our histories. The past of every man, woman or child within our dome of  
existence." He reached over and pulled another book from the shelf, and  
held it against his chest. "These mere books mean more to me than anything  
you could comprehend, Saotome."  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow and tried to catch a glimpse of the book  
Tatewaki was clutching to his chest. While not old, the book seemed  
somewhat regal to the naked eye.  
  
"What's that?" Ranma asked.  
  
Tatewaki sighed, and held the book before him. He tightened his eyes  
and spoke, "The Tales of Musashi."  
  
****  
  
The light penetrated through Ukyou's eyes, causing her to squint  
involuntarily. Over the past while, she had become accustomed to the  
darkness of Okoniro's restaurant, but now... the afternoon sun hung over  
her, and she couldn't block it out with walls or blinds.  
  
Akane came running up to her as soon as she left the restaurant, and  
she noted that the others were now standing, upon seeing her come out of  
the restaurant.  
  
"Well," Akane asked, her voice oozing sincerity and true concern.  
  
"He's... not well," Ukyou replied. "We should leave him alone for now.  
I've done all I can for him. His parents will be by a bit later to pick  
him up and take him back to Kansai."  
  
"But... did he...?"  
  
"Did he what?" Ukyou asked. "Take it well? His sister, and one of the  
only people who actually cared about him, was killed. Not just killed,  
MUTILATED. How do you think you'd take it, Akane?"  
  
Akane jerked her head back, obviously hurt. "I... I didn't--"  
  
Ukyou pushed her finger against Akane's lips. "I'm... I'm sorry. I'm  
just upset too, and I needed to lash out at someone. I didn't mean for it  
to be you, Akane."  
  
"I see more of her in you every minute, young one," Feng Bo smiled.  
  
"More of who, old man?" Ukyou asked, narrowing her eyes. "I don't like  
any of this. First we're dragged out of school to see the old bat here."  
She jabbed a thumb is Cologne's direction, who narrowed her eyes in reply,  
and then continued. "Then... GOD knows what happened to me, and the next  
thing I know, you're telling us we've got some sort of twisted destiny,  
ordained by freakin' GODS... I'm sorry, buddy. Too much, too fast, and I  
AIN'T buying it."  
  
Feng Bo sighed. "Please, I wish that you would not speak to me in such  
a fashion--"  
  
"Why NOT? Weird shit is happening, and you seem to know all about it.  
By my book, that is reason number one for you to leave us the HELL alone."  
  
Feng Bo raised an eyebrow. "And the other reasons?"  
  
Ukyou sneered at him. "You always were a smart ass," she muttered.  
  
"Always were?" Akane asked. "What... did that mean?"  
  
Ukyou paused, her eyes growing in size, and then she looked over  
toward Feng Bo. "I... I don't know."  
  
Feng Bo merely smiled. "I believe I do," he said.  
  
Cologne sighed. "I had no idea," she said. "How much longer are you  
expected to...?"  
  
Feng Bo lost his smile. "Not long," he replied aloud. "My kind are  
long-lived, but... even I have stretched the limits."  
  
"Whoa," Nabiki interjected. "What do you mean 'your kind'?"  
  
Feng Bo renewed his smile. "You should have no trouble divining the  
information. Especially not if you are anything like your....  
predecessor."  
  
"I think I may know the truth behind it," Shinnosuke spoke up, walking  
toward Feng Bo.  
  
Feng Bo raised an eyebrow toward Shinnosuke. "Oh?"  
  
Shinnosuke laid his hands upon Feng Bo, and closed his eyes. Slowly,  
he ran his hands over the old mans features. "I can... discern the look of  
youth," he spoke. "And... the reiki feels..." he gasped and jerked his  
hands back.  
  
"There," Feng Bo said. "The truth is known, now let us meet the others  
and retire. Rogi may attack at any time." He turned and walked down the  
street.  
  
"What... what happened?" Nabiki asked, helping Shinnosuke up from the  
ground.  
  
Shinnosuke tried to catch his breath and looked at his hands as if  
they were not his own. "I..." he looked into Nabiki's eyes, and then close  
his own, smiling. "It is as I had thought."  
  
"What?" Akane asked.  
  
"He is... or at least was, in youth... Fei Liang."  
  
****  
  
The human facial features upon Rogi's guise could not help but curl  
his lips into a menacing smile.  
  
Fei Liang, indeed. It has been long. The young and foolish god who had  
dared interfere with destiny. The destiny which he had only prolonged  
rather than terminated altogether.  
  
But now he was old. Old and senile. Older than any being, human or god  
should have lived. He was not reborn as the rest of them were.  
  
But still... It did mean he would have to hunt down the Ohmikami. She  
certainly gave her life with the others, therefore... She had to have been  
reborn. And--  
  
The smooth haired one. Yes. She had to be the Ohmikami. He sensed  
familiarity with all of them, but only from here could he sense strong  
magic.  
  
Strong, unrealized magic.  
  
He could attack right now, smite them all before they had a chance to  
manifest-- but no.  
  
No. It would not suit his plans to kill them right now. His destiny  
would be fulfilled. It was written, and it shall be done.  
  
But, the reason he came. The blue thread of magic was tied to the  
young short-haired one. If he looked close enough, he could see the red  
thread of love stopping an inch short of her pinky, flailing about, trying  
to connect itself using any means possible.  
  
But there was already a line connected to her. Another of the reborn,  
most definitely.  
  
He examined the situation. He could easily smite them all, but to do  
so would be to forfeit his plans. Even for the mere purpose of--  
  
No. He could wait. He would wait. Tonight, he would gather his  
servants and attack. Nekkyo-- no, what was her name? Kodachi. Yes. He  
would infuse her with some of his power, and unleash her upon them, while  
he and Saiko's new body would take the short-haired one.  
  
Rogi sighed. He would have to learn the names. In named lay true  
power, and true power lies in knowledge of names.  
  
Rogi lingered around for a few moments longer, smirking upon  
identifying Maigo's reborn, and then turning to walk toward the warehouse.  
Yes, there was much planning to be done.  
  
****  
  
"Err, Mr. Kuno?" Inspector Hasuzi asked, running up to Tatewaki and  
Ranma as they exited the compound.  
  
Tatewaki turned toward the man and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Hi, I'm Inspector Masamoto Hasuzi, Nerima Police... Can I ask you a  
few questions about... your sister, is it? Kodachi?"  
  
Tatewaki's eyes popped wide open for a moment, and then returned to  
normal size. "I... do not have much time to spare," he said.  
  
"Have you seen her today, Mr. Kuno?"  
  
Tatewaki sighed and nodded. "This morning, before leaving for school,"  
he said, and then looked up toward Masamoto. "What is wrong?"  
  
"There was some... action today at Saint Hebereke. It seems that in  
the process of this, your sister went missing."  
  
"The murders?" Ranma asked.  
  
Masamoto's eyebrow raised. "You've heard about it?"  
  
Tatewaki nodded. "We are... acquainted with a friend of one of the  
victims."  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry," he said. "I'm been assigned to the case, and  
well--"  
  
"You believe Kodachi may have been involved somehow?" Tatewaki asked.  
  
"What?" Masamoto asked, aghast. "No... NO... I'm just concerned about  
her."  
  
Tatewaki sighed. "Concern yourself not with her whereabouts, good  
Inspector. Be concerned with the woman herself. If she is not there, nor  
here, chances are, she was involved."  
  
Masamoto blinked in shock. "You... why would you say that about your  
own sister? Her life may be in da--"  
  
"Her life is of no concern to you, or I," Tatewaki said sternly. "If  
she has been taken by the madman which smote the life of two innocents,  
then such is fate. Though I fear we may not be so fortunate." He met  
Hasuzi's gaze and let it linger for a moment. "Come, Saotome. We must meet  
the others."  
  
Ranma just nodded in mute shock, and followed as Tatewaki walked away  
from the Inspector, who was also staring in mute shock.  
  
****  
  
"Yo, what the hell was that about?" Ranma asked. "I mean... I know  
your sister's nutzo and everything, but--"  
  
"You know nothing of her mental health, Saotome. I dare say that I  
believe she is sane, but--"  
  
"HER? Sane? Kuno, anyone who could do that kind of crap willingly is  
insane, no matter what."  
  
"Saotome," Tatewaki warned. "You understand nothing of us yet. Close  
your mouth and open your ears."  
  
"Hey, I don't hafta--"  
  
"No you DON'T, Saotome. But I ask that you do," Tatewaki replied,  
meeting Ranma's gaze dead on.  
  
Ranma remained silent, but didn't break the gaze.  
  
"What I am about to tell you is something I have told no one. Not even  
my sister... or my father," he said.  
  
Ranma's gaze did not falter, nor did he say anything.  
  
"Good, then you will listen," he said, closing his eyes. "My sister is  
not what you think she is, by any stretch of the imagination. Her sanity  
is often in question, but... I believe she is in full control of her  
faculties, moreso than even I."  
  
"Then why would she act like that?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Because she chooses to."  
  
Ranma raised his eyebrows. "Chooses to?"  
  
"This was not the first time I've seen that Inspector, Saotome. Once,  
long ago I saw him. He may not know I remember him, but I do."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ten years ago, my mother was murdered. She was brutally raped and  
murdered in the garden of my own estate."  
  
Ranma didn't say anything. He had often wondered about the Kuno  
mother, but had never assumed anything. Even Nabiki seemed unwilling to  
share anything on it, or maybe even she herself did not know.  
  
"And," he began, sighing. Ranma could see tears welling up in his  
eyes.  
  
"Hey," Ranma interrupted. "It's okay... you don't have to say  
anything, okay? Let's just go and--"  
  
"No, Saotome," Tatewaki replied. "If I say nothing, nothing will be  
solved." He looked up toward him. "Kodachi and I... watched it all  
happen."  
  
"You watched? Didn't you call the police or anything?"  
  
"I was unable to Saotome. The police are not even aware of our  
presence during the crime. The servants... the servants protected us from  
further trauma by telling them we were inside, but the... rapist had  
forced us to watch while he--" his eyes began to tear up again, and he let  
a sob escape his throat. "-- he raped her..."  
  
"My God," Ranma said, his eyes wide open.  
  
"I screamed and yelled for him to stop. I did everything I could to  
try and break free, but Kodachi... Kodachi just watched. Not once did she  
shed a tear for her mother, nor did she once speak her name. But when it  
was all done, she looked upon the rapist and asked him a question."  
  
"A question?"  
  
"She asked... 'Will you come back?'"  
  
Ranma blinked. "She... WHAT?"  
  
"Since that time, she has been the Black Rose. Domineering... even  
evil at times."  
  
"Wait... What did the man say?"  
  
Tatewaki shook his head. "He said that they shall meet again, other  
than that... He ran."  
  
"Couldn't the servants do anything?"  
  
Tatewaki shook his head. "They were as powerless as I. They did not  
even know anything had occurred until after he left. It was as if there  
were some kind of magical barrier around us."  
  
Ranma swallowed. Kodachi... watched? She... It was too much to take in  
all at once. But now... now he looked at Tatewaki Kuno in an entirely  
different way. While he pitied him before, his unskilled art and limited  
brain power... Now....  
  
A whole new light. Tatewaki was different in his own eyes. No longer  
someone to pity and ignore, but someone to help. Ranma tightened his  
resolve and sighed.  
  
Then Kuno spoke again. "I do not wish to see her again, Saotome," Kuno  
said.  
  
Ranma nodded in understanding. He felt there was something more,  
but... no. He wouldn't pry.  
  
"Not again," Kuno said. "Ever."  
  
****  
  
Soon later, Ranma and Tatewaki met up with the others. Many of which  
were remarkably silent, and others who were very talkative.  
  
"I don't get it," Ukyou said. "Fei Liang? Not a reborn version, the  
ACTUAL Fei Liang from the dreams?"  
  
Shinnosuke nodded. "It has to be him."  
  
"What?" Ranma asked, breaking into the conversation. "What's  
happening?"  
  
Akane looked over to Ranma. "Shinnosuke thinks that Feng Bo is Fei  
Liang."  
  
Ranma looked over his shoulder. "That old goat? Didn't Fei Liang live  
in the end, though?"  
  
Shinnosuke nodded. "That's just it. He _IS_ Fei Liang."  
  
"Look at how cozy Shampoo, Mousse and Cologne are with him," Nabiki  
said. "He IS a Chinese god, right?"  
  
"Tao," Shinnosuke corrected. "And Amaterasu is of Shinto, but she was  
in our dreams too, right?"  
  
"Do you think Cologne could be Amaterasu?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Akane replied. "She knows a lot of stuff, but she  
doesn't strike me as a Shinto goddess."  
  
"Yes," Tatewaki interrupted. "And Amaterasu's life was given along  
with many of the warriors. If anything, she would have been reborn."  
  
"Can goddesses be reborn?" Akane asked.  
  
"I don't even know how they're born," Nabiki stated. "Well, not in  
DETAIL, anyway. I just don't buy that facial features thing. Besides, if  
gods could be born from motes in your eye or snot, then who's to say that  
there isn't a god of shi--"  
  
"Nabiki!" Akane yelled. "We're trying to be serious!"  
  
"She's got a point," Ukyou said, laughing.  
  
"The stories never speak of... gods of feces," Shinnosuke stated.  
  
"Anyway, he's all worried about this Rogi guy coming after us.  
Tonight," Akane said, looking over toward Ryouga and Akari, who were busy  
talking over an unconscious Happosai. "When's he gonna wake up, anyway?"  
  
"Knowing him, the first time someone shows off some cleavage," Ranma  
said.  
  
"Be serious," Akane warned.  
  
Ranma looked up towards a nearby clock. "It's getting late in the  
afternoon. Maybe... Maybe we should head back."  
  
"After all this?" Ukyou asked. "As much as I... appreciate the guy  
right now, I think we should listen to him. He does know what he's talking  
about, and maybe this guy here is right."  
  
"This guy _DOES_ have a name, you know," Shinnosuke stated defiantly.  
  
"Sorry, Sugar. Nothing personal," Ukyou stood up and walked over to  
Feng Bo. She barely registered than Tatewaki was in tow.  
  
"Hey," Ukyou called to him.  
  
Feng Bo looked back over toward Ukyou and smiled. "Still discussing my  
identity?"  
  
"Look, I don't buy this God of Winds stuff... but... I want to know  
something."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"How come I know you?"  
  
Feng Bo raised an eye. "Hmm?"  
  
"You heard me. How come I _KNOW_ you? I know what you looked like as a  
young man. You had a nickname... Kazehito. Why, and HOW do I know this,  
Kazehito?"  
  
Feng Bo smiled. "It's been long since I've heard that name, young  
one... But I cannot tell you yet."  
  
"Bullshit. Why can't you?" Ukyou growled.  
  
"Because destiny does not allow it. Yet." Tatewaki walked up next to  
her, unwrapping the small bundle he held in his arms. "I have brought the  
book, Master Feng Bo."  
  
Feng Bo smiled. "You understand," he said.  
  
"I have been through far too much. To... understand is all I have left  
to keep me sane."  
  
Feng Bo sighed. "I apologize. I am aware you have had a harsh life."  
  
"Your apology helps naught, but... I thank you nonetheless," he said,  
unwrapping the rest of the cloth, and handing the book over to the older  
man.  
  
The man took the book and breathed it in. "It has been... a long time  
since I have laid hands on this. It has survived well over the ages," he  
said.  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, and all those who stood near him felt  
a sharp breeze coming from outside of the immediate area, and converging  
at the space the book occupied.  
  
Ukyou and Tatewaki watched in mute fascination as the winds washed  
dust from the cover of the book, but broke no page. The dust blew into  
creases and tears the book had suffered, and then hardened. The pale cover  
soon became a more solid colour, and words appeared on it. Although  
written in pure Chinese, Tatewaki could make it out.  
  
"Book of Five Millennia," Tatewaki said.  
  
Ukyou's eyes were still being rubbed by her hands, in an effort to try  
and make sense of what she was seeing.  
  
"What the HELL was THAT?" she asked.  
  
"I do not expect you to understand yet, young one," Feng Bo said.  
  
Ukyou sighed. "Look... Some of us have responsibilities," she said.  
"We've got to get home, but--"  
  
"Yes, that is fine," he replied, paying more attention to the book  
than anything else. "I should have to study this in a... dryer  
environment." He looked up. "Do you have responsibilities elsewhere?"  
  
She sighed. "There's... my restaurant. Konatsu and I should head back,  
but--"  
  
"Perhaps... You should accompany Jia-- Ranma. Ranma and Akane. I  
believe they must go home."  
  
"And the others?" she asked.  
  
He looked over to Cologne. "You should take this young Konatsu to your  
restaurant for now, Cologne."  
  
Cologne nodded. "And the others?"  
  
"They should keep together."  
  
"Wait," Ukyou said. "Why are you splitting Konatsu and I like that?"  
  
"I am aware of a few things now, holding this book in my hands again.  
Other than that... there is nothing more to say. You will soon  
understand."  
  
Ukyou threw her arms up in the air and stalked back toward Ranma and  
the others.  
  
Tatewaki sighed. "She is... the Ohmikami, isn't she?"  
  
Feng Bo nodded. "You will not tell her, will you?"  
  
"As you say... Destiny must run its course," he replied.  
  
Feng Bo closed his eyes. "Indeed."  
  
****  
  
"Well--"  
  
"You know, I SERIOUSLY don't like the way these things are going,"  
Masamoto said.  
  
"Trouble?" Kimi asked, one eyebrow in the air.  
  
"I went to ask the Kuno boy a few questions. He was dressed in a Kendo  
hakama, walking with his buddy out of the house. When I asked about his  
sister, he pretty much condemned her with his own words. It's like her own  
_BROTHER_ didn't care whether she lived or died. In fact, he sounded liked  
he preferred the latter."  
  
"Ouch," Kimi said. "Doesn't sound good."  
  
"It's nasty."  
  
"Know what's nastier?" Kimi asked.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Two boys dead, another two near-dead. And we've got witnesses," she  
said, shuffling through a short file. "Outside of Furinkan. The four of  
them were students, other than that... not much else is known. Might be an  
idea to check it out, since the Captain thinks they're connected with the  
Hebereke occurrence."  
  
Hasuzi's jaw dropped. "FOUR dead in one day? At two different  
schools?"  
  
Kimi nodded, passing the file over to him. "Masamoto... I think  
something big is going down."  
  
Even though he didn't have to reply, Kimi knew that the Inspector  
agreed with her.  
  
****  
  
Authors notes:  
  
_WOW_.  
  
Yes, it's been quite some time (in excess of seven months) since I've  
written a chapter of this. I had all but given up on it a few months ago,  
and then I just started work on it again, and Hey! Here we are again!  
  
This chapter clears up a few things, and hopefully, when I have the  
next chapter out, you'll be seeing a LOT of action. A few battles, many of  
which I've got worked out in my head, and a few more I've already  
choreographed on paper. :P  
  
But it's the eve of revelation for ToD, so stay tuned. You WON'T be  
disappointed by the next chapter. I promise.  
  
In other news, I'm working on and off on my other fics, although I've  
got another project running right now that is taking some precedence over  
the others, although I am able to balance them effectively. (Go figure.  
:P)  
  
Anyhoo. C&C is greatly appreciated! Ttyl!  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter Fourteen: Make Me Bad

Trials of Destiny  
  
By Kyle Emmerson  
  
Ranma 1/2 and all of its characters and situations are  
the creation and property of Rumiko Takahashi. I use  
these characters and situations without permission.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Make Me Bad  
  
"Salvation shall fall, and the dread forces of the demon shall rise  
within the city. The warriors of light must face a difficult decision, and  
leave behind all that they know to regain that which they have lost."  
~ Chang Xi - The Book of Five Millennia  
  
****  
  
"We meet again, Masamoto," one of the police officers called, leaning  
over the body of a young man. "Pretty active today, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Masamoto sighed. It was the same officer he had seen at Saint  
Hebereke, but this time two completely new victims. Both already had  
plastic sheets covering them, but the one he was closest to had his neck  
bent at a... less than natural angle.  
  
"Christ," he said. "What happened here?"  
  
The officer pointed a finger off toward another officer. "He took  
their initial statements. The kids are over there somewhere," he said,  
pointing toward a small crowd of school kids that had gathered behind the  
police line. Thankfully, most of their view had been obstructed by the  
presence of several police cars.  
  
Masamoto nodded and walked toward the small crowd of kids gathered at  
the other end of the small park. He could talk to the officer later. Right  
now, he wanted to hear it from the source.  
  
On his way, he stole a quick glance of the other body. He was covered,  
but it was easy to see how he died. The blood all over the stone wall  
verified the cause of death. He had struck the wall very hard.  
  
Or at a very high velocity.  
  
He finally reached the small crowd and pulled out his notebook. "Okay,  
who can tell me what went on here?"  
  
A boy no older than sixteen replied. "Well, I already told the other  
officer all I know," he said.  
  
"Well, you can tell me. You the only witness?"  
  
The boy shook his head. "No. Daisuke, Yuka and Sayuri all saw, too."  
  
"And your name?"  
  
"Hiroshi, sir."  
  
"Okay, where are the others?"  
  
Daisuke slowly raised his hand while Yuka and Sayuri sheepishly  
stepped forward.  
  
"Okay, kids," Masamoto said. "Come with me, will you?"  
  
"Are we in trouble?" Yuka asked.  
  
Masamoto shook his head. "No. This is just very important, and I need  
to make sure I've got all the information."  
  
They all walked over to Masamoto's car before the questions began to  
ring out.  
  
"Okay, so you kids saw it all?" he asked.  
  
Then they all began to speak at once.  
  
"Whoa, whoa. Hold on," he said. He pointed his pen at Sayuri. "You.  
What did you see?"  
  
"Well," she began. "Yuka and I were walking home together..."  
  
"These two weren't with you?" he asked, gesturing toward Hiroshi and  
Daisuke.  
  
"No," Sayuri said, shaking her head. "They were behind us."  
  
"Okay, go on."  
  
"Well, we came across the park, and we saw Hi... Hikaru standing near  
the tree. Kensuke and his thugs were bothering Hikaru, so... Hikaru...  
killed them."  
  
"She killed them?"  
  
"Hikaru is a he," Yuka corrected. "Hikaru Gosunkugi. He was in our  
class."  
  
"Okay, so he killed them? Just like that?"  
  
"It was the way he killed them, though. He made Ranma look like...  
nothing! He just picked them all up and scattered them like they were  
roaches!"  
  
Ranma? Must be some kind of action star, Masamoto dismissed. I'll  
never get used to the changing fads of pop culture.  
  
"So, Hikaru just broke that kids neck? No weapons?"  
  
Sayuri shook her head. "We saw it clearly. We were all in shock  
watching, but I remember distinctly that he never used any weapons."  
  
"But to kill two and severely injure the other two. He must have been  
pretty big and tough? Maybe good at martial arts?"  
  
Sayuri shook her head. "Hikaru was never strong. He was always one of  
the most frail, weakest students in our class."  
  
"That's right. He always had bags under his eyes and everything,"  
Hiroshi interjected.  
  
Masamoto frowned. How the hell could he have done something like this?  
Those dead kids looked pretty tough, how could--  
  
"But anyway, then Kodachi showed up and took him away," Sayuri  
continued. "Then we called you guys."  
  
"Wait. Kodachi? Kuno?"  
  
Sayuri nodded.  
  
"Sister of Tatewaki Kuno? Are you SURE?"  
  
"Yeah, you don't forget someone like Kodachi. She just kinda... sticks  
around in your head."  
  
"Well... what the hell does she have to do with this?"  
  
"I'd say their in cahoots. Kodachi seems like the type who would do  
something like this," Daisuke offered.  
  
"Did you see which way they went? Could you follow them?"  
  
"Follow Kodachi? HA! You'd have a better chance of locating the  
Titanic with a divining rod," Daisuke shot. "But she did go that way." He  
pointed to the east.  
  
Masamoto thought. There was a link between Hikaru and the deaths at  
Saint Hebereke. He cold feel it, but still... the girl there were far  
less... well, present. These ones at least were still recognizable.  
  
"Do you know if Hikaru left school at all today? Say around.. oh...  
lunchtime?"  
  
Sayuri shook her head. "No. He was here all day."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, after what Ranma and Kuno did this morning, he was  
acting kinda... different. It was easy to notice."  
  
"Ranma and... Tatewaki Kuno?"  
  
"Yeah. Those four," Sayuri said, gesturing toward the park. "Tried to  
pick on Hikaru this morning. Ranma and Kuno didn't like it much, though,  
so they helped him out."  
  
"Really? Who's this Ranma fellow?"  
  
"Ranma Saotome. He and Kuno aren't exactly on the best of terms, but  
they sure can fight," Hiroshi said.  
  
"He's the fiancé of Akane Tendo," Yuka said.  
  
"About yea tall," Masamoto said, bringing his hand level up to his  
nose. "Red shirt, pigtail?"  
  
"That's him," Sayuri said.  
  
Masamoto hummed in thought. "Well, where can I find Ranma?"  
  
"He's staying at the Tendo Dojo," Hiroshi said.  
  
"WAS," Sayuri interrupted. "He moved out, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah. He's living with his mom now or something."  
  
"Do you know where that is?"  
  
Hiroshi shook his head. "Not sure. Never met her."  
  
"You could ask her dad," Yuka suggested. "He'd know where it is."  
  
Masamoto sighed. "Thanks," he said. "I'll do that."  
  
****  
  
Soon, the group split ways. Konatsu, as requested by Feng Bo, left  
with Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse. While somewhat confused at being split  
from Ukyou, he still took it fairly calmly.  
  
"I still don't understand this," Mousse mentioned. "We're reborn  
souls? It makes me feel so... recycled."  
  
"Shampoo no like it, either. Why we listen to strange old man,  
Great-Grandmother? Shampoo's dreams no his business, or anyone's."  
  
"Feng Bo knows what he's talking about, Shampoo. And Mousse," she  
began, meeting the tall boys gaze through his glasses. "We're hardly  
recycled. You and I, and most others are still as our own persons. Think  
of it more as..." She thought for a good definition. "Carrying a  
passenger."  
  
"Yuck. That sound like tapeworm," Shampoo compared.  
  
"I think I understand, Elder," Konatsu said. "It's like... well, we  
are our own persons, as you said, but instead of holding one soul within  
us, we hold two. Is that it?"  
  
"That is an accurate comparison."  
  
"But why did it take so long for the dreams to start? I might have an  
easier time believing this if we'd been having these dreams out whole  
life. But it's been... what... less than a week since my first dream? And  
then all this demon stuff."  
  
"Have you forgotten your roots, boy?"  
  
"My roots have nothing to do with this," Mousse said.  
  
Cologne smacked him on the back of the head with her staff, causing  
him to fall over.  
  
"Hey!" Mousse exclaimed.  
  
"Our roots have everything to do with this, boy," Cologne warned.  
"Taka... what was his real name?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"_WHAT_ was Taka's real name."  
  
"Real name? I--" Mousse thought. Taka's real name? He had never  
encountered it before. He had always assumed that--  
  
But wait. Taka was of Chinese descent, while the name itself seemed  
Japanese in origin. Did that mean...?  
  
*Lu Pan.*  
  
Mousse blinked. "Who... Lu Pan?"  
  
"Good, boy," Cologne said. "Perhaps you've got some brain up there  
after all."  
  
"What? But... Who--?"  
  
"Name the founders."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Founders of Joketsuzoku, stupid Mousse," Shampoo said, sighing.  
"Names were Ghou Zan, Chin Wu, Xia Chan, and... Lu Pan."  
  
"Good, Shampoo. You have been paying attention in your studies, I  
see," Cologne said. "The four founders of the Joketsuzoku. Three women,  
and one man. All of whom lost their lives protecting their lands."  
  
"Look, what does that have to do with anything?" Mousse asked.  
  
"Foolish boy," Cologne said, knocking her staff on his head again. "Lu  
Pan. Think of it."  
  
Mousse blinked. Lu Pan. Taka's true name... but if that was true, then  
that would mean...  
  
"Whoa, wait. The Joketsuzoku was founded my... me?"  
  
"Not just you. Kaori's true name was Ghou Zan. Torako's true name was  
Chin Wu."  
  
"But... what about Xia Chan?"  
  
"Maya."  
  
Mousse blinked. "So.. where's Maya?"  
  
"Stupid Mousse," Shampoo said. "Pig-boy girlfriend!"  
  
"Wait... She's one of us?"  
  
"It would seem so. Though why she was reborn in Japan, I... truly  
couldn't say. Logic would dictate that she be born with us, back at  
Nyuchezu."  
  
"Xia Chan love Maigo," Shampoo said, a finger in the air before her.  
"Could be soul that lead her to pig-girl."  
  
"True. Many loves transcend death. It could be that Xia Chan's love  
for him led her that far."  
  
"Well, if Maigo was Ryouga, then wouldn't that mean that he's one of  
the bad guys?"  
  
"No," Konatsu said, breaking into the conversation. "I remember that  
clearly. Maigo... did something to betray Rogi. Rogi took out his  
vengeance by cursing his soul, and sending it to the next life. Maigo did  
it for Maya-- err... Xia Chan."  
  
Cologne blinked in surprise. "Well," she said. "It's good to have such  
a skilled shadow fighter in our midst. Welcome, Kage."  
  
Konatsu smiled. "Hello!"  
  
****  
  
"Ranma!" Nodoka called, frowning. "It's about time! I was beginning to  
worry, you know. School DID end over three hours ago!"  
  
"Err... Sorry, Mom."  
  
"Well, that's fine," Nodoka sighed, and looked toward Akane, and the  
small army they had behind them. "You do know we're not moving the  
furniture until tomorrow, right? And that there's not much to move. Oh,  
what happened to Master Happosai?"  
  
"Err," Shinnosuke stammered. "He... uhh.. slipped and fell."  
  
"Yeah. Nasty bump," Ryouga agreed.  
  
"We're turning the Dojo into a MASH unit tonight, Auntie," Nabiki  
mentioned.  
  
"Oh... well, it is okay with your father, right?" Nodoka asked.  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Of course, Auntie."  
  
"Very well," she said, eyeing the larger group behind them.  
  
"Err, Mom?" Ranma began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is kinda complicated to explain, but... Do ya mind if Ucchan  
spends the night?"  
  
Nodoka blinked and looked toward Akane. "Er... Are you okay with this,  
dear?"  
  
Akane nodded. "Yes, we need to... talk something over."  
  
"Ah! Very well, then!" Nodoka smiled. "She's welcome to."  
  
Ukyou didn't say anything, but just stood there, looking at the  
ground.  
  
"Come, Genma!" Nodoka called as the small army snuck by the side of  
the house. "It's time to go!"  
  
Within mere minutes, the five of them were off.  
  
****  
  
"You know," Feng Bo began, poking at the floor with a finger.  
"Armageddon or no, are you sure it's okay for all of us to stay here?"  
  
"Sure," Nabiki said. "My Father may be a martial artist, but he's easy  
to manipulate."  
  
"Nabiki! You shouldn't say that about Father!" Kasumi called from the  
entrance, looking very stern.  
  
"Ahh, Kasumi. Your beauty enchants us all," Tatewaki greeted.  
  
"Thank you!" she said, lighting up her face. Her previous mood seemed  
forgotten. "Oh, Master Feng Bo. Will you be spending the night?"  
  
Feng Bo nodded. "Yes Kasumi, but... some of us will be leaving in the  
morning. I fear I will not see Tofu again for some time. Could you pass a  
message on to him?"  
  
"A message?" Kasumi asked, cocking her head to one side.  
  
"Yes. Tell him I said to open it."  
  
"Open it? Is... that it?"  
  
Feng Bo nodded. "That's it, Fair Kasumi."  
  
"Okay," Kasumi said. "Oh my, will you all be spending the night?"  
  
"Yes," Feng Bo said. "One more thing, Kasumi... There may be some  
tr--"  
  
"A challenger to the Dojo, Kasumi," Nabiki interrupted. "A very  
dangerous one. You should just hang out in your room tonight, okay?"  
  
"In.. my room? Okay, Nabiki," Kasumi said, blinking. "Oh, I should get  
to dinner!"  
  
"Perhaps getting her away from the Dojo would be the wisest course of  
action, Nabiki Tendo," Tatewaki said.  
  
"With a murderer stalking the streets?" Nabiki said. "I think not."  
  
"That same murderer may well stalk the halls of this very building,"  
Feng Bo said, sighing. "But I think not."  
  
Nabiki pointed off to the book held against Feng Bo's chest. "So  
what's the deal with that, anyway?"  
  
"This? 'Tis the Book of Five Millennia, Young Nabiki," Feng Bo said,  
smiling. "Long ago I held this very book in my hands, and knew every  
passage, every stroke by heart. But since then, things have faded. I lost  
the book some time ago, but now it seems... That young Tatewaki had  
acquired it. How, I dare not ask..."  
  
"It was in the Library," Tatewaki said. "It was the oldest one there,  
and by far the most mysterious."  
  
Feng Bo opened the newly restored book and set it upon a table near  
the side of the Dojo. "Years and years ago, there was a man named Chang  
Xi. He was a... prophet, if you will. He dreamt of a battle that took  
place nearly a three thousand years earlier, and knew of events that were  
still years to come."  
  
"So it's a book of prophecies? Like Nostradamus?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Nostradamus? No, I'm afraid not. This man saw things even he could  
not see. He saw the wars of the past, and the battles yet to come." He  
turned to the first page and smiled. "The true power of a man lies not in  
the strength of his muscles, but of his heart. Not by the skill of his  
art, but by the knowledge of his mind. Neither by the might of his allies,  
but by the trust he places in them."  
  
"My... how... poetic," Nabiki deadpanned.  
  
"They are words to live by, Nabiki," Tatewaki said. "What of the  
diagram?"  
  
"Ah, yes. Chang Xi was a talented artist," he said. A moment later, he  
flipped a few more pages in, and let it rest on a page with a black ad  
white drawing of--  
  
"That's Jusenkyo," Ryouga said, looking over Feng Bo's shoulder. "I  
know it!"  
  
Tatewaki also ran his hands over the pages. "Many. Many warriors."  
  
"Yes," Feng Bo. "But it is not the past. This was his view of the  
future."  
  
"Is that a dragon?" Nabiki asked, pointing toward a figure in the sky  
above Jusenkyo.  
  
"Indeed. Chang Xi was able to see more than any god alive. It was due  
to him that I could prepare much of this."  
  
"Those are the Phoenix," Ryouga said, pointing toward a number of  
man-shaped figures around the dragon.  
  
Feng Bo snapped the book shut. "You know of the Phoenix?"  
  
"Yeah," Ryouga said. "Ranma killed Saffron, their king, a few weeks  
ago."  
  
"Then... he's been reborn as an infant?" Feng Bo asked.  
  
Ryouga nodded.  
  
With a smirk, he sighed. "Then everything Chang Xi has predicted so  
far is truth."  
  
"Well, does he happen to predict who wins?" Nabiki asked. "Maybe we  
can just show this to that demon guy and get this over with."  
  
Feng Bo sighed. "No. The Brotherhood killed Chang Xi before he could  
finish the book," he said, and turned the book towards the end.  
  
It was full of blank pages. "This picture was as far as he predicted,  
but it still helps us a great deal."  
  
"So, now what?" Nabiki said. "We just do what the book says?"  
  
Feng Bo nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Well, let me see. If we--"  
  
Feng Bo pulled the book from Nabiki's grasp. "At this time, Young  
Nabiki, I would prefer to be the only one with the book. There are many...  
truths in here that would be what one would expect. Or welcome."  
  
Nabiki blinked. "So you're not going to let me read, in other words?"  
  
"Not now," he said. "I trust in your abilities as a strategist, but  
now... is not the time."  
  
Nabiki placed her hands on her hips and furrowed her brow as Feng Bo  
walked away with the book.  
  
"Well, fine," Nabiki whispered. "If you won't let me read it now,  
we'll just see how you feel about it in the morning."  
  
****  
  
"Hello," Masamoto greeted. "I'm here to speak with either Kodachi or  
Tatewaki. Are either of them present?"  
  
The man who had answered the door shook his head. "The young master  
and his sister are not present. I have not seen Miss Kodachi since early  
this morning, and Sir Tatewaki left with Ranma Saotome earlier today. I...  
do not think he will be returning.  
  
Masamoto furrowed his brow. "Oh? Why... not?"  
  
"He took his book with him," the servant said. "I... I can say no more  
than that to be sure."  
  
"Wait," Masamoto said, shoving his foot in the door before the servant  
could close it. "Would you mind if I took a look inside? There have been a  
few... incidents within the city today, and I may have reason to believe  
that Tatewaki or Kodachi may have something to do with it."  
  
The servant sighed, looked back into the mansion, and then nodded. "Be  
sure that if Miss Kodachi knew of this, my life would be in danger."  
  
Masamoto blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I will say no more. The Young Master's room is upstairs. Fifth door  
on the right, while his sister is across the hallway. You may find what  
you are looking for in those rooms," the servant said, and then moved away  
from Masamoto. "Be careful, Inspector."  
  
Masamoto raised an eyebrow as the servant disappeared from sight.  
Something was rotten in the estate of Kuno, he could smell it. Looking  
toward the stairs, he began to climb.  
  
****  
  
"You know your task, Kodachi?" Rogi asked, one clawed hand held upon  
her forehead.  
  
Kodachi kept her eyes closed and nodded. The mere feeling of the demon  
actually... TOUCHING her nearly made her weep.  
  
Nearly.  
  
"Speak it, servant."  
  
"I do, Master. I know of the task you have asked of me. I shall commit  
to your bidding."  
  
Hikaru leaned up against the wall, watching the fascination. The demon  
within the man came as no real shock, but even watching the outer layer  
of... humanity peel away had made him vomit. Repeatedly.  
  
And now the actual... thing. Demon. Rogi. It wasn't anything as he had  
expected.  
  
It's outer shell resembled... well, in truth, it resembled one of  
those pig-demons he had seen while playing Doom. The horns on his head,  
the rows of teeth that made a shark look like a rabbit. But the eyes. The  
eyes weren't empty or soulless. They were intelligent. Scheming. The arms  
were slightly longer, and the skin... well, that was just it. There was no  
skin. It was as if the demon itself was nearly a human being turned inside  
out. Like he wore his organs on the outside.  
  
But still, the demon was by far the most disturbingly disgusting thing  
he'd ever seen, or experienced.  
  
Killing Kensuke and his crew was nothing compared to this.  
  
"This accept me within you, Kodachi," Rogi said, and growled. "Accept  
my essence. Accept."  
  
"Oh, Master. I accept."  
  
Hikaru watched the kneeling form of Kodachi in front of the demon. He  
watched her weep with joy. He watched her arch her back in ecstasy as the  
demon infused her with her power. He heard her moan from the intense...  
pleasure? Pain? Who could tell.  
  
And then, when it was over, Kodachi lay on the floor, unmoving.  
  
"Now rise, Kodachi," Rogi said.  
  
Kodachi did so. She rose from the floor and shot a sensually hungry  
smile toward Hikaru. "Master," she purred. "I... I feel so hungry."  
  
"You may sate it after your task," he said. "For now, do as I bid."  
  
Kodachi never let the smile leave her face as she closed her eyes and  
bowed her head before the demon. "I will do as you ask," she said, and  
then hopped off.  
  
Hikaru could almost see the power leaking out from within her.  
  
"Hikaru," Rogi said. "You will come now. We must fetch she who you  
have bewitched."  
  
"Who I bewitched? Akane? But--"  
  
"Now, Hikaru. I believe Saiko can tell you what happens when I am  
disobeyed."  
  
*Alas, poor Maigo. I knew him, Horatio.*  
  
Hikaru winced as Saiko once again invaded his thoughts. He sneered  
under the impact, and sent some rather naughty thoughts toward Saiko. Much  
of which included insults meant to berate the... man?... soul?... for  
ripping off Shakespeare.  
  
"Now, come," he said.  
  
Hikaru did as he asked without argument.  
  
****  
  
"Well," Herb said, sucking in his breath. "Mount Phoenix. Never in a  
million years would I have imagined I'd be seeing this."  
  
"Saffron's room is up there," Kiima pointed. "Just below the spire.  
We've suffered some... damage to the mountain recently. Many of the upward  
entrances are still being repaired. Many, if not all of the groundling  
entrances are severely trapped."  
  
Herb looked up the side of the mountain. "So what do we do?"  
  
"At this moment in time," Kiima said. "No idea. I suppose we could try  
the main entrance, but--"  
  
"Where is that?"  
  
"About two hundred yards," Kiima said, pointing toward a small cavity  
in the side of a cliff face. "I can carry you if--"  
  
"No need," Herb said, raising his hand. A moment later, he pushed  
himself off the ground a few meters. "I should be able to handle this, so  
long as I'm near some form of earth."  
  
Kiima smirked out from the corner of her mouth and began to flap her  
wings, allowing the wind to be caught under them, and push her up into the  
air. "That's pretty handy," she remarked.  
  
"Part of my royal heritage," he said. "I was trained in the use of ki  
since I was very young. I think I could create ki-torches before I could  
even walk."  
  
"Impressive. Must be useful in a fight."  
  
"I've never lost," Herb said, smirking. "Except once."  
  
"Ahh, let me guess. Saotome, right?"  
  
"He does get around."  
  
Kiima laughed as they ascended further up the side of the mountain.  
"We may experience some opposition within the entrance. Most of us are  
still quite bitter because of what happened recently."  
  
"Yes, I had heard that Saffron was... defeated."  
  
"Saotome," Kiima said, nodding. "It still amazes me to think that he  
managed to best Saffron."  
  
"Indeed," Herb replied. "I don't even know if I would have been able  
to defeat Saffron, even on my best day."  
  
"Master of Ki," Kiima said. "Master of Flame and Flight. I don't  
know."  
  
"Saotome has indeed become more powerful. I wonder, though..."  
  
Kiima looked toward Herb. "Wonder?"  
  
"Saotome has gotten around quite a bit. From Jusenkyo, to Nyuchezu and  
the Joketsuzoku. I've encountered him, as have you. I can't help but  
wonder if we'll be meeting him again."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised," Kiima said. "But let's not worry about that  
now. Look, the entrance."  
  
Herb nodded and pushed himself up the last few yards to the entrance  
to Mount Phoenix.  
  
****  
  
Kodachi's room didn't share much of anything. It was rather plain,  
but.. strangely gothic. Devoid of pictures, stuffed animals, or other  
things you'd normally find in a young girls bedroom, but... well, what WAS  
present didn't seem to be what you'd find in anyone's bedroom.  
  
A wooden horse sat against the far side of her room.  
  
A wooden horse. Masamoto had nearly fallen over when he saw that. What  
on earth was a sexual torture device doing in the bedroom of a teen girl?  
  
But then, what where the several bottles of poisonous, and LETHAL  
drugs doing on her dresser?  
  
Most of them were highly regulated by several government agencies. The  
Nitrous Oxide and helium may have been somewhat... normal, if you could  
consider it as such, but they were only simple gasses.  
  
It was the Cyanide and Laudanum that had frightened him.  
  
Not even a diary to be beheld within the entire room.  
  
Heck, not even birth control pills, if the wooden horse was any  
testament to her sex life.  
  
And then a quick run through the drawers had made him get sick very  
fast, and he had been among dead bodies all day.  
  
Stepping out of the room, he took a breath. This was not boding well.  
Across the hall, he eyed the door to Tatewaki's room.  
  
"Excuse me, Inspector?" the servant from before called.  
  
Masamoto looked down the hallway toward him. "Yes?"  
  
The servant began to walk up to him, holding a cordless phone in his  
hand. "Phone for you."  
  
Masamoto blinked. The phone? For him? Well, besides Kimi, who knew he  
was there?"  
  
He took the phone from the servant and thanked him. A moment later, he  
walked away.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"I had a feeling you'd be there." It was Kimi.  
  
"Yeah," he said, opening the door to Tatewaki's room. "I just finished  
looking through the girls bedroom. You wouldn't believe what I found in  
there."  
  
"Now, now, Inspector. You know better than to be digging through a  
woman's underwear drawer."  
  
"If only underwear was the only scary thing in there," he quipped. A  
moment later, he thought of something. "Hey, why are you calling me?"  
  
"Well, dispatch said you weren't in the car, so I figured you'd be  
somewhere. This is the only place I could think that you'd be."  
  
"Yeah, but... why?"  
  
"Well," Kimi said, sighing. "I've got to... leave town for a little  
while."  
  
"Leave town? What for?"  
  
"Look, I really can't explain, but I need you... I need a favour from  
you."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you feed my fish?"  
  
Masamoto stopped dead in his tracks. "You called me in the middle of  
an investigation to ask me if I can feed your fish?"  
  
"I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't so important."  
  
"I guess I could," he said. "Hey, where you going, anyway? The captain  
know about it?"  
  
"No, it's... well... call it a family emergency. It's very important."  
  
"More important than your job?" Masamoto asked, laughing.  
  
"Yes," she replied. Something in her voice made her seem dead serious.  
  
"Well," Masamoto said. "I... I guess. You gonna leave your keys  
somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm gonna tape them to the underside of your desk," she said.  
"Left side."  
  
"Okay," he said. "You're leaving tonight?"  
  
"Most likely. Maybe in the morning."  
  
"So I'll need to stop by tomorrow to feed your fish?"  
  
"Yes," she said. "The food is underneath the TV stand."  
  
"Right," he said. "Will do, Kimi."  
  
"Thanks, Masa..."  
  
"No problem. I'll talk to you when you get back, then," he said.  
  
"Maybe sooner," she said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
When she hung up, Masamoto put the phone on a nearby table and looked  
around Tatewaki's room. It was slightly less... well, disturbing. But  
there were tonnes of wooden swords, and old weaponry adorning the walls.  
The boy was wearing a hakama, so it seemed fairly normal. A couple of  
wall-sized posters stood against the far wall. Each one holding a picture  
of a young woman.  
  
Obviously not glamour models, but they were cute. Probably a couple of  
girls he dated or something.  
  
He looked around the room some more. Then he saw it.  
  
A small book sitting on his night side table.  
  
"Well," he began. "What do we have here?" He walked over to pick it  
up, and then opened the book near the end.  
  
'Dear Diary,' one page read. 'It has now been two days since the  
dreams have begun. Each one is different, but the events are nearly the  
same. Walking through Japan as a true warrior. Climbing the mountains of  
China, and then the battle of the sacred valley, in which Jusenkyo was  
born. Even as the god Fei Liang carried me away from the field of battle,  
I could FEEL it. Everything. If it is normal to dream as such, I do not  
know. I fear it may be my insanity catching up with me. Kodachi still  
domineers over me, but I have long since broken free of her... hold.  
Diary, I can say no more, for I fear she may be coming soon.'  
  
Masamoto frowned. It was dated only four days ago.  
  
"Inspector?" he heard from the doorway. "Are you finished with the  
telephone?"  
  
Masamoto quickly hid the book behind his back. "Err, yes," he said.  
"There you are."" He pointed toward the phone sitting on the table.  
  
"Very good," the servant said. "Will you be leaving soon?"  
  
Masamoto sighed. "Yes, I think that is all I need for now," he said.  
"But I should be in touch. Contact me when Tatewaki or Kodachi return,  
would you?"  
  
"I will do so," the servant bowed, and then left.  
  
Masamoto stuffed the diary into his coat pocket and walked out of the  
bedroom, and soon made his way back to his car.  
  
****  
  
Kiima and Herb easily found their way to the entrance to the mountain,  
located about several dozen yards above the canopy, but once they got  
there, things were all but... welcoming.  
  
"Lady Kiima," the guard bowed. "You retur--" He blinked in complete  
shock upon seeing Herb. A moment later, he readied his weapon. "Musk! What  
is _HE_ doing here?!"  
  
"Please, calm yourself, I--"  
  
"Call out the defensive!" another guard called into the caverns. "The  
Musk have come to attack!"  
  
Kiima frowned. "No, wait--"  
  
"Lady Kiima?" the guard began, frowning. "You would willfully bring  
this... groundling evil into our midst?"  
  
"Evil?" Herb seemed thoroughly offended.  
  
"No, wait. He is out friend, he--"  
  
"Kiima!" someone called from within, behind the guards. "Have you gone  
mad? To bring one of the Musk here? Where are Koruma and Masara?"  
  
"They're at the Musk c--"  
  
"What? You sold them out to the Musk?" he called, face now visible. It  
was the old man.  
  
"Old one, wait! Saffron requested it of--"  
  
"Saffron is barely an infant!" the guard said, his weapon now held to  
her throat. "You would disgrace his name so? Traitor!"  
  
"Liar!" the other guard roared.  
  
Kiima gasped. She had expected them to be... shocked, but that was  
putting it mildly. They were downright hostile!  
  
"Traitor to the Phoenix!" the guard yelled. "Execute her and this Musk  
trash!"  
  
Kiima rose into the air and began to ready her defense, while Herb did  
much the same, readying a ki attack.  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
The attack never came. What DID come, however, was a wall of flame  
that covered the ceiling, knocking three of the guards who had been  
running for cover down to their feet.  
  
Kiima and Herb looked up in abstract shock as the source came walking  
into view.  
  
"Now," Saffron began, baring his teeth while his eyes were still  
alight with the fires locked within. "Is that quite enough?"  
  
****  
  
The feeling of power coursed throughout Kodachi's veins. They pulsated  
with pleasure with each heartbeat, and only... saturated her desire. She  
needed release, and soon. But first she had to complete her task.   
  
Ah, yes. The daunting task had been left to her to keep the others  
busy while he and Saiko-- no, Hikaru, she told herself took on the slut.  
Ranma would be with her, she knew, but that still meant nothing. Ranma was  
of no consequence to Rogi, and therefore, could still be a viable  
conquest.  
  
She jumped onto the outer wall of the Tendo Dojo and scanned the area.  
Ah yes, she could feel it. Her brother was near. His scent pierced the air  
like no other.  
  
And the others. There were many there. A great many. But with her  
master's power flowing through her, it meant nothing.  
  
She jumped to the grass silently. She didn't want to launch the attack  
until she could be assured their defense would not act to hinder her. She  
wanted to leak the life from at least one of them. Yes, there were many  
there. She could easily take someone's life.  
  
Perhaps it would sate a piece of her hunger, but perhaps not.  
  
In fact, Kodachi hoped it would not.  
  
She stealthily made her way to the outer wall of the Dojo and paused.  
With the power of her master, she could easily hear through the wall. Each  
of her senses were increased tenfold, as was her strength. Kodachi could  
only wait to test her newfound skill. Even in the darkness of night, her  
eyesight was near perfect.  
  
Yes, the voices were within. She could hear them with crystal clarity.  
She strained to hear further.  
  
Seven distinct heartbeats. Perhaps more, but they would be mingled in  
with the others. And then... two within the house.  
  
The ones in the house mattered the least to Kodachi. They were not  
involved, and thus not worth her time.  
  
But in the Dojo...  
  
Kodachi readied herself to launch the attack.  
  
****  
  
Nabiki shielded herself instinctively as the wall exploded inward,  
toward her and the others. The dust washed over her quickly as she  
shouting began.  
  
"Nabiki! Get away from there!"  
  
Had Nabiki been able to figure out where 'there' was, she would have  
made like a bat out of hell. Unfortunately, she didn't. And thus when the  
blow came from behind her, she found herself vulnerable.  
  
Her assailant held her closely, but it wasn't until the ribbon had  
managed to wrap itself around her neck that she managed to figure out who  
her assailant was.  
  
"Kodachi," she croaked, half in shock.  
  
"Indeed," Kodachi replied, smiling, and bringing her face toward  
Nabiki's ear. "You are a wise one, aren't you?" she whispered.  
  
As soon as the dust settled, Nabiki saw the others. Akari had taken  
the still-unconscious form of Happosai and taken him to one side as  
Shinnosuke, Ryouga and Tatewaki neared Kodachi, staring menacingly.  
  
Tatewaki didn't even blink when he recognized his sister.  
  
"Release her, Sister."  
  
Kodachi smiled. "Well, Brother Dear... If I had known before that you  
were one of the reborn, I surely would have exercised more..." She licked  
her lips. "Control over you."  
  
"What the hell is this?" Ryouga asked.  
  
Kodachi stared toward Ryouga. "Well, if it isn't Maigo. Defected to  
your light trash, already, have you?"  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"She's a servant of Rogi," Feng Bo said, sneering.  
  
Kodachi turned her gaze. "I feel divinity within you, old man. Too bad  
you're too old and useless to put it to any good use."  
  
"Release her, Nekkyo. You will harm no one tonight."  
  
"Oh, but I think I will," Kodachi said, and then licked Nabiki's ear  
lobe. "But I'm oh so hungry."  
  
Tatewaki took another step forward. "Release her."  
  
"I would not come so close, Brother Dear. You never know just how...  
tight this ribbon can get." She pulled on the ribbon in demonstration,  
which caused Nabiki's eyes to bug out a bit.  
  
Tatewaki stopped.  
  
****  
  
Unnoticed by the others, Akari had pulled a small pocketknife from her  
jacket. She began to pull Happosai to the opposite side of the Dojo to get  
a better shot, when--  
  
"Is there just the one, child?" Happosai asked.  
  
Akari gasped. Happosai still looked unconscious, but--  
  
"I can only see one," she whispered back.  
  
"I can only sense one. But she is of considerable power," he replied  
without moving any features other than his lips. "Use the knife, Xia Chan.  
You can do it."  
  
Akari blinked in surprise. Xia Chan? Who--  
  
*You. He is speaking to you.*  
  
"Me?" Akari asked.  
  
"Please, there is little time. If you do not, Senkyo may be lost."  
  
"Senkyo, but... Old man, are you?"  
  
"I am Midori now. Attack, or you may lose her."  
  
Akari blinked, and then looked up toward the action before her. It  
took only a moment to ready her aim, and let loose.  
  
****  
  
Kodachi's enhanced hearing picked it up nearly a second too late.  
Still, she managed to move her shoulder out of the way before it cut  
through her ribbon. Nabiki fell to the floor, coughing, and scrambled  
away.  
  
Kodachi looked toward Akari and sneered. "Wretched girl!" she  
exclaimed, and pulled another ribbon from within the confined of her  
leotard.  
  
She managed to snap away her brother's bokken before he had a chance  
to strike, and lashed the ribbon against him like a whip, ripping his  
hakama and drawing blood from his arm.  
  
The others converged upon her just as quickly, but Kodachi spun  
around and managed to knock Shinnosuke back before he could touch her.  
The other, however, got to her before she could do much the same.  
  
Upon instinct, Kodachi pulled a small packet from her leotard and  
tossed it at his face. Ryouga coughed in response and hit the ground,  
swearing.  
  
He couldn't move.  
  
"Well," Kodachi smirked. "That I hadn't expected."  
  
"Give up, Sister," Tatewaki said, frowning. "We can fight against  
you."  
  
"I think not brother," Kodachi said, and snapped her ribbon against  
him again, this time drawing blood from his leg.  
  
Tatewaki still stood and took another step toward her.  
  
"My brother, you are as stupid as you are naive," she said. "You can't  
defeat me." She snapped her ribbon again, creating a deep gash in his  
chest.  
  
Still, he walked further.  
  
"Resilient today, aren't you Brother? Pity you were not as resilient  
during our..." She licked her lips. "Family sessions..."  
  
"Silence!" Tatewaki exclaimed. "Do not speak a word of that to me,  
Sister! Thou art so--" he paused. "You... cannot control me like that,  
Sister."  
  
"Oh, but Brother," she purred. "I can and have." She snapped her  
ribbon again.  
  
It never connected. Instead, her ribbon seemed to rip to pieces, inch  
by inch. As if the very air before her had pulled it in every direction at  
once.  
  
She looked toward Feng Bo, who was now hovering a good half meter from  
the ground.  
  
"Well," she smirked. "Perhaps the old god has something in him yet."  
  
"Silence!" Fei Liang cried, his eyes as white as the raging winds. "No  
more of this!"  
  
"You could not hope to--"  
  
Kodachi couldn't finished the sentence. Instead, she was sent flying  
back through the hole she had created in the Dojo wall just minutes  
earlier. She grunted loudly as she impacted with the stone wall and fell  
to the ground.  
  
Fei Liang floated on his own winds to the hole in the wall. "Leave,  
servant! Leave and tell your master we will not succumb! He will take her,  
but we WILL have her back!"  
  
Kodachi sneered and rose to her feet.  
  
"Very well," she said. "But do not think THIS match is over, god. I'll  
claim your life myself."  
  
Fei Liang watched as Kodachi leapt up over the wall and bounded away,  
her laughter ringing through their ears.  
  
"Ryouga!" Akari exclaimed.  
  
Shinnosuke attended to Tatewaki and Nabiki within mere moments.  
  
"Ranma," Nabiki coughed. "We've got to warn Ranma."  
  
"There is no need, Young Nabiki," Fei Liang said, sighing as he  
lowered himself to the ground and reverting back to human appearance.  
"Ranma already knows."  
  
****  
  
The blast came as a complete shock to everyone. Especially Ranma. He  
had heard no more than a confused growl from his father before it  
happened.  
  
He, Akane, Ukyou and his mother had sat down to dinner, and his father  
was on his way in from outside, where he had been smoking his pipe.  
  
But it looked like dinner would be interrupted.  
  
Genma came flying through the wall at an immense speed. While, if in  
the Tendo house, it wouldn't have made much of a difference, here, it did.  
The walls were extremely well built, and built to last. Even the Dojo  
didn't have walls as strong as them.  
  
But that didn't matter. What did matter was the fact that his father  
lay unconscious against the wall, with a gaping head wound.  
  
Everyone stared in shock. It was Ukyou who had finally come up with  
something to say.  
  
"What the hell?" she exclaimed.  
  
Soon, the rumbling came closer, and knocked down the side of the  
living room wall. All of them, even Ranma's mother had stood up to avoid  
the flying debris.  
  
When the dust settled, Ranma blinked in shock.  
  
"Gosunkugi? What the hell is this?" he asked.  
  
Hikaru looked around the room as a second shape came up from behind  
him. A rather large, menacing shape.  
  
It didn't take long for Ranma's mother to launch into action, pulling  
her katana from the bundle of cloth that it had been encased in for so  
long. She frowned at the newcomers.  
  
"What is this?" she asked. "Why have you come?"  
  
"Insect," the second form said. "Ignore this one, Hikaru. You know  
your duty."  
  
Hikaru nodded, and took a step into the house.  
  
Nodoka sprung into action, aiming specifically for the second figure.  
She tore her sword upward in a wide arc, and almost when contact when--  
  
*snap*  
  
Nodoka's leg fell out from under her. The... figure. The second man  
had somehow broken Nodoka's leg... without touching it.  
  
Nodoka screamed, her voice seething with pain.  
  
Finally, Ranma sprung into action. But he needed to get Hikaru. If  
Hikaru was down, maybe the other one would leave, and--  
  
The strike came out of nowhere. Hikaru struck Ranma in the side, and  
then punched him in the stomach, sending him flying back against the wall.  
Ranma grunted as the wind was knocked from his lungs.  
  
Aching, he stood up.  
  
Ukyou stared in abstract horror. She stepped back.  
  
Ranma got up again. However Hikaru had done it, it must have been a  
fluke. He couldn't have--  
  
*Smack* *Whap* *Crash*  
  
Ranma fell to the floor again. He looked up and sneered.  
  
"Worry yourself with the girl, Hikaru," the second figure said. "I'll  
take care of this one."  
  
The figure was before Ranma in less than a second. Akane yelled in  
horror as the thing passed her, but then--  
  
Fell to the ground, unconscious. Hikaru then picked her up and hefted  
her over his shoulder.  
  
The figure-- Ranma could now see him clearly. He was a man-- but  
moreso. The look in his eyes, the stench of his breath.  
  
"Do you know who I am, reborn one?" the man breathed.  
  
Ranma's heart jumped. "Rogi."  
  
"Indeed," he said, smiling. "And do you know know your ultimate fate?"  
  
****  
  
Ukyou stared at what was happening in absolute horror. The... man had  
crossed a distance of nearly thirty feet in... less than a second. He  
already had Ranma up against the wall by his throat.  
  
And then Hikaru, one of the weakest--  
  
*The group is only as strong as it's weakest link, Ukyou.*  
  
Ukyou blinked in surprise. What... who?  
  
*We speak again... Concentrate, you can stop this.*  
  
Concentrate? On what?  
  
*Feel the fires within you. Feel it overtake your body. Let it flow,  
Ukyou Kuonji.*  
  
Ukyou shut her eyes as the pain rocked throughout her body, causing  
her to grunt.  
  
That was it. The fire. The heat. She could feel it.  
  
A few moments later, the flame erupted from her. Ukyou opened her eyes  
to find everyone in the room staring at her-- including the demon.  
  
"RELEASE HIM!" she boomed.  
  
Rogi looked up at Ukyou as she floated a few feet from the ground. He  
smirked as he made eye contact with her, but did not look away from the  
flames trapped within her eyes. Already he could feel the heat of being  
close to her.  
  
"We meet again, goddess," Rogi said, sneering.  
  
"RELEASE HIM, ROGI!"  
  
Rogi smiled, and looked toward Ranma. "Count yourself lucky, reborn  
one. You are the first mortal to have ever escaped my wrath... But this is  
out first meeting. We WILL meet again. You can count on it."  
  
He released him, and Ranma fell to the ground, coughing.  
  
Soon, he left.  
  
Hikaru stood at the edge of the Saotome's outer wall and looked back  
toward Ranma. "I'm sorry, Saotome," he said.  
  
"Fuck you," Ranma said, sneering up at him, but still too weak to do  
anything.  
  
Hikaru closed his eyes. "I'll... protect her for you."  
  
And with that, he disappeared.  
  
"Ranma! Are you all right?" Nodoka called, looking at Ukyou every few  
moments.  
  
"Akane," he gasped. "They got her."  
  
Ukyou finally regained control and lowered herself to the ground. She  
looked at her hands. "I... I..."  
  
"Ukyou," Ranma said, talking through his teeth. "Call the hospital and  
take care of my Mom. I've gotta go get her." He stood up.  
  
"Ranma, I--"  
  
"Just DO it!"  
  
Ukyou jerked back in shock. "I... I will."  
  
And with that, Ranma took off like a jet, bouncing over the wall and  
out of sight.  
  
Ukyou blinked as her eyes followed him as far as they could. She  
sighed in defeat, and the moved over to check out Ranma's mother.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Nodoka grunted, already seeming to have forgotten the  
grand spectacle Ukyou had just portrayed. "What about my husband?"  
  
Ukyou looked over to the unconscious panda. "I can't tell. I'm not  
really good at wounds on big animals."  
  
"Call the hospital and change him back. I'll be fine," she said,  
patting her leg. "And then... call the police."  
  
Ukyou sighed, and then nodded. She soon set off to take care of  
everything.  
  
****  
  
"Akane!" Ranma cried, hopping from rooftop to rooftop. "God dammit!  
AKANE!"  
  
The search had come to nothing. Since he had left the house, there was  
no success in finding hide nor hair of her.  
  
Dammit. How could Hikaru do that? _HOW?_ After all Ranma and Kuno had  
done for him that day, to help him. He managed to strike him down.  
  
But that wasn't all. The very fact that Gosunkugi _COULD_ strike Ranma  
down was was caused him to fear more. It was an impossibility... unless...  
  
Unless Hikaru was always a martial artist. Unless he had just been  
biding his time so that--  
  
No. Ranma shook that thought out of his head. Hikaru was no martial  
artist. The magic paper dolls, the cameras, the battle suit. He wouldn't  
have gone to such lengths before if all he needed to do was swing his arm.  
  
The other one. The man who had hurt his Pop. The man who told Hikaru  
what to do. He was behind it.  
  
He remembered the look in Hikaru's eyes. It was... remorse. He was  
SORRY for doing it.  
  
He had even stated it. He apologized, and made his promise.  
  
For all the promise was worth at that time.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my Ranma Darling..." Ranma heard from a nearby  
rooftop.  
  
Kodachi! That's it! Kodachi could help him, and when Ukyou got off the  
phone, she could call the Tendo's, and the police. Everyone could help  
him. He'd get Akane back, or die trying.  
  
He skidded to a halt and turned toward the source of the voice.  
Kodachi stood on a nearby rooftop, one hand on her hip and the other  
holding her ribbon over her shoulder.  
  
"Kodachi!" Ranma exclaimed, and then hopped over. "You've gotta help  
me!"  
  
"Oh?" Kodachi asked, a smirk growing over her features. "Whatever is  
wrong?"  
  
"Akane... she's been kidnapped! You've gotta help me, she might be in  
trouble!"  
  
Kodachi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How unfortunate," she said, and then  
laughed. "Too bad."  
  
"Too bad?" Ranma asked. "What? Kodachi, I'm serious. I need help!"  
  
Kodachi let her ribbon fall over her. "Oh, but I CAN help you, Ranma  
Darling," she walked toward him. As she grew closer with every step, Ranma  
could... see something.  
  
Something in her eyes. A darkness that was visible in the near dark of  
Nerima's rooftops.  
  
"Kodachi," he began. "What--?"  
  
Kodachi swung her arm by him, entrapping his arm within her ribbon.  
From there, it took but a moment for her to place her hands upon his  
forehead and blow some black dust into his face.  
  
Ranma coughed. The sheer quickness of her attack had left him in  
shock, but the dust was... doing something.  
  
He felt his knees buckle out from under him, and he fell to the  
rooftop.  
  
When the dust cleared, he could see clearly. A little too clearly.  
  
"Kodachi, what the HELL are you doing?" he asked, somewhat amazed he  
still had control of his vocal cords.  
  
"I'm so hungry, Ranma Darling," she purred, gasping even as she moaned  
every word. "My master has given me a great gift, but it comes with..."  
She licked her lips. "Advantages..."  
  
She leaned down toward him and placed her hands on his chest. Ranma  
could feel all of it, although he couldn't do a thing to move.  
  
"Kodachi," Ranma said, sneering. "Get off."  
  
"I think not, Ranma Darling. My, how I've waited for this. With  
that... slut and the harlot out of the way, there is nothing to stop me."  
  
"Get OFF."  
  
"Silence," Kodachi said, placing her finger upon his lips. She  
straddled him sexually, and began to rub against him. "This won't take but  
a moment."  
  
Ranma watched in absolute horror as Kodachi rubbed her hands all over  
him, under his shirt, even down his...  
  
He shut his eyes and strained to keep his mind elsewhere as her hands  
began to explore his less public regions. But, as much as he hated it, and  
as much as he wished Kodachi dead at the time... Nature was in control.  
  
"I see you are not as disobedient as I had thought," she said, pulling  
Ranma's pants down to allow for less... pressure. "Perhaps you will be  
useful after all."  
  
Ranma watched in horror as Kodachi began to pull her leotard to one  
side, exposing her nakedness underneath.  
  
"Won't take but a moment, Ranma Darling," she said, and then lowered  
herself--  
  
"Get the FUCK off him, bitch!" Ranma heard from nearby. Kodachi  
frowned and turned her head to look--  
  
--just to get knocked off of Ranma by a well placed ki-blast. Kodachi  
swore and fixed her leotard, and stood up.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to continue this another time, Ranma Darling,"  
Kodachi said, and then took off into the rooftops of Nerima.  
  
A moment later, Ukyou walked up to him. "Ranchan... are you... okay?"  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes. "I want to kill her, Ukyou."  
  
"I know sugar... Let's just worry about getting Akane back for now,  
okay?"  
  
"I can't move," he said, then motioned his eyes down towards his  
pants.  
  
Ukyou blushed, and then quickly fixed his... predicament. "I figured  
that. Otherwise you woulda done something about Kodachi."  
  
Ranma laughed. "Kuno warned me," he said. "But I didn't listen."  
  
"It's all right, Sugar," Ukyou said. "Look... I think we both know who  
we need to talk to."  
  
Ranma shut his eyes as tightly as he could. "Dammit, I need to find  
her."  
  
"Yeah, but we ain't gonna find her until we know exactly what we're up  
against," Ukyou said. "Until then, the only thing we can do is hope."  
  
"Hope," Ranma sighed. "I'll rip their throats out." Ranma then seemed  
to notice something. "Hey, what are--"  
  
"The ambulance was quick," Ukyou said. "A little too quick, but they  
loaded your parents."  
  
"Well, what about--- I mean, how did--"  
  
"The fire?" Ukyou asked. "I wish I knew."  
  
Ranma sighed. "It's... well, it's..."  
  
"I know, Sugar," Ukyou said, and then hoisted Ranma over her  
shoulders. Grunting, she looked up at him. "Maybe I should get you wet,"  
she suggested.  
  
****  
  
"What will you do?" Hikaru asked.  
  
Rogi sneered. "It is what you have wanted, Hikaru. The girl is yours  
now. The magic you placed upon her will be strengthened soon, and you may  
take her as your wife. Or slave. Or whatever you wish of her."  
  
Hikaru swallowed. "Magic...? I..."  
  
"Several months ago. Very weak, but... She is magically bound not to  
hate you, no matter what the circumstance," Rogi said. "I have  
strengthened the magical bond. Not only shall she not hate you, she shall  
do only as you yourself bids of her. Even love."  
  
Hikaru placed a quivering hand on Akane's face, allowing the electric  
tinge of emotion to flow through him upon actually touching her. "So....  
she is...?"  
  
"Yours, Hikaru," Rogi said. "My gift to you, but remember. You serve  
me, and so shall this one. She is one of the reborn as well. The girl,  
Aiko. I can feel her aura from within her."  
  
****  
  
The key turned, allowing Kimi entrance into her one bedroom apartment.  
It was expensive for a woman her age to live alone, but her sources of  
income had well taken care of it. Her job paid well, but even then she was  
left short at the end of the month. But with her second source of income,  
she was easily--  
  
--the attack came swiftly. A sharp jab to the side of her face,  
knocking her back up against the wall. The glass end tables near her  
doorway fell over as she stumbled by them. Covering her face  
instinctively, she awaited the second attack.  
  
It came. Her assailant clasped her neck with large, burly hands. She  
managed to open her eyes to get a good look at him.  
  
He sneered at her, raising her up the side of the wall by her throat.  
  
Frantically, Kimi tried to choke out a few laboured words, but the  
grip was too tight, she could feel the blood trapped within her head.  
Slowly, she could feel herself losing consciousness.  
  
And then her assailant let go of his grip, and as she fell the the  
floor, she gasped for air.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? The gathering was called nearly four  
hours ago," he said, sneering at her.  
  
Kimi rubbed her throat. "I know," she replied. "I couldn't get out of  
work that easily, Koji."  
  
"The runereaders in China say that he's been awakened. He may even be  
in this city."  
  
"He probably is. The Kuno girl has gone missing, and the other has  
awakened."  
  
"Indeed?" Koji asked, his face alight. "Then the hour is nearly at  
hand."  
  
"Should we seek him out?" Kimi asked.  
  
Koji shook his head. "Not yet. We'll catch a flight to Xining in the  
morning and meet with the others. There may be complications which we may  
need to deal with."  
  
"Shouldn't he be aware of the book?"  
  
"He will be. We will meet him in Xining, Kimi. Perhaps even at the  
valley. Pack your things, we leave soon."  
  
****  
  
*Wake up, Akane,* the voice exclaimed. *Please, you MUST wake up.*  
  
Akane opened her eyes. "What? Who's there?"  
  
*It's better than you remain silent. Please. If they hear you, they  
may be able to block me out.*  
  
Akane narrowed her eyes and looked around. She was in a small room, it  
looks like an old, abandoned office.  
  
*One of Rogi's servants worked some magic on you not long ago. A paper  
doll, with the magic you were forbidden to hate him. Rogi has picked up on  
the magic, and is in the process now of strengthening it.*  
  
Akane blinked. She didn't know anything about a paper doll. Come to  
think of it, she had no idea who the voice was talking about. Not to  
mention who the voice was.  
  
*I'm Aiko,* the voice said, as if in reply to her thoughts. *You were  
not aware of the magic, but Ranma was.*  
  
Oh great, Akane thought. I'm going nuts. Now all she needed was an  
eight foot ribbon and a poisons fetish.  
  
*You aren't going insane, Akane. This is a dire situation.*  
  
Wait, Akane thought again. Can you read my thoughts?  
  
*Yes.*  
  
How?  
  
*I told you, I am Aiko. My soul has been caught within your own since  
birth. Look, you must listen, for time may be extremely short.*  
  
Akane looked up toward the ceiling and sighed. What had happened? She  
remembered seeing a strange man--  
  
*Rogi,* Aiko told her.  
  
--and... Hikaru Gosunkugi?  
  
*His servant, Akane. This very moment, Rogi strengthens the magical  
hold his servant placed upon you. Time is short, but you must listen.*  
  
Akane sat in a wooden chair and sighed. Fine, she thought. I'm  
listening.  
  
*I have a certain amount of power working within your mind. You will  
become a servant of Rogi, no matter what you want, but I can do something  
that may counteract the power he holds. I need your help to do it, Akane.*  
  
To do what?  
  
*It is... complicated. I would have to lock away all memories of the  
dreams, as well as... your friends and family.*  
  
What? Why?  
  
*If you remember them, Akane, you will know how to defeat them. You  
know all their weaknesses, and would share the information with Rogi if  
asked to. Not only that but... If you remember them while Rogi is in  
control of you, he is able to turn your feelings of love for Ranma to  
hatred, and not even I would be able to counteract that.*  
  
My... love for Ranma? But... if I forget...  
  
*Trust me, Akane. You will get out of this. In the end, you will fight  
with the forces of right.*  
  
But... Akane sighed in defeat. She knew Ranma's weaknesses. Even  
further than the nekoken. If Rogi were to learn this, then...  
  
No, she couldn't let him.  
  
What do I do? she thought.  
  
****  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Well, as promised, here it is. The next chapter. It came out a LOT  
sooner than I would have expected, and... well, frankly it turn out MUCH  
larger than I would have expected, too (Almost DOUBLE the size of my  
normal chapters!). Hopefully this chapter will clear up a few things, as  
well as open up new possibilities.  
  
This is by far, easily the largest chapter of ToD to date. But there's  
still a lot of story. Expect another short interlude before chapter 16  
hits the list, though. But still... Aren't you glad I wrote this? ^_^  
  
As always, C&C is greatly appreciated, even if it's just a short  
comment saying it was a nice read. Or you could go to my page and sign my  
guestbook, yeah. That works too. ^_^ (Check my .sig for the page address.)  
  
Anyway, thanks for bearing with me thus far, and... I'll be seein' ya! 


	17. Interlude Two: To Close a Door

Trials of Destiny  
  
By Kyle Emmerson  
  
Ranma 1/2 and all of its characters and situations are  
the creation and property of Rumiko Takahashi. I use  
these characters and situations without permission.  
  
Interlude Two: To Close a Door  
  
****  
  
The lightning flashed in the distance, a silent testament to what was  
to come. It was many, many miles away, and quite unlikely that the sound  
would carry as far as where Kalla sat, perched on the roof of of one of  
the few dormitories built within the fair-sized compound.  
  
"A change is coming," she said, not intending for anyone in particular  
to hear. But someone did.  
  
"Miss Kalla?" Mint asked, climbing up to the corner of the roof. "What  
change?"  
  
Kalla regarded her new companion with mild interest. "You are silent,  
young one," she said. "A gift that very few I have met attained."  
  
"I'm... uhh... sorry if I interrupted," he said, hand behind his head.  
"Did you want to be alone?"  
  
Kalla smiled. "No, come... sit. This involves you too, I fear."  
  
Mint quietly made his way toward Kalla and grabbed a seat. For the one  
day he had spent there, he had realized that not being grabby was very  
important to self-preservation. Even with Kalla, who... Mint had a hard  
time thinking of as a woman, rather than an... elder. Though she was  
young, that was the only thing he could liken her to.  
  
"Not quite sure what to make of me, Mint?" Kalla asked, a small smile  
betraying her features.  
  
"Err, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare!" he exclaimed, diverting his  
eyes toward the horizon, which was very impressive, considering that they  
were on the edge of a mountain.  
  
"The valley gets rain tonight," Kalla said, staring off. "A bad omen."  
  
Mint blinked. "But isn't rain a good thing?"  
  
Kalla pointed to the distance. "Far over there is Mount Phoenix," she  
said. "Just to the south is Nyuchezu, village of the Joketsuzoku. But in  
the middle... The blessed springs of Jusenkyo. It must rain in order for  
the multitude of plants and animals to survive... but this storm is no  
mere rain cloud."  
  
Mint sighed as his eyes scanned the horizon. The rolling hills and  
forests flashing before the light of the storm. "Why isn't it?"  
  
"This storm is brought as a warning. A warning that the change is  
coming. Herb has a purpose now, and his purpose is intertwined with my  
destiny as much as it is yours."  
  
"Destiny?" Mint asked.  
  
Kalla closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh night air. "The trials  
you face you will not face alone. You will have allies in the coming  
battle, but you must learn to trust them."  
  
"I... I'm not sure I understand," Mint admitted.  
  
Kalla chuckled to herself. "You will soon, young man. You will soon.  
Tonight it all changes. Prepare for it."  
  
****  
  
"Sit and face me, Hikaru," Rogi ordered, shedding off his mortal  
shell.  
  
Hikaru did as the demon asked. There was no way he could disobey. He  
had... seen the memories Saiko had shared.  
  
Rogi cupped the boy's chin in his monstrous, clawed hand and smiled.  
Hikaru could feel the rancid heat of the creature's breath as it stained  
his face, and penetrated his very being.  
  
"I call upon the dark, servant to I and my ilk," Rogi began. "Obey my  
whim and that of my master, and his master after him."  
  
Eyes closed, Hikaru felt as the air around him grew colder, starting  
from his feet and approaching his head. It wasn't long before the numbness  
took over.  
  
Rogi touched his finger to Hikaru's forehead and closed his own eyes.  
"Bring forth Dhar Tin, reaper of souls and devourer of life. Bring forth  
his power and grant it unto me."  
  
The goosebumps covered Hikaru as a third presence penetrated the air  
before him. Malevolent in every sense of the word, it scathed his skin as  
it came within inches of touching him.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a second voice.  
  
"Rogi of the Dark Void," it said. "Why do you call me forth from my  
slumber? It has been millennia since I was last summoned."  
  
"Dhar Tin," Rogi replied. "It has been long, and I require something  
of you."  
  
"Speak quickly, Rogi. I may not have power to dispatch the likes of  
you, but it would be no displeasure to disrupt your task," Dhar Tin  
replied.  
  
"This mortal has binding magic," Rogi said. "He is my servant, and I  
wish the magic to be strengthened."  
  
Hikaru could almost hear Dhar Tin sneer. "You have summoned me from  
the Void to strengthen a bond of second rate mystics into one of true  
power? This is all you call of me?"  
  
"I call this of you, and grant you this," Rogi said. "Upon the  
dominion of this world, I can offer you souls enough to feed your lusts  
for millennia to come."  
  
Dhar Tin growled. "I grow weary of mortal souls, Rogi of the Dark  
Void!"  
  
"Then what of the gods of this world? Do you still find distaste in  
immortal essences?"  
  
The growling subsided somewhat. "The gods and goddesses?" Dhar Tin  
hummed in thought. "Very well. You shall have your request, and you shall  
deliver unto me the payment, Rogi, or by Nyarlhotep's Eyes, I shall have  
your soul."  
  
****  
  
The truth escaped her. She couldn't tell what was happening. Only that  
her father had... he had left her.  
  
But for good reason, she told herself as she ran through the forest,  
pushing branch after branch from her path, as if some creature nocturne  
was pursuing her closely behind, obscured by the rain as it pounded down  
against the soft ground.  
  
Nyuchezu was near. It had to be.  
  
Unless she had taken a wrong turn. Yes, it had happened before. Plum's  
shortcuts through the jungle often brought her some place she had not  
intended to be. Rather like that nice man, Mr. Hibiki. He often did that.  
  
But he was older. At least by ten years. He was strong as well, strong  
enough to fight against any creature that may be hiding around the next  
turn.  
  
The small box she held with her was the key. She needed to get to  
Xining, and then it would all come to pass. She'd be back with her father  
again, and they'd live life once again in the cursed springs. Maybe he'd  
finally let her jump into the Spring of Drowned Pony.  
  
She pushed another branch out of her way as she sprinted through the  
woods, but suddenly lost her footing. Falling over face-first in the mud,  
she tried to climb back to her feet as quickly as possible.  
  
But the rain blinded her. It got into her eyes as she gathered the box  
that her father had given to her. Shaking it out of her eyes, and not  
wanting to face whatever evil creature could be lurking nearby, she set  
out in her sprint once again--  
  
--but this time, she ran face-first into a branch of wider girth,  
causing her to fall over once again. Plum found herself grasping out for  
the branch as she fell to the ground, in slow motion.  
  
But it didn't hold. She fell back, her head striking a sharp rock.  
  
Plum lost consciousness immediately.  
  
And the monsters that lurked within the forest soon penetrated into  
the dark haze that surrounded her.  
  
****  
  
The lightning crashed down somewhere nearby, that much he could  
discern with great ease.  
  
Pantyhose Tarou sighed in annoyance. One of the only nights he has an  
actual bed to sleep in, and things had to be ruined by a damn storm. Being  
a martial artist, Pantyhose had learned to wake up at the slightest  
noise-- unfortunately, taking the good with the bad, he actually DID wake  
up at the slightest noise.  
  
He leaned up from his bed and looked out of the small portal in the  
side of the room he slept in. Or tried to sleep in, anyway.  
  
From the time of his arrival at his grandfather's home, he had been  
pushed, shoved and dragged into being a better martial artist. Not that he  
didn't approve of his grandfather's efforts, but the method of being  
taught was... questionable.  
  
He was a loony old man, but he was his grandfather. One of the few  
people in his family who could care less about his name. Even Pantyhose's  
own mother referred to him only as 'Tarou'. But his grandfather called him  
Pantyhose.  
  
Still, he hated the name. He hated what it stood for, and he hated the  
man who gave it to him.  
  
"-o aw--! ---s to- --on!" he heard from outside. He couldn't make out  
what the voice was saying, and he didn't rightly care. Shoving a pillow  
over his head, he turned to face the other direction.  
  
That's when he noticed it.  
  
He shot up from the bed and ran over to the window to confirm it.  
  
Pantyhose was right. The voice DID belong to his grandfather. He was  
outside, shoving his hands toward the sky, shouting incoherent nonsense.  
  
"Dammit, old fool!" Pantyhose yelled as he jumped from the window, not  
really caring that he only had on a pair of pants. The curse was soon  
triggered, increasing the young man's size five fold.  
  
"It's too soon!" his grandfather yelled, arms still raised to the sky.  
"You have no right! NO RIGHT!"  
  
Pantyhose reached his grandfather in but a few seconds, and grabbed on  
to him as gently as he could. Suddenly, his grandfather noticed.  
  
"Pantyhose!" he yelled, causing the monstrosity to wince. "It's too  
soon! It wasn't supposed to be like this! I'm not supposed to be here!"  
  
Pantyhose didn't know what the hell the old man was talking about. He  
wasn't sure he wanted to know. He just wanted to get the old fool inside  
and get some sleep.  
  
"Japan!" he exclaimed. "He's returned! Pantyhose, he's come back!"  
  
Oh God, he's gone insane. Pantyhose sighed in frustration as he  
dropped his grandfather off at the porch. Grabbing a small flask from his  
nylon belt, he emptied the contents on top of him, sending him back to a  
human-- yet startlingly naked-- form.  
  
"He's taken her, Pantyhose!" he yelled. "He's taken her!"  
  
"What the HELL are you talking about, old fool?"  
  
"The girl! I told you about her! Rogi's got her!"  
  
Pantyhose was starting to get pissed. "You've finally gone senile,  
haven't you?"  
  
Pari froze. "Senile?" he asked, a small smile crossing his features.  
"Boy, you don't understand. We don't GO senile."  
  
"Yeah, just get to sleep," Pantyhose shrugged.  
  
"We get power from water, Pantyhose," Pari said, walking back out into  
the water. "Don't you see?"  
  
Tarou sighed as he turned to face his grandfather-- and then froze.  
  
"What the... hell?" he asked, eyes wide open.  
  
There before him, his grandfather changed. He was both large and small  
at the same time. A large, hulking mass the size of a truck, with two  
distinct horns atop his head, and a small, seedy creature with a directly  
pointed nose, little rows of sharp teeth, and... an impression in his  
head.  
  
"Gods," Pantyhose muttered. "What the hell are you?"  
  
"I told you he's come back, boy," Pari's three forms said. "Are you  
ready to listen now?"  
  
Tarou backed into the house and fell over on to a pillow. He watched  
in morbid interest as his grandfather-- if that's who it really was--  
walked into the house and seemed to regain a single form.  
  
"He's returned, Pantyhose," he said, his face betraying no emotion.  
"And he's got Aiko."  
  
****  
  
'What do I do?' Akane thought.  
  
(Nothing Akane, just sit. Do you feel the air grow colder? That is  
Rogi and his summoning ritual. We have not much time.)  
  
Akane let a tear flow from her eyes as she closed them.  
  
(Feel it, Akane. Remember. Remember Ranma. Remember all he's done for  
you. Every moment you've known him... Remember.)  
  
And she did. She remembered it all. From the very first day at the  
Dojo, to earlier in the current day. Every moment. Every instance. His  
first meeting with Kuno, forgotten. Their teaming up against the Golden  
Pair, forgotten. The Yamato no Orochi, forgotten. Saffron and the  
Phoenix... forgotten.  
  
And the weight started to light. Slowly, piece by piece, Akane's life  
was plucked from her. Ranma. Ryouga. Kuno. Shampoo. Mousse. Cologne. She  
felt as her own family faded from existence. Her sisters, her father...  
her mother.  
  
Her friends from youth, from school. Her entire feeling of identity  
slipped through her fingers. And finally... she forgot the dreams.  
Everything.  
  
Soon, all that was left was Akane. A dim shadow of what formerly  
remained.  
  
(Good luck.)  
  
Akane stood up and examined her hands. Yes, they were hers, but...  
where was she? How did she get there?  
  
Slowly, she walked over to the doorway as it opened before her. Coming  
into a larger room full of crates and boxes, she saw three people. A  
strange man, a young woman-- wait. She recognized her... yes, it was  
Kodachi... but where did she know her from?  
  
And finally, the third person. A young man. Akane stifled a short gasp  
as she stepped up to him and knelt.  
  
"I am yours to command, Master Hikaru," she said, eyes closed.  
  
**** 


	18. Chapter Fifteen: Cracks in the Pavement

Trials of Destiny  
  
By Kyle Emmerson  
  
Ranma 1/2 and all of its characters and situations are  
the creation and property of Rumiko Takahashi. I use  
these characters and situations without permission.  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Cracks in the Pavement  
  
"And Lo; the light shall be stained by the dark, and love shall be  
enslaved by that which it fights against. The dread shall grow stronger,  
and begin to move, followed ever so closely by those who would fight. The  
final chapter lies upon the horizon, and soon the forces of east and west  
shall converge."  
~ Chang Xi - The Book of Five Millennia; Final Entry  
  
****  
  
"It's already happened, you know," Saffron said, pacing back and forth  
from within his chambers.  
  
Herb sipped his tea gingerly. Something was happening elsewhere and he  
was living in comfort with his former enemies. It just didn't seem right.  
A moment later, what Saffron had said suddenly clicked in.  
  
"What's already happened?"  
  
Kiima sighed at her liege. Since she had left, he had blossomed  
through puberty and now stood a handsome man with the physical appearance  
of someone no older than herself. He was at his prime age. She oddly  
wondered if he would continue to age or remain at his prime.  
  
"Rogi. He's back already. He's already taken his servants and even one  
of the light."  
  
Herb blinked. "What?"  
  
"The prophecy spoke of us joining forces," Saffron said, turning  
around. "Yet it also speaks of additional help from the east."  
  
"Additional help?" Kiima asked. "Sire, I'm not sure exactly..."  
  
"You did your job, Kiima," Saffron said. "You brought Herb. There is  
still a third involved in this prophecy before we make the journey east to  
Xining."  
  
"Xining?" Kiima asked, almost aghast. "But... sire--"  
  
"I've asked you repeatedly to call me Saffron, Kiima. And before you  
ask, yes... the Phoenix must go to Xining." He turned to Herb. "As do the  
Musk."  
  
"Prince Saffron!" A guard called from outside his chamber doors.  
  
Saffron turned his attention to the guard and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Speak."  
  
"We've discovered a groundling lurking about the base of the mountain.  
I believe it may be the Guide to Jusenkyo."  
  
"What?" Kiima asked. "Why'd he come here?"  
  
"That, my dear Kiima," Saffron smirked. "Is our third."  
  
****  
  
"All right, Kuno," Nabiki began. "Speak. What was she talking about?"  
  
"I know not of what you speak, Nabiki Tendo. However, the tone of your  
voice and absence of your usual affectionate term for me would lead one  
such as I to believe that you are... shall we say... less that pleased?"  
  
"You believe right. What did Kodachi mean by what she said?"  
  
"Once again, you have me at a loss. I am unsure--"  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Control. Family sessions.  
Talk now, Kuno."  
  
Tatewaki sighed. "I do not wish to speak of it," he said.  
  
"I was almost killed tonight because she wouldn't stop talking about  
it, Kuno. I think I have a right to know."  
  
"Perhaps, but when all is said and done, you may take it upon yourself  
to have the right to sell this information to the highest bidder. I would  
not be willing to divulge under those, or any other circumstances."  
  
Nabiki frowned. "You'd rather I sell my own take on the situation to  
the highest bidder? True or not, it would be very believable..." She  
paused. "But I'm not completely unreasonable, you know. If you tell me, I  
promise to keep it between us."  
  
Kuno raised an eyebrow. "Your word?"  
  
Nabiki nodded. "My word."  
  
"Very well," he said. "But now is not the time. Someone approaches."  
  
****  
  
Ukyou grunted as she hefted Ranma from over her shoulders to allow him  
a good look of the Tendo Dojo. "Looks like they had problems of their  
own," she said.  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes and looked at the sizable hole in the Dojo  
wall and sighed. "We'd better make sure everyone there is okay," he said.  
"Then we have to get Akane."  
  
Ukyou jumped down over the perimeter walls and through the hole in the  
Dojo, then let Ranma down.  
  
"What happened?" Nabiki called, running over to Ranma. "Where's  
Akane?"  
  
Ukyou surveyed the damage. "He had a run-in with Kodachi... Did  
she...?"  
  
"Do this? Yeah. She's working for Rogi," she said. "Akane?"  
  
"He got her," Ranma said through his teeth. "Hikaru and that bastard  
took her."  
  
"Hikaru?" Nabiki asked. "Hikaru Gosunkugi? Short, sickly looking guy?  
Couldn't hurt a fly if he tried? Him?"  
  
Ukyou nodded.  
  
"We've got to get her back," Ranma said, straining under the paralysis  
to move.  
  
"Impossible at this venture," Feng Bo said, leaning against the wall,  
clutching at his chest. "We cannot help her now."  
  
"What are you saying?" Ranma shouted. "I'm going to get her once I can  
move again, now who's with me?"  
  
Ryouga called from the other end of the Dojo, "I'm in... just wait  
until I can move."  
  
"Perhaps Master Feng Bo speaks truth in this, Saotome. We all wish  
Akane back, but the path may be too impossible to follow," Kuno said,  
leaning against the wall, his sword cradled in his arms.  
  
"Yes," Feng Bo said, staggering towards Ranma. "The demon has her... I  
can only now tell you that she is safe with him... for now."  
  
"How the hell do you know, old man?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Uhh, Ranma... I wouldn't test him like that," Nabiki warned.  
  
"Indeed. I would suspect that Master Feng Bo isn't exactly who he  
appears to be," Kuno said. "Isn't that right, Fei Liang?"  
  
Feng Bo lowered his head. "I had hoped to spare you that knowledge  
until a time of graver circumstance," he said.  
  
"Graver circumstance? Akane's been kidnapped!" Ranma shouted.  
  
"Yes, but she has a purpose with Rogi, and she shall serve his purpose  
for the time at hand, and she will remain unharmed."  
  
"How the hell do you know?"  
  
"Chang Xi knew. Therefore I know."  
  
"Chang Xi," Ranma scoffed. "I'm not relying on information from some  
guy that's been dead for thousands of years!"  
  
"Then rely on one who has been around for longer!" he exclaimed, and  
then bent over in pain. He started to cough, and then caught his breath,  
regaining his former posture.  
  
"What's... wrong?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"Time grows short. If only Amaterasu had not... had not bound herself  
for so long," he replied.  
  
"You're... you're dying, aren't you?" Ukyou asked.  
  
Feng Bo raised his head and met Ukyou's eyes. He smiled gingerly.  
"Your eyes match hers perfectly, Ukyou. The colour is still vacant, but  
the feelings... they match."  
  
Ukyou blinked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
He shook his head. "If you do not know already, then you are not meant  
to know yet."  
  
"Well, that's all fine and dandy, people," Nabiki said. "But I agree  
with Ranma, we need Akane back."  
  
"And we will get her back," Feng Bo said. "At Xining... or the  
valley."  
  
"You're fucking nuts," Ranma said. "God or not, Akane's in trouble,  
and if we don't get her back tonight..." He paused. "Dammit, they can't  
fight off against all of us!"  
  
"They are strong," Feng Bo said. "Right now, stronger than us. His  
servant by herself took a lot out of me, and you, it would appear. Imagine  
fighting two more of equal power, as well as the demon himself. We would  
not last long."  
  
"Two more? Wait, you said he only has two servants if Ryouga's on our  
side, right? That's three total, you're saying there's four?" Nabiki  
asked.  
  
Feng Bo nodded. "There is a new servant," he said. "And she may be  
harder to defeat than the other two put together."  
  
"What the hell are you saying?" Ranma shouted.  
  
"I believe," Shinnosuke began. "That he's saying Akane is the third."  
  
"Akane wouldn't do that," Ranma grimaced. "There's no way she'd help  
him."  
  
"Nay, Saotome... though her love for her friends is strong, the magic  
of a true demon is enough to mask them, although possibly not completely."  
  
"We shall get her back," Feng Bo said. "I'm certain of it."  
  
"Did Chang Xi tell you that?" Ukyou asked.  
  
He shook his head. "Beyond our departure, he's written nothing else.  
He died before that chance came up... although..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There are rumours," he said. "Rumours of another text written by him,  
kept by the citizens of Mount Phoenix..."  
  
"Phoenix? Shit, they're a part of this too?" Ryouga asked.  
  
"I don't really relish the idea of dealing with them again," Ranma  
growled.  
  
"It's not important at this juncture. All we must do now is prepare  
for our morning departure."  
  
"You can leave in the morning," Ranma said. "I'll leave as soon as I  
can move."  
  
"Nay, Saotome," Kuno began. "To admit to that course of action would  
be folly, for the aircraft will not leave until morning."  
  
"Aircraft?" Ryouga asked, gulping.  
  
"Yes," he began. "The Kuno family wealth is... admittedly not as great  
as I may have led you to believe, we have had to sell many of our holdings  
in order to keep living... so it is with great dishonour that I inform you  
that we sold the family aircraft."  
  
"Okay, that made no sense whatsoever," Nabiki said. "Especially now."  
  
"So how are we getting there?"  
  
"The friends of the Kuno family are few and far between... however one  
family has remained indebted to the Kuno family for decades. The noble  
Yamauchi's."  
  
"As in Hiroshi Yamauchi?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Great," Nabiki laughed. "We're getting to China on Nintendo's buck."  
  
****  
  
Masamoto yawned as he stepped into the office. As promised, Kimi  
wasn't there. Of course, the very fact that it was past midnight would  
have told him that. The events of earlier in the day were still fresh in  
his mind. She had to leave, for family reasons she didn't want to  
elaborate on. That was fine, although the captain would probably fire her  
once he found out... family problems or not.  
  
Still, he had promised he'd feed her fish. Strange thing to own, he  
thought. How often did you feed fish? Masamoto had a cat named Kaeda, and  
he had to keep him fed twice a day at least... so fish? Once, twice maybe?  
He was sure they didn't eat as much as cats did.  
  
Still, why couldn't Kimi have gotten a cat or a dog? They were  
probably easier to manage, and she could even have taken the animal with  
her rather than--  
  
Masamoto paused in thought. He had been to Kimi's house several times.  
A great many times, in fact. He wasn't sure why he didn't see it sooner.  
  
Kimi didn't have fish. She had a bird once, but she was too intent on  
setting it free rather than keep it. But fish...? No, he was sure he would  
have noticed a fish tank.  
  
It was only then that Masamoto let the second piece of information  
reach his cognitive center... She didn't have a TV stand, which is where  
she stated the fish food was.  
  
He looked towards her desk and narrowed his eyes. Was Kimi trying to  
tell him something? She said she'd leave the key to her apartment taped to  
the underside of her desk.  
  
He walked over and let his hand search under the desk. He felt no  
key... instead, he found a piece of paper. He pulled it up and looked at  
it.  
  
It was an envelope. On the cover, it read 'Masamoto' in Katakana.  
  
He opened it up and read the note inside.  
  
'Masamoto:  
  
If you're reading this, then I realize you understood what I was  
telling you. I need help, Masamoto. I apologize for not telling you  
outright, but if I did, it may have caused several situations that neither  
of us would have been willing-- or able to live through.  
  
I belong to an organization that began it's roots in China. The  
Brotherhood of the Dark. It's an organization that roots from nearly five  
thousand years ago. While that may seem impressive in and of itself, it...  
it much more complicated than just that.  
  
I know you must have a hard time believing it thus far, Masamoto,  
but... bear with me. I beg of you. Something needs to be done-- and soon,  
or else the whole world may be in grave and utter peril.  
  
Five thousand years ago, there was an entity. The legends have said  
this, and I rely far too much on the Brotherhood to be able to deny this  
fact, in any way. It is true, and while I cannot prove it to you, you must  
believe me.  
  
The entity, Rogi, is back, and thusly responsible for the murders  
yesterday at Saint Hebereke, and although not confirmed, may have had a  
hand in what happened near Furinkan.  
  
Masamoto, please keep reading. I leave it to you to do something about  
this. There is a group of people-- warriors that are meant to battle the  
entity. I urge you, seek them out. Seek them out the same way the  
Brotherhood found Kodachi Kuno eleven years ago.  
  
Yes, that's right. The Brotherhood was responsible for the rape and  
subsequent murder of her mother. I can name the very man who did it,  
because I am more than likely traveling with him at this very moment, to  
Xining, in the Qinghai Province of China.  
  
The Brotherhood was forbidden to injure any of the warriors directly  
until this time. But for all their searching-- they only found Kodachi.  
Strangely enough, her brother, Tatewaki is one of the light. I will no  
doubt be forced to do the bidding of the entity, Rogi. I will remember  
you, Masamoto.  
  
I know this is all hard to believe. You may not understand why I have  
said this-- but you soon will. The sygil of eight points, Masamoto. The  
sign of the Brotherhood. It wasn't in the file, and you know what I'm  
saying.  
  
Please, do something.  
  
Kimi.'  
  
Masamoto broke into a cold sweat. The... sygil. The design that had  
been carved into that poor woman's... chest, and forehead. They hadn't  
marked it in the file, because... Because something told Masamoto it  
hadn't mattered.  
  
But how... now, looking back on it, he knew it would have mattered.  
With every fibre of his being, he knew it mattered. What had told him that  
it didn't?  
  
Masamoto crumpled the letter in his hand and picked up the phone on  
Kimi's desk. He dialed a number and waited for an answer.  
  
"Kuno residence," one of the servants answered.  
  
"Tatewaki Kuno," Masamoto ordered.  
  
"I'm sorry, the young Master has not returned."  
  
Shit, Masamoto thought. "Do you know where he is?"  
  
"I would imagine with young Master Ranma. He and Master Kuno left  
quite hurriedly."  
  
"Could they be at..." Damn. Where did that kid say?  
  
"The Tendo Dojo, sir?"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
With that, Masamoto hung up the phone. Something strange was  
happening. Very strange, and he needed to find out what. He sighed as he  
rubbed his temples and leaned back in Kimi's chair. First, he would have  
to catch a few Z's. The day was long and it was about to get a whole lot  
longer.  
  
****  
  
"Now," Saffron said, smiling at the Jusenkyo Guide. "The final piece  
of the puzzle is in place."  
  
The Guide eyed Saffron warily. "How are you old again?"  
  
"Not important, Guide," Saffron said. "But before we get down to  
business, I'd better get this out of the way."  
  
Saffron stood up from his seat and walked toward the Guide. He put his  
talon on the Guide's shoulder and smirked.  
  
The Guide prepared to defend himself as he saw fit.  
  
Saffron kneeled. "I apologize for the behavior that I and my kind have  
shown you in the past."  
  
The Guide's jaw dropped.  
  
Saffron stood up again and smiled. "Obviously you are here because you  
know of the prophecy."  
  
The Guide nodded gingerly. "Yes... I learned it from my father."  
  
"As did his own father before him," Saffron said. "The three of you  
have an amazing responsibility."  
  
"Which is why we're here. You obviously know more of this  
responsibility than we do, Saffron... so spill it."  
  
"Guide... Herb... I formally request your assistance in gathering an  
army."  
  
Kiima blanched. "An army?"  
  
Saffron nodded. "The Phoenix will be simple enough to organize," he  
said. "However the Musk and the Joketsuzoku will be difficult to win  
over."  
  
"Okay, I can understand the Musk," Herb said. "We're already a part of  
this... but while I may be Prince, and my father king... we're not going  
to be able to convince the entire Dynasty to fight against anything. The  
title of King is merely that, a title. We're ruled by council."  
  
"You can do it, Herb," Saffron said. "Kalla has the way, you merely  
must assist her ideals."  
  
"And the Joketsuzoku?" Kiima asked. "Gathering them will be  
difficult."  
  
"But not impossible. The Joketsuzoku are vaguely aware of the  
existence of both the Musk and the Phoenix. Basically, they believe our  
two tribes are merely legend."  
  
"So then how will we do it?"  
  
Saffron smiled and looked toward the Guide. "That's where you come  
in."  
  
****  
  
"This stone," Kalla began, holding a small pebble in her hand, "is  
older than I."  
  
"But it's not alive," Lime pointed out.  
  
"Ahh, but isn't it?" Kalla asked. "How can you prove that stones do  
not live? How can you prove that we live, for that matter?"  
  
"Well," Mint said. "We can move and breathe. We've got blood... you  
can't get blood from a stone."  
  
"You speak truth, Mint," Kalla said. "But does a flower move? Does a  
flower breathe as we do?" She smiled and lay the stone down. "Does a  
flower bleed? Because something does not have human qualities does not  
mean that it does not live. To believe in only what we can see and touch  
is complete folly."  
  
"But flowers are vibrant," Lime said. "Full of colour. They smell  
nice. Rocks don't. They're gray and lifeless."  
  
"And what happens when a flower dies?"  
  
"They wilt," Mint said. "They turn brown and... well... keel over."  
  
Lime pounded his fist into his palm. "Hey, doesn't that mean that  
rocks are just dead?"  
  
"Life doesn't quite work like that. When a flower dies, it dies  
because it has served its purpose. Whether plucked and given to a lover,  
or eaten by an animal of some kind... it's purpose has been served,  
therefore its energies are passed to another."  
  
"So what are you trying to say?"  
  
"Do not rocks serve purposes as well? To be the foundation of a home,  
or to act as a ball for some small child? Yet even after a specific  
purpose is served, it continues existing."  
  
"So it's immortal?"  
  
Kalla smirked. "Even immortals have purposes to serve, Lime. That's  
why they are immortal."  
  
"Miss Kalla?" Mint asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you telling us this?"  
  
Kalla sighed. "I... wish not to be a rock."  
  
There was a collective blink from both Lime and Mint.  
  
Kalla laughed. "No, I suppose that wouldn't explain it. How old do you  
believe me to be?"  
  
"I don't know," Mint said. "Twelve?"  
  
Lime bopped him on the head. "That's your age, stupid! She's older  
than that!"  
  
"Fine... Twenty?"  
  
"My physical being is thirteen," Kalla said. "I look thirteen, yet I  
do not act it."  
  
"Yeah," Lime said. "If you're thirteen then how come all these  
breas-- err.... women respect you and stuff? And how come you don't act  
like a kid?"  
  
"She's a girl!" Mint exclaimed. "I read somewhere that girls mature  
faster than boys! She acts like an elder, so they must REALLY mature  
faster!"  
  
Kalla chuckled softly. "A long time ago, I was less mature than either  
of you," she said.  
  
"How old were you then? Six? Seven?"  
  
Kalla smiled. "Thirteen."  
  
"Huh?" Mint asked. "I'm confused."  
  
"You're always confused," Lime corrected.  
  
"Hey, shut up! You're the one who thought you could grow breasts if  
you went for a swim in the ocean!"  
  
"That's only because Herb threw me overboard!"  
  
Kalla continued to laugh. "We haven't had men around here for quite  
some time," she said. "The girls seem to like you two."  
  
Lime and Mint both immediately shut up and blushed. Mint slowly edged  
over to Kalla and whispered. "Do you think they'll show us their breasts?"  
he asked.  
  
"Well... that's up to them, I suppose," Kalla said. She looked at the  
two of them. "Would you like to hear a story?"  
  
"What kind?" Lime asked. "Does it have fighting?"  
  
"Gore! Gore! It has to have gore, right?"  
  
"And breasts!"  
  
"And car chases!"  
  
"You've only ever seen cars when we went to Japan!"  
  
"But they're fast and cool, and breasts always come with them!"  
  
Kalla laughed. "I'm not sure what a car is," she said. "But I've been  
in here for a long time. But yes, it does include fighting and breasts."  
  
"Whose breasts?" Mint asked.  
  
"The breasts of the girl the story is about," Kalla said.  
  
"Okay, tell! Tell!" Mint exclaimed.  
  
"Very well, it starts out like this..."  
  
****  
  
Once, a long time ago, there was a young girl. Of course, there were  
many young girls, but there was one in particular. The offspring of a man  
from the far west, a man of pale skin and golden hair, and the daughter of  
a wealthy family in a village at the base of the mountains.  
  
This girl, unlike many of her friends, shared traits with her father  
that separated her from the others. Blonde hair and blue eyes, coupled  
with her Oriental complexion made her stand out from any crowd.  
  
And so she was different, but her friends saw no difference, and those  
in the village thought no differently of her, although some envied her  
because of her abnormal, yet different beauty.  
  
And one day, a young man came to town. His lineage was purebred  
Chinese, yet he saw the girl, and became instantly smitten with her.  
  
****  
  
"Did he like her breasts?" Lime asked. "I bet he liked her breasts."  
  
"Shush, she's getting to that. Go on, Miss Kalla!" Mint said.  
  
****  
  
But the girl did not like him, for she was far too young to care for  
boys. The young man saw this and left for a long time.  
  
In that time, the girl slowly began to appreciate the opposite sex.  
She began to spend more time with boys, and yes, even a few times she had  
shown her breasts to them.  
  
****  
  
"What kind of breasts were they? Were they round ones or pointy?"  
  
"I think they were pointy," Mint said.  
  
"Okay, go on with the story."  
  
****  
  
Yes, well. Anyway, eventually the young man returned... but he had on  
him several scars of battle... and he saw the young girl and remembered  
her, and she remembered him.  
  
The scars were from a battle happening high in the mountains. A  
battle between the man and his brothers, over the secrets of a valley. The  
man knew the secrets of a valley and wanted to protect it, yet his  
brothers wanted only to exploit it.  
  
The girl soon fell in love with the man, and together, at such a young  
age, they eloped. Soon came the time when the man had to return to the  
field of battle, leaving the girl behind.  
  
The girl waited for the man, but he never returned. So every day, she  
would take her ladle to the stream and fill it. She would then return to  
the house and heat the water up in a pot, and proceed to make tea for his  
return.  
  
But still, he never came back.  
  
So one day, the girl decided to take her ladle and her pot, and travel  
to find him. She traveled for several days and nights, until she found  
the field which the battle would have taken place.  
  
The sacred grounds of Jusenkyo.  
  
****  
  
"Hey! Isn't that where Herb grew his breasts?" Lime asked.  
  
"Yes, more than likely," Kalla said, smiling.  
  
****  
  
She soon found the man, tied to a bamboo pole sticking out of a  
spring. She called to him, and he would not move.  
  
She began to wade into the pool, but before falling completely in, she  
saw his condition.  
  
The man had been dead for a long time.  
  
The girl sat at the edge of the pool and cried. She cried for what  
seemed like years, and then... she heard a voice.  
  
The voiced called to her, and she looked to the source. At the source  
was a boy no older than she herself was.  
  
'Why are you crying?' the boy asked.  
  
'My husband is dead,' she replied.  
  
The boy nodded in understand and looked to her again. 'Is not death  
but the doorway to another life?' he asked.  
  
The girl thought about this. Was death truly that? She did not know  
for certain, so she asked the boy.  
  
'I think it is,' he said, smiling. He placed his hand upon her  
shoulder. But it was not a hand. It was a talon.  
  
****  
  
"He was Phoenix, wasn't he?" Lime asked.  
  
"I'm getting to that," Kalla reassured.  
  
****  
  
Yes, the boy was Phoenix. He had gone to the springs to meet with  
someone. The girl jumped away from the boy and he smiled at her.  
  
'You don't need to fear me,' he said. 'I was once just like you.'  
  
'But your hand.'  
  
'You need not fear it if it means no harm,' he said.  
  
And the girl understood. The boy meant no harm at all, therefore the  
girl relaxed.  
  
Soon later, the person the boy had gone to meet had shown up. He was  
an older man wearing ancient armour and the sign of the gods upon his  
brow. It turned out that the man himself was a god.  
  
****  
  
"Really? Which one?"  
  
****  
  
Fei Liang. The boy's name was Saffron. The two of them commenced  
talking and soon the girl was included. She learned of a prophecy and an  
oath that Saffron had made in a previous life.  
  
And Fei Liang looked upon the man at the center of the spring, and  
sighed. He looked upon the girl and her ladle and pot, and smiled.  
  
He touched the ladle, and then the pot, and looked to the girl.  
  
'Do you wish to punish those who have done this to him?' he asked.  
  
The girl did, so she said yes.  
  
'Take water from this spring,' he said, dipping the ladle into another  
spring. 'And douse those who have done this in it, and they will turn to  
mere animals.'  
  
So the girl did just that. She took water from the spring into her  
ladle and searched for the criminals who had killed her husband.  
  
After several days, she found them. They were at the crest of a nearby  
mountain. She found them and walked into the middle of their conversation.  
  
At first they laughed at her, and her threats of turning them into  
animals went unheeded.  
  
'Stupid girl,' they laughed. 'There is no water you can spray us with  
that will make any difference, for hot water will always revert our form,  
and the Nannichuan can be utilized to cure us completely!'  
  
The girl splashed the nearest one, and he turned into a dog. She  
looked at the others as they stepped back, yet they continued to laugh.  
  
Once they had heated some water up, they found that their companion  
did not, as thought before, turn into a human again.  
  
The others then feared the girl. They did not want to be turned into  
animals, so they ran.  
  
The girl chased after them, but she could not keep up. She fell and  
hurt herself, and blacked out.  
  
When she awoke, she stood in the center of the men, and their canine  
companion. They each took turns beating and raping her. Soon, she could  
take no more and begged for them to stop.  
  
They made a deal with her. The deal was that she tell them how to cure  
their friend, and they shall allow her to live.  
  
And so she told them of the pot that Fei Liang had touched. They  
heated up the water and gave the treatment to their companion, who  
returned to human form.  
  
But they did not keep their word. They lied and proceeded to beat and  
rape her, and would have killed her if not for the intervention of a god.  
  
Fei Liang blew over trees hundreds of feet tall in his rage. He  
lowered himself to the ground and held up the men with his wind. Soon, he  
reached over and offered a hand to the girl.  
  
'I'm sorry,' he said, and he meant it. He turned to the men and was  
about to kill them when the girl stopped him.  
  
'No,' she said. 'Death begets death. I know that now.'  
  
'They should be punished,' he said.  
  
'I know, but not with death.'  
  
The god looked upon them and thought. 'You should deserve death,  
fighting over lands that are not rightfully yours to begin with,' he said.  
'But she does not wish it. Therefore I come with a suggestion.'  
  
The god turned to the girl and asked her a question. The girl thought  
about the question, and then agreed.  
  
'Instead of killing you so easily, I will not. Instead, I will ensure  
that none of you can ever touch a woman again,' he said. 'Not in love, and  
not in rape. And to ensure this, I give this girl the power to live on  
forever until the last of you has died, and to her I give the power to  
protect herself and any other female that may need it for years to come  
from evil men such as yourself.' He then released them from his grip and  
they fell to the ground screaming. He kept his word and granted the girl  
her powers.  
  
The men ran, and a few decades later, they all died, never being able  
to touch a woman again.  
  
But the woman remained the same, and never died. Hundreds of years  
passed and the woman searched for the god.  
  
One day, she found him.  
  
He was older, though not by much. And he recognized her instantly. She  
asked one request of him, and that was simply to age again, for she had  
loved and loved again with many men, and they each died of old age while  
she remained young.  
  
The god thought of this and agreed to her request, but asked a favour  
of her in return. The god explained the favour, and the girl thought.  
  
She would serve a purpose greater than herself, and assist the world  
when it needed her utmost help.  
  
She was entered into a pact with the descendants of her own village,  
which had moved deep into the mountains near Jusenkyo. She would help keep  
the men separated from the women except for the act of conception through  
her power, until such a time when two men who are also women stand upon  
the grounds, and that will be when her task is complete, and she can die  
happily.  
  
****  
  
"Hey, Herb's a man who's a woman. We should send him to that place so  
she can be freed!" Lime exclaimed. "We'd just need to find another one."  
  
Kalla chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Lime. I'm sure he's already  
helped."  
  
Mint stared at Kalla with a strange look on his face. "Miss Kalla?"  
  
"Mint?" Kalla asked.  
  
"Was that girl... you?"  
  
Lime scoffed. "Don't be silly," he said. "Don't you think--" he  
paused. "Waitasec."  
  
Kalla smiled gingerly. "We merely need to wait for Herb to return with  
another of the same affliction."  
  
Lime and Mint both looked at each other and let their jaws drop.  
  
"Saotome," they both said simultaneously.  
  
****  
  
Ranma sneezed violently and caught his sleeve on his nose. "Jeez, I've  
been doing that a lot lately. I must be coming down with something."  
  
"Blasted trains were bad enough," Feng Bo muttered to himself. "Why do  
mortals persist in trusting their very lives to metal contraptions that  
allow them very little control?" He tapped impatiently on the car window.  
  
"Why do you gods persist in following prophecies which tell only of  
the journey, but not of the destination?" Nabiki asked, almost  
absentmindedly. She blinked in surprise. "Did I just say that?"  
  
Feng Bo smiled. "That could perhaps be Senkyo herself emerging from  
within you, young Nabiki."  
  
"Or it could be breakfast... Oh wait, I forgot... we skipped  
breakfast."  
  
"Master Narita will provide food upon the aircraft," the limo driver  
mentioned.  
  
"If we did not have need for rapid transit, I'd rather take a ship,"  
Feng Bo said. "But Rogi himself has the power of flight, therefore his  
minions would as well."  
  
"Could we not refer to Akane as a minion, please?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Of course," Feng Bo said.   
  
"We're approaching the airport," the driver mentioned.  
  
It was then that Nabiki, Feng Bo, Ranma and Shinnosuke, who was also  
in  
the limousine got the first look at their mode of transport.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Nabiki said.  
  
****  
  
"You can't be serious, Kuno," Ukyou said as she stepped out of the  
limo. "We're going in that?"  
  
"I am as surprised as you," he replied. "It seems Narita neglected to  
mention what we'd be traveling in."  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with the airplane, Ukyou," Konatsu said.  
"It seems to be in good shape."  
  
"It's not the shape I'm worried about," Ukyou said.  
  
"Aiyah," they heard from another nearby limousine. They turned to see  
Shampoo step out of it, followed by Mousse, Cologne and Happosai. "Is...  
Pikachu!"  
  
"Great, we're flying in a giant annoyingly cute rat," Nabiki said. "If  
Rogi doesn't shoot us out of the sky, then we've only got to worry about  
every other self-respecting citizen toting a bazooka on the face of the  
Earth."  
  
"Hey, cool!" Akari shouted excitedly. "It's the Pokemon plane!"  
  
****  
  
Masamoto swore to himself. He had only meant to catch a few winks,  
instead, he slept through the entire night. Kind of hard to keep tabs on  
the situation if you're snoozing, he thought.  
  
Still, it was morning, and he had a job to do. He slammed his car door  
shut and walked to the outer gate of the Tendo Dojo. Noticing the bell, he  
rang it.  
  
A few moments later, a young woman came to the gate.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you?"  
  
"Miss Tendo?" Masamoto asked. "I'm Inspector Masamoto Hasuzi from the  
Nerima Police. I wonder... would you happen to know where I could find  
Tatewaki Kuno? He may be in the company of Ranma Saotome."  
  
Kasumi blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry, Inspector, you just missed  
them," Kasumi said.  
  
"Would you know when they are due back? Or where they went, if you  
could tell me, it would be very helpful."  
  
"I'm not sure when they'll be back. They left with Cologne, Mousse,  
Shampoo, Ukyou, Konatsu, Shinnosuke, Grandfather Happosai, Akari, Nabiki  
and Ryouga this morning."  
  
Masamoto blinked at the handful of names. "I see. Do you know where  
they went?"  
  
"China," Kasumi replied without skipping a beat.  
  
Masamoto's jaw dropped. "China?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, they mentioned where they were going, but I'm not sure..."  
  
"Is it... Xining by any chance?"  
  
Kasumi snapped her finger. "That's it. They left this morning with  
Master Feng Bo to get Akane back from Kodachi and Hikaru."  
  
Masamoto blanched. "Kodachi Kuno and Hikaru Gosunkugi? And who's  
Akane?"  
  
"Yes. She's my little sister, she was kidnapped from Auntie Saotome's  
last night."  
  
"Auntie... Saotome? Would you know where I could contact her?"  
  
"She's in the hospital. When Hikaru kidnapped Akane his friend broke  
her leg. Uncle Saotome also had his skull cracked open. I don't think that  
was a very nice thing to do, do you?"  
  
"Err, no," he replied. "But thank you, Miss Tendo." He paused in  
thought.  
  
"Something wrong, Inspector?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Can I be candid with you, Miss Tendo?" he asked.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"A friend of mine recently... disappeared. She stated where she was  
going, and that place happened to be Xining, China."  
  
Kasumi nodded. "What a coincidence!"  
  
"I'm not so sure of that, Miss. I believe it's quite deliberate. This  
friend gave me the information that led to here... and I'm beginning to  
see my way through this, though I'm not quite sure why it's happening. You  
said Akane was kidnapped, correct? Did you report it to the police?"  
  
Kasumi shook her head. "We stopped doing that after the second time."  
  
"Second time? She's been kidnapped before?"  
  
Kasumi nodded. "Yes, but never by a demon... well, actually there was  
that ghost doll once. And the god of the Phoenix Tribe, but I'm sure they  
meant well."  
  
Masamoto blinked. "Ghost doll? Wait... demon? What are you telling me,  
Miss... that your sister was kidnapped by a demon?"  
  
Kasumi nodded. "Stranger things have happened. I was once possessed by  
one."  
  
Masamoto shook his head. "What about this other man you mentioned they  
left with? Master Fu Schwan?"  
  
"Feng Bo, yes."  
  
"Okay, who is he? It's a Chinese name, he was in the country legally,  
correct?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Kasumi said. "But he taught Doctor Tofu everything he  
knows, so I'm sure he's here legally. But that's also not his real name."  
  
"Oh? What's his real name?"  
  
"Well, not everyone knows it yet but I think I can trust you with it.  
Fei Liang."  
  
"Fei Liang," Masamoto said, writing the name down. "Are there any  
other aliases?"  
  
"Tao God of the Winds."  
  
Masamoto paused. "Tao God of... Miss, are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Oh my, yes."  
  
"Well... Miss," he began, searching for the right words. "Look at it  
from my point of view. You're trying to tell me that Tatewaki and Ranma  
left with a handful of other people, with a GOD, in order to retrieve your  
sister, who was kidnapped by a DEMON of some kind. Now, if you were me,  
would you believe you?"  
  
Kasumi thought for a moment. "I see your point," she said. "It does  
sound a little silly, I suppose."  
  
"Are you sure this isn't some misunderstanding?"  
  
"Well, I'm remembering what I was told. They had to leave this morning  
to beat Rogi and his Brotherhood to Xining, so--"  
  
"Rogi?" Masamoto asked, his heart jumping at recognizing the name. It  
was the same name... as the entity in Kimi's letter.  
  
"Yes, that was his name."  
  
"And the Brotherhood," he said.  
  
"Yes, I think it's like a cult. I'd rather worship flowers."  
  
Masamoto shook his head. "Miss, something strange is going on here,"  
he said. "But I don't know about this whole demon business... either way,  
I don't think I'll find any more answers here." He flipped his notebook  
shut. "I'll call here from China, hopefully Saotome will have called to  
give his location."  
  
Masamoto turned away from Kasumi and set his jaw. Flying to China  
would take a lot out of him. He'd have to pull in his vacation in order to  
get there, but once there... then what? He couldn't very well arrest  
anyone, it was way out of his jurisdiction. And even then, how would he  
enforce it?  
  
It didn't matter. He'd get there before worrying about it. The flight  
would take a while.  
  
****  
  
Ranma leaned back in his chair, looking out the window at the passing  
fields thousands of feet below him.  
  
o/~ Your life has been so hard o/~  
  
"You miss her, don't you?" a voice asked from next to him. Ranma  
looked up in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, what do you care, Kuno?" Ranma scowled.  
  
o/~ Its dried up angels that can't keep guard o/~  
  
"A great deal more than you think, Saotome," he said. "May I sit?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. Kuno took it as an affirmative answer and sat.  
  
"It ain't right, you know?" Ranma said, not taking his eyes off of the  
ground.  
  
o/~ I'm trying to reach your hand but o/~  
  
"Indeed. For Akane to be taken from us in such a way is unforgivable.  
We shall retrieve her, though."  
  
"Yeah, but how are you so sure?" Ranma asked, whipping his head toward  
Kuno. "These fucking dreams. This whole damn situation. Look at you, look  
at me. In the space of a damned WEEK we've changed more than ever."  
  
o/~ I'm on fire and never meant to fade away, stay with me o/~  
  
"I know," he said, closing his eyes. "I apologize for my behavior. I..  
have no excuse. Call it what you will... working out stress, escapism...  
But I am different now because I no longer choose to hide from my  
problems."  
  
"Yeah, well at least you _could_ hide from them."  
  
o/~ Oh just stop pretending when they say you're nothing o/~  
  
"I should have seen it before, Saotome. Akane Tendo never loved me,  
but I continued to grasp the hope," he sighed. "Hope is a dangerous  
thing."  
  
"You're wrong, Kuno," a third voice said from the aisle. The both of  
them looked over to see Ukyou looking at the two of them. "Hope keeps us  
going. Without hope, would we have even bothered with this trip? We just  
would have sit back and said, 'Well, hey! Fuck this! It's the Armageddon?  
Who gives a shit? Pass the sake, we'll party like it's 2099.' No, I'm  
sorry. I disagree."  
  
o/~ Are you sad? o/~  
  
Ranma looked back out the window and remained silent.  
  
"You do love her," Kuno said.  
  
o/~ Are you holding yourself? o/~  
  
"You think?" he shot back.  
  
Ukyou sighed. "I saw it at times. I just didn't want to believe."  
  
o/~ Are you locked in your room? o/~  
  
"Then we are more alike than one would believe, are we not, Ukyou  
Kuonji?"  
  
Ukyou sighed. "We'll... get her back, Ranma. For you."  
  
o/~ You shouldn't be o/~  
  
"For her," Ranma corrected.  
  
Ranma lapsed into silence for a few moments as he stared out the  
window. Nobody said a word.  
  
o/~ I'm drowning inside your head o/~  
  
"What do you think it'll be like?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
o/~ help me to answer o/~  
  
"Well, if we have to face against her... are we going to have to fight  
her?"  
  
"I wish that we not have to, Saotome," Kuno said. "But if the  
occasion shows itself, we may be forced to."  
  
Ranma laughed.  
  
o/~ help understand o/~  
  
"What's funny?"  
  
"Honestly," he began. "You think I'd be able to hurt her?"  
  
o/~ why it's been so long since we've talked like friends o/~  
  
"No, I suppose not," Ukyou said. "We can find a way to get her back  
without hurting her, though."  
  
"We'd better," Ranma said. "Listen, guys... I just need some time to  
myself for now, okay?"  
  
Kuno and Ukyou both nodded and stood up. "We shall return later," Kuno  
said.  
  
o/~ please forgive me I'm just a man who's made mistakes o/~  
  
"Oh, wait... guys?" Ranma called.  
  
Ukyou and Kuno looked back.  
  
o/~ Oh just stop pretending when they say you're nothing o/~  
  
"Can you find out who's controlling the music and tell him to give us  
a more upbeat tune before I punch the speakers in?"  
  
****  
  
And the newest entry to the ever-growing ToD oST is...  
  
Are You Sad? - Our Lady Peace 


End file.
